¿Nos vamos?
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Eren, recién arribado en Francia, decide quedarse en un pequeño hotel. Un nómada que con solo veinticinco años ha recorrido exóticos lugares del planeta. Levi, el hijo del dueño del lugar, con la misma edad nunca ha visto nada más allá de su pueblo, siendo atraido por la excentricidad del extranjero. "Levi, cuando menos te lo esperes, te llevaré por el mundo conmigo" [Ereri]
1. Carcassonne

¡Buenos días! ¡Patatapandicornio reportandose con un nuevo fanfic!

Esta nueva historia tiene una dedicatoria por una ocasión especial: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, **Ola-Chan**!

Y, aunque me entere anoche de que hoy era tu cumpleaños, traté de hacer un primer capítulo lo suficientemente decente como para poder publicarlo y no sea una vergüenza xD

También, gracias a las personas que me ayudaron a definir la idea y comenzar a escribir. Especialmente, a Anudora.

Voy a tratar (Dije tratar) de actualizarlo cada poco tiempo, aunque no va a ser un fanfic demasiado largo. Todo depende hasta donde me de el cuero (Solo se me ocurre a mi publicar un nuevo fanfic cuando estoy por comenzar el colegio)

 **¿Advertencias?** por ahora, solo un poco de ooc.

* * *

Bajó del tren, cargando su fiel mochila en la espalda y llevando consigo una maleta. Estaba cansado, aunque emocionado.

Era su primera vez en Francia.

El país del amor, la libertad, la diversidad… le daba buena espina, sin duda. Y, aunque hubiera vivido toda su vida en Alemania, un país limítrofe, no había cruzado nunca esa frontera. Quizás lo sentía demasiado cercano, quizás en su interior había algo que lo llamaba a los lugares exóticos e inaccesibles que había en el planeta.

Respiro hondo, el aire definitivamente tenía algo especial. Miró su entorno, casi sacado de un cuadro.

Apenas salía de la estación, el puente que cruzaba el _Canal du Midi_ se abría ante sus ojos, iluminado por las tenues luces anaranjadas del atardecer. Acaricio suavemente la antigua baranda de hierro, caminando por los adoquines. Unos patos graznaron, a la vez que una moto pasaba a su lado.

Si, definitivamente, Carcassonne había sido una gran opción como primer paraje en Francia. Un pequeño pueblo en la campiña, con una ciudad medieval y un encanto de villa quizás demasiado atrayente. Había un pequeño restaurant, con gente charlando mientras tomaba vino. Eran solo las 7 de la noche, pero el desfase horario le tenía agotado. Su avión había arrivado en Lyon, recién venido desde África. Fueron casi día y medio de viaje entre los transbordos, sumado a eso el estrés de los aeropuertos.

Pero que podía decir, la serenidad que lo recibía era contagiosa. Los faroles se encendieron, creando reflejos en las aguas calmas del canal, siendo interrumpidas por un bote. Suspiró, ya quería encontrar un hotel para morir encima de una cama.

Una cama económica, cabe aclarar.

Tenía los centavos contados, no había sido fácil encontrar una casa de cambio que aceptara el _Birr Etiopé_ , y la que encontró solo le cambió algunos pares de Euros. Le alcanzaba para una noche de hotel y una cena mínimamente decente.

Para su buena suerte, apenas al cruzar el puente, en una esquina, había un hotel. Pudo leer el cartel, _Les lumières._ Esperaba que hubiera lugar, le convendría hospedarse cerca de un restaurant. Ojeo el menú al paso, no era demasiado caro, aunque no sabía si le alcanzaría. Todo dependía del precio de la habitación.

Así, Eren Yaeger, cargado de sus cosas de África, curzó la puerta. Su apariencia la verdad no causaba muy buena impresión. Cabello sudado y enredado por las fatídicas horas de viaje, apestaba a sudor y suciedad, su ropa estaba sin lavar desde hace días, ya que en Etiopía la corriente de agua no era muy constante, y tuvo la desgracia de no poder lavarse antes de viajar.

Así que, el bajito recepcionista no pudo evitar levantar sus cejas con curiosidad cuando vio a una especie de vagabundo entrar por las puertas del hotel.

— _Bonne nuit, Monsieur. Qu'est-ce que je poux vous aider?_ — Habló con un tono suave. Notó inmediatamente como el extranjero se le quedó mirando fijo por unos segundos, para luego carraspear y hablarle en inglés.

—Buenas noches ¿Tienen habitaciones disponibles para una persona? —Casi jadeó, no solo por el cansancio que le estaba matando, sino por la impresión que le dio aquel francés.

Demonios, si hubiera sabido que la gente en Francia era tan malditamente _bella_ hubiera venido hace tiempo.

—Si _Monsieur_ , tenemos disponibles algunas habitaciones, aunque he de chequear si quedan individuales— respondió en un perfecto inglés, con su acento marcado. El moreno solo pudo pensar en lo lindo que se escuchaba ese acento francés mientras hablaba en otro idioma—Lo lamento, pero solo nos queda disponible una habitación de cama doble plaza. Debido al Festival de Carcassonne el pueblo está casi repleto. Tiene suerte de que los anteriores huéspedes hayan desalojado hace algunas horas— subió su mirada, compadeciéndose del horror que invadía al alemán. Este solo podía sentir la desesperación comenzando a surgir por cada uno de sus huesos ¿Solo había disponible una habitación doble? Eso costaría demasiado, ni siquiera renunciando a su cena conseguiría costearla, más si el lugar parecía algo formal y sofisticado. Pero… no había lugar en el resto del pueblo, y a decir verdad…

No querría dejar de ver la linda cara de ese recepcionista otra vez.

—¿Cuánto sería el costo? —Evitó tartamudear, pero el solo la pregunta le aterraba. Contaba con unos contados cuarenta euros, que debía de restringir para alcanzar a extraer dinero de su cuenta al día siguiente.

—Serán sesenta y siete Euros, Monsieur.

— _Verdammt…_ —maldijo por lo bajo, sacando su billetera. Para ello dejó su celular y su libreta de viaje en la mesada, dejando notar al pelinegro los múltiples tatuajes que llevaba en su antebrazo—Dudo que acepten Birres etíopies ¿Verdad? —Sonrió, pero como sospechaba, su billetera no reproducía dinero, y seguía con sus pobres 40 euros.

—¿Birres etíopes? —preguntó, extrañado. No era algo de lo que hubiera escuchado hablar— ¿Es algún tipo de moneda?

—Si, de Etiopía— se rascó la cabeza, incómodo. Como necesitaba una buena ducha, y un peine fino para quitarse los posibles piojos que portaba. Ah, que riesgo, podría pasar a esa linda cabellera ébano alguno de esos asquerosos parásitos— Lo lamento, pero no he podido cambiar más de cuarenta Euros—mostró el dinero que portaba— Aunque, mañana pienso ir a un banco a buscar fondos, podría pagar el resto de la habitación.

El pelinegro no le prestó atención, suficientemente desconcertado quedó con el hecho de que el tipo, sucio, roñoso y piojoso como estaba, venía directamente desde la mismísima África. Se despejó y analizó rápidamente lo que el hombre había dicho, encontrándose y enfocando un par de impactantes, porque no decirlo, ojos verdes.

—Si señor, le cobraré lo que pueda ofrecer ahora y mañana podrá abonar lo restante— Iba a tomar el dinero que le ofrecía, pero nuevamente, el castaño habló incómodo.

—Si es posible, desearía quedarme con unos diez Euros en el bolsillo para poder cenar…— El de ojos grises asintió, tomando treinta euros. Los puso en la caja y procedió con el chequeo.

—Su identificación, por favor— El moreno dio lo solicitado, mirando abstraído como esos rápidos dedos blancos tecleaban en la computadora del lugar sus datos. Se encontró nuevamente con ese par de ojos grises— ¿Eren Yaeger, verdad?

Y, por el amor a todo lo bueno, y a dios si había uno. Podría quedarse escuchando una eternidad salir su nombre de esa fina boca, con ese hermoso acento, elegante y seductor por naturaleza.

—Es un ciudadano Alemán proveniente de Berlín, tiene veinticinco años— confirmó, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse ¿Ese tipo tenía su misma edad?

—Si…—asintió, casi idiotizado—Aunque no lo creas, debajo de esta capa de mugre, tengo veinticinco— parecía que le leyó la mente. El pelinegro se levantó del banquito donde estaba, saliendo detrás del escritorio para tomar una llave (La única que se veía) del llavero del lugar.

Y, no, el Alemán no pudo evitar notar lo tiernamente bajito que era, ni como su fenomenal trasero estaba envuelto en un par de jeans ajustados de color negro. Quizás porque Francia era uno de los países más liberales era que ese jovencito era tan ilegalmente sensual. O tal vez solo era su mente pervertida frita por tantas horas de viaje y riesgos que había corrido en la salvaje Etiopía.

—Sígame por favor, señor Yaeger, le mostraré su habitación—Y aunque no era una obligación, Levi sintió un poco de pena por al pobre tipo, parecía ser un muerto en vida. Trató de tomar la maleta, puesto que en una mano ya tenía la pesada mochila de sesenta litros, pero Eren no le dejó.

No, no dejaría que esas lindas manitos blancas cargaran con sus sucios bolsos.

Se llevó la mochila al hombro, y se pasó la mano libre por el rostro. Estaba cansado, sintió la pinchazón de su barba creciendo y la mugre correrse con el sudor. Por suerte esa era una noche fresca, por lo menos no sufriría demasiado.

En el ascensor estuvieron en silencio, no hubo palabra alguna incluso cuando se abrieron las puertas, dejando ver un lindo y vistoso pasillo, con varios adornos. El moreno se percató de lo limpio y sobrio del lugar, sonriendo de alivio al llegar a su habitación, la 37. El pequeño recepcionista abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar, para luego proseguir a indicarle las cosas del lugar.

—Tiene disponible agua caliente y wifi las veinticuatro horas. El desayuno está incluido en la tarifa y comienza a las ocho de la mañana— Eren se sentó pesadamente en la cama King size que se le ofrecía. Esos 67 euros habían valido cada centavo, la habitación era espectacular. Lanzo un sonoro suspiro de alivio y satisfacción al hundirse entre el mullido acolchado, deleitándose con la casi nula risita que escapó del de piel blanca.

—No sabes lo que es sentir un colchón decente luego de estar en bolsas de dormir en el suelo, amenazado por serpientes, insectos y depredadores por diez días— comentó, regocijándose.

—Disfrute su estadía en el hotel, señor Yaeger— y con esa frase, abandonó la habitación.

-x-

Se bañó en la tina por un rato, disfrutando plenamente de quitarse toda la suciedad. Luego de pasar su cabeza por la ducha, el agua salió amarronada por la cantidad de tierra que había acumulado. Sus musculos tensos se relajaron con los inciensos que había puesto. Se los había comprado a una extraña anciana en una de las tantas ferias, ella decía que le ayudarían a atraer la buena suerte, pero por ahora, el relajante aroma le estaba sentando de maravilla.

Prosiguió a lavar sus dientes, hace días que no lo hacía. Se afeitó y cortó el cabello precariamente. Realmente, estaba hecho un vagabundo cuando llegó.

Que mala impresión que le habría dado al recepcionista…

Sonrió tontamente y se lavó el rostro para enjuagar los restos de crema de afeitar. Fijó su vista en su antebrazo, mirando la zona donde debería de estar Francia.

Él tenía el planisferio en esa zona, con los países que había visitado contorneados. Alemania estaba de color rojo. Unos nativos se habían ofrecido a hacer el contorno de Etiopía, en base a un dibujo que les prestó. Y, aunque el método salvaje no fue de lo más agradable, el dolor valió la pena por el resultado. No porque fuera espectacular, sino porque fue hecho debido a su amistad con aquellas especiales personas. Dentro del contorno habían hecho distintos puntos y líneas típicas de su arte y cultura.

Sonrió, contando nuevamente los países contorneados. Había visitado 9 en total, algunos tan grandes y extensos que fue más de una vez a distintas zonas, como Brasil, la tierra natal de su madre. Incluidas en sus aventuras estaba Australia, India, México, Tailandia, Madagascar, Argentina, Galápagos y República Checa.

Luego buscaría algún estudio para hacerse este país.

Salió de su habitación, ya cambiado y fresco. Llevaba puesta una musculosa bastante ajustada color verde militar, y unos pantalones balí negros que siempre eran su salvación en cuanto a la comodidad. Llegó al lobby, donde seguía el mismo pelinegro. Este parecía distraído con su celular. Quizás preguntarle a él donde comer sería una buena opción.

—Oye…— llamó, sin saber su nombre. El contrario levantó la vista, sorprendiéndose. Dijo algo rápidamente en francés, hablando con un tono bastante severo— Lo siento, pero no hablo francés…— musitó. Ya habían hablado en inglés.

—Señor, le pido por favor que antes de entrar a los recintos del lugar, se registre en la administración. No están permitidas las visitas a estas horas de la noche a menos que se venga acompañado con un huésped, que debe informarlo previamente a la recepción.

—¿Perdona? —sonrió. Ah, ya entendía. No lo había reconocido— Pero si yo llegué hace una hora ¿No me recuerdas? ¿El tipo que venía de Etiopía? — miro divertido la expresión de sorpresa que se formó en el rostro del otro— Te dije que debajo de toda esa capa de mugre tenía veinticinco— se acercó al mesón, apoyando sus codos.

Definitivamente, ese pequeño francesito le atraía.

* * *

Y bueno, hasta acá llegamos... por ahora (?)

Esta es una idea que tenía rondando en la mente, y cuando Ola eligió esta idea para que se la regalara, me alegré, porque creo que va a ser algo interesante de escribir. Además, Carcassonne es un lugar en el que estuve, así que espero poder plasmar todas las impresiones que me dio a mi. Es realmente un lugar hermoso y muy especial. El hotel que administra la familia de Levi es ficticio, de todas maneras (Aunque creo que eso sería obvio)

Este primer capítulo es algo así como un prólogo, una introducción. Espero poder hacer los siguientes más extensos, y también, buscar alguna manera de actualizar regularmente.

Con respecto a los personajes, a medida que avance la historia voy a develar más sobre sus personalidades, pero por ahora, Eren es un nómade que viaja por todo el mundo, con tatuajes y piercings. Lo siento, pero tenía que tentarlos de alguna manera para que sigan leyendo ¿Y que mejor manera de tentar a un lector que con un Eren sensual? Solamente un Levi sensual.

Y si señores, este fanfic también lo tendrá.

De nuevo, ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Jhovanna! Nunca me voy a olvidar que fuiste de las primeras personas con las que hablé en este cruel e inhumano fandom (?) ni que me subiste los ánimos con un review cuando recién era una pionera en estas cosas, ¡Me alegra mucho haberte conocido! Y prometo algún día escribirte más Bertholt x Levi.

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


	2. Streusel de manzanas

**¡Buenos días!**

 **Vengo con la actualización del fanfic (Como podrán ver) y no, no creo que el mundo termine porque actualicé después de una semana.**

 **...o eso creo...**

 **Ya estoy trabajando en el tercero, también, y espero poder tenerlo listo rápido y antes de el sábado siguiente, así también puedo progresar con el cuarto o con otros proyectos que tengo. Además de que empecé el colegio, y bueno... me quita tiempo, ya no tengo las mañanas ni el mediodía libre. También voy a tener que recortar mis tiempos en la tarde, y también (Si, hay más xD) voy a empezar a trabajar, que aunque sea algo que no tengo un horario fijo (revendedora) sigue siendo una cosa más a la que me voy a tener que dedicar.**

 **Pero, voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por tratar de ser constante con el fanfic, quizás sea una cosa de mi misma que tenga que superar.**

 **Bueno, por ahora, en vez de tener que seguir leyendo mis patrañas y otras cosas que poco interesan (?) les voy a dejar leer**

* * *

Se levantó en la mañana, había dormido como un tronco. A decir verdad, desde hacía muchos días que necesitaba un sueño decente. Aunque no estuvo demasiado tiempo en áfrica, los primeros veinte días los tuvo fáciles, durmiendo en un hotel ¿Y él que se quejaba de que había algunas alimañas en su habitación? Cuando contrató el tour, ni siquiera tenía habitación donde dormir.

Se duchó, repitiéndose en la mente lo glorioso que era sentir el chorro de agua tibia en sus músculos. Luego de sus tantos viajes, donde estuvo meses sin bañarse, el estar bajo el agua potable de una ducha siempre era agradecido. Al salir se miró en el espejo. Debería de cortarse el cabello, porque los tijeretazos que le dio el día anterior no eran demasiado atractivos ni prolijos. El era un doctor, no un peluquero.

Unos pantalones cargo oscuros y una musculosa negra al cuerpo fue suficiente para el clima. El lugar era algo caluroso, pero comparado con el abrasador sol africano, era como una brisa fresca. Bajó las escaleras, algo animado. La noche anterior el recepcionista se había enojado con él por haberse burlado de su poca observación, juzgándolo de un desconocido cuando habían charlado. La ilusión de encontrarlo de nuevo y, quizás, charlar con él, le hacía ponerse de buen humor. En solo unos minutos de interacción con ese francesito, el hacerlo enojar y molestarlo se le había hecho algo muy entretenido. Sonrió al recordar que, cuando le preguntó si conocía algún lugar barato para comer, le respondió con un lindo y educado "jódete".

Podría molestarlo con que esa no era manera de tratarlo a él, un generoso huésped de su hotel.

Pero, al llegar al lobby, no se encontró lo que esperaba. Cuando levantó la vista de su celular, chequeando el horario ya a unos pasos del escritorio, en vez de ese pelinegro de rostro blanco, había un hombre.

Un hombre viejo, cabe aclarar.

Sacudió la cabeza ¿Un empleado nuevo? Pero, tenían exactamente las mismas facciones, solo que el tipo estaba un poco calvo, pero llevaba el mismo rostro serio.

—Disculpe…—comenzó el diálogo que tenía planeado con el hermoso chico ¿No sería que, su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, y aquel jovencito solo había sido parte de su imaginación? —pero, ¿Dónde está la cafetería?

—Siga el pasillo hasta el final, a la izquierda— contestó simplemente, señalando la dirección. Siguió la indicación, a la vez que miraba por los ventanales del pasillo. Estos daban a la calle, dejando ver los adoquines y los viejos edificios del pueblo. Entró al lugar indicado, encontrándose con bastante gente desayunando.

Y entonces, lo vio. El lindo francés de la noche anterior, y para su buena fortuna, con los mismos jeans negros ajustados. Sonrió, le había mejorado el día. No entendía la razón, pero esa persona le ponía de buen humor.

Miró como volvía a la barra del lugar, donde había una mujer de cabello negro emplatando algunas porciones de pastel. Notó como la única mesa individual disponible era la más cercana a eso, al lado de los ventanales. Cuando se sentó, el recepcionista de la noche anterior se dio vuelta rápidamente, diciendo algo en francés, pero al notar que era él, por un milisegundo su rostro se malhumoró, para luego volver a una expresión neutral. Se rió por dentro.

— ¿Por lo menos ahora si me reconoces, eh? —picó, queriendo molestarlo.

—Buenos días, señor ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer como desayuno? —saludó cordialmente, tomando un anotador. Quiso decirle lo bien que le quedaba ese delantal negro amarrado a su cintura, pero quizás sonaría raro.

"Quizás" no. Sonaría raro.

— ¿Qué hay de desayunar? —miró su mesa, buscando algún tipo de carta. Luego de escuchar las opciones, decidió— me gustaría una porción de Streusel de manzanas, un cappuccino y tu nombre, por favor.

—Un Streusel de manzana, un cappuccino y un jódete saliendo enseguida, señor— le respondió, cortante, haciéndole sonreír. Fue y habló con la mujer, que pareció reprenderle algo muy severamente, a lo que él solo se excusó, siguiendo con los pedidos. No se esperó que esa (No hay que mentir) hermosa chica le hablara.

—Lamento el comportamiento de mi hijo, se lo compensaré de alguna manera…— habló en un inglés bastante fluido, conservando el acento francés. ¿¡Esa chica era la madre!? Podría jurar que tenía solo un par de años más que el.

—No hay problema, creo que lo hice enojar…— se rascó la cabeza, el comportamiento de aquel francés era bastante peculiar ¿Tanto le había enojado que cambiara de apariencia de una manera radical?

— ¿Tu eres el "Tipo sucio y raro venido de áfrica que llegó tarde, y luego bajó hecho un maldito modelo de portada", según palabras de mi hijo, que llegó anoche? —rió levemente por la descripción que había dado el jovencito respecto a él. La mujer le acompañó, sirviendo una porción de Streusel.

—Sí, creo que se refirió a mí— sonrió. Iba a responder algo más, pero nuevamente el pelinegro entró en el campo de visión de ambos, sospechando. Se acercó a la barra, buscando pedidos.

—Sale un cappuccino y un Streusel para el "maldito modelo de portada"— pegó una risotada, viendo como un sonrojo comenzaba a invadir el fino rostro blanco. El francés solo se limitó a dejar las cosas en la mesa, mascullando cosas que no entendía.

—Un Streusel y un cappuccino— prácticamente se los lanzó, queriendo darse vuelta para seguir con sus cosas. El alemán y la francesa se limitaron a reír por lo bajo, sin querer hacer enojar más al de ojos grises, el cual desprendía un aura de creciente mal humor.

Disfrutó plenamente del pastel, que estaba realmente delicioso. Solo era comparable con el que hacía su madre, aunque lamentaba ya no recordar tan nítidamente su sabor. Desayunó disfrutando de la vista, que no solo consistía en la hermosa villa que podía apreciar por el ventanal. No, también incluía a la gente local, y por gente local se refería a una manera sutil de decir que no le pudo quitar los ojos encima a ese lindo chico. No era propio de él obsesionarse con alguien, tampoco cortejar. De hecho, entablar relaciones amorosas le importaba demasiado poco, pero… ese jovencito… ese francés tenía algo que irremediablemente guiaba sus ojos a su persona.

Y, no, Levi no era tan ignorante como para no darse cuenta de que aquel raro le estaba mirando constantemente. De hecho, era algo bastante obvio, ya que cuando lo encaraba con la mirada el muy sinvergüenza ni siquiera se dignaba a fingir que no lo hacía. Es más. El hijo de puta le sonreía cuando lo encontraba espiándolo. Ya harto de sentir esa mirada escrutadora en su espalda, se acercó a su mesa.

— ¿Necesita algo, señor? —tuvo que contenerse de rechinar los dientes. Definitivamente, ese extranjero tenía algo que lo sacaba de sus casillas. Esa aura de relajación le ponía de mal humor.

—No me dijiste tu nombre—contestó simplemente, apoyando su mejilla en su mano.

—Lo siento, olvidé entregar su pedido de "jódete"— se dio vuelta, tomando un plato con _pastel a dos mousses_ — Jódete— y así, escuchando la risa del extranjero detrás suyo, siguió entregando los platillos. Era increíble la cantidad de trabajo que daba el festival del pueblo. Hace varios días que el hotel estaba a tope, con muy pocas habitaciones disponibles. Cuando volvió a la barra, dispuesto a tomar un pastelillo y zampárselo para satisfacer su hambre (además de que los pastelitos de frambuesas de su madre siempre calmaban su mal humor) ella, al parecer, quiso joderlo aún más.

—Levi, esa no es manera de tratar a nuestros queridos clientes— La miró, enojado, y ella poco pudo disimular la sonrisa gatuna que quería salir. Al final, falló, porque una sonrisa de lo más burlona apareció en su rostro.

—Mamá…—se terminó quejando, rendido. Mordió un pastelito, ya casi no quedaba gente en el lugar. Apoyó los codos en la mesada, inclinándose, a la vez que retaba a la mujer con la mirada— ¿Es porque olvidé cerrar las cortinas del lobby anoche? ¿Es parte de mi castigo, además de haber tenido que hacer de recepcionista? ¿Incluso cuando tuve que recibir a este raro? —ya ni se molestaba en disimular el disgusto que le generaba el extranjero, le había movido todos sus ejes. Por otra parte, a Eren solo le daba gracia el hecho de molestar al más bajito.

—Claro que no, cariño, es porque es divertido hacerte enojar. Tu rostro se pone rojo de furia y frunces tanto tu ceño que parece que tus cejas se van a cruzar— la muchacha rió, siendo acompañada por el castaño, que era un mudo espectador de la discusión familiar. El pelinegro se giró, mirando disgustado al de ojos verdes.

— ¿Y tú qué? —retó.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Esa es la manera de tratar a un cliente del hotel? Le-vi—se burló.

—Será la manera hasta que pagues la tarifa completa de la habitación—remató.

—Jaque mate…—terminó por admitir, luego de unos segundos buscando que responder.

— ¿No has pagado la tarifa completa? Entonces me temo que no deberías haber desayunado— pensó la mujer— deberías de haber abonado el resto antes de bajar al comedor—se llevó un dedo a los labios, pero de nuevo, una de esas sonrisas maquiavélicas la delató.

—Eh…—el alemán se quedó en shock, pensando rápidamente que hacer.

—Será mejor que pagues antes de que tengamos que llamar al dueño del lugar…—sugirió el joven, sonriendo como su madre.

Y mientras Eren Yaeger salía rápidamente del lugar en busca de un banco, comprendió que la madre de Levi no le había dicho su nombre porque estuviera de su lado. No, a esa mujer simplemente le gustaba ver a la gente sufrir.

-x-

Luego de haber abonado el resto correspondiente, salió a pasear por el lugar, oportunidad que no tuvo el día anterior, cuando llegó tan tarde. Con una mochila en sus hombros, comenzó a caminar en la dirección que le guiara su instinto. Después de un par de calles, llegó a una plaza, donde las personas locales charlaban y vagaban amenamente. Sonrió, le gustaba la tranquilidad del lugar.

Silbaba mientras miraba las señalizaciones, buscando la que la llevara a la _"Cité Medievale"._ Había visto de ella por internet, y ya estaba ansioso de contemplarla en persona. Le encantaban, los castillos y ciudadelas que se encontraban. Muchas veces podía ver algunos abandonados desde los trenes, y era algo de lo que nunca se cansaría de ver.

Pero, las calles y las personas le confundían. No había carteles que dijeran hacia donde tenía que ir, y aunque caminara y caminara, solo lograba encontrar lo mismo que haría en cualquier ciudad. Trató de preguntarles a algunas personas, que con buena voluntad quisieron resolver sus problemas, pero entre que no hablaban inglés, y su poca comprensión (Casi nula) del francés, no llegó muy lejos.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de que tendría una nueva excusa para hablar con Levi. El si sabía hablar inglés.

Consiguió un mapa, aunque tenía un creciente mal humor al no poder descifrar las señales para guiarse por los caminos confusos de la ciudadela. Llegó a un ancho camino, que reconoció como la calle del puente. Caminó por la zona peatonal, entretenido mientras admiraba los paisajes. Llegó al afamado _Pont Vieux_ , y se detuvo a admirar los adoquines que pisaba, notando lo amarillentos y corroídos que estaban por el tiempo.

Sus oídos captaron el sonido de una flauta, haciéndole sonreír y alentándole a seguir adelante con más ímpetu. No pudo evitar la gran sonrisa que se plasmó en su cara al ver a un anciano, con el cabello canoso y enmarañado, flaco y con las sonrisas sonrojadas, tocando con la flauta una típica melodía medieval. Cerró los ojos, imaginándose un tumulto de gente en la edad media, cruzando los mismos adoquines que él en el siglo veintiuno. Recibió un alegre " _Mercí"_ cuando le dejó unos cuantos euros.

Y entonces, tuvo una epifanía. Un pequeño descubrimiento, grato, que ya había tenido reiteradas veces en muchos lugares del mundo. Algo no esperado, pero ya conocido.

Que, cuando dejaba todas sus preocupaciones de lado, podía apreciar la verdadera belleza de lo que sus traicioneros ojos a veces veían, pero no miraban.

-x-

Volvió satisfecho al hotel, luego de un día de recorrido, había tomado un pequeño tour por el canal, lo llevaron en barco y pudo apreciar plenamente la belleza del lugar. Las galerías de árboles, acompañados del agua calma y los serenos patos que navegaban junto a ellos, había sido una experiencia fascinante.

Se estiró, esperando encontrarse a Levi en la recepción, como el día anterior, pero para su sorpresa, se encontró con su madre.

—Buenas noches—saludó, agachándose para atarse los cordones.

—Buenas noches—le devolvió— ¿Hay algo en lo que le pueda ayudar, señor Yaeger?

—No, gracias—le sonrió, a la vez que buscaba su llave en su mochila. Quizás ese día el lindo jovencito tenía libre, quien sabe.

— ¿Ha disfrutado de la ciudad? —la mujer le sonrió cálidamente, viendo con gracia como el extranjero rebuscaba entre sus muchas cosas la pequeña llave—hoy ha sido un día espléndido, aunque estaba bastante caluroso. El sol a veces se puede poner insoportable.

—Bueno, luego de estar bajo el sol rajante de África más de una vez, esto no se vuelve tanto. Mira— Bajó un poco su pantalón y el borde de su ropa interior, mostrando el contraste de piel—Aunque sea moreno, el sol de allí me ha vuelto casi color café. Se me ha tostado incluso el torso, porque usar una camiseta allí es insoportable, aunque a cierta hora los mosquitos comienzan a comerte de un momento a otro— tomó su mochila, sonriéndole a la mujer nuevamente.

—África, eh…— ella sonrió, mirando hacia el exterior del lobby— Estoy tan acostumbrada a este lugar, tan sereno y calmo, que la salvaje África me parece en extremo lejana… aunque esté en frente de nosotros…

—Sabes… algo que he aprendido, es que si tienes curiosidad y ganas…— miró al mismo punto que ella, recordando sus inseguridades al viajar a algún lejano lugar por primera vez— los kilómetros se reducen a centímetros.

—Pero lamentablemente, los cientos de Euros no se reducen a centavos, ni los días en segundos— La adulta suspiró, enfocando su iris gris azulado en los del joven.

—No, es cierto— sonrió— pero cuando estas frente a las maravillas que puedes encontrar alrededor del planeta, cuando el tiempo se detiene en un atardecer en el Río Amazonas, te das cuenta de que esos espectáculos son impagables.

Y con esas palabras, el joven subió su habitación.

-x-

Bajó en la mañana, la noche anterior había quedado tan exhausto de caminar tanto que se durmió incluso sin ducharse. Luego de tomarse un merecido baño, agarró su cámara y su Macbook para bajar a la cafetería, donde para su buena suerte, estaba nuevamente aquel joven francés que tanta curiosidad le daba. Lo saludó con una sonrisa, recibiendo de respuesta un leve cabeceo.

Sonrió, por lo menos había conseguido algo.

Se sentó en la mesa del día anterior aunque la cafetería estuviera casi vacía. Le extrañó, el día anterior era un bullicio de gente que iba y venía (Sospechaba que todos fueran clientes del hotel) pero ahora solo quedaba una serena familia de cuatro personas, que discutía dónde debían ir.

—Buenos días— le saludó Levi, con la libreta en la mano. Esperó tranquilo a que terminara de instalar sus cosas para tomar su pedido.

—Un café mediano, por favor…

— ¿No desea nada para comer, señor Yaeger? — preguntó la pelinegra, sonriéndole.

—Si no pide nada es porque no quiere nada, mamá—rezongó el menor, recibiendo una mirada berrinchuda de su madre. Al extranjero le dio mucha gracia como esos dos franceses le habían tomado confianza tan rápido, mostrando su lado más familiar para él.

—Estoy bien, anoche cené muy bien, así que no será necesario. De todas maneras, muchas gracias… eh…—se quedó pensativo ¿No le había dicho o él no recordaba el nombre de la mujer?

— ¡Oh, no me he presentado cordialmente! —rodeó la barra, acercándose a los dos hombres. Tomó una de las manos del moreno y la envolvió con las suyas— Soy Kuschel Ackerman.

—Es un gusto, señora Ackerman— Repitió el gesto que la mujer, envolviendo sus manos.

— ¡Dime Kuschel, por favor! Con las cosas que presenciaste entre mi hijito y yo, no debe quedar mucho respeto por mí de tu parte— rió.

—No me digas así, mamá— se quejó al volver de entregar los pedidos a la familia— Ni que tuviera diecisiete o algo así.

— ¡Y apuesto a que él me hará mala fama! —acusó, dramática.

—No es mi culpa si se me escapa decir que eres una vieja loca.

— ¡Vieja! ¡Acusas a tu bella y joven madre de ser vieja! —seguía con sus dramas mientras terminaba de servir el café. Yaeger solo reía mientras sacaba la cámara de su funda, activando el bluetooth.

—Para tu información, y si mal me equivoco, nací cuando tenías veinticinco, mi edad actual. Y como tu cumpleaños es en dos meses, estás por convertirte en algo peor que una cuarentona— la miró fijamente, como si estuviera por decir el horror más grande— en una cincuentona.

— ¡No, por favor! —dijo entre medio de la risa y el dramatismo. Terminó siendo más de la primera, pero entonces, el castaño cayó en algo.

—Espera ¿Tú tienes veinticinco? —preguntó, realmente sorprendido. A esa altura ya no quedaba nadie en la cafetería— Podría jurar que tenías menos de dieciocho— murmuró, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

— ¿Perdona? ¿Hay algún problema con eso? —inquirió a la defensiva. El castaño buscó alguna excusa para camuflar su asombro en lo lindo y joven que se veía aquel chico de su edad.

—Ninguno, aunque pensé que al tener menos de dieciocho hacerte perversiones sería ilegal, secuestrarte sigue siéndolo aunque seas mayor— y ahí estaba, la horrorosa combinación de su coqueteo indebido y su personalidad impulsiva, lanzándole un piropo de lo más extraño y retorcido a un casi desconocido.

Buena manera de desviar el tema incómodo, Yaeger. Diciendo una estupidez aún más incómoda.

— ¿¡Perdona!? —su tono de voz subió bastante, y su madre solo se echó a reír, entre cómica y nerviosa. Terminó por salir del lugar.

—Realmente, pensaba que eras un jovencito de secundaria o algo así— siguió tomando su café, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. Como diría Jean, algún día su actitud de bastardo suicida terminaría costándole caro.

Dejó el tema ahí, comenzando a vaciar su cámara. Había sacado muchas fotos en Etiopía, casi llenando su memoria, sin ir más lejos. Silbaba mientras elegía y filtraba las que más le gustaban, eligiendo casi todas de paisajes. Él no era de sacarse fotos.

— ¿Eres fotógrafo? —escuchó de repente, sorprendiéndose. Al girarse hacia Levi, este estaba secando unos vasos, fingiendo que no le interesaba bastante.

—No de profesión— contestó— pero me gusta fotografiar los lugares a los cuales voy, o las cosas hermosas que veo.

—Ya veo… — pareció querer preguntar algo más, pero titubeaba y no se decidía. Terminó por seguir secando cosas, a la vez que las guardaba. El moreno siguió con lo suyo, escribiendo para su artículo de Etiopía. Con todas las cosas que había hecho y vivido, esperaba que le pagaran bastante— ¿Has ido a muchos lugares?

Y entonces, los dos se miraron en ese instante, donde el chico dejó su orgullo para relucir su curiosidad por los países contorneados en el planisferio del antebrazo del extranjero.

Y, donde también, Eren reconoció la mirada curiosa de una persona que nunca ha salido de su lugar.

—Sí, y créeme que casi he muerto más de una vez— sonrió, mirando su brazo— cada país que he visitado está marcado aquí, en mi derecha.

— ¿Cómo consigues el dinero para viajar a lugares tan exóticos? ¿Acaso eres un niñito mimado de una familia rica?

—Soy un agente súper secreto del FBI— sonrió, escribiendo una vez más en su notebook— ahora mismo estoy enviando un informe confidencial sobre tu familia, para que envíen a alguien a registrar si guardan droga.

—De hecho, como un ingenuo te tomaste el café que te di, sin notar lo que le eché. Lo notó la señora madre desde que entraste en la recepción ayer a la noche— rebatió, sin dejar de mirar el plato que chirriaba de limpio. El castaño miró su taza, dudoso, para luego encontrarse con la mirada burlona del más bajito. Sin decir nada más, ambos se echaron a reír.

—En realidad, al viajar gano dinero. Escribo informes sobre los lugares a los que voy, y los publico en páginas donde pagan por ello. Algunos de esos dominios me pagan hasta doscientos dólares solo por escribir las vivencias que tuve— lo miró fugazmente, sin dejar de escribir en su notebook.

—No sabía que pagarían por eso— murmuró, sorprendido.

—Además. Algunas veces me han pagado por alguna foto que he sacado— se echó hacia atrás, aunque no lo pareciera, el escribir no era nada fácil— y por esas sí que pagan mucho, realmente.

—Hm…— el pelinegro solo dejó la conversación allí, aunque se muriera de ganas por ver las fotos de las que hablaba. Luego de unos minutos de un tenso silencio, se sobresalto al escuchar la voz del moreno nuevamente.

— ¿Quieres ver? —se giró para verlo. Este señaló una silla a su lado, incitándolo. Sin decir nada más, fue junto al viajero, que sonrió al verlo aceptar. Sin decir nada más, abrió sus archivos de fotos compradas, empezando por la primera. Era gracioso, todavía no tenía su cámara profesional en ese momento, sino una pequeña de bolsillo. Quizás la suerte, la luz y el escenario estuvieron de su lado.

Cuando el de pelo negro miró la primera foto, tuvo que contener la respiración. Era una mariposa monarca posada sobre una flor en primer plano, y de fondo la gran catedral de San Vito, donde de un lado de la gran campana estaba el cielo negro, y del otro despejado con algunas nubes blancas.

—Ese día hubo una tormenta eléctrica de terror— le contó sobre la fotografía— la subí luego con el archivo de texto a una de esas páginas, era la primera vez que hacía eso, así que no lo aceptaron— rió un poco— pero compraron la foto, me pagaron casi el doble de lo que pagan por uno de los mejores informes.

—Y lo merece— susurró, casi inconscientemente.

—Muchas gracias…— miró detenidamente las facciones de aquel francés, aprovechando que lo tenía cerca. Y allí notó de nuevo aquel brillo singular en sus ojos maravillados, aquel destello que se lucía en sus lindos orbes grises— Es en…

—Praga— le interrumpió, saliendo de su letargo con la foto, pero mirar al alemán nuevamente— es Praga ¿Cierto?

—Exacto— Eren sonrió, satisfecho— ¿Quieres ver la siguiente? —no estuvo preparado para enfrentar la mirada gris, dándose cuenta de su equivocación, al notar las motas de azul que rondaban su ojo. Ambos no hablaron, analizándose el uno al otro.

—Seguro—terminó por decir, volviendo su vista a la notebook. El lugar le pareció totalmente conocido, más no recordaba el nombre.

—Es el fuerte Kumbhalgarh, en India— lo miró nuevamente. Le había gustado.

Ese brillo en sus ojos.

—Se llama "El guardián de la muerte"—siguió contando. El pelinegro no podía quitar sus ojos de la foto. Estaba tomada desde abajo, casi pegado a la estructura, dándole una enorme perspectiva a la imponente pared, de donde se asomaba la pequeña cabecita rapada de un niño por un hueco, mirándolo curioso— el pequeño niño se llamaba Nirav. No pude hablar mucho con él, no nos entendíamos, pero incluso mediante señas me di cuenta de que era bastante especial. Él me dio esto— Le mostró de su cuello un diente de algo atado con un cordel— es de un mono. Lo sé porque me señaló uno.

— ¿Puedo verlo? —terminó por decir, para luego recibir el objeto en sus manos. Estaba tibio por el constante contacto con el (supuso, fuerte) pecho del moreno. Lo acarició suavemente, sintiendo el tacto liso y suave. No era muy filoso, pero de seguro una mordida con esos te lastimaría mucho.

—Lo tomo como un amuleto de la suerte— comentó luego de que Levi la soltara— una vez no lo usé y me mordió una serpiente, por suerte había un médico en el grupo con la medicina, sino hubiera muerto a los minutos— rió. En el momento el terror no se salía de su cuerpo, pero ahora lo tomaba como un recuerdo gracioso— tengo la cicatriz en mi tobillo, me tomó por sorpresa cuando estaba saliendo de un chapuzón en el río amazonas.

—No creo que hubiera estado planificado para ti que te mordiera una serpiente venenosa— sonrió, siendo acompañado.

—De hecho, en el tour estaba escrito como una de las actividades que una serpiente nos mordería, para luego ser casi atacados por un grupo de cocodrilos al borde del río, y pagué un extra para que al sacarme las botas mis pies estuviera llenos de sanguijuelas— Levi hizo cara de asco, alejándose un poco—Bueno, en el Amazonas es bastante normal que pase, así que no me sorprendería que aparecieran en los folletos—rió un poco— si no me equivoco, la siguiente es del río…— en ese momento, Kuschel entró por la puerta, sorprendiéndose de ver a su hijo en el lugar, para luego chequear su reloj en la muñeca. Le dijo algo alarmada, en francés, recibiendo la respuesta. El pelinegro se levantó, comenzando a juntar sus cosas detrás de la barra.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme, tengo que entrar a trabajar en unos minutos, pensé que era más temprano— se disculpó, apurado.

—No hay problema, otro día te mostraré el resto— sonrió, viendo como se sacaba el delantal y se ponía una chaqueta. Él también comenzó a guardar sus cosas, por lo menos ya tenía lista su cámara para comenzar a sacar fotos en el lugar. Esperaba que ese día fuera tan lindo y soleado como el anterior. Cuando Levi estaba saliendo, su madre se burló de él en francés, consiguiendo que se enojara con ella. Antes de irse completamente, se giró hacia él, dudando si decir algo o no.

—Si te gusta sacar fotos, deberías tomar la guía por la muralla a la tarde. Muchos turistas dicen que es el mejor horario para ver el río, con las luces del atardecer.

—Gracias— susurró, para luego sonreír— Aunque definitivamente el paisaje sería mucho más hermoso si fuera con una persona hermosa, como tú— de nuevo, lanzó un piropo a aquel chico, haciéndole enojar (O eso supuso, quizás era un sonrojo lo que había acalorado sus mejillas de una manera tan encantadora) La mujer rió por la escena.

Y mientras ella pensaba que, quizás, ese extranjero haría algo bueno para su hijo, el alemán solo tenía en la cabeza que esos días que se quedaría en Carcassonne serían interesantes, acompañados por la imagen de aquel francesito con las mejillas rojas.

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora (?)

Me gustó escribir este capítulo, además de que me hizo recordar muchas cosas lindas que viví en Carcassonne (Como lo del viejo con la flauta, ese momento si fue único) Empecé a investigar mucho sobre los distintos lugares a los que ya dije que fue Eren, para tratar de buscar curiosidades o recuerdos que pueda tener él.

Todavía no tengo decido cuantos capítulos van a ser, pero probablemente sean más de diez (Todavía no lo decido, quizás lo tenga que recortar debido a mis tiempos) pero por ahora, todavía estoy desarrollando el orden de los capítulos (Lo cual cuesta mucho más de lo que parece o suena, pero termina siendo una buena guía)

Nuevamente, muchas gracias a Anudora por ayudarme con mis ideas. Si no fuera por ella el fanfic se iría mucho por las ramas xD y ella es como una podadora.

Ya se está empezando a ver un poco más las personalidades de cada uno (?) Eren es un suicida de boca larga sin remedio, y en el capítulo que viene se va a revelar mucho más sobre Levi, aunque todavía estoy decidiendo unas cosas sobre ese enano sensual.

Casi me olvido, el **Streusel** es una tarta alemana, que puede ser de distintas frutas dependiendo de la estación. El conocido "Crumble" (Que es inglés) es una receta adaptada xD la diferencia consiste en que el crumble no tiene base, y el Streusel si. Siempre lo menciono en mis fanfic (es una tarta que me encanta, además de ser la primera que aprendí a cocinar cuando era pequeña) pero me olvido de aclarar que es xD Puede ser de ciruelas, (Que le da un toque ácido bastante rico, pero aveces invasivo) aunque mi favorito siempre va a ser el de manzanas con canela. Es insuperable.

No hay nada más que decir. Saludos (Otra vez, lol) a Jhovanna (?) ya que este fanfic es para ella.

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


	3. República Checa

**Adivinen quien tiene internet de nuevo...**

 **Todo la comunidad estaba indignada ¡Día y medio sin señal! Se suspendieron un montón de actividades...**

 **Bueno, pero lo importante acá es que les traje la actualización ¡Por fin, tercer capítulo! algo tarde, pero hice lo que pude...**

 **No hay advertencias, solo más insinuaciones, y quizás un poco de ooc.**

 **Como los anteriores, fue bastante divertido escribirlo, así que espero que lo disfruten...**

* * *

Se levantó un poco más tarde de lo normal, duchándose y mirándose al espejo. No tenía tiempo de afeitarse, pero su barba pinchaba al comenzar a crecer. Esta cada tres días volvía a surgir en su rostro, no importaba cuanto la afeitara.

Tomó sus cosas y bajó alegre, yendo a la cafetería. Como las mañanas anteriores, Levi estaba haciendo de camarero. Había bastante gente nuevamente, aunque en ese momento quedaban pocas por lo tarde que era. Se sentó en la misma mesa de los días anteriores.

—Buenos días, Kuschel— saludó, mirando a la mujer que terminaba de emplatar una porción de pastel. Está levantó la vista, sonriendo y volviendo a concentrarse en poner delicadamente unas fresas sobre una porción de pastel.

—Buenos días, Eren— la noche anterior, cuando volvió y estaba nuevamente la mujer en la recepción, en la charla le había pedido que le dijera por su nombre. También se enteró de que aquella vez que había encontrado a Levi en la tarea, fue una excepción, había llegado tarde a la cafetería y terminó compensándolo con atender en la noche.

—Buenos días, Levi— saludó una vez que lo tuvo a su alcance, recibiendo un chasquido de lengua molesto. Quizás le habían molestado sus indebidos coqueteos— Me gustaría un chocolate caliente, por favor.

—Un chocolate caliente saliendo enseguida, Señor Yaeger —respondió, parco. De nuevo, sus intentos de conversación eran casi nulos. Cuando se le acercó nuevamente, con su pedido, trató otra vez. El día anterior habían tenido una plática muy amena, le gustaría volver a recuperarla.

— ¿Cómo te fue ayer? —preguntó, con una sonrisa en el rostro cuando recibió su chocolate caliente. Solo recibió una mirada fea.

— ¿Qué te importa? —y con eso, se dio vuelta a limpiar las mesas que se habían despejado. Cuando volvió a la barra, fue su nueva oportunidad para molestarlo.

—Que fea manera de tratarme ¿Yo que te he hecho? ¡Incluso te di cumplidos! —se hizo el ofendido, tomando su taza de chocolate nuevamente. De reojo vio como se quedó estático, pensando que decir. Kuschel solo se reía.

—Lo lamento, señor Yaeger—masculló, sin saber que más hacer.

Internamente, Levi se sentía nervioso. Quedaba solo una mesa nuevamente, que se estaba por ir. No le gustaría quedarse con él a solas, porque bien sabía que, cuando su madre pudiera, se iría y lo dejaría a merced de ese raro extranjero.

Y lo que le ponía nervioso no eran las cosas que le llegara a hacer, más bien lo que él mismo empezaba a sentir.

Porque poco a poco, esa molestia inicial que le generaba aquel tipo, se estaba disipando…

-x-

Mierda, sus sospechas habían sido ciertas. Luego de que la mesa se fuera, la loca de su vieja metió cualquier excusa para irse del ambiente, con una de sus típicas sonrisas de gato Cheshire, dejándolo solo con el castaño. Ambos estaban en silencio, él secando los vasos como el día anterior, y Eren usando su Macbook. Parecía bastante entretenido, a la vez que sonreía de vez en cuando.

Y eso le dio una irremediable curiosidad.

Comenzó a dirigir sus miradas de reojo cada vez más seguido, encontrando al extranjero siempre sonriéndole a su computadora. En parte le jodió que el día anterior le hubiera tirado piropos y ahora no le diera ni la hora, y por otra también la lentitud con la que se tomaba su bebida, dando sorbos cada tanto, siendo calculado cada uno para que no se enfriara.

Claro, le tenía que encantar tomar su maldito chocolate caliente de manera lenta. No, no le gustaba tomarlo como los demás e irse para que él se liberara de secar la vajilla (Cosa que odiaba hacer, aunque amara las cosas limpias) y, también, de su presencia que tanto lo perturbaba.

Y, tanto estaba encismado en mirarlo a escondidas, que no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a hacerlo casi fijamente, secando las cosas por inercia. Volvió en si cuando el moreno lo encontró espiándolo, sonriéndole a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo. Se quiso golpear a sí mismo, ese tipo le parecía en extremo molesto, pero él también le daba letra para que lo jodiera.

— ¿Estabas espiándome? —le oyó decir, mientras miraba fijamente su muy interesante vaso. Masculló maldiciones en francés, frotándolo más fuerte— estoy viendo fotos de cuando fui a la República Checa ¿Quieres verlas?

—No, gracias, estoy por irme…— habló bajo, en realidad, si tenía ganas de verlas. Ese país siempre había sido de su agrado, una rama de su familia se había derivado hacia allí, y lamentaba no tener contacto constante con ellos. Recordaba haber ido a visitarlos cuando era pequeño, y cómo le había impactado la catedral de Praga.

—Si tanto curioseabas que hacía, por lo menos ahora debes ver —no lo estaba viendo, pero bien sabía que estaba sonriendo.

—Le he dicho que me tengo que ir— comenzó a recoger sus cosas, sin importarle no haber terminado de secar y guardar la vajilla. El compartir ambiente con ese tipo a solas se le estaba haciendo insoportable.

Al moreno le dio gracia su manera de huir de él, puesto que el día anterior Levi se había ido a las once y media, y ahora eran apenas once menos diez.

-x-

Caminó tranquilo por las calles, tratando de memorizar el trayecto que ya había hecho. Llegó al puente, mirando al río. El día anterior había ido a la mañana temprano, y luego volviendo en la tarde. Aprovechó el sol del casi mediodía para tener otro tipo de toma.

Siguió por la subida, era algo larga pero nada matador. Miró los lindos prados de color verde a los lados de las murallas, pensando que quizás sería un buen lugar para almorzar luego.

Suspiró, se estaba comenzando a quedar corto de dinero… nuevamente.

Tenía que escribir su relato sobre Etiopía lo más rápido posible, porque en sus bolsillos estaban comenzando a quedar solamente centavos. Debería conseguirse un trabajo, también, pero dudaba que alguien lo quisiera contratar en negro por algunos días. No importaba en que fuera ni que tuviera que hacer, mientras no le tomara demasiado tiempo y le pagaran lo suficiente para comer por un día. Un lavaplatos siempre era su solución en estos casos, pero donde había preguntado si necesitaban un puesto, ya estaba ocupado por alguna otra persona.

En su mochila tenía un poco de pan (Francés, obviamente) y algunos trozos de queso que había comprado de oferta en el freeshop de la estación de trenes, donde estaba realmente barato. Los quesos siempre habían sido algo que le gustaba, y con sus viajes muchas veces eso con un trozo de pan era la solución para el almuerzo, así que encontrar ese trozo de Brie, Camembert y Roquefort era como un sueño.

Llegó a la puerta de _Narbona_ , aprovechando el momento en el que, curiosamente, no pasaba ningún turista para sacar una foto. Miró con atención como la tira que mantenía unida la tapa protectora al lente estaba deshilachándose, debía tener cuidado. La humedad, el calor y el frío extremos la habían desbaratado bastante.

La imponente puerta le había gustado desde el primer momento. Entró en la ciudadela, siendo recibido por la oficina de turismo del lugar. Agradeció a la empleada que le tendió un mapa, mirando los nombres de las calles. El día anterior se había tomado el tiempo para recorrer todo, y aprenderse el lugar, así que ya tenía ubicado donde estaba cada pequeña tienda. Le gustaba eso, no eran todas cosas de recuerdos de yeso. Los objetos que se vendían tenían su propio no-se-qué que le atraía a comprar uno de todo.

Quitó la sonrisa de su rostro cuando, nuevamente, estaba pensando en gastar, mientras que hace unos minutos pensaba que tenía que restringir su dinero y rebajarlo a las cosas más necesarias.

¿Un tour por el castillo era algo necesario, verdad?

-x-

Se paró en uno de los grandes balcones, había una vista espectacular hacia los viñedos de la zona. Había oído de un esloveno que lo acompañaba, que el vino espumoso _Blanquette de Limoux_ era el mejor que podría probar en el sur de Francia, siendo el más antiguo del mundo, pero para eso debería de caminar veinticuatro kilómetros hasta un pequeño pueblo, llamado _._

También, le había sugerido que conquistara a una linda chica, puesto que ese vino no era para tomar solo. Se habían hecho buenos amigos, ambos hablaban un inglés fluido, así que no tenían problemas con la comunicación, pero, como él se estaba por ir de Carcassonne (Rumbo a Paris, y luego a Frankfurt) se limitaron a intercambiar teléfonos.

Sacó su cámara, asomándose al borde para tener una vista de los viñedos. La levantó, y quitó la tapa.

Su sangre se heló cuando la escuchó rebotar en la cornisa, para luego caer al vacío. La maldita tira se había terminado de cortar con algún tirón.

Maldijo en alemán, pegó un pisotón y quiso golpear algo. Se llevó una mano a la cara, tratando de calmarse. Su madre siempre le llamaba "Leche hervida" por sus súbitos arranques de ira, relacionándoselo a su signo zodiacal: Aries. Suspiró, mirando nuevamente al barranco mientras pensaba que hacer. Lo peor es que podía ver la tapa desde allí, había quedado en unos arbustos, tan cerca pero fuera de su alcance, como burlándose de él.

Por ahora, tomaría la foto, como quería hacer desde un principio, antes de que las luces del momento se fueran. La foto salió bien, se podían ver algunas edificaciones a lo lejos, luego de todos los viñedos que se extendían por la pradera.

Terminó de hacer el tour, poniendo un paño provisorio en el lente de su cámara. Lo peor que le podría pasar sería que se rayara con algo. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde, todavía faltaría para que las tiendas del pueblo abrieran. Su mamá siempre le había dicho que la ira no podía apurar el tiempo, así que mirando al cielo y frunciendo los labios en berrinche como si ella estuviera en frente suyo, decidió seguir con su plan de almorzar en los lindos parques de pasto a los lados del camino a la ciudadela. Mucha gente había optado por lo mismo que él, varias personas y parejas estaban sentados, admirando la vista que se imponía en frente a ellos.

Se sentó tranquilamente, comenzando a revisar sus fotos. El día anterior había recorrido la ciudad, y aunque no lo pareciera, el tiempo se le había ido volando. Tenía varias imágenes de las singulares tiendas, pequeñas, metidas hacia adentro, con decoraciones y vidrieras de lo más atractivas. Aunque había algunos negocios de los típicos recuerdos, estaba poblado sobretodo de cosas finas, artesanales y únicas.

Comió sus provisiones (De las últimas que le quedaban) y emprendió marcha hacia la ciudad. Una vez que cruzó Vieux el ambiente cambió, volviendo a parecer una ciudad. Cruzó las calles, tratando de esquivar los autos que iban y venían. Era muy radical, la parsimonia y paz de la ciudad medieval, con la rapidez y velocidad de lo actual.

-x-

Luego de consultar en la oficina turística, y a un par de locales, pudo hallar la dirección de la única tienda de repuestos de fotografía del pueblo. Le habían dicho que tenía buenos precios, y buena atención. Pero para él lo más importante sería conseguir la condenada tapa. Aunque tuviera que pagar los euros que fuesen.

Se encaminó, una amable mujer se había tomado la molestia de señalarle con un punto la calle y el lugar donde se hallaba la casa de fotos. Esperaba encontrarla pronto y poder sustituir lo que se le había perdido rápido.

Llegó a la calle dónde se suponía que estaría, abriendo bien sus ojos en busca del cartel con el nombre. Miraba para ambos lados, casi al borde de la desesperación. No quería tener que guardar su amada cámara mientras estaba en Francia por una tontería como esa. Se emocionó cuando la vio.

Entró a la tienda de fotografía, en parte aliviado por hallarla y en otro malhumorado por haber perdido la tapa de una manera tan tonta. Al cruzar la puerta halló a una chica, menuda y pelirroja, que saltó al verlo entrar, saludándolo y enfocando sus ojos verdes en él. Le habló en un francés rápido y cerrado, haciendo que su poca comprensión se redujera a cero.

—Lo siento, no hablo francés— trató de hacerle entender, pero ella no sabía inglés. Ambos se pusieron nerviosos, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que la chiquilla llamó a alguien.

El moreno sonrió por la coincidencia.

— _Oui?_ —desde detrás salió Levi, con una linda camisa blanca y una placa con su nombre. La chica le explicó algo, y cuando el pelinegro se giro hacia él, deformó su rostro en una mueca de disgusto— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —espetó

—Me tratas mal en el hotel, me tratas mal aquí… que feo, me haces sentir mal…—se burló— y aunque dudes, encontrarte fue una linda y agradable coincidencia. Siempre he creído que tengo un sexto sentido para encontrar lo que me gusta.

El francés frunció el ceño, suspirando resignado. Le indicó algo a la chica (Que llamó como Isabel) para luego volver a dirigirse a él.

— ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? —ofreció, quitándole una sonrisa al castaño.

—No me trates tan formal, no es necesario. Puedes llamarme Eren.

— ¿Qué necesitas, extranjero? —volvió a hablar, parco. Bueno, por lo menos era algo.

—Se me ha perdido la tapa del lente— le mostró, sacando el paño que había puesto para protegerla temporalmente.

— ¿Puedo?—extendió sus manos, pidiendo la cámara. El moreno confió, dejando su preciada máquina ser tomada por esos finos dedos blancos. Cuando el pelinegro quiso alejarse para buscar alguna tapa compatible, tironeó de súbito el cuello del castaño. Este había olvidado que tenía la cinta envuelta al cuello. Fue jalado adelante.

Dejándolo muy cerca del rostro de Levi, cabe aclarar.

—Lo siento—se disculpó enseguida. Y aunque hubiera actuado como un atrevido, tampoco le gustaba reducir la distancia de una manera tan drástica.

—Podrías haberme avisado—murmuró, luego de separarse, ya teniendo el artefacto en manos.

El moreno sonrió, comenzando a anticiparse de que su bocota y cerebro dirían alguna coquetería suicida de nuevo.

Que podía hacer, tendría que convivir con ello.

—Si tanto querías besarme, solo debías decirlo y ya. No era tan necesario lastimar mi cuello de esa manera—se apoyó sobre la mesada, sonriendo. No obtuvo lo que quería. En vez de un sonrojo adorable y una mirada fea como la de un gatito enfurruñado, solo tuvo una de las miradas más mortíferas y asesinas que podría haber imaginado.

Sonrió, quizás ese lindo francés era mucho más difícil de lo que creía.

Y eso le encantaba.

—Me gustan los retos— comentó, haciendo que esos (preciosos, lindos) ojos se giraran hacia él con curiosidad.

— ¿Alguien te preguntó?—levantó sus cejas, interrogante.

—Uno no puede tratar de charlar contigo que le miras feo. Y yo que soy un pobre turista, ilusionado con venir a Francia…—Dramatizó.

—Estoy acostumbrado a los dramas de mi madre, dignos de Shakespeare, tus jueguitos tratando de darme pena no me afectan—comenzó a buscar entre los repuestos que tenía a mano, a ver si alguno era de la lente y marca. Era extraño, aunque la tuvieran en vidriera, no había.

—Supongo que compito con una profesional—rió, viendo como los lindos y precisos dedos del francés analizaban y manipulaban su cámara con suavidad—pero yo tengo un arma secreta, perfeccionada con años y años de extorsión a mi madre— solo tuvo una ceja alzada como respuesta, a la vez que ponía su lindo y ajustado trasero en jeans en una silla frente a una computadora.

—Con "Arma secreta" no me haces pensar muy bien de ti, extranjero.

—Que mala imagen…—iba a seguir hablando, pero Levi dio un suspiro resignado, pasando sus dedos por sus cabellos, acomodándolos hacia atrás, en una acción que al moreno le pareció tan simple pero tan erótica como cualquier modelo de revistas adultas.

—Lo siento, pero no me quedan tapas en stock de ese modelo, y no entrarán hasta una semana— el alemán tuvo nuevamente la necesidad de golpear algo, pero solo se limitó a llevarse una mano al rostro y suspirar. Miró la cámara otra vez, negando.

—Supongo que la tendré que guardar así hasta que consiga una tapa en Alemania o en una ciudad vecina—miró al techo... Le frustraba, y mucho. Por su despiste había perdido una tontería (Tontería muy importante) y ahora no podría sacar fotos de una máxima calidad.

Y, Levi no pudo descifrar lo que le generó aquel extranjero, siempre pícaro y alegre, dejando salir su frustración. Porque veía de a kilómetros sus ganas de golpear algo.

— ¿Y qué estupidez cometiste para perder eso, eh, extranjero? —tentó. Ahora fue el turno del alemán para mirarlo feo. Rió levemente, le había gustado descubrir nuevas facetas de aquel molesto tipo—convengamos que no hay manera de no perder eso mediante una idiotez.

—Bueno…—comenzó, algo enojado. Levi había invertido los papeles, ahora él se burlaba. —la tira que lo sujeta estaba un poco cortada. Estaba viendo por un barranco, y quise tomar una foto. La tira se había cortado con algo. Cuando solté la tapa, cayó y reboto ¿Adivina hacia dónde?

—Hacia el barranco, obviamente. Ley de Murphy

—Y quedó en un arbusto, a unos metros, pero no había forma de alcanzarla. Parecía una burla—enredó sus dedos en su cabello, tironeándolo.

—Bueno, me has dado lástima—se levantó, llamando la atención del extranjero. Fue a la vidriera a buscar la misma cámara, quitándole la tapa. Eren lo siguió con la mirada, tratando de no bajarla hacia su lindo culo. Reiteraba: Debía de ser ilegal. Volvió con la tapita en sus manos, poniéndosela a su cámara como si nada— Aquí no pasó nada.

— ¿No se dará cuenta tu jefe? —inquirió, levantando una ceja. No creía que le dejaran llevarse la tapa de una cámara así porque así.

—Nunca viene, y si lo hace, no se dará cuenta—se encogió de hombros, volviendo a sentarse en la silla. Apoyó su codo en la mesada y su mejilla en la mano, mirando al moreno.

— ¿Y si lo nota? —estaba preocupado, podrían meterlo en problemas por los suyos.

—No me despedirá, le costaría demasiado caro. Trabajo aquí desde los diecinueve.

—Vaya, que lindo, eres un trabajador—su lado suicida de la mente hizo su presencia. Levi solo rodó los ojos.

—Ya te solucioné el problema, así que lárgate, extranjero. Que como gerente de puedo sacar a patadas si quiero.

— ¿Te atreverías?—tentó.

— ¿Me estás retando? —levantó sus cejas. El alemán solo sonrió.

—No te conviene echarme ¿Cuánto te debo por la tapa?

—Serían solo cinco euros— se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

— ¿Y si mejor te invito a un café?—le sonrió, coqueto.

—Ahora serán veinte—volvió a su rostro serio, sin tregua.

Al final, tuvo que pagar veinte.

-x-

Salió y comenzó a caminar. Tenía hambre y no sabía qué hacer. Quizás un supermercado resolvería sus actuales problemas…. Ojalá también resolviera que solo le quedan cien euros en el bolsillo. Por suerte tenía la cuenta de sus padres, donde se hallaba su herencia y la de sus abuelos paternos. Era mucho dinero. Su abuelo trabajó toda su vida y había logrado (A base de su tacañez) juntar una fortuna. Haber sido hijo único y que su padre también lo fuera había hecho que todo eso fuera para él.

Su abuelo debía de estar retorciéndose en su tumba si se enteraba de que lo usaba para pagar hoteles, y sobre todo, lo donaba a distintos organismos. Nunca le gustó usar ese dinero (que no consideraba suyo) así que seguía casi intacto.

Pero, no podía negar que cuando no había trabajo y no le aceptaban relatos lo había salvado de dormir en la calle.

Llegó al hotel, con la esperanza de que estuviera Kuschel, pero en cambio estaba al el mismo hombre de la vez anterior. Quizás era momento de hablar con él. Saludó con un cabeceo, para luego acercarse. Se llevó una sorpresa, el tipo era muy cálido. Le indicó con gusto dónde estaba el supermercado más cercano. Compró algunos víveres y luego se fue a caminar por la ciudad.

-x-

Estaba caminando por la zona céntrica de nuevo. Había recorrido un parque, sentándose a escribir allí. El lugar era tan relajante que las horas se le pasaron volando.

Divisó el cartel del negocio donde trabajaba Levi. Quizás podría entrar a comprar algo para tratar nuevamente (Y posiblemente sin resultados) de que vaya con él por un café. Cuando estaba por entrar, alguien chocó contra él.

—Wow, lo siento…—comenzó a decir, pero cuando bajó la mirada, quien se había estampado contra su pecho no era nadie más que el pelinegro que le estaba robando sus pensamientos en su estancia—más cuidado por dónde vas, Levi— el chico solo se limitó a mirarlo feo— Si querías abrazarme tan desesperadamente, con solo acercarte y decirlo hubiera sido cumplido con gusto— el francés gruño, separándose.

—Siento haberte chocado— se disculpó, tratando de irse nuevamente.

— ¡Espera! —le siguió el paso, caminando a su lado sin saber a dónde estaban yendo.

— ¿Qué está mal contigo, extranjero? Si me sigues siguiendo puedo llamar a un policía a que te saque de mi lado a patadas en el culo.

—Todavía me siento culpable por lo de hoy, me diste una tapa, y te puedes llegar a meter en problemas— sonrió, tratando de pasar uno de sus brazos por los estrechos hombros del francés, más no pudo siquiera acercarlos que lo apartó de un manotazo, malhumorado.

—No te pases de confianza, no sé que hice para que me jodas tanto— sentenció, siguiendo su trayecto.

—Déjame invitarte un café— propuso— no te costará nada, es más, recibirás algo gratis.

—No, gracias. Prefiero volver a mi apartamento, tengo cosas que hacer— comenzó a caminar más rápido, tratando de sacárselo de encima. Es cierto, no le costaba nada un café. Realmente no había cosas demasiado importantes que hacer en su departamento, además de que estaría Hanji chillándole en la oreja alguna de sus locuras.

Recibió un mensaje, viendo en el remitente el nombre de su compañera de cuarto. Ella decía que iba a llevar a su novio, que no se asomara a su habitación.

Suspiró, enojado. Siempre tenía que especificarle las guarradas que hacía, y prefería evitar escucharlas o verlas en persona. No le quedaría otra que ir a ayudar al hotel y ganarse algún dinero extra. Todo centavo servía para sus ahorros para irse a la universidad de una vez por todas.

Y allí recordó al moreno, que seguía caminando a su lado admirando el paisaje urbano. Frunció el ceño ¿Porqué seguía allí a su lado? Era molesto. Miró al cielo, lanzando un sonido de frustración que llamó la atención del contrario.

Quizás pasar el rato con ese extranjero y sacarle dinero del bolsillo no sería tan malo.

—Solo un café— murmuró, bajo, frenando.

— ¿Qué? No te escuché, lo siento— la rabia bulló dentro de él, no solo alcanzaba con tener que decirle que aceptaba ir con él, sino que ahora tenía que repetirlo.

Ya se estaba exasperando nuevamente.

—Que si es solo un café a algún lado, está bien— se cruzó de brazos, chocando sus miradas. Distinguió un brillo de diversión en los ojos verdes del tipo— pero tú pagas.

-x-

Al final, terminó aceptando y ahora se hallaba caminando junto al castaño, que le charlaba sobre cosas sin sentido, que aunque no le interesaran, escuchaba. Dedujo por la dirección en la que estaban yendo, que estarían rumbo a la ciudad medieval. La _Rué du Pont Vieux_ tenía las paredes llenas de grafiti y diseños hechos por algún renegado.

Suspiró, entre el bullicio de los autos en la calle, la voz del castaño, el esfuerzo de entender lo que decía en inglés (Que aunque supiera bastante, siempre era un doble esfuerzo el traducirlo) y el solo hecho de saber que tendría que soportarlo por un rato más (Realmente, no sabía que tenía aquel tipo que le molestaba tanto) la cabeza había empezado a dolerle.

Todavía caminando por la calle, se atrevió a echarle una mirada discreta al alemán. Y, maldita sea, aunque le molestara y fuera prácticamente insoportable, no podía negar que era estúpidamente sexy. El tipo cuanto mediría ¿Uno ochenta? Probablemente algo más que eso. Su piel era morena, tostada, lisa y con una serie de lunares que se esparcían por sus brazos y cuello. Y, no, no era suficiente. Tenía que usar ropa que a cualquiera le quedarían para la mierda, pero a el extranjero le sentaban como si estuvieran hechas para él. Esos pantalones holgados colgando de sus caderas tan libremente era algo demasiado tentador.

Y para finalizar, sus ojos. Si, pasó de lo candente a lo sentimental. Ese par de ojos verdes era una cosa que no había visto nunca, los únicos comparables eran los de Isabel, pero este tipo los tenía más azulados. Era extraño, cuanto más se esforzaba por tratar de descifrar el color, más se confundía.

Tenía derecho a sentirse atraído, pensó, mientras miraba hacia delante. Podía ver el puente a lo lejos. Era un veinteañero que estaba junto a otro veinteañero terriblemente sexy y misterioso. Estaba seguro de que Eren escondía mil secretos.

Llegaron al puente, él nunca iba para esa zona. Cruzando Vieux eran puras cosas para turistas. Se tomó un momento para ver el paisaje. El agua que fluía calmadamente era iluminada por los cálidos rayos del sol, que estaba comenzando a descender. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la brisa fresca que chocó contra su rostro. Cuando se dio vuelta, Eren estaba allí, esperándolo con las mejillas algo rosadas.

— ¿Pasa algo? —interrogó. Notó que tenía la cámara en la mano, era un buen horario para tomar fotos del río.

—Nada, sigamos caminando— la ausencia de algún comentario atrevido y molesto le llamó la atención. Cuando siguieron su trayecto, un silencio incómodo los acompañaba, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la ciudad medieval.

Le sorprendió, no la recordaba tan linda. Las grandes murallas hechas de bloques se alzaban imponentes, cortando el horizonte. Eren entró a la oficina de turismo, preguntando algunas cosas que no escuchó. Cuando salió, con una sonrisa, le indicó unas escaleras que subían hacia la entrada del castillo.

—Vamos a tomar el tour por las murallas.

-x-

Terminó cediendo, además, él invitaba. Ahora mismo ambos se hallaban caminando entre las grandes e imponentes murallas, que alguna vez protegieron ferozmente la prospera ciudad medieval. La verdad, estaba bastante bien armado. Iluminado solo lo necesario durante la hora del día. Escucharon atentamente al guía, que hablaba en inglés. Aunque, no era algo que no hubiera aprendido en la primaria.

Llegaron a una que daba al río, y no pudo dejar de maravillarse por la vista. Al fondo, los interminables viñedos de la zona, con el río en frente iluminado por las engañosas luces del atardecer. El juego de naranjas y rosados era algo digno de ver, y de lo que sus ojos no se cansarían.

Sintió un clic cerca de él a lo que frunció el ceño. Le siguió otro, era Eren con su cámara. Parecía igual de embelesado. Sacó algunas y luego comenzó a verlas, quedándose prendado de una en especial. Como si tuviera un sensor, otra vez lo encontró espiándolo, aunque le mantuvo la mirada firme.

—El naranja te queda bien— alabó, a la vez que una sonrisa coqueta se expandía por sus labios— aunque, bueno, no creo que haya algo que no lo haga.

—En serio, he escuchado coqueteos idiotas, pero ese es uno de los peores— rodó los ojos, volviendo su vista al paisaje.

—No es nada, podría subirme a un edificio en construcción y gritarte que tienes un culo de infarto.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, comenzando a sentir la ira bullir dentro de él.

— ¿Qué? —se hizo el idiota, volviendo a enfocar su cámara en el paisaje— no había visto praderas tan lindas desde que estuve en Chequia— comentó, cambiando de tema— aunque creo que tu hermosura se contagia al ambiente.

—Ugh, ya cállate, comienzas a ser molesto— se quejó. No quería creer en esas palabras.

Después de todo, era solo un extranjero que en algunos días se iría.

Si, solo debía de estar jugando con él.

-x-

Por fin estaban tomando el anticipado y tan afamado café, en una famosa cafetería de la _Cité_. Charlaban de tonterías, siendo el moreno quien decía la mayoría de las cosas.

—Me pasó algo parecido como eso cuando estuve en república Checa— comentó— es un país bastante interesante, a las afueras de Praga hay cosas que son simplemente maravillosas.

— ¿Si? —mostró interés en la conversación, mientras le daba un sorbo a su té negro.

— ¿Se te hace conocido " _Šaunštejn"?_ —pronunció con bastante facilidad, aunque el pelinegro no reconoció la palabra ni un poco.

—No— probó un bocado a su pastel de mouse de limón. No estaba tan bueno como el de su madre.

—Es fascinante. Un castillo que está tallado y excavado en roca arsénica— comenzó a contar, haciendo gestos con las manos— tenía una edificación por encima de la montaña donde está escavado, pero fue destruido en una guerra, más no pudieron deshacer el maravilloso trabajo de excavado dentro de la piedra. Tiene una historia bastante paradójica— le robó un bocado de su pastel, haciendo que frunza el ceño— fue construido como un fuerte para proteger unas ciudades y rutas comerciales, pero luego de que lo abandonaran después de ser atacado, lo ocuparon los bandidos.

—Eso es mala suerte— comentó a su relato.

—Podría haberme quedado sacando miles de fotos, en serio. Es una lástima que en ese momento no me hubiera comprado la profesional, tenía mi fiel cámara de mano. Aunque, siempre quedará en mis ojos la imagen cuando subí a la cima del fuerte. Se podían ver varios montes de arsénica, mezclados con otro tipo de elevaciones. Era algo fascinante.

Solo recibió como respuesta un sorbo al té, mas el moreno no quería terminar la conversación tan fluida en ese punto.

—También estuve para la quema de brujas. No era como en la edad media, obviamente, pero en conmemoración hubo una gran hoguera. Fue divertido, la gente cantaba y bailaba— miró a su alrededor, ya se estaba haciendo de noche, y dentro de poco sería hora de cenar.

— ¿Quema de brujas? — preguntó, interesado— En secundaria hice algo sobre eso. La gente hacía una hoguera porque pensaban que ese día las fuerzas del mal tenían mucho más poder.

—Exacto. Lo curioso es que en Chequia, luego de la noche de la quema, es el día de los enamorados— rió un poco— es curioso, luego de viajar tanto, aprenderse las tradiciones de los países. Algunas veces en necesario, puesto que algunas cosas son consideradas de mala educación. En el día de los enamorados, si una mujer no recibe un beso bajo un cerezo en flor, perderá su belleza. O eso es lo que se cree— comentó.

—Supongo que, por como hablas, has ido a varios países— murmuró. Quería volver a su apartamento y cenar algo, esperaba que esa zorra loca no hubiera hecho cochinadas con su novio por los espacios que compartían. Le metería su tubo de fijador para cabello si lo había hecho.

Esa mañana aprovechó para limpiar a fondo su apartamento, no dejaría que arruinara su pulcro trabajo.

—Sí, luego de que viajas una vez y le tomas el gusto… siempre estás planificando el próximo—miró a su alrededor— y siempre vale la pena.

Levi tenía mucha curiosidad por preguntarle a dónde había dio, cuál era el lugar más lejano, desde cuando lo hacía, que era de sus padres.

Pero no lo hizo. No le daría el gusto.

-x-

Bajó a la cafetería, alegre de antemano. Quería volver a hablar con Levi, llevaba su Macbook solo para mostrarle las fotos que tenía de República Checa y Eslovaquia. A la última había ido solo unos días de paso, ya que no le quedó otra opción, pero lo había disfrutado de todas maneras.

Saludó alegremente a Kuschel, contagiándola de su buen humor. Levi estaba entregando el desayuno a una mesa de una pareja. Cuando se giró hacia él, pasó de largo.

— ¿No me saludas? Que feo— se hizo el herido, tirándose pesadamente en la silla. Cuando pasó cerca de su mesa, saludó— Buenos Días.

—…Buenos días…— recibió como respuesta.

—He traído mi computadora, tengo que mostrarte _Šaunštejn,_ así entenderás de lo que hablo.

Y, luego de que se fuera toda la gente, volvieron a quedarse solos mirando las fotos. El moreno contando efusivamente cada cosa que se mostraba.

Y, de paso, admirando el lindo rostro del francés, que volvía a portar ese adorable brillo en sus ojos grises.

Igual al de la tarde anterior, mirando el atardecer desde las murallas, que había retratado con una foto.

* * *

¡Ah, estoy agotada!

Hoy subí a una montaña para ver una cascada. Era muy linda (se llamaba como yo (?) ) pero el trayecto, aunque no fue agotador en el momento, me hace resentir los muslotes que tengo. Que la montaña no engañe... aunque el camino sea plano, los tropezones, las raíces y la tierra nunca faltan.

Excepto en Suiza, allá tienen asfaltados hasta los senderos (?)

Pero bueno. Ya tengo en proceso el cuarto, va a ser sobretodo sobre la vida de Levi y las cosas que pasan cuando Eren no está presente (Hasta ahora se ha visto todo lo que hace el moreno sensual) Ya se que dije lo mismo el capítulo pasado, pero bueno (?) el siguiente si va a ser sobre Levi. Ya tengo ideas de las cosas que van a pasar, se van a volver más cercanos.

Ya se que dirán, "Es el cuarto capítulo, dafuq" pero hasta ahora van pasando 7 días, donde aunque algunos no se especifique demasiado, siguen relacionandose. Eren ya se siente completamente atraído a ese culo pálido, pero Levi va a tardar un cacho más...

Siento que les estoy haciendo spoiler. Mejor dejo de escribir.

Dejen review o mueran

Patatapandicornio!


	4. Cheescake y Galápagos

**¡Buenas tardes! o noches, en Argentina...**

 **Perdón por haberme tardado en actualizar, estuve todo el día en la ciudad vecina (Me conseguí una remera de deadpool (?) ) y no llegué a mi casa hasta hace media hora, aproximadamente. Sumado a eso que el internet es Aine Garchen no me ayudó mucho. Pero bueno, estoy reescribiendo estas notas porque ¡No se guardó! :D**

 **Si, es una mierda...**

 **Bueno, no hay mucho para decir, la verdad. Escribir este capítulo fue divertido. Este fanfic me gusta.**

 **Les voy a dejar leer.**

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana desde que aquel raro extranjero había arribado al pueblo. Este se había ganado a su padre, a su madre, incluso a su compañera de trabajo le había caído bien (cuando ni siquiera habían mantenido una conversación) solo por el hecho de cómo se veía, y de que tenía las pelotas para coquetearle.

Si, ese inútil extranjero le estaba hinchando las pelotas… coqueteándole.

Coqueteándole a Levi Ackerman. El veinteañero renegado e intimidante de aquel pueblo chico, donde todos hablaban de todo. El que había dejado la universidad y había vuelto a su hogar.

Caminó, exasperado, hacia la cafetería en la mañana. Su humor iba decreciendo a medida que se acercaba por el simple hecho de saber que tendría que soportar a aquel tipo.

Aquel malditamente sexy y seductor tipo.

No quería caer en sus redes, no sabía qué tipo de cosas les había dicho o hecho a sus cercanos, pero no se dejaría confundir pos sus palabras o acciones. No, ese extranjero no era nada más que una molestia momentánea, en cualquier momento se iría al pozo de donde vino, o a cualquier lugar raro lleno de enfermedades y peligros en el culo del mundo.

Y lo peor de todo es que se los había conseguido sin siquiera hacer algún tipo de esfuerzo (A su vista, sospechaba que había hecho otras cosas a sus espaldas) su madre lo adoró desde un principio, y no perdía la oportunidad de molestarlo diciéndole que quizás debería darle una oportunidad al alemán, ya que siempre tenía una rutina aburrida. A su padre en un principio le era indiferente, pero luego de los parloteos de su madre y conocerlo una noche, dijo "Me parece un buen muchacho, alegre y vivaz". Su compañera de trabajo lo molestó toda la tarde diciéndole que el tipo que había venido era sexy, y que si lo conocía lo aprovechara.

Estaba harto. Una pequeña parte de su ser le daba pena que, la gran parte de su odio hacia Eren era porque las demás personas lo adoraban. No entendía, era solo un idiota con una sonrisa hermosa y una personalidad de mierda malditamente coqueta.

Llegó a la puerta del hotel, eran las siete y media de la mañana. Su madre estaba sacando un pastel de manzanas del horno, dándole a todo el hotel un delicioso aroma al postre. Inspiró profundo, le encantaba el aroma a canela y manzanas. Cuando era pequeño, al hornear tanto, su madre siempre estaba impregnada de ese delicioso olor.

—Buenos días— saludó, besando a su madre. Ella le sonrió. Se sacudió la harina que tenía pegada en el delantal, doblándolo y guardándolo.

—Buenos días, hijo— como siempre, el negro cabello de su madre cayó en sus hombros al desatarlo. Algo ondulado y largo. Desde pequeño miraba como ella lo cepillaba lentamente, con cuidado de no dañarlo ni tironearlo. Con los años encima, unas canas platinadas se lucían rebeldes entre el ébano de su cabellera. No le quedaban mal, no había nada que le quedara mal— ¿Dormiste bien anoche? — lo miró, enfocando sus ojos grises en él. Con una mezcla de ternura y preocupación, acarició las ojeras que tenía.

—Quise estudiar un poco. Dicen que cada año el examen de ingreso a la universidad se hace más difícil— se encogió de hombros, comenzando a acomodar la vajilla. Ahora mismo había doce habitaciones ocupadas en el hotel. Iba a ser una mañana bastante agitada.

—Amor…— el tono que usó su madre para comenzar la conversación le hizo saber que se venía otro sermón camuflado de recomendaciones— quizás por ahora deberías estudiar en Toulouse, y luego ir a Paris a estudiar lo que quieras. Sabes que no podemos costear la universidad que quieres, y juntando dinero a este paso, tardaras muchos años... —ella puso una mano en su hombro. Solo presionó la taza más fuerte. Sus movimientos se volvieron mucho más bruscos.

—En Toulouse no hay ninguna carrera que me interese, mamá, y lo sabes— estaba harto de esa conversación. Tantas veces la había tenido en su vida que podría tener los diálogos ensayados.

Pero no había forma. Cada vez que la tenía, la impotencia comenzaba a correr por sus venas. Ella bajó la mirada, yendo a acomodar algunos postres en la vitrina que daba a la calle. No solo eran las personas del hotel que venían a desayunar, era una casa de té bastante conocida.

—Ya verás que conseguiré la manera de estudiar mi carrera de letras— murmuró— aunque me cueste, lo lograré…

—Sería más fácil hacer dinero con un título, aunque sea de algo que no te guste, para luego poder costearte la universidad y el departamento en Paris— ella también habló bajo. Era un tema incómodo para los dos. Era un tema incómodo para todos— La capital es muy cara…

—Ya he tratado eso, mamá— apretó un vaso de cristal que tenía en las manos. A ese paso lo quebraría— y no funcionó. No puedo estudiar algo de lo cual no me interesa nada.

—Pero ya tienes veinticinco años, no dieciocho— su tono se volvió más serio.

—Y por eso me pago mi maldito apartamento, mis malditas cuentas, y trabajo como cerdo todo el día— apretó sus dientes inconscientemente. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

—Si sigues tardándote, no te quedará más opción que heredar el hotel— salió de la cocina, poniendo los vasos y tazas en las varias mesas. Ya casi era hora de abrir. Ella lo siguió, no quería dejarlo escapar.

—No voy a heredarlo. No quiero vivir del esfuerzo de mi padre por poner este lugar. No quiero ser una sanguijuela viviendo de sus esfuerzos— Vio el reloj marcando las ocho de la mañana, los huéspedes comenzarían a despertar en cualquier momento.

—Pero sabes que el sueño de él es que sigas con el legado que dejó su familia…— habló bajo. Lo más incomodo de todo era que su padre creía innecesario que fuera a estudiar a la universidad, gastando dinero, si podía heredar el hotel de los Ackerman.

Todo había empezado con su bisabuelo. Había puesto el pequeño hotel en ese lote cuando Carcassonne todavía no era un destino turístico demasiado importante. Luego quebraron con la segunda guerra mundial, su abuelo se dedicó completamente a otra cosa, aunque luego de algunos años su padre consiguió recuperar esa edificación. Con el tiempo compró y remodeló los edificios consiguientes, logrando rejuvenecer y armar el hotel que los había sostenido con una vida buena. Él esperaba que siguiera el legado, que expandiera el hotel y se hiciera cargo de él, pero… lamentablemente, le gustaban otras cosas.

Su pasión siempre había sido escribir. Cuando era tan solo un niño, podía pasarse toda la tarde escribiendo con esmero alguna nota de amor para su madre o niñita que le gustara. A cada letra le ponía paciencia y pasión para crear una caligrafía lo más hermosa posible (Como puede llegar a ser la de un niño de ocho años) A este punto, los artículos de escritorio eran casi una obsesión para él. Tenía una agenda para cada año, blocs de notas, post-it, marcadores y resaltadores de colores. Cuando se aburría, simplemente compraba un cuaderno de caligrafía y lo completaba.

Pero, la otra parte de su gusto, era el escribir historias. Plasmar sentimientos en un personaje ficticio, idear historias, mundos, universos, vidas, rostros. Había escrito historias, algunas completamente ficticias y otras basadas en cosas reales de su vida, y podía decir con orgullo que tenía una cantidad de visitas considerables en las plataformas donde las publicaba.

—No quiero hacer de mi vida una decisión para complacer a los demás…— le contestó. Ella iba a replicar, pero la campanilla de la puerta sonó. Ambos se dieron vuelta a darle la bienvenida al primer cliente. Su madre tuvo una sonrisa maternal y él solo frunció el ceño, bufando. El castaño entró, algo incómodo al interrumpir la conversación, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Vaya, parece que te caíste de la cama— saludó la mujer, acercándose. El extranjero solo sonrió. En esos últimos días, Kuschel había tomado una actitud maternal con él— Incluso tus cabellos están hechos un desastre— Puso sus brazos en jarra sobre su cintura.

—No quisieron pegarse a mi cabeza— rió un poco, tratando de acomodarlos inútilmente con sus dedos.

—Igual que tu cerebro, al parecer— comentó en voz alta, terminando de acomodar los cubiertos en las mesas. El moreno sonrió.

— ¿Insultándome desde tan temprano? Aunque escuchar tu voz es el mejor levantar que podría tener ¿Qué tal si en las mañanas me despiertas? —se acercó demasiado a su gusto, haciéndole cabrear. El tipo se estaba tomando cada vez más libertades con él. Eren sujetó sus hombros suavemente, dándole una caricia con los pulgares. Decidió darle una oportunidad de redimirse antes de sacarle la mierda a golpes.

— ¿Podrías soltarme? Con solo tu presencia haces que mi humor se vaya a la mierda, no lo hagas peor— contó hasta diez, esperando que sus deseos fueran acatados. No le gustaba mantener demasiado contacto con las personas.

Y menos con ese idiota.

— ¿Te pongo nervioso? —esa pregunta coqueta con un tono juguetón fue suficiente para rebalsar el vaso. Tomó rápidamente su mano y retorció su muñeca, sacándole una exclamación de dolor y sorpresa. Se dio vuelta, amenazante. El alemán subió sus manos, aún con esa molesta mueca seductora— Ya, no me golpees— pidió. Sin decir nada, se volteó a seguir acomodando las cosas. Luego del desayuno pondría a lavar los manteles, estaban bastante sucios.

No pasó demasiado hasta que los huéspedes comenzaron a bajar. Como siempre, iba y venía de mesa en mesa tomando pedidos y cobrando cuentas de ajenos al hotel. Contrario a lo que esperaba, la cafetería estaba llena, más no era un alboroto. Quizás las nubes en el cielo calmaba un poco la efusividad de las personas.

Vio como Eren levantó su mano, por fin había decidido. El tipo se tomaba su tiempo antes de ordenar, y luego desayunaba con una parsimonia y paciencia desesperante.

— ¿Qué desea ordenar, señor Yaeger? —cortés como siempre, trató de no meter la pata y provocar alguna conversación con insinuaciones incómodas.

—Si pudiera ordenar todas las cosas que deseo, entre las primeras estarías tú en mi cama— apretó el bloc de notas. Qué bueno que la mayoría de la gente no parecía notificar las guarradas que salían de la boca de ese tipo.

—Me refiero a su desayuno— no le mostraría como le afectaba el que le dijera esas cosas. Solo carraspeó y mantuvo su postura firme a un lado de la mesa donde se hallaba.

—Me gustaría comerte la boca a mordiscos— nuevamente, comenzó a contar hasta diez ¿Existía alguien que pudiera ser tan malditamente insoportable como él?

—Y a mi molerte el rostro a puñetazos, pero no puedo ¿Podría dejar de hacerme perder mi tiempo y ordenar algo, así prosigo con los demás clientes? — El moreno rió al escuchar el tipo de lenguaje tan drástico. Kuschel lo regañó desde detrás de la mesada, pero le importaba demasiado poco.

—Uy, qué malo— podía sentir la rabia recorrer su cuerpo ¿Encima se estaba burlando de él? — entonces, esta vez en serio, me gustaría ordenar un café, un Cheesecake con frutos rojos y tu lindo culo en esa silla— señaló una silla a un lado de la mesa. Llevó su mirada del objeto al moreno, mirándolo con desagrado.

—Sale un café y un cheescake— respondió, escueto— Ni me molestaré en anotarlo, ya escuchaste, cincuentona— escuchó divertido las quejas de su madre, en dirección a una mesa donde unas personas se acababan de sentar. Alzó sus cejas al ver la cara de superioridad.

Ah, no solo su día era una mierda por la discusión con su madre, no. Tampoco era suficiente tener que aguantar los comentarios subidos de tono de ese maldito extranjero seductor de ojos verdes. Su vida le jodía tanto que tenía que atender una mesa con clientes altaneros.

Le dieron ganas de tirar todo a la mierda e irse al borde del canal.

Saludó cordialmente a los clientes, tratando de que su cara de perro estreñido no delatara el disgusto que tuvo al ver como el hombre de la mesa le recorría el cuerpo con asco, fijándose en su ropa. Oh, lo siento señor extraño que nunca más volvería a ver en su vida, lamentaba tener que quemar sus ojos con su ropa común que no es de marca.

Luego de que ordenaran alguna de las cosas que había, sin faltar el comentario "¿Qué no tienen otra cosa más fina y gourmet?" volvió a la barra, dejándole la orden a su madre. Ella no dijo nada, sabía lo que era aguantarse a clientes de mierda como esos. Tomó el pedido del extranjero, acomodándolo en su mesa. Se encontró con la mirada de este fija en él, seria.

— ¿Y ahora que te picó, raro? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ese tipo te miró mucho— dijo, simplemente, tomando un bocado de pastel, para luego dirigir su vista a la mesa de esos altaneros. Levantó una ceja.

Eso era el colmo.

—Primero, no entiendo como eso te incumbe— el alemán lo miró con el ceño fruncido— y segundo, no tienes derecho a criticar que alguien me ponga un ojo encima cuando tú te la pasas tirándome comentarios obscenos.

—Pero ese tipo… no sé… me enfurece— al pelinegro en parte le divertía ver el debate de Eren, con el ceño fruncido mirando mal y sin escrúpulos al tipo de aquella mesa. En otra, le molestaba que le diera tanta importancia a que un tipo le mirara (Además, lo había mirado mal) cuando ese extranjero era un guarro de primera.

—A mi me enfurece más, imagínate, lo tengo que atender y soportar su cara de altanería— logró sacarle una de esas molestas sonrisas, a la vez que enfocaba sus putos ojos verdes en él.

Maldición.

—Vaya, tengo competencia por ser la persona más molesta en tu vida diaria— le guiñó un ojo, haciéndole cabrear y divertir al mismo tiempo.

—Quédate tranquilo, tú la ganas de taquito.

Así, siguió paseándose por el salón mientras entregaba órdenes. En un momento, mientras estaba llevando unas tazas de café hacia una mesa del fondo, una pequeña niña se cruzó en su camino de súbito, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Y caer.

El estrépito se escuchó por todo el lugar. La bandeja siguió girando sobre sí misma, entre el charco de café y té que se había hecho cuando las tazas cayeron. Los pedazos de cerámica estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar. Al tratar de levantarse, algunos pedazos se clavaron en sus palmas. Por el sobresalto, se resbaló con el líquido y un gran pedazo le hizo un tajo en el antebrazo. Escuchó el llamado alarmado de su madre, algunas sillas corriéndose y el llanto de la niñita. Nuevamente, comenzó con más cuidado a tratar de levantarse, pero entre todo el desastre de trozos filosos de cerámica se le hacía bastante difícil. En eso, sintió un par de brazos tomarlo suavemente y ayudarlo a levantarse. Cuando se giró, tenía al estúpido extranjero con una mirada preocupada sobre él.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, inmediatamente. Vio como se asomó una sonrisa coqueta por los labios del tipo, pero esa malicia y picardía no llegó a sus ojos— linda caída, bonito.

Y quería enojarse. En serio quería, regañarlo por tenerlo tan cerca y hacerle sentir el calor de su cuerpo, por posar sus malditamente hermosos ojos sobre él, por tomar su cintura y hombro de una manera tan suave y cuidadosa. Quería enojarse, golpearlo y separarse.

Pero no pudo. Porque el hijo de puta tenía sus estúpidos ojos llenos de preocupación por él, porque luego los llevó a sus manos llenas de cortes.

Maldito imbécil.

— ¡Incompetente! —escuchó de repente, en francés. Se había caído al lado de la mesa de las desagradables personas— ¡Pero mira lo que has hecho! —miró extrañado. Había una mancha de café en la ropa del tipo. Mierda, la había cagado. Y él que no quería tener más problemas de los necesarios con los altaneros. Se soltó del agarre del moreno, este no entendía lo que el hombre le gritaba en francés, pero no le gustaba para nada el tono.

—Lo siento, señor— se disculpó, inclinándose. Su madre llegó a su lado, trayendo a su padre también— Le daremos una prenda y lavaremos inmediatamente lo que se haya manchado, será mejor cuanto antes y no esperar a que se seque— ofreció, mas el tipo hizo una mueca de asco.

—No dejaré que nadie más de este hotel de cuarta toque mis pertenencias ¡Estás loco! ¡Me vas a pagar cada centavo de mi camisa! ¡Y ni pienses que pagaré algo de lo que ordenamos aquí! —frunció el ceño, se estaba aguantando de mandarlo a la mierda. Lo hubiera hecho, no le debía nada y su madre tampoco, pero había más personas. No haría escándalo.

—Lamentamos si disgusto, señor. Pagaremos su camisa desde la caja del hotel— Kuschel intervino, más Levi no la dejó.

—No, mamá. Yo me caí, fue mi culpa. Lo pagaré yo— Ella no parecía de acuerdo, su padre tampoco (Que también estaba bastante preocupado) se giró hacia el hombre, aún con su cara de superioridad. Analizó a la familia. Una mujer con el mismo rostro, sosteniendo a una niñita de ojos llorosos (¿No había sido ella la que se había cruzado, en primer lugar?) también había un adolescente, con la cabeza gacha.

Vaya, que bonito. Las cosas eran al revés, el hijo se sentía avergonzado de su padre.

Luego de pagar, siendo humillado por el tipo, que analizó sus billetes uno por uno para verificar si eran falsos, los vio marcharse, sintiéndose impotente ¿Quién mierda tenía una camisa tan malditamente cara? Aunque fuera de marca, casi se le corta la respiración al escuchar que valía dos noches en el hotel. Con dolor había entregado tres billetes de cincuenta Euros, tragando duro. Ahí se iba su dinero, por una idiotez.

Se giró, encontrando a Eren mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y confundido. Parecía indignado, enojado con él. Suspiró, no tenía ganas de escucharlo.

— ¿Por qué te dejaste pisotear así? No era tu culpa— oyó, más lo ignoró. Comenzó a pedir disculpas mesa por mesa. Algunos clientes comprendieron, otros no dieron comentarios, mientras que algunos le decían que lo hubieran defendido.

No le importaba el "Hubieran". No lo habían hecho y punto.

Cuando fue a tomar una escoba y trapo para limpiar el piso y recoger los trozos, se dio cuenta de la cantidad de cortes que se había hecho, y como su antebrazo sangraba copiosamente. Comenzó a sentirse mareado, entre su mal humor, la pérdida de sangre y el darse cuenta de sus múltiples heridas, casi pierde el equilibrio.

Un par de cálidos y fuertes brazos lo rodearon, llevándolo detrás de la barra, donde había una mesa auxiliar y, ahora, dos sillas. Allí se dio cuenta de que era Eren. Este tenía la seriedad escrita en todas sus facciones.

—Señora Ackerman, necesito un botiquín de emergencias, urgente— llamó, no como una petición, más bien como una orden. Miró como su padre iba al lobby mientras su madre se acercaba a él, angustiada. Algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. La preocupación la abrumaba.

—Bebé, te lastimaste mucho— susurró, teniendo miedo de tocar sus heridas.

—Estoy bien…— dijo, más ahora que se había asentado le estaban empezando a arder y doler. Cuando su padre volvió con el botiquín, el extranjero lo tomó y abrió con rapidez. Conectaron sus miradas— ¿Sabes lo que haces? —preguntó. El moreno solo le sonrió.

—Si quieres la próxima te traigo mi título desde Alemania—Echó un vistazo al contenido del botiquín, para luego volver a mirarlo.

Y, aunque fuera un roñoso viajero que al principio parecía un vagabundo, la decisión y seguridad que tenía en los ojos le hizo confiar en él.

—Vamos a comenzar por tus manos— tomó suavemente estas, poniéndolas boca arriba. Hizo una mueca de dolor y siseó al ver el estado de estas. Estaban amoratadas y cubiertas de sangre. Tomó una gasa y desinfectante líquido, pero rebuscó algo que no encontró. Miró a su madre— Kuschel ¿Tienes un kit de belleza a mano?

Ella asintió. Siempre tenía uno, lo llevaba a todas partes. No tardó en sacarlo y alcanzárselo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a hacer una manicura? —sonrió, siendo seguido por Eren. Sus ojos chocaron.

—Vas a quedar Di-vi-no—bromeó— pero por ahora tengo que sacar los trozos de vidrio y cerámica de tus lindas manos— sacó una pinza depilatoria. La sumergió sin escatimar en alcohol y en desinfectante, para luego acercarla con cuidado a una de sus manos. La concentración se notó en su rostro, desvió sus ojos hacia él— va a doler, pero tengo que sacarlos.

—No importa…— susurró. Era algo nuevo de ese tipo. Tal como pensaba, tenía mil secretos. Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos cuando comenzó a extraer el primer pedazo. Dolía sentir como se generaba un nuevo corte en su ya amoratada e inflamada piel. Por suerte no eran muchos, solo cuatro o cinco trozos pequeños. Él los puso en un platito sumergidos en alcohol. A último momento, vio una astilla clavada en su dedo índice, bastante profundo. Esa fue la más dolorosa, tentándole a soltar una lágrima.

—Ya está— susurró con voz conciliadora, acariciando su mano suavemente. Tomó el desinfectante y la gasa, limpiando sus heridas. No faltó el ardor típico, por alguna razón cuando era pequeño odiaba tener que decirle a su madre que se raspaba las rodillas. Como eran tajos pequeños, con unas cuantas curitas ya estaban todos cubiertos—ahora tu antebrazo.

Se lo mostró, la piel alrededor del corte estaba inflamada. Eren lo miró, preocupado, pensando en que hacer. Rebuscó en el botiquín y sacó una aguja quirúrgica e hilo.

—Voy a tener que hacerte un par de puntos— informó— es un corte muy grande. Vas a estar bien, no va a doler más que lo de tus manos— luego de eso, desinfectó todos los instrumentos y le puso seis puntos. No dolieron mucho, tanto como cuando se calaba las orejas. Embadurnó todo su antebrazo con desinfectante, pasando cuidadosamente un algodón por donde estaba la herida. Luego lo envolvió en una venda— Ya está— sonrió, tirando sus cabellos hacia atrás. Su madre (Que había estado entregando los pedidos a los pocos clientes que quedaban) se acercó, mirando la venda. No pasó ni un segundo cuando se abalanzó al alemán, agradeciéndole con lágrimas en los ojos— Está bien, es mi trabajo. No se preocupe, no era algo tan grave…

— ¿Y mi paletita? —se quejó, en broma. Recibió una sonrisa. El maldito tipo se inclinó sobre la mesita, llegando a su oído. Se estremeció.

—No hay para darte, pero tengo algo para que lamas en mis pantalones— le susurró. Lo alejó inmediatamente. Su madre rió y fue a pedir las cuentas.

—Eres un pervertido, y yo que empezaba a creer que tenías una pizca de decencia — Sus mejillas se acaloraron (Malditas traidoras) de solo pensarse a él arrodillado entre las piernas de ese tipo… lamiendo…

Mejor detenía sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué? —Vio como llevaba su mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón, sacando un pequeño caramelo. Quiso que la tierra se lo tragase. Odió la sonrisa que se expandió por el malditamente perfecto rostro de Eren, y la rabia corrió por sus venas cuando este levantó sus cejas repetidas veces— Que mente sucia que tienes.

—Cállate, tú lo decías con segundas intenciones— tiró el caramelo cuando se lo quiso dar, enojado.

—Quizás, pero no fui yo el que quedó como el pervertido en esta conversación— Resopló, devolviendo su mirada al alemán— Anda, curé tu mano y tu brazo ¿Merezco una recompensa, no? Un beso sería una buena manera— Levantó una ceja, divertido. Fuera de sus expectativas, los comentarios y sugestiones cada vez le generaban más gracia y menos furia.

—Era tu obligación como doctor, sino hubieras sido negligente con un paciente— La mirada verdosa se afiló. Este cerró sus ojos, negando suavemente con una sonrisa.

—Me ganaste otra vez— se levantó, quería seguir ayudando a su madre, aunque fuera a poner los manteles a lavar. Su brazo sano fue tomado, haciéndole girarse— Pero ten cuidado, porque conseguiré un beso tuyo. Aunque te lo tenga que robar.

—También conseguirás una patada en las bolas si te atreves— sonrió, y con eso, se alejó.

-x-

Salió de su trabajo, y con quien menos se quería encontrar, le estaba esperando apoyado en una farola, sonriendo coqueto. Rodó los ojos (Lo suficientemente cerca como para que viera el gesto) y pasó de largo, caminando en dirección a su apartamento. Sabía muy bien que le estaba siguiendo. Frenó, encarándolo. Seguía con esa estúpida sonrisa.

— ¿Algún problema? —levantó sus cejas, cruzándose de brazos.

—Nada, me preguntaba cómo puedes ser tan lindo al caminar rápido tratando de huir de mí— le dio alcance, tratando de pasar uno de sus brazos por su cintura, más un golpe en la mano fue suficiente para que interrumpiera la acción— ¿Puedo robarte un beso? Tengo unas ganas locas desde que te vi en la recepción la primera noche— su sinceridad le ponía de mal humor. Lo miró feo.

—Hazlo si te quieres ganar un pase gratis a la zona de emergencias del hospital— Trató de sacárselo de encima caminando más rápido, pero ese idiota tenía las piernas malditamente largas.

Y él era un enano.

—Que intimidante— le daba rabia como cada cosa que decía ese inútil se lo tomaba con gracia— pero tu linda boquita no podrá escapar de mí por mucho tiempo.

—En serio… hay veces que me dan ganas de golpearte…— susurró.

—Y a mí de estamparte contra una pared y hacerte cosas obscenas— le sintió susurrar en su oreja, haciéndole estremecer. El moreno esquivó justo a tiempo el mortífero codazo que se dirigía a su inocente estómago—vamos a tomar algo.

—No, eres raro, pervertido y sospechoso ¿Quién en su sano juicio iría a tomar un café inocentemente con alguien que le acaba de decir que lo quiere follar? —lo miró de reojo, Eren solo rió.

—Es parte de mi cortejo.

— ¿Cortejo? — Levantó una ceja, divertido— suenas más como un violador que como un pretendiente.

—Se ve que mis técnicas de seducción directas no funcionan tan bien contigo ¿Quieres que imite sonidos como una fragata de las galápagos? Puedo buscar un par de globos rojos y atármelos al cuello— una sonrisa tentó sus labios. No, no se dejaría engatusar por ese tipo— ¿Prefieres que mueva mi cuerpo y levante mis alas como un albatros? —Hizo un gesto con las manos, alzándolas— ¿Mover una pinza como los cangrejos violinistas? ¿Saltar como los peces? ¿O quizás debería enredarme contigo y apretarnos como las pitones? —Terminó sonriendo por las idioteces que decía— ¿No? ¿Entonces debería conseguir cosas azules como el pergolero satinado?

—Quizás deberías dejar de hinchar las pelotas— rodó los ojos.

— ¿Sabías que hay pájaro que para cortejar hace una especie de moonwalk? —lo miró, interesado— en serio, es muy gracioso. Se llama Manakin. Puedo practicar ese paso si quieres— rodó los ojos—también hay unos gusanos que se tratan de perforar con sus órganos sexuales para fecundar al contrario.

—No entiendo cómo puedes decir tantas idioteces— Giró en dirección a la zona comercial, se comenzó a asomar _Saint Nazare_ en el horizonte.

—No son idioteces, te estoy enseñando biología— golpeó su cabeza suavemente, con una sonrisa. Le estaba comenzando a joder de nuevo.

—Lo siento, señor Animal Planet, por no haber valorado la valiosa información de cómo unos gusanos se apuñalan con sus penes— escuchó la carcajada que lanzó el alemán. Siguieron caminando, esta vez en silencio. No gastaría saliva en preguntarle el porqué lo seguía, sabía que sería inútil.

—Oye ¿Ese no es el viejo estreñido de hoy a la mañana? —escuchó con tono serio. Se giró, y definitivamente, aquel desagradable hombre estaba sacando fotos a la catedral desde afuera, rodeado de su familia— ¿Quieres que le parta el rostro? Tengo unas ganas terribles.

—No hagas idioteces, no tengo ganas de ser tu niñera cuando metan tu trasero en la cárcel por lastimar a un civil.

—Pero ese inútil… de solo verlo me da rabia…— murmuró, apretando los dientes. Una vena se marcó en su cuello por la presión— te trató mal…

—No vale la pena— tomó su brazo y lo jaló, apurando el paso— ¿Habías dicho que querías tomar un café conmigo, no? Pues vale, te daré el honor.

—Vamos por el café— sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado. Aprovechando el agarre a su brazo, lo puso sobre su cadera, pareciendo una pareja. El pelinegro inmediatamente se soltó, disgustado. Solo rio un poco y se alejaron, caminando. Luego de un tramo, volvió a hablar— Oye, yo siempre te digo cumplidos.

—Guarradas, querrás decir— corrigió. Estaban llegando a un supermercado donde quería entrar a comprar algunos víveres. Hanji no solo era una loca, era un agujero negro.

—Pero si siempre te digo Bonito o cosas así— apartó de un manotazo el brazo que se quería pasar por detrás de sus caderas, nuevamente. ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho en el día? Estaba empezando a colmar su paciencia de nuevo—Oye.

— ¿Qué? — giró en la esquina. Solo una cuadra más y estarían allí. Se estaba haciendo de noche.

—Me gustas— oyó. Le extrañó no escuchar algún comentario pervertido aparte— Dios, aunque quiero caminar a tu lado desde detrás puedo ver tu fenomenal trasero. En serio, esos jeans me vuelven loco— bueno, ahí estaba.

—Ajá, te gusto, ¿Te doy un premio? — lo miró sobre el hombro.

—Podrías darme un beso— dijo con coquetería, abrazándolo por detrás. Se soltó, pero en poco tiempo estaba acorralado contra un mural de cemento— después de haberte dicho tantas cosas lindas me merezco un besito ¿No?

—Yo no te pedí nada, tú lo hiciste por tu cuenta— desvió su rostro, cruzándose de brazos. Sintió el aliento de Eren contra su mejilla, sus labios tibios la rozaron. Estaba buscando su boca.

— ¿Ni un piquito? —escuchó. Cuando estaba por rozar sus labios, miró hacia abajo, esquivando— anda ¿No me lo merezco?

—Por lo hincha bolas que eres, no— se lo sacó de encima, sonriendo sin que lo viera. Escuchó sus quejas.

Y entonces, sintió un tirón en su cintura. Contuvo la respiración cuando los labios de ese idiota se posaron fugazmente sobre los suyos, a la vez que sentía un desvergonzado agarrón en el culo. Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar porque él se había separado, huyendo.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —el castaño se dio vuelta con una sonrisota y las mejillas algo rosadas.

— ¡Te dije que te los robaría si era necesario! —comenzó a perseguirlo. No porque fuera realmente necesario, sino porque su dignidad estaba en juego. No dejaría que ese alemán se saliera con las suyas. No otra vez.

Lo persiguió por toda la zona céntrica, llamaban la atención de la gente, corrían como un par de demonios. Pero, la desventaja de ser turista le fue en contra al moreno, que terminó tropezándose y cayendo en el pasto de una plaza. Cuando llegó a dónde estaba, jadeando y hecho un desastre, tuvo unas ganas tremendas de golpearlo al ver su cara risueña y sonriente.

— ¿Te divertiste? —Preguntó desde arriba— pues esto no te va a parecer tan gracioso— y con eso, le dio una buena y certera patada en las pelotas.

-x-

Tomaban un café en silencio, acompañados por el barullo nocturno que hacía la gente del lugar. Luego de haberlo golpeado un poco, no volvió a molestarlo.

O bueno, no con palabras.

Porque estaba mirándolo fijamente. Ni siquiera desviaba un poco, no, tenía sus putos ojos clavados como dagas. Terminó por encararlo, y el muy sinvergüenza solo le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo y lanzándole un beso.

—Si quieres que te de un beso solo dilo— le dijo, apoyando su mejilla en su palma— te daré todo lo que quieras.

— ¿Siquiera te preguntaste si era gay, si tenía novio, o algo?

—Me lo pregunté en un principio— dio un sorbo a su café, sin dejar de verlo— pero cuando te hice comentarios subidos de tono no me dijiste que eras heterosexual, además, acabas de usar la palabra "Novio", que me lo confirma. y cuando comencé a cortejarte— hizo el signo de entre comillas— no me dijiste que tenías pareja para alejarme— dejó la taza en la mesa, acercándose más a su rostro— así que puedo deducir que eres homosexual o bisexual, y estás soltero, completamente para mí— tocó la punta de su nariz juguetonamente, sacándole un tic.

Porque, maldita sea, tenía razón.

—Ugh, eres insoportable— se quejó, yéndose hacia atrás— no sé qué hago tomando un café contigo cuando podría estar en mi casa viendo netflix.

—Bueno, podríamos dejar de tomar un café e ir por una pizza ¿No? — Miró hacia el cielo estrellado, luego volviendo a los ojos verdes del tipo— Quizás te pueda robar otro beso.

—Quizás consigas otra patada en las bolas— se levantó, poniéndose su chaqueta. El moreno lo siguió— pero tú pagas.

-x-

Llegó a la cafetería otra vez, esperando que ese día no pasara nada desagradable.

Ni que Eren estuviera insoportablemente seductor.

Las personas comenzaron a bajar, le extrañó que el castaño no lo hiciera. Ya se estaban por hacer las once, faltaba poco para que le horario del desayuno terminara.

Pero había algo que le olía mal. Su madre no había mencionado nada con respecto al moreno.

—Oye Ma, ese raro no bajó— comentó a la pasada— se va a perder el desayuno.

— ¿Estás preocupado porque no desayune? Que buen novio que eres— rodó los ojos, molesto.

—No sé para qué comento…

—Pero, es cierto que se va a perder el desayuno incluido en la tarifa…— puso un dedo sobre sus labios — ¿Por qué no lo vas a despertar? Ya no hay nadie— el menor la miró fijo, para luego suspirar resignado.

—Aunque diga que no me vas a obligar ¿Verdad?

—Claro que sí. Ve y despierta a tu modelo de portada importado de Etiopía— hizo un ademán con la mano. Él solo suspiró, sacándose el delantal de mal humor.

No vio la sonrisa maquiavélica que su madre estaba conteniendo.

Subió las escaleras hasta el piso correspondiente, avanzando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación treinta y siete. Tocó suavemente la puerta, sin recibir respuesta. Luego de un par de veces de tocar, y ya casi con las bolas por el suelo, escuchó unos pasos pesados. La llave giró, y cuando iba a hablar, las palabras se quedaron en su boca por la imagen.

Allí estaba Eren, con un peinado exclusivo de la mejor peluquera: La almohada. El muy puto estaba sin camiseta ni pantalones. Si. Se había aparecido frente a él en bóxer. Evitó bajar su mirada a esa parte del tipo, que se rascaba la cabeza adormilado. Tampoco quería sucumbir a la tentación de pasear su mirada por sus malditos músculos, ni por sus estúpidamente sexys tatuajes, y ni hablar de ese piercing en el ombligo.

Cuando el castaño notó que era él, sonrió coqueto y se recargó en la puerta.

¿Ya había dicho que tenía derecho a sentirse atraído, no?

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que lo haya hecho...

Tengo la sensación de que hay algo que debería haber sacado o no debería haber sucedido, pero todavía no sé que es. Si lo encuentran (O algo les suena, como a mí) ¡Avísenme! No me puedo quedar tranquila xDD

Ah... amo el olor a ropa de hombre -se droga inhalando el aroma a ropa nueva de hombre- adoro mi buzo de Star Wars...

Las voy a dejar de molestar con mis tonterías...

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


	5. Estrellas y Mousse de Limón

**¡Buenos días! Noches...**

 **Perdón por la tardanza, entre que me fui (otra vez...) a la ciudad vecina, y volví muy tarde. Además, el internet no es demasiado bueno (Y mi papá no me dejaba su notebook :'| )pero bueno, acá estoy, actualizando.**

 **Este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora (cada vez se están haciendo más largos xD) y espero que los disfruten. Me pareció divertido escribirlo, además de que la mayoría del capítulo me surgió de manera espontánea en el momento.**

 **El sexto ya está en proceso, así que no desesperéis (?)**

 **Los voy a dejar leer, espero que lo disfruten ¡Está hecho para ustedes!**

* * *

Suspiró sentado en la cafetería. En parte estaba frustrado y en otra malditamente feliz.

Feliz porque esa mañana y la anterior, en conspiración con Kuschel, Levi había ido a despertarlo. El primer día se lo esperó, no tan tarde, pero bueno. Notó como paseó fugazmente sus pícaros ojos por su cuerpo, para luego hablarle. No se esperó que funcionara también el segundo día, quién sabe qué cosa le hubiera dicho su madre para extorsionarlo.

Pero, la razón por la cual estaba con el mentón sobre la mesa, malhumorado, era porque no había conseguido otro beso. Hace dos noches le había robado uno (Y de paso le agarró ese lindo culo) pero luego no había tenido ningún avance.

Sus labios picaban cada vez que veía esa linda boquita rosada hablarle con ese delicioso acento francés. Tenía unas ganas locas de abalanzarse sobre él y comérselo a besos, llevárselo a su cama y hacerle todo tipo de cosas. Cuantos más días pasaban, más se acentuaban esos impulsos.

Y no solo eso. Ese malhumor indeleble de su rostro le encantaba. Desde que escuchó una risita cuando se tiró a la cama la primera noche, su mente comenzó a idear mil maneras de hacerlo reír. Aunque fueran con estupideces.

Y… ese hermoso brillo en sus ojos… estaba decidido a hacerlo aparecer cuantas veces fueran necesarias para satisfacer un nuevo deseo primario… que sospechaba que nunca podría completar.

Volviendo al presente, no se molestó en esconder su molestia al ver a su francesito charlar con unas chicas en una mesa. Ellas le habían comentado algo y desde ahí había surgido una conversación que lo entretenía.

Pero claro, a él le decía "Apúrate que tengo que atender a los demás"

Escuchó a Kuschel reír, probablemente al ver sus celos. _Necesitaba_ llamar su atención, hacer que de alguna forma se alejara de esas chicas y quedara a su alcance.

No dudaría en marcar lo que era suyo, aunque luego recibiera una dolorosa patada en sus partes nobles.

Miró su Macbook, en la misma posición desde hacía varios minutos, como si ella pudiera responder a su dilema. Escrutó su taza de Cappuccino, con el líquido hasta la mitad. Sonrió, ya había encontrado su excusa.

Moviendo su Macbook como si estuviera buscando mejor señal de internet, "accidentalmente" tiró de la mesa la taza, que rebotó calculadamente en su zapato (Para que no se rompiera) y cayó al suelo, generando un estrépito y derramando todo el café restante en el suelo. Inmediatamente, su lindo objetivo se dio vuelta, notificando el accidente. Actuó como si lo hubiera hecho sin querer, pidiéndole un trapo a Kuschel.

—Sé más cuidadoso la próxima, extranjero—escuchó a Levi a su lado, solo lo miró avergonzado.

—Lo siento, estaba buscando señal y no me di cuenta de que estaba tan cerca del borde… de todas maneras, creo que estaba frío por haberme tardado…— murmuró.

—Es una suerte que no se haya roto, es de una de las colecciones inglesas de mamá— tomó el trapo y limpió el líquido, tomando la taza. Sus ojos chocaron— ella te quiere mucho, pero ni siquiera yo me salvo si rompo una.

—Gracias, Levi— tomó sus manos y las apretó, sonriéndole. Lo vio estremecerse y luego gruñir algo. Le encantaba avergonzarlo y hacer que se ponga nervioso. No pasó mucho hasta que su chico se soltara, enojado— ¿Te molestaría si te pido otro cappuccino? Y…— miró la vitrina, había varios postres que le tentaban— un pastel de mousse de limón. Lo pagaré aparte de la tarifa del hotel, claro.

—Como pida, señor Yaeger— cabeceó, yendo a buscar las cosas. No pudo evitar sonreír como tonto enamorado al ver que era el mismísimo Levi el que preparaba su café, poniéndole delicadamente las hebras de chocolate y espolvoreándole canela. Cortó suavemente una porción del pastel, con la precisión necesaria para que la mousse no se desligara ni despegara de la base de chocolate. La colocó sobre un platito y le ralló chocolate blanco por arriba. Se acercó a él con las dos cosas, colocándolas en la mesa suavemente.

—Gracias— musitó, sin dejar de verlo. Él solo asintió. Una vez que se fue, le dio un sorbo a su cappuccino, definitivamente tenía algo distinto, o quizás era su lengua en conspiración con su cerebro que le daba un sabor tan dulce a la habitualmente amarga bebida. Kuschel sonrió.

—Eren— la miró— entiendo que estés celoso de que las ex-compañeras de colegio de Levi acaparen su atención—dejó de tomar ¿Ex compañeras? Un pequeño alivio surgió en su pecho. Ah, era eso por lo que hablaban tanto. Sintió un tirón en su cabello, guiando su vista a la mujer de nuevo. Ella tenía una mirada escalofriante. Una que ya había visto en el bello camarero— Pero vuelves a arriesgar una de mis tazas de porcelana inglesas y yo misma me encargaré de arrancarte lo que te hace hombre.

—Entendí— dijo simplemente, sin jugar.

En esos días había estado recibiendo la misma amenaza de muchas maneras distintas.

Los Ackerman eran de temer.

-x-

Si… eran las compañeras de Levi… pero…

¡Demonios, estaba que moría de celos!

Quería ir y abrazarlo, molestarlo, decirle que lo quería y que le gustaba, besarlo en los labios otra vez, manosearlo. Todo eso frente a las chicas y las demás personas del local. No le importaba, quería su atención de alguna manera.

Ya se había vuelto _adicto_ a ese francés.

Miró su pastel de Mousse de limón, no había tenido apetito para probarlo luego de ver como una de esas chicas tomaba su mano tan cariñosamente. Ah, seguramente su lindo Levi había sido un rompecorazones en el secundario, solo un ciego no encontraría atractiva esa cara tan simétricamente perfecta, con su constante ceño fruncido y sus lindos labios, tan besables…

Se estaba yendo de tema.

No tenía humor para eso, la verdad que no.

Dirigió su mirada a cómo seguía charlando con ellas luego de haberlo regañado por dejar caer la taza. No pudo marcar su territorio, cuando quiso pasar su brazo por detrás de su cintura en el momento que buscaba unos pedidos, se apartó.

Y ahora, estaba que hervía por ir y mearlo, si era necesario. No soportaba la escena. En realidad Levi no le había confirmado nada hace dos noches, así que no sabía si alguna de esas chicas tan lindas no serían de su tipo. Decidió levantarse, y aunque las ganas de quedarse y ver que sucedía eran tentadoras, tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

Movió su silla, malhumorado. Hizo más ruido de lo que esperaba. Su café caliente y porción de pastel estaban casi intactos. Guardó su cámara en su mochila junto a su Macbook con más fuerza de la requerida. Kuschel lo miró extrañada.

— ¿No vas a comer?—no escuchó la voz de la mujer, más bien fue una más masculina y grave. Era Levi, detrás de él. Esta vez no surgió una tonta sonrisa.

—No tengo hambre—-contestó serio, dispuesto a irse. Una mano en su pecho lo detuvo. Una de esas lindas y blancas manitos.

—No tocaste tu comida. Necesitas desayunar—lo empujó levemente, más casi ni lo movió. Eren era un mastodonte en comparación con su metro sesenta.

—No tengo hambre— reiteró, queriendo apartarlo suavemente.

—No puedo darle esa porción a otra persona. A mi padre no le gusta el limón, a mamá y a mí nos empalagan las cosas dulces de solo verlas todos los días. Sería un desperdicio tirar esa porción—lo empujó con fuerza, haciéndole sentar—Así que siéntate y come como niño bueno—posicionó el café y la torta, recibiendo la mirada confundida y enojada del castaño, que luego se volvió pícara.

— ¿Me vas a dar de comer en la boca si me niego?—Levantó una ceja repetidas veces.

—Te lo meteré por el culo—gruño, pero se descuidó un segundo, y su cintura fue envuelta por su brazo, atrayéndolo a si—Oye.

— ¿Si?—lo tironeó un poco más, logrando que se desestabilizara y cayera sobre su regazo.

—Suéltame—vio como su semblante se oscurecía, a la vez que trataba de levantarse.

—Nah— comió un bocado, estaba delicioso. El toque cítrico del limón contrastaba de manera perfecta con el dulzor del resto del pastel— Está muy bueno, Kuschel— alagó— pero su hijo está mejor— besó la mejilla del francés, que hervía de rabia y vergüenza.

—Bueno, pero tiene que seguir trabajando— le indicó ella. Había unos clientes que pedían la cuenta. Lo dejó levantar, esquivando un golpe que iba a su rostro.

Terminó eso y su café, levantándose satisfecho. Volvió a sentir esos celos cuando vio charlando con esas chicas otra vez, pero estaba seguirlo que habían visto su agarre en la cintura y que lo sentó en su regazo. Demonios, el contacto indirecto de su polla con ese lindo culo casi le da una erección.

Se acercó con sigilo desde detrás, llegando a su bello objetivo. Una castaña de lentes lo notificó, sonriendo. Tenía una cómplice.

En un movimiento rápido, tomó su cadera, volteándolo para que lo viera, y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Te veo luego, bebé— y con eso, le dio una fuerte nalgada. Un golpe seco resonó en el lugar, acompañado de un silencio súbito. Salió corriendo, pero le Levi le dio alcance en la entrada de la cafetería. Cuando lo iba a golpear, enojado como un demonio y con las mejillas acaloradas, logró interceptar su ataque. Tomó su brazo, y a la vez que lo detenía, lo jaló hacia sí.

Le robó otro beso, esta vez más profundo. Sus labios se entrelazaron durante unos momentos, pudo sentir la suavidad de esos lindos labios, la humedad de su boca y el leve dejo dulce de manzanas con canela como sabor. Lo finalizó luego de un segundo, separándose con un vergonzoso chasquido.

Y corrió.

Corrió como un demonio.

-x-

Lo esperó, de nuevo, a la salida de su trabajo. Él cuando lo vio, soltó su mochila, le gritó algo a Isabel y lo miró.

Allí supo que tendría que volver a correr.

Luego de unas cuadras por la ciudad corriendo, sus piernas comenzaban a darle fatiga. No entendía como ese hermoso francés con tan lindas piernas corría de una manera tan monstruosa.

Se dio vuelta y encontró que ya no estaba. Frenó, jadeando con su ceño fruncido. Comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado, había caído en su trampa.

Él solo lo quería ver acalorado y jadeando.

Volvió trotando a un buen ritmo hacia la casa de fotografía. Había dejado su mochila allí, así que debía de haber vuelto. Cuando llegó, la pelirroja estaba comenzando a cerrar las ventanas. La mochila no estaba ahí.

—Perdón—llamó, pero la chica no le entendía. Solo puteó en alemán. Se le había escapado.

— ¿Hablas alemán?—escuchó una voz fina y chillona. La chica de ojos verdes volvió abrir la boca— ¿Eres de Alemania? —tenía una perfecta pronunciación de su idioma, haciéndole sentir aliviado. Carraspeó un poco. Hablar tanto inglés le freía el cerebro.

— ¿Eres alemana?—le sonrió. Ella terminó de acomodar las cosas para cerrar el local mientras charlaban un poco.

—Mi madre lo es— asintió— supongo que de diste cuenta de que Levi solo te siguió hasta la esquina— se sonrojó por la vergüenza, él había corrido como cuatro cuadras— estaba muy molesto hoy. Oye, su mal humor nos afecta a todos— comenzó a acompañarla. Era agradable.

—Hoy se me escapó— murmuró—pero mañana le daré su merecido.

—Bueno, hoy comentó que quería ir a comprar algunos víveres, y siempre va al supermercado de por aquí. Quizás todavía esté allí, suele tomarse su tiempo para las compras. Sobre todo en la limpieza— ella bostezó, estirándose— si quieres te llevo con él, también tengo que comprar despensas.

—Te sigo— así, comenzaron a caminar, charlando amenamente. Isabel tenía la lengua larga, le contó un montón de cosas sobre su pequeño y lindo francés. Era bastante animada e impulsiva…. Como él. Llegaron al súper, era uno no muy grande.

Ella lo despidió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y siguió su camino por los pasillos. Él tomó un canasto, pagaría con tarjeta lo que comprara, pero sería lo último. Tenía que conseguirse un trabajo de manera urgente.

Isabel le había dado un dato curioso. Levi adoraba la limpieza, así que era probable que lo encontrara en la zona de esos productos. Cuando llegó, no había nadie. Solo suspiró, tenía ganas y esperanzas de encontrar a su lindo Levi, pero quizás solo era un deseo tonto y ridículo de su mente enamorada y fantasiosa.

Prosiguió con sus cosas, paquetes de embutidos, carnes al vacío, quesos, jugo. Se dio el gusto de algunas cervezas.

Cuando estaba terminando su recorrido por el lugar y llegó de nuevo a la zona de limpieza, echó una mirada.

Sonrió como un tonto.

Se acercó de manera natural a ese lindo cuerpo, como si solo buscara algo del pasillo. Levi no lo notificó.

De repente, se posicionó detrás de él y lo abrazó, posando su mentón en el estrecho hombro.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan lindo simplemente comprando? —Besó su mejilla— un pajarito me ha contado que te gusta limpiar. Serás una gran esposa ¿No quisieras ser la mía? —Levi lo miró sobre el hombro.

— ¿En serio? ¿Un pajarito? ¿Estás dopado? —Ni siquiera trató de forcejear. Había aceptado que ese extranjero era un hincha bolas de primera, y pesado, además.

—Con nada—rió— aunque tu aroma podría ser mi nueva droga—inspiró profundamente en su cuello, frotando su nariz contra la suave piel blanca. Olía demasiado bien. A un dejo de pastel de manzanas.

—Eres un pervertido—estiró su mano para llegar a un tarro de lavandina. Luego se deslizó (con Eren aún trepado a él) hasta los detergentes.

— ¿Sabías que Isabel habla alemán, _Meine süße Französisch?_ —susurró en su oído. Ese idiota se había tomado la mala costumbre de hacerlo. Alcanzó un tarro en el estante de arriba que Levi no podía. Solo recibió una mirada fea y un manotazo.

—Claro, ella es mitad alemana— se encogió de hombros— quería evitar que dos de las personas más molestas se unieran, pero veo que no todo es lo que uno desea. No podé dormir tranquilo— se alejó para tomar polvo de lavarropas.

— ¿Porque apareceré en tus dulces sueños? —coqueteó, guiñándole un ojo.

—En mis pesadillas— gruñó, comenzando a caminar con el carrito. Eren se separó, yendo a buscar su canasto. Volvió a su lado, pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura del francés.

Sonrió como idiota al notar que no lo apartó de manera brusca, solo suspiró, haciendo la fila. Se atrevió a besar sus sienes. Era demasiado hermoso para evitar querer mimarlo.

—Tampoco te pases— escuchó decir, enojado—no llevas fruta o verdura— dijo después de un intervalo, mirando su canasto.

—Se echan a perder fácil y son difíciles de cocinar— explico. Acarició lo que tenía a su alcance de la linda persona. Lo sintió estremecerse ante el suave tacto. Se sentía pleno, feliz.

—Deberías comer fruta— le sugirió— las manzanas y bananas son fáciles de llevar y comer.

—Pero yo ya tengo una banana— le susurró— una muy grande— el de pelo negro se separó de él, molesto.

—Eres un asco—no se dejó abrazar de nuevo. Levi solo esperó en la fila, aunque de repente, Eren dejó su lado. Puso su canasto dentro de su carrito y se fue a quien sabe dónde. Luego de unos momentos, volvió con una bolsa de uvas y algunas peras.

— ¿Ahora si está mejor, esposa mía? —se burló, dejando sus cosas en el canasto. Llegó su turno.

—No, yo dije bananas y manzanas— buscó pelea, divertido.

—A mi me encantaría lamer y comerte tu linda ba...— recibió un golpe. Esta vez el de ojos grises había prevenido un comentario escandaloso. La cajera rió un poco y le dijo algo a Levi en francés, que le hizo comenzar a excusarse, sonrojado— ¿Que dijo? —interrogó

—Nada, solo confundió algo— contestó. Comenzó a guardar sus cosas, ayudando a Levi con las suyas.

—Déjame cargarlas—tomó dos de las cuatro bolsas—te acompañaré. No sé como harías para cargar todas estas bolsas con tus delicadas manos—bromeó—aunque lamento tener las mías ocupadas y no poder tomar una de tus blancas manitos— miró al cielo.

—Tengo más fuerza de la que parece—le indicó—suelo cargar este peso en bolsas ecológicas, pero hoy las olvidé.

— ¿Si? Pero hoy no me podías empujar ni liberarte de mi agarre ¿Acaso querías quedarte sentado en mi regazo? —le dio un golpe de cadera.

—Eres un cómodo asiento, y además una buena mula de carga— se encogió de hombros—podría usarte como caballo—el alemán sonrió, acomodando las bolsas en los codos. Se agachó.

— ¿Milady? —invitó. Levi solo se detuvo, sonriendo. Con cuidado subió a su espalda. Eren tomó sus piernas, acariciándolas suavemente—Uh~ tengo la oportunidad de acariciar tus lindas piernas... por primera vez.

Le pegó en su cabeza, luego dándole con las rodillas en las costillas, recibiendo una queja—muévete más rápido, esclavo.

—Sí, mi amo—se estremeció cuando pasó su lengua por su pierna, había subido sus jean en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—No me lamas ¿Que eres un perro? —se quejó, dándole instrucciones de a dónde ir, aunque estaba tentado a indicarle dar vueltas y hacerle caminar de más.

— ¿Que dijiste? ¿Que te lo haga estilo perrito? —ese tono juguetón lo hizo ganarse otro golpe en las costillas.

—Eres tan pervertido que das vergüenza ajena—gruñó.

Y cuando menos se lo esperó, ya estaban en la puerta del lugar. Era un complejo pequeño, de departamentos chicos pero cómodos. Se bajó de la espalda del tipo, dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro solo porque si.

— ¿Me vas a invitar a pasar? —levantó sus cejas nuevamente, sugestivo. El de pelo negro solo rodó los ojos.

— ¿Para qué me violes? no gracias. Además, eres raro y pervertido, no te dejaré entrar a dónde vivo— se cruzó de brazos, viendo con molestia la sonrisa que se expandía por el rostro moreno.

—Frustraste mi plan de robar una prenda interior tuya— hizo cara de asco, de solo imaginarse su pulcra ropa interior en manos de otro le repugnaba— usada.

—Eres un horror— giró los ojos— No entiendo cómo llegaste hasta aquí sin que te dejara en el hospital— el moreno solo rió, mirando hacia el cielo. Comenzó a estudiar las estrellas con sus ojos, siendo seguido por Levi. Ambos se quedaron un minuto, mirando embelesados el cielo—Hay una estrella... —comenzó a decir, señalando un punto.

—Que no debería estar ahí— completó. Bajaron sus ojos, solo para encontrar la mirada encandiladora del otro— Te gusta…

— ¿La astronomía? —miró al cielo de nuevo, no soportando el hermoso brillo en los ojos turquesas (Porque ya les había decidido un color) de Eren. Distinguió a _Betelgeuse,_ rojiza y parpadeante. Un poco más abajo estaba el cinturón de orión. Encontró a Tauro un poco más arriba, y a Aries asomándose entre las casas— Me gusta mucho.

—Es algo más que tenemos en común— sintió como una de sus manos era tomada delicadamente. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos y mirando hacia abajo. No quería encontrarse con la mirada del castaño.

Porque era una mirada tan llena de cariño que le hacía revolotear su estómago.

—Desde la azotea— comenzó a decir— se puede ver muy bien el cielo… suelo ir los días despejados como hoy…— decidió encararlo. Como sospechaba, las turquesas de Eren seguían con ese brillo tan espectacular. Las acompaño su sonrisa, extendiéndose por su rostro.

Pero era distinto.

No tenía picardía. No era pervertida ni sugestiva como las de siempre.

Era solo una sonrisa.

— ¿Me estás invitando a tu casa? ¿Aunque tenga la mente llena de muchas escenas no aptas para menores que podríamos cumplir allí dentro? — todo el ambiente romántico se cortó cuando lanzó ese comentario, levantando sus cejas con sugestión. Se mordió el labio, rodando los ojos y soltándose de la mano.

—Una vez que por fin lograbas un ambiente romántico lo cortas con tus guarradas— negó suavemente— Te patearé las pelotas si tratas de hacer algo— advirtió, dándose vuelta. Escuchó la risotada del alemán, sacándole una pequeña sonrisita a él.

Que podría hacer, Eren era así.

…Y… no le gustaría cambiarlo…

-x-

Salieron a la azotea por una trampilla que había en el apartamento. Era un edificio bastante viejo remodelado. Le había gustado el estilo, toques antiguos.

Y qué decir que ese lugar estaba impregnado del delicioso aroma de Levi. Inspiró, quería guardar ese olor en su memoria de manera indeleble.

Todo el ambiente estaba limpio, con muebles relucientes y pequeños adornos sobrios. Era simple, limpio, perfecto y hermoso.

Como Levi.

Sacó de su mochila el six-pack de cervezas que había comprado en el supermercado. Ahora agradecía haberlo hecho, y aunque les faltaba un poco de frío, la noche no era demasiado agobiante. Se sentaron sin decir nada, mirando hacia el cielo. El firmamento negro, cruzado por la estela de la vía Láctea, brillante y llena de estrellas. Apreció lo maravilloso del cielo, pensando en lo pequeños que eran comparados con esas bolas de gas. Millones, y millones, extendiéndose hasta el infinito del universo en expansión.

—Sabes—oyó la voz del francés, haciéndole girarse hacia él.

De nuevo, ese brillo tan maravillosamente encantador estaba iluminando sus preciosos ojos.

—Cuando veo el cielo de esta manera…—hablaba bajo, parecía como si sus voces fueran a perturbar la perfecta armonía del cielo nocturno— no me sorprendo que en el pasado creyeran que estábamos en una bóveda…

Sonrió.

—Se siente… tan irreal— respondió— que veamos todo desde este punto, y darnos cuenta de que somos diminutos… somos tan ínfimos que creímos mucho tiempo en que la tierra era plana, solo porque ella es tan enorme en comparación que no nos damos cuenta de su curvatura… —miró a las estrellas, fijándose de nuevo en aquella que no conocía. Era un punto brillante en la zona oscura al costado de la vía láctea.

—A veces me da miedo— comentó, apoyando su mentón sobre sus rodillas. Le dio un sorbo a la cerveza que le había tendido— El universo es tan enorme y misterioso que en cualquier momento podría acabarnos de un sopetón— suspiró— Algún agujero negro, rayo gamma, planeta vagabundo, meteorito. Alguna falla de combustión en el sol… que aunque fuera solo una lucecita que se apagara entre las infinitas del espacio…— cada vez hablaba más bajo.

—Sería nuestro fin…— susurró, sin mirar al cielo. Sus ojos parecían pegados al perfil de aquel francés. Tan hermoso, sublime.

Se miraron, acercándose un poco más. Ya estaban por la segunda cerveza. El silencio reinaba desde hace varios minutos.

Y es que, el cielo era tan inmenso que dejaba sin palabras.

—Nunca pude hablar de esto con otra persona— murmuró el de pelo negro, luego de un rato— me sorprende como tantas personas ignoran que somos solo un milisegundo de existencia. Que mientras nos preocupamos por conseguir trabajo, hay estrellas muriendo, nebulosas, agujeros negros… planetas… Explosiones y nacimientos constantes…— sus ojitos grises estaban maravillados mientras miraban hacia las estrellas.

Y el moreno solo pudo pensar que querría verlos para toda la vida.

—Aunque, si lo piensas, todo se repite— recibió una mirada de Levi, instándole a continuar— Somos millones de humanos, conformados por millones de células, formadas de millones de átomos— comenzó— que vivimos en un planeta de millones en el universo, en uno de los tantos sistemas solares, girando alrededor de una de las millones de estrellas que conforman nuestra galaxia— Miró el halo de luz que formaba la vía láctea. Tan etérea— que es una de las miles en el cúmulo de Virgo, entre los millones de cúmulos que hay en el universo en expansión...

—Quién sabe— susurró a su lado, Levi— quizás seamos uno de los millones de universos que existen.

—Y todavía hay gente que cree que somos los únicos en el universo— se rió un poco— nunca hay uno de algo.

—Quizás nuestro universo solo sea una partícula— lo miró. Se había recostado en el techo— Quizás lo que vemos tan enorme es solo… solo un átomo de algo supermasivo. Quizás lo que nosotros conocemos como nuestros propios átomos tienen universos diminutos en ellos.

—Eso sería imaginarse el universo… Como cuando hay dos espejos enfrentados, miras en uno y ves al infinito…

—Es tonto pensar que en algún momento se termina todo esto— Se incorporó un poco para tomar otra cerveza. Aunque Levi iba por la segunda, él ya estaba empezando la tercera.

—Sabes, si te compartiera todos mis pensamientos y teorías, estaríamos aquí toda la noche— rió un poco, estirándose para tomar su laptop.

—Podríamos estarlo— lo escuchó susurrar. Se giró solo para verlo. Sus miradas chocaron.

Sonrió.

-x-

Reían a las tres de la mañana como un par de idiotas. Estaban tomados de las manos. Al de pelo negro no le molestaba que Eren lo hubiera hecho, ni que le hubiera robado incontables besos en esas cuatro horas. Al moreno tampoco le interesaba si su notebook había quedado a la intemperie, ni que debería de haber vuelto al hotel. Solo estaba concentrado en la felicidad de poder estar así con Levi.

Luego de haberse bebido tres cervezas cada uno, el francés había bajado por una de sus botellas de Whiskey, y también la habían bajado.

Así que no eran un par de idiotas a las tres de la madrugada. Eran un par de borrachos.

— ¿Sabías que Venus es el planeta más brillante de todos? ¿Y que tiene una órbita invertida? —comentó. Al final ese punto fuera de lugar era el planeta del amor.

—Claro que sí. Esa es información de primaria, ya me parecía que todos los alemanes eran idiotas— al moreno le agradaba haber descubierto otra faceta de Levi, y probablemente, una de las más divertidas. Cuando el alcohol hacía efecto en su cerebro, se volvía más arisco y hostil. Le había insultado más que cualquier persona en toda su vida, en solo una hora. Pero a su vez, era exquisitamente más mimoso. Había aceptado tomar su mano, y no chistaba cuando le robaba unos cuantos besitos.

—Tienes una maña con insultar a mi nación— eructó, luego riendo.

—Eres un puerco. Todos allí lo son. Beben cerveza hasta que les chorrea por el mentón, comen embutidos todo el día, además tienen constantemente una cara de culo que me hincha las bolas, como si les jodiera el universo— comenzó a quejarse, mientras daba golpes en su pecho— si les quieres preguntar algo, te miran con su jodida cara de "Deja de molestarme con tu incompetencia para comprender nuestros mapas"

—Creo que no tuviste buena experiencia con nosotros— rió un poco, porque lo que decía era verdad en la mayoría de los alemanes— pero somos un país genial.

— ¿Ahora te pusiste patriota? No te conviene ponerte así en un país vecino— le advirtió.

Pero, como estaba borracho, Eren solo se limitó a comenzar a cantar el himno de Alemania a toda voz. Su garganta desafinaba, le dolía por el frío y el esfuerzo. Era prácticamente un grito, con algunas partes tarareadas que no recordaba en su pedo mental del momento, la voz ronca por el alcohol y apretando la mano izquierda de Levi, levantándola con la suya para dar énfasis a algunas partes.

Y no, el de pelo negro no se quedó atrás. Tomando el último trago que quedaba de la (ahora vacía) botella de _Chivas_ comenzó a cantar su propio himno, como el moreno.

En la noche se escucharon una especie de perros aullando, los acompañaron con sus griteríos, que se intensificaron al tratar de superar al otro.

De repente, alguien en la calle les gritó algo en francés. Levi se levantó, como podía, y comenzó a palabrearle en el idioma. Parecía bastante molesto, así que también se levantó y comenzó a insultar al pobre tipo en alemán. Al final, se fue, y ellos rieron.

-x-

Luego de dos horas y media más, allí seguían ellos en el techo, en silencio. El moreno se había despertado hace un momento, puesto que había caído dormido. La borrachera se les había pasado un poco, y ahora yacían en silencio mirando las estrellas. Se habían movido, y se podía apreciar el comienzo de la constelación de Escorpio en el horizonte. _Antares_ relucía roja.

—Oye— comentó, apretando la mano pálida— se me parte la cabeza— su voz estaba rasposa luego de gritar sus propios himnos.

—Si quieres vomitar, hazlo en el patio de la vecina. Esa vieja zorra siempre recorta sus arbustos y tira las ramas en el patio del edificio.

— ¿Qué hora es? —entrecerró los ojos. Un satélite estaba cruzando lentamente el cielo.

— ¿Quién sabe? — Se encogió de hombros— que extraño que no hayan llamado a la policía.

— ¿Te pesa la conciencia, bonito? ¿Temes haber despertado a la vieja zorra de la vecina con tu linda voz cantando el himno de tu país? —vio como el de pelo negro rodaba los ojos.

—Temo comerme una denuncia por tus aullidos desafinados de perro borracho— dijo, cruzado por una risita.

—Oye—se acercó un poco más, colocándose hombro-hombro. Se quedó viendo el perfil de ese lindo francés.

—Hm…

—Me gustas.

—Ajá— aunque dio una respuesta neutra, vio como un color rosado claro se posaba en sus ya acaloradas mejillas, algo sonrojadas por el alcohol.

— ¿Y si dejamos de dar vueltas y nos besamos? —propuso, dándole un golpe suave con el hombro.

—Ya me besaste un montón de veces, y aunque te diga que no, vas a violar mis labios de todas maneras— habló con naturalidad, ya había aceptado las actitudes del extranjero.

—Pero no quiero robártelo— cuando menos se lo esperaba, ya lo tenía encima. Había aprovechado que estaban recostados— quiero besarte apropiadamente.

—Todavía estás borracho, quítate que pesas— se quejó, lanzándolo a un lado. El moreno solo rió, algo adolorido.

—Quizás, pero el alcohol me da el valor suficiente para pedirte todas estas cosas— se sentó, tratando de que su cabeza no diera demasiadas vueltas. Tendría una resaca horrible, y ni hablar que solo dormiría dos horas. Eren lo copió. Se veían los primeros rayos de luz en el horizonte—Bésame.

—No— aunque negó, se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Eren se acercó un poco más, casi pegando sus hombros. No chistó cuando un suave pero firme brazo envolvió su cintura, pegándolos más.

Debía ser el alcohol.

Sí, eso.

—Vamos…— susurró, ya sobre sus labios— Se que quieres hacerlo— no respondió, solo se limitó a seguir mirándolo. Sus ojos turquesas lo tenían casi hipnotizado— Demonios, no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan precioso— Acarició su rostro con una de sus manos. Era tibia al tacto. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto suave con la mano morena— tu madre hizo buen trabajo al crearte…

—Ugh, solo cállate y bésame— se quejó, acercándose un poco más. Eren rió, bajando la mano de su rostro a su hombro.

—Que ansioso— jugueteó un poco, besando la comisura de sus labios, pero en un movimiento brusco, lo besó de sopetón. Acomodaron sus labios, ambos cerraron sus ojos.

El alemán no pudo dejar de notar la suavidad exquisita de los dulces labios, húmedos, pequeños… besables. Atrapó el inferior, chupándolo levemente. Siguieron entrelazándose, sin apuros. Eren atrajo más a si el cuerpo tibio del francés, que solo se dejaba llevar.

Pero, entonces, sintió la lengua traviesa del castaño rozar su labio superior. Sonrió, y antes que él, mordió su labio inferior, tironeándolo.

—Auch— se quejó, sin realmente sentir dolor, una vez que lo soltó— ¿No me dejas darte un besito francés? —trató de encararlo, pero lo detuvo.

—Vas a pasar vergüenza, alemán— lo retó—Además, tienes que volver al hotel a dormir.

—Yo pensé que me ibas a dejar acurrucarme junto a ti en tu cama— se apoyó sobre su hombro, muerto de sueño— no tengo ganas de caminar hasta el hotel.

—No tengo ganas de despertarme con dolor en el culo— y aunque quería separarlo, también tenía demasiado cansancio para tratar de mover esos casi noventa kilos. Solo se limitó a acariciarle la cabellera.

Si, todavía debía de seguir borracho para tener esos impulsos…

— ¿Y si me acompañas? — le dio otro beso, suave, lento.

—No me jodas, vete a tu cucha— se separó, escuchando las quejas.

Lo acompañó hasta la puerta, en parte cerciorándose de que pudiera caminar bien. Se ve que el alcohol no duraba demasiado en su organismo, porque estaba bastante lúcido. Solo muy cansado. De nuevo tenía a Eren apoyado en su hombro, levantándose solo para darle más besos.

—Me gusta besarte— murmuró, y fue lo último que dijo antes de tener que separarse.

—Ya, vete— y con eso, lo cerró la puerta en la cara. Escuchó con una sonrisa las quejas a través de la puerta, y luego subió a su departamento, mirando por la ventana, para cerciorarse de que caminara bien dentro del campo de visión que se le permitía.

Cuando se tiró en su cama, sintiendo la gloria del colchón bajo su espalda y la suavidad de sus sábanas, solo pudo sonreír como idiota. Hace años que no se divertía tanto en una noche.

Porque, definitivamente, querría ver la cara de la vecina cuando encontrara vómito sobre su balcón.

-x-

Ni siquiera se molestó en tocar, sabía que Eren no se levantaría. Debía tener la cabeza partida como él, así que usó la llave de servicio _treinta y siete_ y abrió la puerta. El moreno estaba roncando a pata suelta sobre la cama, sin camisa, y por lo que veía, sin pantalones. Suspiró, se sentía como cuando tenía que despertar a sus primitos pequeños para ir a la escuela, estaba durmiendo tan profundamente que le daba pena.

Aunque ese sentimiento duró unos pocos segundos.

—Oye— gruñó. Eren hizo un sonido molesto cuando lo sacudió un poco— Tengo menos ganas que tú de esto, pero te tienes que levantar— lo movió más, haciendo que se diera vuelta. Abrazó la almohada, como aferrándose a algo. Le dio gracia su ceño fruncido en berrinche— te vas a perder el desayuno, agradece que por lo menos tú pudiste dormir más que dos horas.

—No quiero…— murmuró, con voz ronca. El francés suspiró, optando por ir al pie de la cama, tironeando de las sábanas— ¡Oye! —dio una patada al aire, acurrucándose sobre sí mismo.

Levi se mordió el labio.

Eren tenía un cuerpazo, joder. Y no solo eso, parecía que sus tatuajes estaban posicionados en el lugar exacto para hacer que su cuerpo fuera malditamente sexy.

—Levántate— se quejó, zarandeándolo. Uno de los ojos turquesas se abrió, enfocándose en él— Te vas a perder el desayuno… son casi las once…— bostezó en medio de la oración. Estaba que se moría de sueño— Tendrías que haber visto la cara de la vecina cuando se despertó y vio lo que había en su balcón— comentó, logrando sacarle una sonrisa. Eren se giró un poco, quedando de costado. Palmeó su lado.

—Ven aquí— murmuró. Levi solo levantó una ceja.

— ¿Perdona? Yo no soy un vago, tengo que seguir trabajando, y estás haciendo que pierda mi tiempo— lo movió un poco más, pero Eren sujetó su brazo— Suéltame…

Pero, como siempre, no le hizo caso. Lo tironeó hasta que quedó sentado en la cama. El moreno se acercó, abrazándolo por la cintura y tentando a dormir nuevamente.

Podía jugar el mismo juego. Tomó sus brazos (Allí notó más detalladamente el planisferio, y la brújula) y comenzó a jalarlo fuera de la cama. Escuchó los gruñidos de queja, hasta que lo soltó y su cara se estrelló contra el suelo.

—Auch…

—Levántate— se cruzó de brazos, mirando como el tipo se paraba. Se inclinó sobre él y le besó los labios, adormilado— Deja de acosarme y mueve tu culo.

— ¿Por qué no mueves tú el tuyo para mí? —le escuchó murmurar.

Eren no solo tuvo un beso mañanero, también un golpe.

-x-

Tomaban en silencio sus respectivos tés. Kuschel los había regañado y hecho sentar en la mesa, sirviéndoles nada más que un té digestivo.

— ¿Qué hicieron ayer? —cuestionó como una madre, cruzándose de brazos.

—Nada, Ma… — se quejó.

—Bueno… bebimos…— comenzó Eren, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás— y luego nos besamos— sonrió y rió como un idiota, recordando la noche anterior—y tuvimos charlas sobre el universo…

—Tienes suerte de que sea domingo y no tengas que ir a trabajar— acusó— Por lo menos no hicieron nada demasiado idiota. Ahora ve a lavar los platos— señaló la cocina, enojada.

Y, aunque su hijo fuera mayor, no dejaba de molestarle el saber que había bebido hasta quedar semi-borracho.

— ¿Me estás jodiendo? No voy a lavar los platos, tengo tanto sueño que se me van a caer— se quejó, terminando su té.

—Yo puedo lavarlos— los dos franceses se giraron hacia Eren, que los miraba interesado— Necesito trabajo.

Y luego de lavar los platos con ayuda de su pequeño francesito, robándole algunos besos en el camino. Eren se quedó petrificado al caer en la cuenta de algo.

Todo el día anterior había asumido que estaba enamorado.

Maldita sea, estaba jodidamente enamorado.

Pero eso no hizo nada más que sacarle una sonrisa boba.

* * *

Bueno, y eso es todo por hoy.

Me pone nerviosa que Fanfiction marca un montón de palabras como rojas... tiene un vocabulario re básico de español xD (No reconoce la palabra "Bésame") ¡Ni siquiera reconoce la palabra "Fanfiction"! :|

Me olvidé los últimos capítulos (Dios, soy una autora terrible) pero voy a responder los lindos review anónimos:

 **Guest** : Gracias, me alegra que digas eso (Y aquí pondría un corazón... ¡Si fanfiction me dejara! -inserte meme de padrinos mágicos-) Es realmente un alivio (No solo para mí, sino para todas las autoras) que a la gente le guste la manera de narrar. Cada una tiene una forma distinta, y mientras escribes siempre piensas si estará bien escrito o a la altura de lo que la gente espera...  
Con respecto a lo otro, no me voy a cansar de escribir sobre estos dos, tranquila xD El día que deje de escribir será porque a la gente o yo no disfrute más de esto.

 **L o v e:** ¡Gracias! Me encanta leer que te gusta mi historia, y creeme que no me enojo (Ni ninguna autora) si dejás review en todos los capi (?) Para mi también es muy divertido escribir esto, realmente lo disfruto. Las ideas suelen fluir solas, no me siento obligada a escribir escenas (que siempre se nota cuando son forzadas) Y es un alivio saber que las fans lo disfrutan tanto como yo lo hago.  
¡Que también tengas un buen día!

 **Gechan** : Gracias, me agrada saber que mis historias te gustan. Besos.

Bueno, eso es todo. No tengo mucho más que decir.

¡Nos vemos el próximo Sábado!

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


	6. Pizza e Indonesia

**¡Hola, criaturas! ¡Volví con la actualización del fanfic! Como, evidentemente, pueden notar...**

 **Literalmente, la mitad de esto lo escribí hoy xD me entretuve toda la semana jugando Skyrim y Dota, por lo que me atrasé.**

 **Pero bueno, en cuanto lo terminé me tomé una ducha, y acá estamos xD**

 **Espero que lo disfruten ¡Les dejo leer!**

* * *

Se levantó a las nueve de la mañana. Ahora que iba a comenzar a ayudar en la cafetería, Kuschel le había pedido que se presentara a las nueve y media o diez. Bostezó, yendo al baño y mirándose al espejo. Se tendría que afeitar, su barba insistía en pinchar su rostro de una manera molesta.

Tomó la crema y la navaja de su bolsa. Nunca había creído en las Gillette. Con cuidado y suavidad, comenzó a recortar los pelos. Se sobresaltó y casi se corta cuando escuchó unos toques en la puerta. Se miró en el espejo, parecía una especie de _Papá Noel_ con la cara a medio afeitar.

— ¿Extranjero? —sonrió al escuchar. Ah, era Levi. Probablemente había venido a buscarlo, que ternura.

— ¡Pasa! —gritó. Escuchó el picaporte y los pasos livianos rondar por la habitación.

—Te he traído la ropa limpia que dejaste en la Lavandería— le informó. Lo escuchó buscarlo, hasta que se acercó al baño— Vaya ¿Ya estamos en navidad?

—Tengo un paquete para ti entre mis pantalones— sonrió, mirando a través del espejo como sus mejillas se sonrosaban un poco, a la vez que negaba y rodaba los ojos. Luego lo vio enfocarse en su espalda, bajando lentamente por su espina. Subió a sus hombros.

—Tienes muchos tatuajes— comentó, buscando un tema de conversación. No había demasiada gente en la cafetería, era fin de mes. Eren terminó de enjuagarse la cara, dándose vuelta por fin. Su torso quedó expuesto hacia él, pudiendo ver una fecha en su pectoral izquierdo.

—No era mi idea tener tantos— contó, mirándoselos— Pero se han sumado de a poco.

— ¿Puedo…? —casi susurró, como queriendo que no lo escuchara. Sonrió, acercándose. Tomó su mano y lo llevó hasta la cama, donde primero mostró su torso desnudo.

—Los que seguro ya has notado, porque siento tus ojitos curiosos sobre mi piel— extendió sus brazos, deleitándose con la vergüenza comenzando a cubrir el rostro del contrario— El mapamundi y la brújula— se sentó a su lado, mostrándole mejor el mapa— Los países que he visitado están contorneados.

—Son bastantes…— comentó, posando las yemas sobre su piel. Se estremeció y los vellos de su brazo se pararon— ¿Una casita en Alemania? —se burló, mirando un dibujito infantil y simple en el contorno.

—Bueno, en cada uno está lo más importante o lo que más me gustó al visitarlo— señaló Brasil— mi madre era Brasilera, mi abuela sigue viviendo allí. Es el único familiar que me queda— el moreno sonrió, recordando a la excéntrica de la _Baba_ — Ella vive en Río, así que hay otra casita allí. Más al norte está marcado el río Amazonas, al sureste, donde están las _Cataratas del Iguazú_ hay un loro. Ese pajarraco me encanta —también había una pequeña serpiente.

— ¿Fuiste más de una vez? —preguntó, acercándose un poco más. El ambiente era cómodo.

—Brasil es enorme—rió— volvería cuanto fuera necesario, es realmente maravilloso. Siempre te encuentras algo nuevo— movió su dedo, señalando una cordillera— La _Cordillera de los Andes_. Escalé algunas montañas de allí, tiene paisajes hermosos— fue hacia el norte— Nunca voy a poder olvidar los _Tacos_ picantes que comí en México. Mi lengua todavía sigue sensible— había un dibujito de la comida, y un cactus— En Alaska casi me secuestro perros esquimales. Son demasiado lindos— había una silueta de un perro.

—América… es un continente maravilloso…— tocó el dibujo del continente, casi sintiendo el cariño que tenía Eren por cada dibujito que había en los contornos.

—Asia también lo es— movió su dedo hacia la derecha, aterrizando en Tailandia. Había un templo, simple y prolijo, que apenas entraba en el pequeño contorno. India tenía El Taj Mahal, y un poco más al norte, el nombre _Nirav_ — India era tan maravillosa… al igual que un dolor de cabeza, la cantidad de vendedores, mendigos, predicadores… era divertido— sonrió al recordar su experiencia. Fue su segundo viaje, luego de Chequia. El primer día casi le da un infarto.

— ¿Un Canguro en Australia? ¿No podrías haber sido un poco más original?— dijo, al ver el simple canguro en el centro de la isla.

— ¡Pero son maravillosos! — Se abogó, divertido— Deberías verlos— buscó qué más mostrarle. Fue hacia África— En Etiopía unos nativos se ofrecieron a ponerme tinta sobre la piel— señaló el aún fresco "tatuaje". Las líneas eran trémulas, pero le encantaba. A un lado de Madagascar había un león, y en Mozambique una serpiente.

—En Europa no conociste casi nada— miró— Solo república Checa.

—Fui en semana santa— llevó sus ojos a aquel país. Había un huevo en el contorno— la fiesta fue… maravillosa. Era algo espectacular, los huevos eran un arte.

— ¿Y el otro brazo? —ya sin vergüenza, y con la confianza suficiente, tomó el brazo izquierdo.

—Es una brújula— rozó sus dedos, pasando las yemas por la tinta— La aguja mayor apunta hacia mi casa— mostró unas coordenadas, con una casita a un lado, que estaban en su muñeca— Y también tiene la estrella polar— Un poco más abajo, estaba la constelación de la _Osa Menor_ , con la estrella polar un poco más grande— y al opuesto, la cruz del sur— mostró también la pequeña constelación.

— ¿Y esto? —presintiendo que era un tema delicado, acarició con cuidado los números romanos en el pectoral izquierdo del moreno. Sintió el músculo contraerse ante su tacto frío, y como Eren se estremeció. Con suavidad, deslizó sus yemas por todo el tatuaje.

—Bueno, eso…— susurró, tomando su otra mano— es la fecha dónde murieron mis padres.

Ambos se quedaron callados.

Levi nunca había sido bueno para consolar a la gente, mucho menos en algo que era tan extremadamente sensible como ese tema. Miró el año, no era hace demasiado, lo cual le estrujó su propio corazón.

Eren solo tenía veintidós años.

—Pregunta, si quieres— Escuchó decir, a la vez que sentía su mano en la espalda. Era cálida. Reconfortante. Parecía que el calor del sol había quedado tatuado permanentemente en su piel.

—No soy bueno consolando personas— respondió, aún con sus dedos en el pectoral izquierdo— Y si te echas a llorar no sabré que hacer más allá de huir— se encogió de hombros, pero su vista parecía magnetizada al tatuaje.

—Siempre terminas huyendo de mí ¿Acaso te pongo nervioso? —la actitud provocativa volvió, atreviéndose a acariciar el muslo de Levi sugestivamente. Lo vio sobresaltarse por el toque— ¿Tienes miedo de que te coma a besos y que te guste? —esta vez susurró en su oído. Le gustaba hacerlo. Un estremecimiento y un leve color en las mejillas del más bajito eran su recompensa cada vez que lo hacía.

—Tengo miedo a que me denuncies por molerte a golpes— trató de sonar duro, pero no le salió. Su voz tembló por un momento, y fue el delator de su nerviosismo. La mano de Eren que tenía atrapada la suya afianzó más el agarre. Allí recordó que estaban con las manos entrelazadas.

Es que… ese tacto tan íntimo se había vuelto tan… familiar…

—Bueno— recibió un beso en los labios. Súbito, sorpresivo, rápido y dulce, como todos los que le daba Eren. Suspiró, enojado consigo mismo. Dejó que ese extranjero hiciera lo que quisiera, y ahora no podía evitarlo. El moreno era tan cariñoso con él que le daba una mezcla de náuseas por lo cursi que podía llegar a ser, pero también hacía que su corazón, su pobre y normal corazón, se acelerase de una manera, quizás, un poco peligrosa.

El pobre músculo no estaba acostumbrado a que un morenazo mitad brasilero cayera del cielo, ni mucho menos que pareciera dedicarse a robarle besos.

—Me vestiré y bajaremos a la cafetería ¿Si? —Fue al armario del lugar, donde estaba su valija— No te excites por verme cambiarme— le sonrió de esa manera tan tortuosamente insoportable, haciéndole rodar los ojos con molestia.

Al parecer, Eren tenía un gran talento para cortar sus pensamientos románticos diciendo guarradas.

Era un buen antídoto para cuando le daba un ataque de mariconada cursi.

—A ti se te parará solo por saber que te estás cambiando en frente mío— él rió, sacando unos _pants_ negros del armario.

— ¿Quieres un _striptease_? — dijo con un tono sensual, a la vez que azotaba el pantalón contra su pierna desnuda, sin hacer nada más que un ruido un tanto amortiguado. Miró la tela aburrido, y luego la subió a la cara del Moreno, que contenía una sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? —se burló, consiguiendo una risotada de Eren. Se puso los pantalones, que le quedaban tan malditamente bien, llegando a un nivel absurdo. En serio. El elástico se ajustaba perfectamente a su cadera, y el borde del bóxer _Calvin Klein_ le daba un toque, quizás, _demasiado_ sensual.

Demonios. Ese inútil no necesitaba un strip para ser un profesional en mojar bragas y montar carpas.

Sacó una musculosa gris, simple, solo con un estampado de un _Stormtrooper_ de Star la colocó, deslizándola por su jodidamente perfecto torso bronceado. Levi tragó al ver los omóplatos del extranjero unirse al levantar los brazos, contrayendo sus músculos, y haciendo que esa hermosa serpiente que surcaba su columna resaltara.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó, inundado por la curiosidad. Era un diseño hermoso. No era realista, sino mucho más artístico. Los colores rojos y amarillos se fundían en su piel morena. Encajaba a la perfección, una armonía de mimetización y contraste

—Es una serpiente _Coral_ del amazonas— respondió— ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que me mordió una serpiente y casi muero? Bueno, fue esta pequeña mierdecita. Dolió como mil carajos— de solo recordarlo siseó un poco— Fue la primera, en mi primer viaje al amazonas. Es la que más claro recuerdo la sensación del veneno, de los colmillos clavándose en la piel repentinamente…— tocó suavemente donde estaba la cabeza, en su espalda baja— cuando volví a Río con mi abuela, ella me dijo que tenía que rememorar eso. Y bueno, aquí está.

— ¿Qué clase de abuela incentiva a su nieto a que se haga un tatuaje de una serpiente que lo mordió en la selva? —cuestionó. Por un milisegundo, se imaginó a una anciana decrépita con el rostro de Eren. Le causó gracia.

—La mía. Y fue la primera de varias— sonrió—aquí me mordió otra— mostró su muñeca derecha, arriba del planisferio. Había otra pequeña serpiente roja allí, parecida a la de la espalda. Se podía entrever dos puntitos en la piel. Era una cicatriz— Y para colmo de males, una mamba verde en la pierna ¿Suerte la mía, eh? —Mostró la zona de su pie conectándose con la pierna. Un tatuaje de la serpiente estaba enrollándose por todo el tobillo, mientras la pequeña pero amenazante cabeza miraba hacia arriba— Esta fue de la primera vez que viaje a África. Me agarró un cagazo que no volví hasta ahora.

—Y todavía no entiendo porqué no moriste, y tengo que soportarte aquí— suspiró, fingiendo.

—Para darte vuelta el mundo— Le contestó. Se puso la musculosa. Esta vez Levi tuvo una espectacular vista de cómo el abdomen de Eren se estiraba en frente suyo. Una vez que terminó, miró sus pies nuevamente— Y por último, estos dos— señaló unos que el de pelo negro no había notificado.

En el talón del pie izquierdo había un pequeño tatuaje del planeta tierra. Y En el derecho, la palabra _Wanderlust_.

— ¿Wanderlust? —preguntó.

—Es un fuerte deseo por recorrer y conocer lo que hay en el mundo— contestó— es bastante _mainstream_ , lo sé, pero me sentí identificado.

—Pensé que eras más original— rodó los ojos— entre el canguro y esto, toda la curiosidad que sentía por ti se esfumó.

—Soy muy original en otras cosas— levantó sus cejas, con notable sugestión— me sé más posiciones que Kamasutra.

—Sí, claro —rodar los ojos se le estaba haciendo un hábito junto a ese tipo. Y es que, era eso, o un maldito sonrojo.

—Si quieres te las enseño— se acercó y golpeó su entrepierna contra el hombro del contrario.

Recibió un puñetazo directo en las pelotas.

Dolió.

-x-

—Levi— llamó, terminando de secar las cosas. Las acomodó en las pulcras repisas del lugar, en exposición. Aunque, detrás de toda esa elegancia y limpieza, había una cocina llena de cosas para lavar.

Tantos pasteles requerían muchas herramientas.

— ¿Si? — levantó la vista de las mesas que estaba limpiando. Ese día llevaba un malditamente _delicioso_ jean claro rasgado, y una musculosa negra que debería ser completamente ilegal. En serio, su sanidad mental pendía de un hilo al ver la prenda ajustarse a su hermosa y pulcra piel blanca.

— ¿Hoy tienes algo que hacer? —preguntó.

Armin y Jean le habían mandado un mensaje.

—Si lo que tienes planeado es secuestrarme después del trabajo, te aviso que haré que lo pagues caro— dijo, neutro, pero con un atisbo de diversión en su voz.

—Oh, y yo que ya tenía preparada la camioneta negra— fingió frustración.

—No tengo nada que hacer luego de trabajar, como siempre— respondió a la primera pregunta. Pensaba que Eren ya había asumido que nunca tenía nada en las tardes.

No dijeron nada más. El moreno siguió con su labor. Era una suerte que hubiera conseguido trabajo, y mejor si era con esos excéntricos y divertidos franceses. Esa mañana Kuschel le había estado parloteando sobre todas las travesuras que hacía su amado Levi. De solo imaginárselo de pequeño, con el rostro infantil lleno de barro y raspaduras, le daban ganas de comérselo a besos.

Ese sentimiento también había aparecido cuando un sonrojo furioso, de vergüenza e ira, había invadido sus delicadas mejillas al encontrarse con su madre diciendo ese tipo de cosas.

Ella le había prometido que luego le mostraría un álbum.

El silencio los rodeaba, y eso poco a poco estaba desesperándolos a ambos. Eren comenzó a lanzarle miradas furtivas. En su mente estaba buscando un tema de conversación que no quedara muy forzado.

—Y… ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito? —falló.

Pero, consiguió que la mirada interrogativa de Levi se posara en él. Este terminó de acomodar el mantel. Las mesas ya habían quedado acomodadas.

—No tengo uno— contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Anda, tiene que haber uno que te guste más— presionó. Guardó las afamadas tazas inglesas en la vitrina. Levi se acercó y apoyó en la barra.

—Me gustan… no sé…— hizo una mueca de concentración que le dio ganas de morfarlo. Querría verlo así para toda la vida— los felinos… los reptiles…

— ¿Te gustan los gatos? — Preguntó, interesado— en Indonesia vi uno en un tour. Un gatito muy lindo, naranja y con rayas negras, garras como cuchillos y colmillos que daban miedo. Pero lo peor: Su aliento. Ese bicho tenía un aliento de mil demonios— contó, recordando. La vez que se encontró con un tigre, por suerte estaba arriba de una camioneta. El animal rugió, y todo el aliento pestilente le llegó de lleno en la cara.

—Yo tengo un gato— se encogió de hombros— cuando fuiste a mi casa no lo viste.

—Supongo que en ese lugar viven dos gatitos muy lindos— Levi lo miró extrañado, buscando la razón por la cual su inútil cerebro había procesado información de que tenía dos mascotas— gatito.

—Vuelve a decirme así— gruñó— y te cortaré las pelotas.

—No te enfurruñes conmigo— se quejó— deberías haberte sonrojado y girado, evitando mi mirada, con vergüenza. Luego decirme en voz baja que no te diga más que te pareces a un precioso y malhumorado gatito, y por último aceptar que te voy a decir así— enumeró, mirándolo.

—No sé qué te fumaste— Eren también se apoyó en la mesada, enfrentando miradas— pero parece una escena sacada de alguna porquería homosexual.

—Ya te dije, tu aroma es mi droga— de improviso tomó la mano blanca, llevándosela cerca de las fosas nasales. Inspiró profundamente, luego haciendo un sonido de placer, como si hubiera inhalado el mejor polvo. Se encontró con Levi mirándolo burlón.

—Estás enfermo— se separó, yendo detrás de la barra. Pasó por un lado del castaño, que lo miraba detenidamente, y tomó un pastelillo de la vitrina.

—Enfermo de amor por ti.

—Eres tan cursi que me das dolor de estómago.

—Mi idea era darte dolor en el culo— aprovechó que estaba de espaldas a él, y embistió su trasero suavemente. Levi solo se detuvo a mirarlo con asco, antes de abrir su pastelito y darle un mordisco, haciendo que algunas miguillas caigan en la barra.

— ¿No tendrías que estar yendo al trabajo? —preguntó, mirando la hora. Se agachó y robó un mordisco del dulce. El francés solo masticó lento, mirándolo fijamente.

—Vuelve a hacer eso y te bajo los dientes— espetó.

Aunque a Eren se le ocurriera violar su boca cada vez que quería, eso no debía decir que se pusiera malditamente homosexual.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que solo te de un beso indirecto? — quiso agacharse a besarlo, pero lo apartó.

—Qué asco, tienes comida en la boca. Primero traga, cerdo— no dejó que el moreno tocara sus labios. Aun insistiendo y haciendo fuerza, Eren abrió su boca, sacando su lengua. Se rió al ver la cara de horror y asco que puso Levi al ver la comida medio masticada en su boca— ¡Eres un asco!

—Y soy más sucio en la cama ¿Te lo demuestro?—jaló sus caderas, pegando sus cuerpos.

—No hables con la boca llena— reprendió. El moreno tragó exageradamente, denotando el gesto.

Levi no pudo despegar su mirada de la nuez de Adán subiendo y bajando.

Fue estampado contra la pared. Eren deslizó una de sus manos, subiendo por su cintura lentamente, pasando por su cuello con delicadeza, llegando a acariciar su rostro suavemente.

Y nuevamente, Levi no pudo sostener la mirada a esos ojos turquesa, que volvían a tener ese brillo tan hermoso. Sentía como analizaban su rostro, otra vez.

—Realmente no bromeo cuando digo que eres una de las personas más hermosas que he conocido en mi miserable vida— tragó al escuchar eso, sintiendo una suave caricia en su mejilla. Tembló. El tacto era tan suave, tan delicado. Lo acariciaba casi sin tocarlo, como si fuera a romperlo a la menor presión. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del calor que emanaba la cercana mano de Eren.

Los abrió, dirigiéndolos a los del moreno. Este jaló su cintura, atrayendo sus cuerpos aún más. Sin ser necesarias las palabras, ambos cerraron los ojos y acercaron sus labios.

Cuando sintió el tibio tacto de los labios de Eren contra los suyos, un escalofrío placentero le cruzó la espalda. Se tomó el gusto de saborearlos, sin la interferencia del alcohol. Eran carnosos, húmedos, y tenían un pequeño sabor dulce.

Le gustaban.

Se dejó hacer, soltándole las riendas a Eren. Se rió en sus adentros, mantendría un poco de control de todas formas, no fuera que de repente tuviera la lengua del tipo inmiscuyéndose en su boca.

Esperen, eso es lo que estaba pasando.

Tanto lo había anestesiado que pudo deslizar su lengua sin problemas entre sus labios. Pero, contrario a lo que había pensado, no era un salvaje horroroso que le dejaba cinco litros de saliva. No, era suave, controlado.

Como los anteriores.

Tanto que incluso lo disfrutó.

Su propia lengua también entró en juego, acariciando levemente a Eren. Unas vibraciones guturales surcaron su garganta, haciéndole estremecer placenteramente. El hijo de puta se había reído un poco, y solo con eso había creado un estrago en su mente.

Lo mordió como venganza, consiguiéndose otra risa. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba envolviendo la cintura de Eren con uno de sus brazos, rodeando su cuello con el otro. No, no se pondría en posición de jodida colegiala enamorada, enredando los brazos en su amado y levantando un pie.

No, definitivamente no.

Pero Eren era tan malditamente bueno besando, que terminó enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de todas maneras. Solo se quedó allí, sintiendo como su lengua era… ¡Baboseada! Por ese alemán, pero baboseada de una manera tan jodidamente buena, que no se apartó.

—Levi, bebé ¿Sigues por aquí? Necesitaría que… ¡Oh dios! —Kuschel entró a la cafetería, viendo como los dos veinteañeros se comían la boca en primera plana. Se separaron inmediatamente, con un chasquido húmedo y vergonzoso— ¡Lo siento! —la mujer se dio vuelta, dispuesta a huir.

— ¡No, mamá! ¡No es lo que parece! —quiso excusarse, pero ella ya se había ido. En ese momento, cayó en la cuenta de que estaban en un maldito lugar público. Miró a su izquierda. Había una señora mirándolos a través del ventanal, que sonrojada, marchó rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierta.

—Ups, que bueno que me contuve y no te tenía contra la barra haciéndote cosas poco decentes— aunque el ambiente romántico y todos esos pensamientos sexys ya se habían esfumado cuando su madre interrumpió (Y para colmo de males, llamándolo de una manera tan _ñoña_ ) ahora, ese comentario por parte del extranjero había terminado de asesinar todo posible ambiente.

Y no, no era recuperable.

-x-

Luego de aquel incómodo encuentro con su adorada madre, se había separado y tomado sus cosas en silencio, aunque podía sentir la mirada del castaño calando su espalda.

Si, tan sutil como siempre.

—No me respondiste…— murmuró Eren, buscando conversación— ¿No deberías haber entrado a trabajar ya?

—Hoy entro más tarde— se encogió de hombros. Su idea era ir a hacer compras y limpiar el departamento.

— ¿Quieres ir a algún lado? Yo tenía cosas que hacer, y me gustaría que me acompañaras. No lo sé— vio como se rascó la nuca— para pasar tiempo juntos… o algo…

— ¿Y para qué querría pasar tiempo con un raro que lo único que hace es decirme obscenidades de cómo quiere cogerme contra cualquier lugar? —lo miró de reojo, guardando su celular en el bolsillo externo de su mochila.

—No sé— se estremeció cuando su mano fue tomada. El idiota tenía que largar un comentario, él se enojaría, se separarían, y luego iría a hacer las compras y limpiar el departamento.

Pero Eren tenía otros planes. Unos que incluían tomar su mano con tanta delicadeza que su corazón dio un salto.

—No solo te digo comentarios subidos de tono…— le escuchó decir.

—No gano nada si voy contigo.

—Pero tampoco pierdes— y le sonrió.

Denúncienlo por no poder resistirse a esa sonrisa.

Mierda, estaba jodido.

-x-

No pregunten por qué, pero al final, había sido arrastrado por Eren hasta el borde de la ruta A61, a las afueras de la ciudad. Habían ido caminando a un ritmo lento, y ese inútil no paraba de parlotear. Se quedaron parados allí, en silencio.

—Entonces… bueno, me voy…— anunció, con intenciones de darse la vuelta. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar parado al borde de la ruta.

—Espera, bonito ¿A dónde crees que vas? —Lo detuvo, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos— no tiene sentido querer pasar tiempo contigo si no estás aquí.

—Digamos que no es muy tranquilizante estar parado al borde de una ruta nacional, con un extranjero, esperando a alguien que no sé quién es.

—Que poca confianza me tienes— rió, soltando su mano y tomando su cintura— estamos esperando a una Toyota Fortuner gris plomo.

—Que bien, si era negra ya estaba volviendo hacia mi casa— se burló. Acompañando la risa de Eren, ese brazo se ciñó aún más, llenándolo de un cálido sentimiento vergonzoso.

El tipo se estaba pasando de confianza con él.

Luego de un rato, hablando de tonterías, el moreno se enteró de que a Levi le gustaban las serpientes.

—Bueno, ya sabes mis experiencias con ellas— comentó— pero no se puede negar que son fascinantes, y en muchas ocasiones, hermosas.

—Por mucho tiempo pensé en comprar una _serpiente ratonera_ , o una _Rey de California_ ya tenía el dinero para el terrario y todo— suspiró, cerrando los ojos— pero entre que mi madre les tiene pánico, que vivo con una loca desquiciada, y que la tarde que iba a comprarla me encontré con mi gato, bueno… no se dio.

—Qué lindo, rescatando gatitos— besó su coronilla, inundado por la ternura irremediable que le generaba ese chico.

—Aunque me dan ganas de tener una boa constrictora y enredártela accidentalmente al cuello— gruñó, limpiándose la zona donde recibió el afecto.

Iban a seguir charlando, pero una camioneta paró a su lado. Eren sonrió enormemente, y de repente, salió un pequeño rubio a lanzarse en sus brazos.

Para lo cual, lo soltó a él.

Y de repente, una oleada de irremediables celos lo inundó.

-x-

Estaban sentados en un café de por ahí. Luego de ser levantados en la camioneta, a la cual se opuso a entrar, Eren no paraba de hablar en alemán con las otras dos personas. Solo se había limitado a ver por la ventanilla.

Ahora ingería con total paciencia su jugo de naranja, viendo si en algún momento, ese estúpido extranjero se dignaba a presentarlo. Parecía que estaban hablando de él, ya que Eren le lanzaba algunas miradas.

Si, de esas que le mueven el suelo.

Cuando trató de envolver su cintura, golpeó la mano, mirándolo feo.

—Me iré— anunció sin más, levantándose. Dejó el dinero necesario para pagar su parte y tomó su mochila.

Prefería ir al mercado a que Eren parlotee sin darle una pizca de atención.

—Espera, ¿A dónde vas? —Los ojos confundidos que puso le detuvieron, pero la convicción de no querer estar allí se acentuó— ¿Ya tienes que ir a trabajar?

—No— respondió, escueto. Cuando se iba a ir, la mano de Eren en su cintura, otra vez, lo detuvo. Hirvió de rabia y coraje ¿Ahora se dignaba a incluirlo un poco?

—Eren, si te pasas hablando con nosotros, y encima en alemán, será normal que quiera irse— reprendió el rubio. Vaya, por lo menos tenía cerebro. Hablaba un inglés fluido.

No todos los alemanes eran idiotas.

—Soy Armin Arlert— se presentó cordialmente, levantándose y tendiéndole una mano— muchas veces, hago de abogado personal del idiota de mi mejor amigo— recibió una mirada fea del castaño— lamento que se haya encaprichado contigo. Puede ser muy terco cuando quiere.

—Tampoco soy tan malo, Armin— cuando se giró, encontró a un Eren con las mejillas algo coloreadas de rojo. Se pasó el cabello hacia atrás, algo furioso y avergonzado. El otro tipo se reía en su cara.

—Oh, lo siento ¿destruiré toda la imagen cool y exótica que generaste en frente de él? —preguntó, con total inocencia, sabiendo que lo hacía.

— ¿Cool y exótica? —Se burló— Es un depravado acosador que habla obscenidades todo el tiempo.

—Ya, ya— se quejó— si todos se iban a poner en mi contra, ni hubiera invitado a Levi para que los conozca…

— ¿Qué pasa, Yaeger? ¿Este francés pensaba que eras siquiera, _algo_ cool? — por fin, habló el que, por lo que sabía, se llamaba Jean. A decir verdad…

…pronunciaba el inglés para la mierda…

—Yo todavía no entiendo cómo, siendo Armin tan inteligente, sale con una yegua— rezongó. El rubio se volvió a sentar, siendo acompañado por Levi. Eren se atrevió a tomar su mano por debajo de la mesa.

— ¿A quién le dices Yegua, bastardo suicida?

—Ya, chicos… ¿No están un poco adultos para empezar con sus riñas otra vez? — El pequeño rubio-cara de ángel, trató de hacer la paz.

—Vuelves a decirme bastardo suicida…— amenazó.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Me vas a acusar con el francés? —se burló. El de pelo negro levantó una ceja ¿Lo estaba metiendo en todo eso? Aunque la mitad de las cosas que decía no las podía comprender.

En serio, hablaba para la mierda.

—Te voy a cortar eso que llamas pene y te lo voy a poner en la frente, así te conviertes en un unicornio, caballo— cuando iba a actuar, un pellizcón en su brazo le hizo retorcerse de dolor, mirando al causante.

—Ya basta, Animal— su tono de voz detuvo la riña momentáneamente, ganándose el silencio de Eren y las risas de Armin. Al final, el tipo le había caído… bien, aunque a la primera impresión le hubiera molestado.

— ¿Te controlan tan fácil, Yaeger? —se burló otra vez.

Ya estaba con las pelotas por el suelo.

—Más animal eres tú, que no entiendo ni la mitad de lo que dices con tu asquerosa pronunciación— las carcajadas sonaron en la mesa, excepto por el tipo, que se limitó a tomar su café. Miró su celular, eran las doce y media de la tarde. Su estómago gruño levemente.

Pero otra cosa lo distrajo.

Un Whatsapp.

Se puso a chatear con uno de sus ex compañeros, por medio de un grupo, mientras las otras tres personas charlaban. Sintió la mirada de Eren clavada sobre él, pero decidió ignorarla.

Le pagaría con la misma moneda.

Fingió reír un poco, tecleando más rápido la respuesta, como si le hubieran mandado un mensaje divertido. El brazo moreno se pasó por detrás de su cintura, estrechándolo, pero solo siguió typeando, procurando que no viera lo que había en la pantalla.

— ¿Levi?

Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

— ¿Si? — dijo, aún sin mirarlo. Armin y Jean reían de la exasperación del castaño por conseguir que su atención se desviara del aparato.

—Oye, me estás poniendo celoso— de nuevo, tan directo como siempre, no se esperó esa frase. Lo miró, tenía el ceño fruncido— charla con nosotros.

—También hemos sido bastante desconsiderados— cuando iba a responderle que se jodiera, el maldito tipo que debía de ganarse un premio nobel a la paz habló— no nos vemos hace tanto que charlamos de cosas que no conoces.

—La verdad, casi un año es mucho— coincidió el de ojos verdes, enviándole miradas furtivas a su pequeño y malhumorado francesito. Que ganas le habían dado de sacarle el celular y lanzarlo por ahí. Esos preciosos ojitos grises solo debían estar enfocados en él.

La conversación siguió desde ese punto, pasando por varias cosas. Cada un rato miraba su celular, a las dos y media de la tarde tendría que entrar a trabajar. Pidieron una pizza en el lugar. El sol estaba comenzando a molestar un poco.

— ¿Oigan, y cómo se conocieron? —Eren casi escupe su refresco, mientras que Levi solo levantó la mirada de su almuerzo. Parecía el principio de un interrogatorio de parejas ¿Por qué? Eren solo era un idiota que tenía la suficiente confianza, e impulsos suicidas, como para atreverse a pasarse de la línea con él.

Armin y la cajera de aquel supermercado estaban confundiendo algo al pensar que eran pareja.

—Una noche entró un vagabundo al lobby del hotel, y alquiló una habitación de casi setenta Euros. Y luego me enteré de que era peor que una persona sin hogar, era un idiota atrevido y violador— resumió, ganándose las risas de los dos alemanes. Eren rió sin gracia un poco después.

—Que linda imagen que tienes de mi…—terminó tomándoselo con gracia, besando su cabello. Levi se removió, no le gustaba que hiciera eso.

No, definitivamente no eran pareja.

—Yo solo vi un precioso recepcionista con un par de jeans que resaltaban tu tra…— le pegó un codazo antes de que se le ocurriera decir alguna perversión.

—Un guarro, además.

—Eren siempre tuvo la mala costumbre de decir lo primero que se le venía a la mente— rió el rubio— cuando éramos pequeños se buscaba pelea con los más adultos, terminaba golpeado casi todas las tardes.

— ¡Armin! —se quejó.

—Además, creía que era un superhéroe.

—Aún recuerdo la vez que apareció frente a mi casa con un calzón en la cara, una sábana atada en la espalda y solo con ropa interior— alegó Jean, con burla— allí me di cuenta de que tenía un retraso mental.

—También decía que era romano, y se ponía sábanas blancas atadas por todo el cuerpo.

— ¡Oigan, basta! —se quejó, con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza.

—A los doce aseguraba que iba a ser un guitarrista famoso y viajaría por todo el mundo, solo porque tomó un mes de clases— la pareja comenzó a reír, pero algo les hizo parar.

El francés se carcajeaba, trataba de retenerlo, pero simplemente no podía. Las imágenes mentales que se formaban en su cabeza eran demasiado contraste con el tipo sexy que había estado besando en la mañana.

— ¿Qué eras? —logró formular, con la voz cortándose por las risas. Los otros dos también se reían, sobretodo de la cara de ira y vergüenza que tenía su amigo— ¿Súper-calzoncillos man? —se burló, consiguiendo aún más carcajadas. Eren tomó su cabello, tironeándolo. Le daba rabia y coraje ¡No era el único con recuerdos vergonzosos de su infancia!

— ¡Tú afirmabas ser una pantera negra!* —refutó, consiguiendo que las risas del más bajito cesaran. Un sonrojo furioso invadió su cara.

— ¿¡Cómo te enteraste de eso!? —le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, enojado.

— ¡No eres el único con secretos vergonzosos! —se rió en su cara, en parte enfadado y en otra maravillado por ese hermoso color rojo en las mejillas de su pequeño francesito.

— ¡Pero no me ponía calzoncillos usados en la cara! —refutó.

Y la mente suicida de Eren hizo de las suyas.

—Si fueran tuyos, lindura, me pondría a olerlos ahora mismo.

Y en ese momento, Armin y Jean dejaron de reír, sorprendidos y con miedo a lo que el pelinegro pudiera hacer.

Eren no pudo negar que valió la pena el doloroso golpe.

-x-

Se despidió de Isabel, saliendo del trabajo. Bufó al encontrar a Eren parado apoyado en el palo de luz, coqueto, con la camioneta detrás.

— ¿Lista para irse, milady? —Abrió con galantería la puerta del acompañante. Solo le sacó el dedo medio y siguió caminando. Escuchó sus risas, y de repente, estaba siendo levantado por la cintura. Sin escuchar sus quejas, Eren lo metió en el asiento del copiloto. Lo miró feo cuando se sentó a su lado, aunque debía admitir que la camioneta era linda.

— ¿Le robaste la camioneta a tus amigos? —cuestionó, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad cuando comenzó a andar.

—Es mía— contestó— siempre la dejo en Alemania. Les pedí que la trajeran, luego se irán en tren de vacaciones a Suiza.

—Ah…— se sumieron en silencio, pero no podía dejar de mirar la concentración con la que Eren conducía por las calles. Su vista no se desviaba de las señales viales ni del carril contrario. El motor rumeó suavemente cuando aceleró, encarando la ruta— ¿Me estás secuestrando?

—Solo quiero conocer un poco los alrededores— rió. El vehículo se movía con suavidad por las curvas.

Miró por la ventana, ya estaba oscureciendo, y las estrellas volvían a aparecer. Bajó un poco la ventanilla, con la brisa acariciándole el pelo. Estar en medio del campo le daba una prestigiosa vista del cielo, sin contaminación lumínica. Una caricia suave en su pierna le hizo girarse, encontrando la mano morena posada cariñosamente. Movió lentamente su propia mano, llegando a la del alemán, entrelazó sus dedos.

— ¿Te apetece ir a cenar a _Narbona_? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Lo miró fugazmente.

—Podríamos comprar comida para llevar— propuso— y luego parar en medio de la ruta a ver las estrellas.

—Por algo te amo— se estremeció al escuchar las dos últimas palabras.

Debía ser una broma, seguramente.

Y luego, cuando ambos estaban tirados encima del capot, hablando que quizás "dios" era un alien que reinaba la galaxia, y los había recluido y dejado sin comunicación por romper las leyes de su utopía intergaláctica, comiendo comida árabe, se dio cuenta de algo.

Hablar con Eren era cómodo.

Quizás… quizás el tipo no era tan malo como creía…

* * *

¿Y, les gustó? Espero que lo haya hecho.

El asterisco es para hacer notar algo que, quizás, no se dieron cuenta xD porque está en partes muy separadas del fanfic. La razón por la cual Eren dijo que había dos gatitos viviendo en el departamento, y después lo llamó así, es por eso (?) que Levi se creía una pantera de chiquito.

Levi está empezando a caer lentamente por ese moreno sensual.

Me gusta siempre poner otras caras a las personas xD Osea, nunca nadie es perfecto ni solo lo que vemos, todos hemos hecho alguna estupidez en la niñez de la que nos avergonzamos hoy en día. Me parece siempre muy tierno y gracioso escuchar lo que les pasaba a las personas.

...Lo de que Levi se creía una pantera... ese es el mío...

Pero bueno xD eso es todo por este sábado. Espero verlas la siguiente actualización. Gracias a **Gechan, Elizabetha, UntouchableBerserk y a Ame** por dejar un lindo review. Acá pondría un corazoncito... ¡Si fanfiction me dejara!

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


	7. Amargos Celos

**¡Buenos días! Volvió Patatapandicornio con la actualización del fic ¡Yeay!**

 **Este capi me salió más corto... pero no daba para más, tenía que dejarle suspenso.**

 **PERDÓN JHOVANNA**

* * *

Ese día, cayó en la cuenta de algo.

Cuando fue a buscar un mantel al cuarto de servicio, cruzando el lobby, Eren estaba hablando con su padre.

Estaba reservando cinco días más.

Cierto.

Eren era un turista.

Se tendría que marchar en algún momento ¿No? Y eso solo tendría que alegrar a Levi, que acomodaba con furia la tela sobre la mesa de madera. Si, ese tipo no era más que una molestia, un grano en el culo. Te jodía, y no podías de pensar en él, hasta que desaparecía y tu vida volvía a su comodidad normal. Te podías sentar sin tener esa incómoda sensación.

Suspiró, poniendo los individuales y luego prosiguiendo con los vasos. Estaba terminando la temporada, pero una ola de turistas había venido de vacaciones al pueblo. El hotel se había llenado de una noche a otra, esperaba tener lugar en la cafetería. Eren entró al entorno, sacándole un bufido exasperado.

Se le acercó, sonriendo como el idiota inútil que es, para tratar de besarlo. Giró el rostro, evitándolo. También dio un par de pasos para liberarse de esa traviesa mano que tenía la mala costumbre de posarse en su cintura.

—Estás más arisco de lo normal ¿No me dejas darte un besito? —se arrimó a él por la espalda, aprisionándolo. Y es que, si se hablaba de fuerza, superaba a su pequeño y delgado francesito por bastante. Comenzó a dejar besitos en su cuello, nuca y cabello, suaves y constantes.

— ¿Podrías dejar de acosarme sexualmente por una mañana? —recibió como respuesta. El moreno rió, besuqueando sonoramente sus cachetes, tratando de molestarlo.

—El día que dejes de ser tan hermoso y besable, dejaré de hacerlo— Dejó un gran beso en la comisura de sus labios, acentuando el sonido a propósito— bien, no te daré un beso de buenos días ahora, pero me lo conseguiré en la mañana.

—Si claro, quiero verte tratando.

—Hasta ahora, las veces que me has dicho eso, siempre consigo lo que quiero— dejando un besito en su oreja (lugar que le encantaba, un escalofrío recorría a Levi cada vez que lo hacía) y se fue a buscar un mandil. Por lo menos el hermoso ese tenía algo decentemente masculino. A él le tocaba uno viejo con flores, que cubría todo su pecho, para resguardarse del agua.

Suspiró, a lo que había empezado a trabajar ya no podía disfrutar del desayuno plenamente. Aunque, desayunar luego de las once en la barra, con Levi a su lado, era algo realmente apetecible.

Comenzaron a llegar las personas, y Kuschel se comenzó a desesperar. Levi iba de un lugar a otro sin parar, dejando pedidos y recibiendo a las nuevas personas. Los pasteles salían como pan caliente, y el pan casero… bueno, también. Había un ambiente ameno, las personas estaban ajenas a la desesperación que tenían los dueños.

—Eren, necesitaría que lavaras estos— le indicó ella, pasándole algunos platos donde siempre iban las porciones de pastel. Había otro juego para las tostadas, como así un juego de tazas para el té y para el chocolate o café. Estaba todo sumamente organizado.

—Mamá, no puedo seguir así para siempre— rezongó su francesito, mientras tomaba algunos cupcakes del mostrador— No sé porque la gente está tan hambrienta.

—Bebé, ya casi termina…— dijo con esperanza, pero ambos suspiraron derrotados cuando vieron que apenas eran las diez menos cuarto. Eren los observaba detenidamente.

— ¿Qué hacen cuando viene esta cantidad de gente? —preguntó, terminando de secar unas tazas para ponerlas en la barra.

—Cuando es temporada alta, tenemos otro mozo contratado— dijo ella— pero esta ola de gente nos tomó por sorpresa. Lo más seguro es que mañana ya no esté.

—Yo puedo ayudar— propuso. La mujer lo miró— he hecho de camarero, no se preocupe. Pero no puedo entregar pedidos poniendo en juego mi masculinidad con este delantal— Kuschel rió vívidamente, el contraste de la imagen masculina de Eren con el delantal floreado y rosa era gracioso.

—Pero si te ves divino— se burló Levi, apoyándose en la barra. Por el momento, todas las personas estaban atendidas. No faltaría mucho para que empezara de nuevo el reboleo.

—Me encanta y alaga tu cumplido, pero reservaré mi divinidad para ti. La gente común no merece ver mi hermosura— Kuschel seguía riendo, en parte también de los nervios de estar en otra riña amorosa, a la vez que se desataba su delantal negro. Lo intercambió con el de Eren, que sonreía sugestivo ante la vergüenza de Levi.

— ¿La humildad se te quedó en la habitación o qué? — se quejó, cortando una porción de pastel. Cuando Eren le iba a responder, las personas le empezaron a llamar. Algunos querían la cuenta, otros que les llevara tal y tal cosa, mientras que a su vez, se fue a disculpar con una familia que estaba en la puerta, debido a que no había lugar. Cuando se dio vuelta, dispuesto a atender una persona que lo llamaba, se encontró con algo.

Eren estaba atendiendo animadamente a la pareja, con el delantal negro atado. No hacía falta aclarar que le quedaba malditamente bien. Cualquier persona se vería común con un simple delantal negro, pero no. A él _todo_ le quedaba como un guante.

Aunque, había un punto ciego, y es que Eren solo sabía hablar inglés. Cuando una familia de franceses le quiso pedir algo, solo se giró hacia él, rogando por ayuda con sus ojos.

Si, sus malditamente hermosos ojos.

Entre ambos hicieron un buen equipo. Las cosas se tornaron más ágiles, y su madre ayudaba lavando los platos. Pero, si, había algo que aún le molestaba.

Y eso era que, irremediablemente, Eren llamaba la atención. Y no de manera amistosa.

Y ¿Quién se resistiría a posar sus ojos en ese cuerpo? Si tenía que ser justo y sincero, Eren tenía un cuerpazo (¿Ya lo había dicho, no?) que atraía miradas por doquier. Las mujeres cuchicheaban, y los hombres carraspeaban. La jovialidad constante que desprendía, casi como un aura, de su piel era contagiosa.

Pero, Ugh, como _odiaba_ que las mujeres se le quedaran mirando como babosas. Es decir ¿No tenían nada mejor que hacer, o es que nunca habían visto a un hombre decente en sus vidas? Ese par de putos ojos verdes no eran comunes, y lo sabía, pero solo lo tenían que mirar a él.

Porque él era su _precioso francesito_. Aquellas zorras no.

Bufó cuando notó que ellas lo llamaban, solo por idioteces, para hablar con él. Y más le molestaba que ese inútil e inocente extranjero sexy no se diera cuenta de las segundas intenciones de esas furcias. Su madre notó su desagrado, y se rió en su cara.

—No te preocupes, creo que Eren es lo suficientemente gay para no darse cuenta de los coqueteos— le dijo, pero él no podía quitar su mirada molesta del sensual moreno que se deslizaba del lugar, atendiendo a los clientes con una sonrisa. Se acercó, dejando un pedido de algunas porciones de pastel.

Ni siquiera lo miró.

Si, ese inútil alemán-brasilero que tanto clamaba amarlo, y que conseguiría sus besos, se había acercado y lo había ignorado.

 _Ignorado_.

Decidiendo tragarse la rabia, pensando que no valía la pena enojarse por ello, se aproximó a una mesa nueva llena de lo que parecía unos jugadores de algún deporte. No estaban tan mal, y su homosexual mente no pudo dejar de gritarle a sus homosexuales ojos que no se atrevieran a mirar la piel que se asomaba por ese escote en V que, al parecer, aquellos tipos se habían puesto de acuerdo en usar.

Ellos también notaron su presencia, y más de uno le sonrió.

Bah, no era una sonrisa tan bonita como la de Eren.

Se quiso golpear a sí mismo cuando, luego de unos momentos, se encontró comparando cada rasgo de esos hombres con los del extranjero. Y, no podía dejar de pensar que cada rasgo que le llamaba la atención de alguno de ellos (Ya fuera su piel, los ojos, o algo) ya los tenía Eren.

Y todos combinados.

Que la piel morena, que los tatuajes, la sonrisa (Incluso la de su moreno era más linda) las cejas, el color y corte de cabello.

Lo único incomparable eran los ojos.

Tomó sus pedidos, que predominaban en el café y los sándwiches, y se lo fue a alcanzar a su madre.

— ¿Quiénes eran? —escuchó detrás suyo. Se giró para enfrentar al alemán, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Ah ¿Ahora le prestaba atención? Menudo idiota.

— ¿Perdona? —fingió demencia, aunque sabía exactamente a qué se refería.

—Esos tipos de allá te están comiendo con la mirada— justificó, haciendo seña con la cabeza en dirección a los hombres. Ellos no dejaban de mirarlo furtivamente.

—¿Ajá? — se hizo el idiota, otra vez— ¿Y qué tiene?

—Que me dan celos— lo sintió contra su oído. Había empezado con su acoso nuevamente— y junto con eso, ganas de dejarles bien en claro que solo eres mi precioso francesito gruñón, y no el de alguien más— varios besitos fueron repartidos por su nuca, suaves, casi imperceptibles.

—No creo que tengas derecho a quejarte— susurró, tomando las tazas de café de una familia— ¿Sales de encima? Tengo que trabajar.

—¿Me das mi besito de buenos días? — comenzó a besuquear sus mejillas otra vez.

No estaba de humor.

—Te dije… que salieras de encima— el moreno realmente no se esperó un codazo, que le dolió.

No había sido en juego.

Miró atónito como Levi se iba a entregar las cosas, sin siquiera mirarlo. Frunció el ceño. Gruño por el dolor, sobándose su costado. Kuschel preguntó por su estado, pero solo fingió una sonrisa. Volvió a enfocar sus ojos preocupados en el cuerpo de aquel curioso francés.

Se levantó, por ahora tendría que atender las mesas. No podía dejar de mirar de reojo a su lindo amor, que iba de aquí para allá con un humor de perros. Hervía en furia cada vez que esos tipos le miraban, realmente, no podía soportarlo. Estaban cruzando la línea, tocando suavemente su cintura para llamar su atención.

¿Quiénes se creían que eran?

Aún así, con una sonrisa en la cara, les entregó sus bebidas a la mesa de mujeres que había en el centro. Ellas le sonrieron nuevamente. Eran lindas, tenían buen cuerpo y rostros simétricos.

Pena que era gay, y que estaba loco por el malhumorado y plano francesito que revoloteaba por el salón.

Ellas le pidieron algunas porciones de pastel. Bueno, por lo menos su rostro hacía que pidieran más cosas, eso sería más ganancia a la caja. Sin chistar, fue a la barra. Levi estaba terminando de acomodar unos tostados en los platos. Sonrió.

Si, el apodo de _Bastardo suicida_ que le había puesto Jean, tenía una buena razón.

Encerró el pequeño cuerpo con el suyo, tomando algunos platos con porciones de pastel, y decorándolos con lo necesario. Levi temblaba, no sabía si de furia o vergüenza, al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca.

—¿Podrías dejar de acosarme? Tengo que entregar esto— murmuró. Era furia.

—Está bien— suspiró. No sabía que había pasado, pero Levi estaba realmente enojado. Eso en parte le entristecía, pero enfurecía al mismo tiempo ¿Qué carajo había hecho ahora? ¿Acaso no valía todas las cosas que había hecho bien que ahora lo ignoraba? — Pero ¿Después me puedes decir que te pasa?

—No me pasa nada— respondió, en el momento. Mas, Eren no quedó complacido con su respuesta escueta.

Pasó la mañana, Armin le mandó un mensaje disculpándose por no haber ido a desayunar allí, porque se habían quedado completamente dormidos. La gente se fue, con eso las mujeres y los tipos que se atrevían a mirar a su precioso francesito. No había pasado desapercibido para ellos sus miradas de odio, y el desafío se había plantado inmediatamente.

Sonrió victorioso, la diferencia es que ellos eran unos mamertos que habían venido a desayunar, mientras que él tenía a Levi todos los días.

Pensar en su precioso amor le hizo girar a buscarlo. Estaba guardando algunas cosas en su mochila, la molestia se veía plasmada en cada una de sus acciones. Frunció el ceño, su sonrisa desapareció del rostro. La misma pregunta volvió a su mente ¿Ahora qué mosca le había picado?

—Hey— se acercó, también tomando su mochila. No se atrevió a tocarlo, como siempre hacía. Aunque, sus manos y sus labios ardían por poseer ese cuerpo. Mimarlo, acariciarlo, hacerlo suspirar con sus toques— ¿Ya te vas? ¿No quieres desayunar? — preguntó, bajito.

—No, gracias, tengo que ir al trabajo— Levi se enojó con ese extranjero, por una razón estúpida. Le enojaba que no le diera razones para enojarse ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan educado ahora? ¿No podía manosearle el trasero como siempre, para así tener una excusa para golpearlo y descargar la rabia que retenía?

—¿Te enojaste conmigo por algo? ¿Qué estupidez hice ahora? — como siempre, fue directo al grano. Tomó la mano del francesito con suavidad, tratando de demostrar toda la ternura que podía.

Levi tembló ¡Como le jodía que fuera tan caballeroso en los momentos más inoportunos!

—No es algo que se pueda remediar— murmuró, más para si mismo. Se soltó bruscamente del agarre, consiguiendo una mirada dolida— deja de molestarme, y ve a hacer algo útil con tu existencia— desvió la vista. No podía soportar esa cara de perrito mojado bajo la lluvia.

—Oye, yo solo quería ayudar— se quejó.

—Nadie te pidió ayuda, solo te estás metiendo donde no te llamé en ningún momento— le dirigió una mirada enojada, esperando encontrarse con esos ojos juguetones.

Pero no.

Las turquesas de Eren pasaron de preocupadas, a enojadas con algo de tristeza. Se estremeció. Nunca esperó, ni _quiso_ que esos ojos se dirigieran a él con tanta frialdad e ira.

—Quizás deberías ser un poco más agradecido con las personas que se preocupan por ti— murmuró, terminando de poner su cámara en la mochila. Cerró el cierre con brusquedad. Se giró, mirando la vajilla que había quedado fuera. Suspiró, exasperado, a la vez que tironeaba sus cabellos. Estar tan atento a su Levi le había hecho olvidar la vajilla.

—Déjame a mí— murmuró el de pelo negro, tratando de tomar el vaso para guardarlo— y vete a hacer algo.

—No, tienes que ir a trabajar. No te preocupes— En cualquier otra ocasión, el que Levi quisiera ayudarlo le hubiera causado mucha ternura, pero ahora solo dudaba de lo que diría.

No le gustaba estar así.

No le gustaba que su amor le tratara mal.

—Te dije que me dejes a mí, se te van a caer los vasos de Murano de mamá, y se va a enojar— espetó, de mal humor.

—Tu mamá es muy fina con respecto a su cristalería— bromeó un poco. Quería aligerar el ambiente, molestarlo un poco y joderlo… quizás en los dos sentidos.

—¿Algún problema con eso? — le dolió que la respuesta fuera tan fría y dura.

—No entiendo tu necesidad a responderme tan feo…— esta vez, no sonrió. No, tampoco era arrastrado— no es nada lindo, mi intención no es molestarte.

—Solo tu existencia es molesta— murmuró, con saña.

—¿Te bajó el periodo, o algo así? —el francés no pudo dejar de pensar que se le estaba saliendo de las manos, las cosas no iban como esperaba.

Eren tendría que bromear con algo, luego abrazarlo y decirle alguna cursilería. Él se resignaría a perdonarlo y ya.

Pero el tono que estaba usando no era nada amistoso.

—Eres un idiota— insultó, guardando con brusquedad los vasos en las vitrinas.

—Lamento mi idiotez e ignorancia hacia la razón por la cual hoy estás tan jodido— sonrió. Su mente le jugó otra de sus travesuras— o en realidad, no, y te falta algo de diversión.

—Qué asco das —gruñó, frotando con ímpetu uno de los vasos. Eren lo miraba, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. No parecía querer detener sus acciones, pero tampoco las aprobaba. En un vistazo furtivo, vio la mirada dolida del extranjero.

—En serio ¿Podríamos hablar? —en un nuevo intento de paz y reconciliación, dijo esas palabras, acercándose para acariciar su hombro con ternura. Un movimiento brusco alejó el tibio contacto, haciéndole doler el corazón.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo— murmuró, tratando de no caer en sus viles redes. No, no lo haría, no cedería ante ese toque tan tierno que le dedicaba. Era solo un turista que estaba buscando con quién divertirse, y lo había elegido a él.

Si, esas salidas tan especiales eran solo… solo eso, solo para engatusarlo.

—No puedes negar que hay algo que te molesta, ayer estábamos abrazados mirando las estrellas y ahora me tratas como…— buscó la palabra correcta, bajando la mirada y pasándose los dedos por el cabello. Era un tic que tenía cuando estaba frustrado— …como si fuera un desconocido… una persona cualquiera…

— ¿Y crees que eres algo más que eso? —respondió, mordaz, sin pensar sus palabras. Estas solo se escapaban de su boca, buscando alejarlo. No quería.

No quería sentir ese maldito golpeteo en su pecho agitado, ni los estremecimientos cuando tomaba su mano. Tampoco sentirse en paz al sentir el calor que el cuerpo emanaba, ni pensar como sería acomodarse con él en las noches de invierno.

Lo miró, y le dolió ver sus ojos lastimados, a la vez que jadeaba. ¿Por qué era tan transparente?

¿Por qué le tenía que dar ganas de disculparse y abrazarlo hasta que sus cuerpos fueran uno?

—¿Sabes? No sé qué fue lo que hice— tomó su mochila con apuro, lanzándosela a la espalda. Pudo sentir como su voz temblaba, aunque persistió ese tono duro que tanto le dolía—Pero si lo que pasó tanto te molesta— siguió el castaño. No se quedaría de brazos cruzados, no cuando estaba seguro de que no había hecho nada malo— guardándotelo para ti no va a cambiar.

Y así, se marchó.

Levi solo tembló, otra vez, entre la rabia, la vergüenza, y quizás, algo de tristeza.

-x-

Miró el reloj, aburrido. Ese día Isabel tenía libre, por lo cual la espera a la hora de salida se le era _tortuosa_. No podía quitar sus ojos de la maldita manecilla que no se dignaba a moverse más rápido.

Suspiró, mirando su mochila. Un pequeño calor se instaló en sus mejillas. Antes de haber ido a trabajar, pasó por su departamento a buscar un diario de anotaciones sobre el cielo que tenía desde que era niño. Era algo que atesoraba, pero si tenía la oportunidad de ir con Eren al campo nuevamente, le mostraría lo que pensaba. Sus teorías, sus ideas… sus más profundos pensamientos.

Y de paso, disculparse. Esa mañana… quizás había sido un poco brusco.

Quizás lo que había dicho no era lo que realmente sentía.

Sus ganas de irse a la mierda se acentuaban al ver que nadie venía a la tienda. Llegó al punto de mirar fija y continuamente la pared con dicho aparato, golpeando su pie en el piso con un tic. Estaba ansioso, checó su celular en busca de que no estuviera atrasado.

Y no. No lo estaba.

Suspiró, buscando algún tonto juego que tuviera en el aparato. Comenzó a jugar _Geometry Dash_ para pasar el rato, pero incluso parecía que la asquerosidad esa iba más lento a propósito. Se estaba desesperando.

Así que, aprovechando que no había nadie que lo mirara, comenzó a ensayar que diría al tipo ese. Porque, aunque aún estuviera molesto (Ya ni siquiera sabía por qué, estaba comenzando a parecerse a una maldita mujer) sabía… sabía que lo había tratado mal.

Y que no se lo merecía.

Aunque, el tipo se iría, y no podía ser inconsciente de eso. Lo había seducido y enamorado solo para después irse a quién sabe dónde, y dejarlo a él allí. Con su recuerdo y nada más.

Suspiró, otra vez.

Casi salta de su banca cuando sonó la alarma de su celular, indicando el horario de salida. Una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro, tomando sus cosas y guardándolas con apuro en su mochila. Dejó a mano su cuaderno, adornado con varias cositas que pegaba junto a su madre de pequeño. Cerró las persianas, puso la alarma, cerró con llave y salió.

Se extrañó al ver la calle vacía, solía pasar mucha gente.

Y… Eren solía estar apoyado contra ese palo de luz.

Quiso irse, pero decidió… decidió esperarlo ¿No perdía nada, no? Quizás se había atrasado o algo. Se puso con sus auriculares a escuchar música, chequeando sus redes sociales. El ocaso era cada vez más avanzado, tiñendo las calles de tonos violáceos.

Pasó media hora… incluso más.

Su cuerpo tembló del frío. No porque lo hiciera en el ambiente.

Frotándose un poco, y aún dubitativo, se decidió, apretando la tira de su morral para aguantar la ola de sentimientos que se agolpaban en su pecho.

Se fue caminando solo.

* * *

Hué

Dejen review o mueran

Patatapandicornio!


	8. Tarta de Ricota y Reconciliación

**¡Buenas noches, queridas lectoras!**

 **Les traigo el nuevo capítulo del fanfic, espero que no hayan sufrido mucho. A mi también me costó hacer a los bebés pelearse.**

 **Estuve algo bastante ocupada esta semana, así que lamento que el capítulo sea tan... genérico y corto, pero no quiero perder la linea de actualizar. Porque me conozco (Como de hace casi dieciséis años) y sé que si lo hago, la próxima vez que sepan de mi va a ser en 2017...**

 **¡Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Caminó nervioso hasta la cafetería. Por si las moscas había salido más temprano, y estaba allí media hora antes. Suspiró, acomodándose en una banca luego de terminar de poner los manteles.

Miles de situaciones y respuestas surcaban su confundida y ajetreada mente. Tomo sus manos, en un tic nervioso, y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos. Su madre se dio cuenta de esto, acercándose y sentándose a su lado. Ella había escuchado la conversación y discusión del día anterior. Suspiró.

—Quedándote sentado no vas a resolver las cosas— le dijo ella, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

—No sé de que hablas— fingió demencia, pero su tono decaído lo delataba de mil formas. Comenzó a juguetear con su celular, viendo que todavía faltaba para que empezara el horario del desayuno.

—No voy a abogar por ti esta vez, cariño— ella suspiró, comenzando a preparar una taza de café— hagas lo que hagas, digas, patalees, berrees o lo que sea, no voy a defender la manera en la que trataste a Eren. Tú también sabes lo mal que estuviste.

—Él se la buscó— murmuró, enojado.

Necesitaba que estuviera de su lado.

Que le dijera que lo que lo que había hecho no estaba tan mal.

—No, no lo hizo— ella le respondió, mordaz— él estaba haciendo su trabajo, ayudándonos sin pedir nada a cambio, y tú lo trataste como si fuera un pedazo de porquería—usualmente, le causaba gracia que su madre no dijera groserías, pero esta vez una burla no salió de sus labios— estuviste mal. Muy mal. No se lo merecía.

— ¡Bueno, ya! —se quejó, exasperado. Estaba harto de que siempre estuvieran del lado de ese estúpido moreno— Pensaba disculparme hoy…— habló bajo, apoyándose entre sus brazos.

—Más vale que lo hagas— dijo ella, de manera severa. Luego suavizó su gesto— no solo lo digo por él, cielo. Esto también te está afectando a ti— abrió la boca, dispuesto a emitir una queja— y no lo niegues. No paras de suspirar como estudiante recién desvirgada.

— ¡No estoy haciendo eso! —se quejó, con un chasquido— es solo que me dejó pensando… o sea, me trataba como si fuera alguien especial, y de repente dejó de hacerlo— se quejó, frustrado.

— ¡Oh, y me pregunto por qué será! —El tono sarcástico de su madre le hizo enfurecer— ¿No será porque lo trataste como si fuera un desconocido en la mañana? ¡A nadie le gusta que hagan eso! —rugió ella, haciéndole encoger. Iban a seguir con sus riñas, pero el sonido de unas voces en el pasillo los alarmó. Eran clientes.

Pasaron horas, eran las nueve y media de la mañana y solo había tres mesas. Una de una pareja anciana, que comían en silencio. Otra de ancianos que se miraban con amor, y la tercera… que le causaba náuseas. Una pareja joven terriblemente melosa. El hombre tomaba su mano con suavidad y dulzura, dándole cumplidos. La chica se sonrojaba todo el tiempo, riéndose y evitándole la mirada. Cuanto más la chica se avergonzaba, y le pedía que parara, más se esmeraba el chico en susurrarle tonterías. Les llevó un batido de fresa, que compartieron de manera jodidamente cursi, y una porción de pastel.

—Ugh, esa pareja de allí es demasiado melosa, me van a dar diabetes con su miel— le comentó bajo a su madre. Ella no le había hablado en toda la mañana luego de su pelea a las siete. Cuando trataba de iniciar una conversación, ella le respondía con lo justo y necesario a sus dudas.

—No es tan romántica— le dijo ella luego de mirar de reojo a las personas. Estaba secando la vajilla, como había tan poca gente, no valía la pena acumularlo, y lo lavó en el momento— actúan como Eren y tú en situaciones normales.

—Claro que no— se estremeció al escuchar el nombre Eren— él y yo no somos pareja— le respondió— solo es un depravado que dice sartas de obscenidades.

—Es un depravado que te mira con tanto amor y adoración que me enternece, Levi— refutó ella, haciéndole temblar.

—Él no me ama, además, en tres días se irá— recogió un cupcake, llevándoselo a la pareja anciana enamorada. Era una escena completamente tierna, el amor infinito con la que el hombre miraba a su esposa, que en sus momentos de gloria, debió de lo más hermosa. Cuando volvió, conociendo a su madre, ella seguiría riñéndole.

Pero solo lo miraba entristecida.

— ¿Es eso?—preguntó ella, bajito— ¿Es que va a irse pronto? ¿Por esa razón te enojaste ayer?—suspiró. Él solo siguió recogiendo cosas. Cuando iba a alejarse, escuchó fuerte y claro— que se esté por ir no evita que te ame, ni que tú lo ames a él.

Pasó el rato, las mesas se habían ido, y entró el moreno a la cafetería. Se sorprendió al verla vacía. Kuschel lo saludó alegre, estrujándole el corazón. Se sentó sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

Ella le hizo señas para que fuera y le hablara, pero todas las frases que había ensayado parecían haberse esfumado.

—Buenos días, señor Yaeger— saludó, parándose a su lado. Tragó al no recibir respuesta, ni siquiera una mirada— ¿Qué va a ordenar?

—Un café negro está bien— le respondió.

No había ningún tono, ninguna insinuación.

— ¿No desea ningún dulce hoy? Hay una tarta de ricota recién salida del horno que…—le decía.

Quería… quería que le hablara de nuevo.

—No, gracias— le cortó la frase, haciéndole tragar.

Le dolió. Quizás más de lo que debería.

Cuando giró, buscando a su madre, ella no estaba. Fue detrás de la barra, llenando el ambiente de aroma a café. Ese olor tan reconfortante ahora no hacía más que darle nervios. Se giró, rodeando la barra. Lo depositó con suavidad en frente del tipo, que levantó la vista de su cámara.

—Gracias— le dijo, revisando algunas fotos. Levi solo comenzó a guardar la vajilla.

—Extranjero…— llamó, pero no recibió respuesta. Suspiró tembloroso, le dolía que le ignorara. Le dolía mucho.

Comenzó a tener calor, así que comenzó a quitarse el buzo que llevaba puesto. Levantó los brazos, haciendo que su camiseta se deslizara hacia arriba, dejando a la vista su vientre. Bajó la tela, cubriéndose. Mostrar su estómago es algo que nunca le había gustado.

— ¿Me llamaste solo para calentarme con un strip…? —escuchó luego de un carraspeo. Se giró, encontrándose con esos ojos verdes comiéndoselo vivo. Sonrió.

Había conseguido algo.

— ¿Te gusta mirar, extranjero? —murmuro, provocativo. Lo vio tragar, y centrarse en sus manos que descendieron sensualmente por su cuerpo— que pervertido.

Esperó algún comentario subido de tono, un agarrón, o que lo estampara contra la mesada para comérselo a besos.

Solo se levantó, tomó sus cosas rápidamente y se fue al lobby.

Tembló, solo. Quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

Pero comprendió que… quizás… para eso debería disculparse.

Salió de la cafetería, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde y que no se hubiera marchado. Se dirigió al lugar, y encontró a su madre hablándole.

—Él siempre ha sido orgulloso, le cuesta expresarse y disculparse— le decía en voz baja— se comprensivo con él, está triste por… y calló cuando lo vio salir del pasillo— Cielo…

—Comprendo eso, Kuschel— respondió— pero no voy a ser el perro faldero de nadie.

Y se fue caminando hacia el garaje. Debía ir a buscar su camioneta.

Bajó la vista, yendo a la mesada de la recepción, como si buscara algo allí en primer lugar.

—Hijo, si quieres que algo ocurra, debes actuar para ello— y su madre también se fue, por el pasillo que guiaba a su departamento, dejándolo solo y con sus pensamientos.

Se mordió el labio. A la mierda todo.

Lo siguió, metiéndose en el pasillo oscuro con diversas habitaciones auxiliares. Con todavía el coraje a flor de piel, le vino como anillo al dedo que estuviera a un lado de la habitación de almacenaje, distraído con su celular momentáneamente. Lo tomó desprevenido, lanzándolo allí dentro y luego encerrándose. Lo estampó contra la pared, tenía unas ganas locas de golpearlo.

Y lo golpeó… con los labios…

Se quedó allí unos segundos, pero al sentir que no era correspondido, se separó. Eren lo miraba serio con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó con tono monótono, como si su unión no le hubiera afectado en nada. Levi gruñó, frustrado. Toda la convicción con la que había ido se había esfumado. Jadeó, buscando qué decir.

—Yo…. —murmuró, pero se quedó en silencio. Deicidio arrimarse más al cuerpo de Eren, sintiendo su adictivo calor. Lo abrazó suavemente, con movimientos lentos. Escuchó los latidos acelerados en su pectoral, haciéndole sonreír por una milésima. Las manos del moreno temblaban, ansiosas. Lo escuchó suspirar, y luego una suave caricia se posó en su espalda.

—No voy a ceder— le escuchó. Quiso gritar de la rabia— No, porque no lo creo correcto.

—Lo siento— terminó de soltar con dificultar, pero sintiendo como un peso era retirado de sus hombros— lamento haberte tratado mal… realmente lo siento— dijo, casi trabándose con sus palabras. Le miró a los ojos, y su corazón latió fuerte cuando el amor estaba impreso nuevamente en su mirada. Se sintió abrazar y no rechazó el contacto— ¿Me perdonas? —susurró, cohibido.

—Quizás— el moreno besó su frente prolongadamente— ¿Cuál es mi nombre?

— ¿Perdona?—frunció su ceño— ¿En que estamos? ¿Una de esas novelas baratas que ve mi madre donde al prota le da amnesia? —Eren rió, pero luego acarició su mejilla.

—Anda, dime ¿Es una pregunta fácil no? —El que volviera con sus idioteces le hizo alegrar— Di mi nombre con tu delicioso acento francés.

—Eren Yaeger— complació su deseo, mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¿Y de dónde vengo? —acarició sus labios con ternura contenida. Eren no quería ceder tan fácil, pero el que su francesito le hubiera venido a buscar le enternecía de una manera loca.

—Berlín, Alemania— cerró sus hermosos ojitos grises, esperando un beso. Eren sonrió, dejando un besito en las comisuras. Vio alegre como su ceño se fruncía, disconforme.

— ¿Qué me gusta?

—Viajar… sacar fotos… las cosas hermosas… el buen comer— susurró, bajo el hechizo de los ojos turquesas de ese moreno.

—Te falta algo muy importante— siguió hablando bajo. Estaban hundidos en su propia burbuja— tú.

—También las estrellas— tragó, tratando de evadir su mirada.

—Tu sonrisa.

—Los paisajes…

—Tus ojos brillantes cuando los miras

—Los momentos calmos—se estremeció al sentir la voz del moreno en su oído.

—Y que me acompañes en ellos— abrió los ojos, encontrándose con esas turquesas mirarlo profundamente— ¿Qué más sabes de mí?

—Tu única familia es tu abuela, que vive en Río de Janeiro…

—Aunque me encantaría que te volvieras parte de ella.

—Tus padres murieron hace tres años— habló con precaución, más Eren solo estrechó su mano— te gustan los tatuajes… cuando eras pequeño te creías un súper héroe— rió levemente.

—Oye— se quejó— tú te creías un lindo gatito— rebatió, acariciando sus mejillas.

— ¿Un gatito? Era una malditamente feroz pantera—rió un poco, recordando lo que hacía de pequeño. Usaba toda ropa negra, y solía enojarse al ver su piel blanca como la leche— ¿Terminaste de hacerme preguntas?

—Sabes más cosas sobre mí, anda— le instó el moreno, encantado por la comodidad con la que Levi cedía a su toque. No podía parar sus manos de darle constantes mimos por todo el cuerpo. Era tan acariciable…

—No sé—susurró— te gustan las aventuras, te frustras fácilmente… tienes dos amigos de la infancia…

—Así es— sonrió, Levi era hermoso— yo sé cosas de ti, como que eres orgulloso. Quieres ir a la universidad, amas la astronomía— acarició su mejilla, consiguiendo una mirada llena de aquel brillo tan especial que le había hecho caer a sus pies— te gustan los gatos, te da curiosidad el mundo, amas a tu madre y harías cualquier cosa por ella. Tienes un trabajo estable, tu compañera de cuarto es una desquiciada…

—Bueno, ya está— le avergonzaba verse tan descubierto y expuesto ante Eren.

—También te avergüenzas cuando te dicen cumplidos, generalmente no los crees, aunque seas una preciosura malhumorada y atrayente.

—Es porque no lo soy— se quejó— soy bajo como un demonio, lampiño, delgado, sin nada fuera de lo común— se dejó acunar en la enorme mano de Eren, que sostenía su rostro con delicadeza. Su mejilla fue acariciada con amor, devoción absoluta.

—Claro que no— besó suavemente su frente— eres hermoso. Eres la persona más malditamente hermosa que vi en mi vida, y fui a muchos lugares— le sacó una risita— Y yo que creía que las brasileras alcanzaban un estándar bastante alto, tu les rompiste el culo. En serio.

—Sí, claro— seguía escéptico. No entendía como él podía ser más lindo que una despampanante y morena mujer brasilera.

—Eres tan lindo— susurró en su oreja— tan pequeño, tan adorable. Me dan ganas de abrazarte fuerte y sentir tu pequeño cuerpito aplastado contra el mío, aunque me da miedo romperte, porque pareces tan frágil…

— ¿Se puede saber a qué iba ese interrogatorio?—cuestionó, tratando de desviar el tema.

—Sabiendo todas esas cosas de mí, y yo conociendo las tuyas— lo abrazó por la cintura, viendo con deseo esos lindos labios— ¿Sigo siendo un desconocido para ti?

Levi desvió su mirada, avergonzado. Había dicho esas palabras el día anterior sin pensarlas realmente. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, él era el que estaba acorralado contra la pared.

Podía jugar el mismo juego.

Levantó la vista, lanzando un suspiro tembloroso. Lo miró a los ojos, viéndolo con el rostro más lastimero que le saliera.

— ¿Me perdonas? —se aferró un poco más a su pecho, apoyando su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Lo sintió tragar, para luego tomar su rostro y mirarlo con devoción infinita.

Con tanto amor que le aturdía.

— ¿Dolió? —preguntó, de repente. Frunció su ceño— ¿Dolió cuando caíste del cielo? Porque la única explicación que encuentro es que eres un ángel.

— ¿En serio? ¿No tienes ninguna frase más original? —se burló, pero solo recibió una sarta de besos cariñosos en la cara, y un abrazo de oso.

—Ahora— besó sus labios sonoramente, con emoción contenida— vamos por esa porción de tarta de ricota. No sabes cómo me costó ser cortante contigo ¡Que ternura dabas! —lo abrazó aún más fuerte, sacándole un quejido adolorido— pero realmente me había enojado mucho.

—Ya te pedí perdón— se quejó—y no creo que siga tibia.

—Con que me la sirvas tú me va a ser suficiente— tomó su mano y lo sacó del lugar, llevándolo a rastras hacia la cafetería, como un niño pequeño. Levi rió, yendo detrás de la barra mientras Eren se sentaba derecho en la mesa, esperando pacientemente— Armin y Jean dijeron que iban a venir a desayunar.

—Hoy no vino demasiada gente… era esperable. Como los turistas vienen, se van— se encogió de hombros.

Le sirvió la porción de pastel, consiguiéndose una sonrisa enorme del moreno. El tipo arrastró una silla y la puso a su lado, palmeándola.

—No— le sacó la lengua, yendo a hacerse un café.

— ¡Pero si recién estabas tan meloso!—se quejó— ahora vuelves a ignorarme, Ay de mi— dramatizó, comiendo un bocado de pastel. Su mueca de desconsuelo se reemplazó por una de gusto. Hizo un sonido de satisfacción.

—Tus dramas no me afectan— apoyó sus caderas en la barra, mientras tomaba su bebida.

— ¿Quieres que use mi arma secreta? —su corazón latió al ver como se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona en su estúpido rostro. Hizo un además con la cabeza, incitándolo. El chico giró hacia el ventanal, y luego lo encaró.

Le shockeó.

Sus ojos turquesas tenían algunas lágrimas (¡De cocodrilo!) y puso su mejor cara de cachorro mojado. Levi carraspeó al ver esos enormes y llamativos ojos mirándolo con pena.

—Por favor— escuchó decir en un quejido lastimero— quiero sentarme contigo luego de haber estado peleados.

Menudo hijo de puta manipulador.

—No— aunque le costó, su orgullo era lo suficientemente grande como para negarse. Escondió su sonrisa en la taza de café, esperando algún tipo de berrinche.

—Ah… uh, bueno—se giró al no escuchar ninguna burla o queja.

Oh, el acto no terminaba con los ojitos tristes.

Estaba comiendo lentamente su pastel, lanzándole algunas miradas tristes de vez en cuando. Lo pilló en el acto, pero él solo bajó su vista a la porción, para luego de unos segundos enfocar sus ojos tristes desde un ángulo bajo.

—Ugh— se quejó, terminando por sentarse en la silla. Eren rió y pasó un brazo por su cintura, todo rastro de melancolía había desaparecido en un instante.

—Te dije que caerías, bebé— besó su cabello, haciéndole rabiar—Ahora quítate la ropa— le dio un golpe en las costillas, consiguiendo una queja— Por favor…

—Jódete— cortó su monólogo poniéndole un repasador en la cara.

Siguieron así, en tranquilidad y silencio. Una cucharada de pastel se posó en frente te su boca. Se giró y encontró con otra mirada de súplica.

Podría cumplir con algunos de sus caprichos… ¿No?

Abrió la boca, dejando que el bocado entrara.

—No pensé que aceptarías tan fácil ¿Ya estás cediendo a mis encantos mitad brasileros?—lo miró feo, queriendo golpear su estúpida sonrisa burlona en su inútil y hermoso rostro.

—Si no lo hacía ibas a berrear de nuevo— murmuró, dándole un sorbo a su café. La tarta estaba deliciosa.

—Pero igual, aceptaste a la primera que te diera de comer— besó con ternura sus mejillas. Le encantaba.

Levi le volvía loco.

Sus manos había picado intensamente al querer tomarlo, acariciarlo… y su consciencia había pesado cuando no fue a buscarlo. Pero no quería ser el esclavo de nadie.

—Ugh, como quieras— le sacó el tenedor de la mano, robándose otro bocado.

— ¿Me das de comer en la boca?—pidió, pícaro— devuélveme el favor.

—No.

—Te robaré un besito si no lo haces.

—Pues hazlo— se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Levi tenía las mejillas levemente rosadas— bésame apropiadamente.

—Si me lo pides de esa manera ¿Cómo me negaría?—tomó su mentón, acariciándolo levemente. Su francesito cerró los ojos. Se tomó unos segundos para admirar su rostro— carajo, no me canso de decir lo lindo que eres.

—Solo… cállate— se quejó, frunciendo su ceño— y bésame.

Y Eren no se pudo resistir a tal dulce petición.

Envolvió sus labios, tomándose lo suficiente para saborearlos y sentir s suave textura. Levi suspiró, dejándole saborear su aliento mentolado. Pasó el rato, solo se besaban, movían sus bocas suavemente, sin apuros. Su hombre se acomodó y acurrucó contra él, haciéndole sonreír de la ternura.

¿Ya había dicho que Levi le volvía loco?

— ¿Debo abstenerme a la tentación de manosearte?—bromeó entre sus labios, consiguiendo una de esas mordiditas que tanto le enloquecían. Al parecer, a Levi le encantaba pellizcar sus labios como reprimenda.

Pero eso solo le calentaba.

—No te atrevas— escuchó cuando delineó su boca con la lengua. Rió, a sabiendas de lo que causaba en su amor, y solo siguió besándolo.

—Ups, creo que interrumpimos algo— se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su rubio mejor amigo.

— ¿Uno no se puede besar sin que lo interrumpan?—se quejó, separándose sin dejar de abrazarlo. Hizo un ademán como si los echara, y amagó a volver a comer esa pequeña boca enloquecedora. Levi lo apartó.

—No se besuqueen en lugares públicos, entonces— la pareja se sentó, acomodando una mesa— nos dices que vengamos a desayunar y nos encontramos contigo comiéndole la boca.

—Es un extranjero violador— se abogó el de pelo negro, levantándose.

Y, aunque su mente le gritaba que no debería de haberse dejado llevar… estaba satisfecho.

Feliz.

Pero… él no debería sentir esas cosas por un idiota extranjero…

—Es que se pelearon, y por lo que veo, se reconciliaron— intervino Kuschel, apareciendo de la nada con una sonrisa en el rostro. Levi se quejó— Soy Kuschel Ackerman ¿En qué puedo servirles?

La conversación llenó el ambiente, los tres alemanes disfrutaron del desayuno, mientras que el francés se levantó a atender las personas que llegaron a la cafetería. Por lo menos tendrían un poco de clientela ese día.

Cuando pasó cerca de Eren, él le acarició su cintura y le sonrió, pidiéndole por favor otro café, preparado con amor.

Se estremeció, y un calor se instaló en su pecho al notar, aliviado, que ahora todo era como antes.

O… eso esperaba… porque le había dado miedo el dolor provocado por la ausencia de ese moreno un solo día.

-x-

Salió del trabajo, despidiéndose de Isabel. Eren le esperaba apoyado en el poste, con una sonrisa. Lo besó y tomó su mano, dándole una de esas sonrisas cargadas de un adictivo cariño.

¿Qué clase de cosas estaba haciendo el moreno con él?

— ¿Vamos a cenar? —le preguntó, entrelazando sus dedos con naturalidad.

—Yo invito— le propuso, apretando el agarre. Eren se le quedó mirando, y él comenzó a caminar— no me conviene que te quedes pobre por invitarme a cenar, y que luego no puedas volver a pozo de donde viniste. Además, no eres mi esclavo como para estar pagándome todo.

—Pensé que te regocijabas en mi sufrimiento— sonrió, estaba que se moría de ternura. Cada día caía más y más profundo por ese hermoso francés.

Que fácil que le había dejado el mundo patas para arriba.

Definitivamente, Levi era especial.

Y deseaba con todo el corazón tenerlo a su lado para toda la vida.

—Lo hacía— admitió— pero ahora ya no.

— ¿Alguna razón especial? —preguntó, pícaro, intimando el agarre al pasar sus brazos por la cadera de su pequeño amor.

—Porque… —titubeó, el contacto con Eren le _mareaba_. No quería decir lo que realmente pensaba.

Porque le aterraba.

—Te gane cariño, no sé— concluyó, buscando guiando al de ojos verdes por las calles. Conocía un muy lindo restaurant, con comida deliciosa.

— ¿Te gusto? —Preguntó pícaro, tratando de molestarlo— era broma, aunque me encantaría que…— dejó de hablar al ver que Levi había parado de caminar— ¿Levi?

—Quizás…— Eren tardó en procesar la información, pero luego pegó un salto y gritó de euforia y alegría. Lo abrazó, haciéndole girar entre quejas. Lo bajó, dándole un sonoro besucón en la mejilla— idiota.

—Así me tendrás que amar y soportar— con felicidad, tomó su mano nuevamente.

Levi sonrió.

Soportarlo quizás no… no sería tan malo.

-x-

Volvió en la noche a su departamento, últimamente estaba llegando muy tarde. Eran más de las dos de la madrugada. Habían caminado al borde del canal luego de cenar, hablando de las estrellas y todas las cosas que se les ocurrieran.

El día siguiente tenía libre. Y Eren le había pedido una cita. Una oficial.

" _Digo, una cita para dos personas que quizás, solo quizás, se gustan un poquito"_ le había dicho, con una sonrisa idiota como las que siempre ponía.

Se lanzó a su cama. Louie se le acercó y acomodó a un lado de su cabeza, ronroneando.

—Que idiota— se dijo a sí mismo— ¿A qué lugar me podría llevar que no conozca en este pueblo? — abrazó a su gato, algo arisco, e hizo una extraña llave para mantenerlo en contra de su voluntad. Luego, tocando en los lugares correctos (Sabía cada uno de los puntos débiles de su gato) se aflojó, dejándose moldear por los brazos de su dueño.

Su mente, traicionera e hija de puta como siempre, no pudo dejar de maquinar los sentimientos que había sentido.

Maldita sea, no quería… no quería sentir cariño por ese idiota.

¡Pero el jodido cabrón se las arreglaba!

Decidido a dormir, se dio vuelta. Pero una duda lo asaltó.

¿Qué carajo se pondría mañana?

* * *

Ups, Levi ya empezó a tener pensamientos gay y fabulosos (?)

Perdón por que haya sido corto, pero reitero que estoy presionada por el trabajo y la escuela. Me pidieron que haga una maqueta de una célula eucariota en 3D, y que funcione de alguna manera, alguna función.

QUE FUNCIONE.

También siento que está perdiendo la esencia (Hace dos capítulos que no pongo nada de dónde viajo Eren) Pero prometo retomar el ritmo el próximo capítulo. Es la parte que más me gusta del fic.

Para las dudosas, esto no va a terminar pronto... no quiero spoilearlas, así que no voy a aclarar nada, pero quizás se extienda a más de doce capítulos. Ojala y me tengan paciencia...

Muchas gracias por sus reviews ¡Llegamos a los 50! y todo gracias a ustedes, amadas lectoras. Siento si no los respondo (me siento culpable) pero es que soy bastante... uh... no sé, me cuesta expresarme, entonces siempre que respondo reviews siento que no es suficiente y que merecerían más... pero para todas las que los dejaron, realmente me emociono y las adoro cuando leo sus comentarios.

No tengo demasiado más que decir, quizás en la semana suba un drabble nuevo xD

Dejen review o mueran.

¡Patatapandicornio!


	9. Dulce de leche e India

**AHHHH, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN**

 **Perdón por no haber actualizado ayer ¡En serio lo siento! me siento hiper mal por no haberlo hecho, pero ya vine con el capítulo. Me tardé porque mi útero quiso asesinarme por no darle un bebé.**

 **Como compensación subí un pequeño drabble :c pero no sé si sea suficiente.**

 **Este capítulo me gustó como quedó xD Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **De antemano... si notan algún error, es porque lo escribí lo más rápido que podía... espero que sea suficiente.**

 **¡Las quiero mucho! Así que les dejaré leer.**

* * *

Eren se levantó de un salto.

La sonrisa idiota que lucía estaba plasmada en su cara desde antes despierto, debido a que era tal la felicidad que lo embargaba, que solo faltaba escupir arcoíris para que fuera más feliz.

Se lavó la cara, los dientes, y se lanzó a la ducha.

Ese día debía ser perfecto.

¿La razón de su insufrible felicidad? Uno, Levi ayer le había dicho (admitido) que gustaba, aunque fuera, un poquito. Y eso le era suficiente, le hacía sentir satisfecho y pleno que, aunque fuera, ocupaba una mínima fracción de sus pensamientos diarios. Un pequeño espacio en su corazoncito.

Suspiró, se sentía como una jodida colegiala enamorada.

Bueno… podía ser un adulto nómada enamorado ¿Verdad?

Y es que, la segunda razón para esa sonrisa que a tantos conquistaba (Incluyéndose en el grupo ese hermoso francesito del cual iba detrás) Es que ese día, maravilloso, bendecido por los dioses, y dichoso día, tendrían una cita.

 _Una cita_.

El pensamiento le hizo sonreír y frotar con más fuerza su cabello, emocionado.

Ah… carajo, nunca se había sentido así.

Salió, se secó, y desnudo como lo habían traído al mundo, se paseó por la habitación hasta llegar al armario donde guardaba sus ropas.

Hoy debía ser guapo para su lindo hombre. Solo para él.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, tomó la única prenda ajustada que solía llevar entre sus equipajes cargados de ropa cómoda y chucherías. Un par de jeans rasgados aguamarina, con un cinturón negro. Unas zapatillas _Levi's_ que solía usar muy poco.

Sonrió. Debía tener a Levi a sus pies… o casi ¿No?

Eligió una de sus tantas camisetas, procurando que no fuera muy roñosa. Era de color rojo liso. Tomó una chaqueta café y su mochila. No sabía si habría calor o frío, Kuschel le había comentado que en estas épocas el clima comenzaba a cambiar, y en una hora podría haber un sol radiante, pero en la siguiente una lluvia torrencial.

Abrió la puerta, cerró con llave y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, salteándose escalones (Bendecidas fueran sus piernas largas) Quería verlo cuanto antes.

 _Necesitaba_ verlo cuanto antes.

Sonrió como el maldito idiota enamorado que era al verlo allí, todo hermoso parado en frente a la mesada de recepción, charlando algo con su padre. El azul eléctrico de su camiseta no hacía nada más que quedar genial con sus ya típicos (Y adorados, maldita sea) ajustados jean negros. Unos borcegos verde militar le terminaban de hacer estúpidamente hermoso.

Ante sus ojos, casi parecía que brillaba.

Se acercó a esa preciosura por detrás, y le dejó un gran y sonoro besucón en la mejilla, seguido de un montón de besitos repartidos por su perfil. Levi estaba tan sorprendido que ni se movió. Su Padre lo miró raro.

—Te ves muy lindo, como siempre— le dijo a flor de piel. Besó su oreja y luego huyó a la cafetería. Otra vez no había nadie. Enarcó una ceja.

—Buen día— canturreó Kuschel desde la cocina— Siéntate por ahí, creo que hoy no te necesitaremos— le señaló el lugar donde siempre iba. A un lado de la barra y el ventanal.

—Gracias— sonrió, tomando asiento.

—¿Por qué agradeces? —cuestionó ella, sin dejar de acomodar pasteles en la vitrina. Momentos como esos, tan familiares y caseros, le hacían recordar cuando era un adolescente revoltoso de secundaria, y charlaba con su madre de esa manera.

Suspiró. Un día glorioso como ese no era para ponerse triste y melancólico.

—Por crear a su hijo— sonrió. Ella solo rió. Sacó su Macbook y cámara, conectándola para vaciarle la memoria.

Hoy quería tener muchos recuerdos. Se tomaría el trabajo de retratar cada una de sus adorables expresiones. Afuera el sol salía y escondía esporádicamente detrás de las nubes, dándole un aire hermoso al lugar. Más de lo que era.

—¿Qué vas a pedir?—preguntó la mujer, acercándose con una sonrisa.

—Un Levi para llevar— contestó, conteniendo la risa al ver la cara de sorpresa de la mujer.

—No me digas que… —ella se agachó, hablando en voz baja.

—Tendremos una cita— le dijo con emoción, y ella saltó de alegría.

—¡Por fin, que difícil se hace! —se quejó, haciéndole reír— Me agradas cien veces más que todos los novios y novias que ha tenido juntos— una pequeña espinita de celos se le instaló en el pecho ¿Novios, novias? No, su lindo Levi debía ser todo para él. Debía hablarle con ese arrogante y erótico acento francés que tanto le caracterizaba.

—Lo pediré con un chocolate caliente y… algo dulce ¿Qué me recomienda? — con el ego inflado al agradarle a la que, ya había decidido, sería su futura suegra, decidió hacer una carpeta aparte para fotos de Levi.

—¿Algo dulce? —pensó ella, recargando sus caderas en la barra. Eren sonrió, le enternecía ver la cantidad de gestos y costumbres que Levi había heredado de esa hermosa mujer—¿Quieres una porción de tarta de chocolate y dulce de leche?

—Seguro— entró a su carpeta de fotos. Un tiempo después, Levi entró al entorno, que al verlo, bufó con molestia.

El precioso ese si que sabía cómo quitarle el aliento con solo mirarlo.

—¡Eh, preciosura! —bromeó, consiguiendo su atención. Palmeó una silla a su lado, con una sonrisa— ¿me acompañas un rato?

—¿En donde crees que estás? ¿Un burdel? Cállate y come— le dio la porción de pastel, y posteriormente, dejó la taza al lado.

—¿Puedo comerte a ti?

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera la boca? — Pidió como un niño— ¿Y algo de más abajo? —su tono se agravó, alzando sus cejas.

—Eres un horror— se quejó, tomando un té. Eren le miraba entristecido, suplicante. Quería que se sentara a su lado, y ahora que sabía lo que sus miradas causaban en ese hermoso francés las iba a usar más seguido.

—Vamos, Levi, siéntate a su lado— ahora no solo era su madre la que había caído ante esos ojos— pobrecito… solo quiere un poco de compañía…

—No— se sentó en la barra, comiendo un cupcake de banana. Eren rió a sus adentros, mejor no comentaba nada más— solo quiere agarrarme el culo.

—Quizás ambas— señaló el extranjero— tengo muchos planes para ti.

—¿Ah si? —se burló— ¿Cómo besuquearme en frente de mi padre?

—Como sacarte un montón de fotos en un intento de inmortalizar tu hermosura— otra vez con sus coqueteos, Eren levantó su cámara y, en el momento preciso cuando Levi enfocó la vista en ella, sacó una foto.

—Que cursi, das diabetes— rodó los ojos— no entiendo como ayer no vomité por tus cursilerías.

—A ambos nos dio la vena cursi ayer, admítelo— probó su tarta, estaba realmente deliciosa, y lo justo de empalagosa— te veías tan lindo disculpándote. Qué pena que no retraté tu lindos ojitos acompañados de tus mejillas adorablemente rojas.

—Pero yo no dije toda esa sarta de palabras melosas. Además, no me querías dejar ir del depósito, parecía que me ibas a violar o algo así.

—¿Tanto miedo me tienes?

—Prefiero mantenerte a raya y donde te pueda ver— Eren hizo un sonido de ternura, en parte para molestarlo y en otra porque quería joderlo. Lo segundo en más de una forma.

—¿Tanto quieres verme? Entonces me aseguraré de no salir de tu campo de visión en lo que queda del día.

—No me refería a eso— se sobó las sienes, molesto— tan temprano y ya me generas dolor de cabeza.

—¿Ya he dicho que mi objetivo es darte dolor en el culo, cierto? —levantó sus cejas, con clara sugestión. Sus ojos, por momentos esmeralda y por otros turquesas, tenían ese brillo tan molesto de diversión y picardía.

—Diciendo cosas como esas, luego no pretendas que crea que estás enamorado inocentemente de mi— se fue a preparar otro té. Su madre, esa maldita desertora, se había marchado para dejarlos solos.

Se preocupó, no quería presionar los límites de su cordura al estar a solas con él.

—Estoy enamorado de ti— pegó un saltito ¿¡Cuando carajo el tipo se había acercado por detrás!? Sus brazos, fuertes y firmes, lo envolvieron. Sus cuerpos se pegaron. Y apoyó el mentón en su hombro, haciendo que su (pobre y homosexual) corazón se acelerara de una manera molesta— no inocentemente, pero enamorado como un loco estoy— y con eso, embistió su trasero superficialmente.

En serio, que capacidad impresionante para asesinar momentos románticos.

—¿Puedes dejar de acosarme? —se liberó, sentándose en una mesa a tomar su té y comer otro dulce. Estaba hambriento— podría llamar a la policía.

—Si realmente quisieras, lo hubieras hecho hace tiempo— se sentó en la silla de al lado, extendiendo sus brazos y pasando uno por los hombros.

—Es que mamá dijo que pagabas bien al hotel— se encogió, sacando ese brazo pesado de sus hombros. Eren insistió, colocándolo allí. Fue una batalla silenciosa, que el moreno ganó cuando Levi se resignó— carajo, que molesto eres.

—Yo también te amo— besó su mejilla, luego deslizando sus labios suavemente hasta esa linda boca.

—No… — se negó, más no hizo nada. De nuevo estaba atrapado por esos carnosos labios. Su aliento, con sabor a chocolate, era simplemente un plus que hacía que se nublara la mente. Muy a sabiendas que lo enloquecía, lo mordió. Abrió sus ojos grises solo para observar su reacción. La sonrisa idiota que tanto le caracterizaba, y su risa grave le estremeció.

—¿Me estás espiando? —fue pillado por uno de esos preciosos ojos turquesas. La enorme mano derecha acarició su mentón, mimándolo.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto una costumbre tan _adictiva_ besarlo?

Siendo sinceros, en ese momento le importó un pito.

Se separó un poquito de los labios de ese moreno, siendo perseguido por ellos. Eren no paraba de buscar su boca, quería besarlo hasta morirse juntos.

Qué le había hecho Levi…

—Se… nos va… a enfriar… el desayuno— dijo entre los múltiples besitos que Eren se dedicaba a darle.

—¿Y eso importa? —trató de encararlo de nuevo, más su precioso francesito giró el rostro, topándose con una de esas hermosas mejillas, algo sonrojadas. La besó de todas maneras.

—Si que importa— se quejó. La situación era demasiado ajena a él. Nunca en sus anteriores relaciones había sido tratado con tanto amor.

Eren le había hecho sentir en dos semanas lo que nadie en años.

—Quítate, tengo hambre— lo empujó suavemente, consiguiendo más de sus risas.

—Dame de comer en la boca— pidió, demandante— o tu boca.

—No.

—Por favor…— usó ese tono lastimero que, pensaba, todo lo conseguía.

—Déjame pensarlo— el moreno sonrió ante la esperanza— no.

-x-

¿Estás listo? —le interrogó el moreno, que sonriente le esperaba apoyado en la camioneta fuera del hotel. El sol brillaba, por lo cual había dejado su chaqueta en el asiento trasero.

—Estoy comenzando a dudar de nuevo si subirme— bromeó— ¿No me vas a secuestrar, cierto?

—Quizás— le abrió la puerta del copiloto. Esperó a que Levi se acomodara y le dejó un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Por qué el beso?

—Porque eres muy lindo— respondió, sentándose y encendiendo el motor.

—Que gay eres.

—Por ti cualquier cosa— le dejó otro beso en la mejilla, luego queriendo alcanzar sus labios. Levi giró, impidiéndoselo— oye.

—Deja de besuquearme y arranca— lo empujó hasta devolverlo a su butaca, poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad para que no se inclinara contra su persona de nuevo.

—¿Te preocupa mi seguridad? Qué lindo que eres— comenzó a avanzar— ¿Pensaste a algún lugar donde quieras ir? —le preguntó, manejando por las calles. Posó su mano en la pierna, acariciándolo con el pulgar.

—¿No eres tu el que me invitó? —lo jodió, acercando su mano. No se atrevía a tomarla, pero Eren lo atrapó. Sus dedos se enredaron. El tacto era cálido— se supone que decides tú.

—Lo tengo decidido incluso a qué lugar iremos cada hora— respondió, luego absteniéndose a putear a un tipo que se le cruzó en medio de la calle— pero como soy todo un caballero de armadura brillante, te doy la opción de elegir algún lugar que te guste.

—No sé— susurró. Por un momento la mano de Eren se separó, pasando a quinta. Encaró la ruta, y luego la tomó otra vez— algún lugar tranquilo. No me gusta el bullicio.

—Entonces escogí bien— sonrió. La noche anterior había chequeado todos los lugares posibles a dónde ir. Había encontrado muchas opciones, pero solo algunas cumplían sus expectativas— quiero tomarte fotos.

—¿Para qué?—desvió su mirada de la ventana.

—Para hacerte un altar— bromeó. Levi solo lo miró, callado— quiero tener recuerdos tuyos.

Sintió un nudo atorarse en su garganta. Había pinchado la burbuja de fantasía en la que flotaba libremente. Soltó su mano, Eren le miró apenado, arrepentido de haber mencionado… _ese tema_.

—¿Cuándo te vas?—preguntó, neutro. El castaño quiso decir algo, abogarse, excusarse.

Pero luego de boquear como pez, calló.

No podía excusar lo inevitable.

—Pasado mañana…—contestó en voz baja— pero…— no dijo nada más. Luego de un rato de silencio tenso, tomó su mano con convicción— pero no pienso dejar que mera distancia física nos separe.

—Solo nos va a herir— murmuró, con algo de tristeza. Dejaron el tema allí, no querían arruinarse el día.

Eren estacionó al lado de un pequeño bosquecito, donde había un cartel. Bajaron y comenzaron a caminar con tranquilidad entre los robles y abedules. Se tomaron sutilmente de las manos, dejándose embriagar por los hermosos sonidos de la naturaleza. Llegaron en frente de un gran árbol naranja, destacando entre los demás. Levi se acercó, acariciando su tronco grueso y rugoso, con cicatrices generadas por los años. Escuchó un clic. Se giró y otro más. Eren tenía la cámara alzada, con la mira hacia él. Cuando se enfocó en el lente, una sonrisa acompañada de otro clic más le respondieron.

—Colócate de espaldas a mí, y apoya tu cabeza en el tronco— le indicó, antes de que le reclamara algo.

Le obedeció, quién sabe porqué, y conectó su frente con el árbol, enorme y anciano. Escuchó repetidas veces el sonido de la cámara sacando fotos, cada vez más cerca. Se quedó lo más quieto posible, hasta que sintió uno sobre su cabeza. Levantó la vista, y el lente estaba sobre él. Otra más. Con suavidad, Eren guió su cabeza hasta posar la frente de nuevo allí. Escuchó sus pasos acolchados sobre el pasto y siguió sacándole fotos.

—Me pregunto por qué será naranja si aún no es otoño— comentó.

—Algún fallo en sus genes, u hormonas— le contestó— pero por ahora, está cumpliendo la perfecta función de ser el escenario para sacarte fotos.

—¿Tú no te sacas?

—No me gusta— contestó, rozando con los dedos su cintura. Se estremeció.

—Deberías— se giró, no dejando que siguiera— no dejaré que me saques más, no es justo— comenzó a caminar, rodeando el lugar. Eren le sonrió, y siguió sacándole fotos, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

—¿Crees que pueda treparlo?—preguntó, cambiando de tema. Dejó su morral en el suelo y puso un pie en la corteza, probándola.

—No lo creo— retó, cruzándose de brazos para observar. El tipo sonrió, de nuevo, formando en su cara esta mueca tan molesta.

—Si lo hago ¿Qué me das? —curvó las cejas con sugestión.

—Un beso— propuso, recargándose en un tronco cercano.

—Esos me los consigo por mi cuenta, me gustaría algo más.

—¿Estás atreviéndote a exigirme?—provocó, acercándose aún más. Quedaron cara a cara, el mirando hacia arriba por la maldita diferencia de alturas— alemán idiota.

—Tienes que darme motivación, nene— le sonrió, tomando su cintura, con intenciones de ir hacia el sur. La palmeó, sacándola de allí.

—¿Y qué tal si… le enseño a tu idiota mente alemana— acarició la dura quijada de Eren. Sintió una leve rasposidad, lo había visto afeitarse— como dar un apropiado beso francés? —y en el momento, los ojos del moreno brillaron.

—Trato hecho—dijo, sin dejar de mirar sus labios. Se veían tan deliciosos que inconscientemente se relamió los propios.

Se acercó al árbol, sujetándose con esfuerzo de una rama baja. Apoyó las zapatillas en la corteza (quizás no eran las más apropiadas para eso) y comenzó a trepar. Luego de un minuto, se sentó en una rama llena de hojas anaranjadas. Algunas cayeron, desmayadas, hasta encontrarse con sus compañeras en el suelo.

—Hijo de puta— maldijo en voz baja, aunque cruzado por una risita al ver los gestos obscenos que le dedicaba desde arriba. Se acercó hasta quedar debajo de sus pies. Estirando su brazo un poco, pudo tocarlos—¿si tironeo, crees que te caigas y rompas la cabeza?

—¿Ya me quieres allí abajo contigo de nuevo? Qué lindo.

—Jódete— se alejó, escuchando sus risas. Se topó con las cosas que había dejado en el suelo. Divisó el estuche de la cámara, azul eléctrico. Compacta, perfecta para ser llevada a todas partes.

Su mente se nubló cuando el aroma masculino de Eren le llegó a las fosas nasales, estaba impregnado en sus cosas. Prendió la cámara, viendo con satisfacción lo bien cuidada que estaba. Había algunos animales que creían que tan lindas máquinas eran juguetes. Trabajando en la tienda de fotografía había visto cada barbaridad hecha a esas cosas, que saber que Eren cuidaba las suyas le dio una extraña satisfacción.

Levantó la vista, el moreno no quitaba sus ojos de cada movimiento que hacía. Parecía un halcón viendo minuciosamente a su presa. Con petulancia, levantó el lente y lo enfocó en el tipo, que sonrió abiertamente, guiñándole un ojo.

Maldita sea, que era fotogénico el hijo de puta.

Se acercó a pasos lentos, quedando bajo él de nuevo. Sacó otra, su rostro asomándose entre sus propias piernas, con una mueca de confusión.

—¿Ahora me vas a sacar fotos? —preguntó, desde arriba de la rama— pásamela.

—¿Y qué tal si no? —provocó, con una sonrisa — no me puedes obligar a nada desde arriba de una rama, Tarzán.

—Me debes un beso, francesito— le recordó— ¿Quieres que baje a buscarte?

—Rómpete una pierna de paso— le deseó, caminando hacia los árboles. Sacó algunas fotos, le gustaba eso, aunque no se creía demasiado hábil.

Eren si tenía manos mágicas.

—¡Hey, Levi! —se puso en alerta al escuchar el tono alarmado. Se apresuró a llegar a dónde estaba el árbol naranja, y le dio una mezcla de gracia y desesperación ver al castaño colgado boca debajo de la rama, sosteniéndose de las piernas— ¡Ayúdame!

—¿¡Cómo carajo terminaste así!? —se colgó la cámara con la cinta al cuello, acercándose a auxiliarlo. Cuando llegó debajo, escuchó sus risas— Eres un enfermo. Espero que te caigas y partas el cuello.

—Ya te dije que estoy enfermo por ti, hermoso— le lanzó un besito, sus frentes estaban a la misma altura, enfrentadas. El cabello chocolate de Eren quedaba en frente de sus ojos— Yo quería tener una escena al estilo Spider Man— se quejó, al notarlo también. Levi rió, genuinamente, por tal comentario idiota.

—Lo siento, pero no soy una novia candente pelirroja— rodó los ojos, viendo como los movimientos de su moreno hacían caer más y más hojas.

—No, eres un precioso y malhumorado francesito que me trae de los pelos, lo cual es mejor— Eren le lanzó besitos, soplándolos. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa. Las manos del tipo las tomaron— no sé si amarte o amarte demasiado.

—Cállate— se quejó.

Y decidió hacer una locura.

Quizás algo impropio de él. Arriesgarse y salir de lo rutinario era algo que no solía hacer, hasta que llegó ese mamarracho que se hacía llamar Eren y le volteó todo como un huracán, le movió los ejes desde el primer día donde entró como un maldito perro callejero a la tan pulcra recepción. Le hizo latir el corazón desde que le sonrió tan a su manera cuando le preguntó a dónde podía ir a cenar.

Se puso debajo de él, y tomó su rostro, poniéndolo paralelo al suelo. La cara de confusión le dio gracia, pero por el momento, solo se dedicó a estirar las puntas de sus pies. Si, se tuvo que poner de putas puntitas, pero con ello alcanzó sus labios.

Fue corto, no soportaba estar en esa posición mucho más. Cuando se separó, logró ver la mueca de confusión y las mejillas enrojecidas del maldito atrevido que tanto le jodía, pero que en ese momento, se mostraba genuinamente shockeado por haber recibido un beso. Que él tuviera la iniciativa.

—No te acostumbres— murmuró, tratando de romper la tensión que se había generado en el ambiente. La sonrisa idiota que tanto le caracterizaba brotó junto con una risa.

—¿Puedo gritar de felicidad?

—No, sería raro— tomó uno de los mechones chocolate y tiró de él, tratando de molestarlo. Los colores se le fueron de la cara al moreno, que trató de subirse a la rama.

—Me estoy cayendo— dijo, asustado. Trató nuevamente de alcanzar la cosa con sus manos.

—No te cre…— le interrumpió ver como las piernas del tipo lentamente se deslizaban por la curva rama— ¡Carajo!

—¡Ayúdame!

—¿¡Y que quieres que haga!? —comenzó a entrar en pánico, pero no había manera. Al final Eren terminó cubriendo su cabeza cuando sabía que estaba por caer.

Ambos terminaron en el suelo, el moreno rodó para salir encima de su cuerpo.

En una situación se habría enojado. Emputado. Rabiado.

Con una persona común, lo hubiera puteado de arriba abajo, acusado y obligado a disculparse.

Pero Eren no era común, y definitivamente estar enamorándose como un maldito estúpido no era una situación normal.

Así que se rió.

Y Eren rió con él.

Lo golpeó suavemente, sin poder evitar que las carcajadas nacieran a borbotones de su garganta.

—Idiota, me dolió. No eres nada liviano— se quejó, mirándolo. Ambos conectaron sus ojos, tratando de callar sus risas, pero luego de un inútil momento de seriedad, volvieron a reír con más ganas.

—No puedo creer la risa tan bonita que tienes— paró de reir al escuchar eso— no pares, anda.

—No rio bonito, no entiendo porque todo el mundo dice eso— se encogió de hombros, admirando las nubes grises que se asomaban entre las copas de los árboles.

—Es porque lo haces— cuando quiso darse cuenta, Eren estaba encima de su cuerpo, tapándolo. Se encontró con esos ojos.

No sabía bien que eran, turquesas, esmeralda, azules.

Solo tenía en claro que eran hermosos.

—¿Y si me das otro beso como el de hoy? —levantó sus cejas con sugestión— Dicen que los besos son el lenguaje del amor ¿Y si tenemos una conversación en francés? — rodó los ojos.

—¿A quién le pediste asesoría? ¿A tu abuelo? Quítate que pesas— lo empujó, levantándose y sacudiendo el pasto pegado a su espalda— Y no te besaré, no si te caíste como un saco de papas encima de mío— escuchó las quejas.

—Pero logré subirme al árbol, el trato era que si lo lograba conseguía un beso francés de tu parte.

—No recuerdo haber dicho eso.

—¡Si lo dijiste!

—¿Lo escribí? —se giró, tratando de esconder su sonrisa por el berrinche. Lo escuchó titubear— entonces no sabemos si es cierto.

—¡Levi!

-x-

Luego de eso, subieron a la camioneta, y Eren volvió por el camino en el cual habían ido. Llegaron al pueblo de nuevo, y dejó la camioneta estacionada en una avenida cercana al hotel, haciéndole arquear una ceja. El día se había nublado bastante, así que ambos tomaron los abrigos detrás del asiento. Puso la alarma y, posteriormente, tomó su mano.

Comenzaron a caminar hablando de trivialidades, en una comodidad absoluta. Las personas parecían ignorar completamente el hecho de que fueran dos hombres, lo cual le alivió un pequeño peso. Homofobia era una de las últimas cosas que quería sufrir ese día.

Llevó a su francesito hasta el _Pont Vieux_ , preparando su cámara para algunas fotos. No sabía como la pobre había sobrevivido a la espectacular caída que habían protagonizado en el bosque, pero seguía sin ningún rasguño. Otra vez, un único y hermoso escenario se alzaba frente a sus ojos.

—Este lugar tiene una magia especial— antes de que pudiera decir algo, su precioso francesito se le adelantó— siempre parece el momento perfecto para sacar una foto, no importa el momento del día o clima— acarició la piedra antigua de la baranda. El turismo había bajado, ya no había tanta gente caminando por allí como cuando llegó el primer día. Incluso él ya no se sentía completamente un extraño en ese lugar. Con los días sus prioridades cambiaron, los lugares fueron recorridos y las cambió por ir a ver a Levi.

Pero sin dudas, combinar a ese elegante y especial francés con la vista espectacular de la ciudad amurallada de Carcassonne y el río, era algo digno de retratar.

Otra vez, comenzó a darle instrucciones de cómo posar para sus fotos, entre bromas y comentarios sarcásticos. Se quedó mirando una. Levi sentado en la baranda cómodo, totalmente relajado, mirando sobre su hombro la ciudad asomándose entre los árboles, con los picos de sus torres pinchando el cielo nublado. Una ráfaga constante de viento frío había desordenado sus cabellos negros de una manera espectacular, dándole un aire aún más rebelde combinado con la chaqueta negra de cuero.

—¿Te lo imaginas? —preguntó, acercándose. Sus pantorrillas se tocaron, sin incomodidad. Miró a la imponente ciudad, tan impenetrable y perpetua como siempre— la gente de la edad medieval cruzando este mismo puente, caminando las mismas calles, mirando la misma ciudad.

—Sería lo mismo de hoy en día pero con ropas raras y palabras anticuadas, como lo del "lenguaje del amor" de hoy— Eren rió, dándole un leve golpecito como queja.

—Una vez que me pongo a filosofar sobre la vida medieval de las personas por aquí, y tú me sigues insultando.

—Es que, en serio, que carajo— Levi rió levemente, recordando el momento.

—Si ¿Cómo que fue muy anticuado, no? —admitió— pero en el momento no se me ocurrió otra cosa, me pones la mente tonta y cursi.

—Oh, espera ¿Tienes mente? — se burló. Eren rió, mordiéndose el labio posteriormente.

—Bueno ¿Podemos dejar de insultar a mi persona y seguir caminando? — rodó los ojos, tomando la mano de su francesito.

—Me gusta este lugar…— murmuró, resistiéndose. Eren se rindió, no podía luchar contra una expresión de berrinche tan linda, casi nula, pero presente. Su ceño fruncido y leves mejillas rojas fueron suficiente para que se sentara a su lado, suspirando con resignación— Huh, ya te tengo controlado.

—Me tienes como quieres— admitió, mirando al cielo. Se sumieron en silencio, y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, por propio magnetismo sus manos ya estaban juntas de nuevo— Me está dando hambre.

—Que quejudo— golpeó suavemente su hombro con el propio.

—Podríamos ir a comprar algo para llevar y comerlo por ahí—propuso, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Levi. Lo sintió ponerse nervioso por la cercanía, que le hizo sonreír tontamente— ¿Qué tal comida china? ¿Hay locales de eso por aquí?

—Claro que los hay, los Chinos están por todos lados— rodó los ojos— pero no, si vamos a almorzar comida para llevar, va a ser algo decente, y no esa mierda llena de químicos— se levantó, arrastrando al moreno consigo. Eren se quejó, alegando que ya se estaba poniendo cómodo y acostumbrado a su lindo hombro— y con comida decente, me refiero a una muy buena pizza.

—Carajo, por algo te amo.

-x-

—¿Cuál fue el primer tatuaje que te hiciste? —preguntó de repente, en un espacio sin conversación. Eren lo miró, con una sonrisa expandiéndose por su cara. Terminó de masticar la pizza _napolitana_ con queso y ajo extra, tragando y limpiándose la boca. Estaban sentados en una de las tantas lomitas que había del lado exterior de las murallas. Estaban mirando amenamente el río, y los autos fluir lentamente entre las arterias del pueblo.

Palmeó su nuca, corriendo los cabellos. Descubrió dos pequeños trazos, sorprendiendo al contrario.

—Me olvidé de mencionártelo la otra vez, hay veces que lo olvido— rió un poco.

—Es el signo Aries ¿Cierto? —tocó con la yema de los dedos el limpio dibujo, para luego tomar un poco de su jugo para bajar la comida. Eren le había llamado cobarde por no pedir una cerveza, él le había respondido con un bien acertado "alemán sin cerebro".

—Me lo hice en la maravillosa época de la adolescencia, en el auge de mi rebeldía— rió un poco— me había peleado con mi madre porque quería hacerme un piercing y a ella no le gustaban demasiado. Entonces, mi ya conocida excéntrica abuela me dijo que debía ser independiente, y dejar de pedirle permiso a todo.

Le dio un largo y satisfactorio trago a su cerveza, luego lamiéndose los labios. Pizza y cerveza estaban hechos para comerse juntos.

—Así que fui con ella a un estudio de tatuajes, algo peor— rió aún más, recordando la situación— no era completamente independiente, mi berrinche llegaba hasta el límite de mi cédula de identidad, que identificaba mis recién cumplidos diecisiete— Levi se acercó un poco más. En una mezcla de curiosidad por la historia, frío, y una creciente _necesidad_ de estar junto a él. Eren sonrió ampliamente, abrazándolo por la cintura— pero como tampoco quería lidiar con su enojo, porque créeme, cuando se enojaba hasta mi papá se meaba los pantalones. Decidí hacerme algo que me identificara para toda la vida, y que ella estuviera de acuerdo, por lo menos, con la idea.

—¿Le gustaba la astrología?

—Mucho, siempre que yo hacía algo o tenía una expresión, me jodía con que era un ejemplar magnífico de un Aries.

—Enojón e impulsivo— concordó Levi, recordando las explosiones que había tenido. Eren hizo un sonido de queja, como si siempre lo escuchara— pero también honestos y genuinos— fue escrutado por la mirada brillante de su compañero, que sonrió.

—Por lo menos también me das algunas cualidades ¿Eh? —provocó, estrechándolo aún más. Dejó un cariñoso beso en su sien.

Carajo, ese día entraba en uno de los mejores de su vida.

—Supongo que algo tienes— rió levemente.

Eren solo logró coordinar su mente para besarlo, porque cada vez que lo veía sonreír de esa manera tan natural y linda, con esa comodidad en su presencia que había conseguido a con esfuerzo, su corazón latía como loco y su mente se apagaba.

Cuando Levi hacía tales expresiones, _tenía_ que besarlo. No podría hacer otra cosa.

-x-

Estaban caminando amenamente por las calles de la ciudad medieval, ya sin tanta gente. Las pequeñas tienditas, metidas, excéntricas y únicas, volvían a llamar la atención de Eren. Recordaba algunas de haber ido hace algunos días, pero no dejaban de fascinarle. Les sacó algunas fotos, luego poniendo a su preciosa pareja en el escenario.

Y, Levi no pudo dejar de pensar lo mismo. Como local, y haber vivido toda la vida en ese pueblo tan pequeño, había terminado ignorando el mayor atractivo turístico: La maravillosa y antigua ciudad de Carcassonne. No la recordaba tan bonita, tan especial.

Eren le había abierto los ojos a otro mundo. Ya no veía la vieja ciudad atrapa-turistas. Veía la maravillosa fortaleza que nunca había sido derribada, y solo afectada por el avance de la tecnología.

Entraron a una pequeña y elegante tienda, llena de cosas finas. A Levi siempre le habían gustado esas cosas, como a su madre. No dejó pasar ningún juego de té, hechos de porcelana y con acabados artesanales, de su mirada maravillada. La mujer del local estaba charlando con su pareja, el que preguntaba sobre las barras de chocolate en exhibición. Se acercó.

—Cuando era un adolescente, siempre venía aquí a comprar estos chocolates— le comentó al castaño, que sonrió, prestándole atención.

—Entonces dime, francesito experto mío ¿Cuál me recomiendas? —estrechó sus caderas, la mujer solo miró su celular, tratando de ignorar la escena.

—El de café de Kenya— lo señaló— el de pistachos… todos son deliciosos, en realidad.

—El café de Kenya siempre ha sido mi favorito— le comentó— es un país que quiero visitar hace tiempo, incluso es un nombre que me gustaría si alguna vez tuviera una hija.

—También es delicioso el de cerezas— tomó la barra— carajo, al final me harás terminar comprando de estos chocolates. En serio, son una delicia.

—¿Por qué dejaste de comprarlos? —le preguntó, tomando barias barras. Las inspeccionó, era chocolate belga— ¿Son caros?

—Dejé de venir a la ciudad medieval— se encogió de hombros— cuando vives toda tu vida aquí, llegas a ignorar estas cosas.

Terminaron sus compras en el lugar y siguieron caminando. Eran casi las siete de la tarde y empezaba a atardecer. Desde el almuerzo hasta hace una hora, habían estado tirados en el pasto charlando. Eren con su cabeza en sus piernas, escribiendo algunas cosas en su Macbook a la vez que le contaba más profundamente sobre etiopia.

—¿Nunca viviste en otro lugar? —le preguntó, en un momento, mientras seguían pisando los viejos adoquines de la ciudad. Llegaron al café donde le llevó a tomar la primera vez, sonrió inconscientemente. Como todo un "caballero de armadura brillante" corrió la silla para que se sentara.

—Nací en Touluse— se encogió de hombros, mirando la carta— mi padre era de aquí, mi madre es Parisina. Ella siempre quiso llevarme allí a pasear o algo, pero al final nunca se dio.

—Entonces ¿Nunca te fuiste de aquí? —la cara de sorpresa del moreno le dio gracia.

—No todos podemos irnos por todo el mundo así nomás— la camarera tomó sus órdenes— he ido de vacaciones, por favor. Tampoco es que nunca salí de la estación de trenes.

—¿Cuál fue tu lugar favorito al cual viajaste? — le preguntó, apoyando su mentón en las manos. El sol se estaba escondiendo rápido.

—Praga— respondió inmediatamente. A Eren le brillaron los ojos— fui cuando era pequeño, pero todavía tengo a flor de piel la sensación al ver la catedral.

—Es una construcción realmente hermosa— concordó, bebiendo un poco de su chocolate caliente. Al parecer le gustaba mucho— Entra en mi lista de catedrales favoritas. Aunque si hay una que me encantaría conocer, es la _Catedral de Sevilla_ — comentó— tiene una arquitectura gótica realmente impresionante, sería algo digno de ver.

—Creo que mejor que esa es la _Sagrada Familia_ — comentó— es completamente extraña, dicen que cada cara tiene una fachada distinta.

—Aún no está terminada— le contó— el arquitecto murió, pero dejó los planos y los esquemas. La siguen construyendo, tiene tantos detalles y pasos que están restaurando algunas partes más viejas, a la vez que siguen construyendo las nuevas. Armin y Jean fueron a Barcelona. No podían dejar de hablarme de ella— rió un poco.

—Aquí estamos muy cerca de España— comentó— así que suelen haber muchos de ellos. Son gente muy alegre.

—Podríamos ir algún día— Eren tomó su mano con suavidad, por encima de la mesa. Se estremeció.

—No deberíamos…— comenzó a decir, sin saber si era correcto o no— no deberíamos imaginar cosas… cosas que probablemente nunca pasen— sintió como apretaba más fuerte su mano— tú te irás, debes recorrer el mundo como tanto te gusta. Yo me quedaré aquí, ahorraré e iré a la universidad para hacer de una vez por todas mi carrera.

—Hoy en día existen miles de maneras de mantenernos en contacto— le rogó. Le estaba partiendo el corazón.

Tenía miedo de no poder soportar su falta luego de estas semanas juntos.

—No sé… no sé si vale la pena…

—¿Qué no vale la pena? —tomó sus dos manos con convicción, esta vez sonaba un poco más enojado que otra cosa— ¿Estás diciendo que el hecho de que te ame es inválido? Si tenemos la oportunidad de hablarnos, de mirarnos aunque sea a través de una pantalla ¿Estás pidiéndome que me vaya sin más luego de este tiempo juntos? — sus ojos se afligieron. Desvió la mirada— No voy a renunciar a ti— la determinación invadió su tono de voz de nuevo.

—Es bastante suicida…— murmuró, con una sonrisa rota.

—Por algo Jean me dice así— tomó su mentón, obligándolo a mirarlo— Llegué aquí sin dinero, me atreví a coquetearte en frente de tu madre, a agarrarte el trasero aunque sabía que probablemente me asesinarías, a ir por ti todas las tardes aunque podrías llamar a la policía, me atreví a dejarme caer enamorado por ti en estas dos semanas, porque carajo— su corazón latió. Ese brillo lleno de amor invadió sus ojos— eres la persona más malditamente hermosa y especial que he conocido en mi miserable vida sin sentido hasta que entré en ese lobby ¿Crees que luego de haberme arriesgado a todas esas cosas, te dejaré ir así como así? —sonrió, inclinándose sobre la mesa y dejándole un beso en los labios. Levi no se resistió.

No podía resistirse luego de escuchar eso.

—No puedo prometerte nada, Eren…— susurró, esquivando su mirada. No quería ver como lentamente esa expresión llena de esperanza y amor se deformaba en una de decepción.

¿Por qué era tan cobarde?

Aunque no dijeron nada más, aunque prácticamente lo rechazó, él nunca soltó su mano.

-x-

Luego de aquella conversación, caminaron por el canal tomados de la mano, hablando de tonterías. Eren se esforzaba en tratar que las cosas fueran como siempre, pero ambos estaban sumiéndose lentamente en sus pensamientos, en la realidad que se les venía encima. Se sentaron bajo uno de los tantos puentes que lo cruzaban, aunque uno de los menos transitado. Las luces públicas alumbraban el lugar.

—¿Cuál fue el lugar que más te gustó de tus viajes? —preguntó, de repente— hoy yo te contesté el mío.

El silvó, pensando seriamente. Miró al cielo, las nubes estaban oscuras. En cualquier momento llovería.

Pero la mano de Levi junto a la suya era suficiente para calentarle todo el cuerpo.

—El _Chand Baori_ de India— contestó, luego de unos segundos— fue el primer lugar lejano que fui a conocer, no puedo sacarme el impacto que me generó. Las fotos no hacen honor a su inmensidad.

—Creo que he oído de él— miró unos patos que navegaban suavemente por el agua. No debía faltar mucho para que comenzaran a migrar.

—Es un pozo… como si fuera una pirámide invertida— soltó su mano para hacer señas de la forma— no se puede bajar hasta el todo, pero de todas maneras es fascinante. No podía dejar de sacar fotos a ese lugar— rió un poco— Estaba por cumplir veintitrés años.

Veintitrés… esa cifra resonó en la cabeza de Levi.

Iba abrir la boca para, por fin, saciarse la curiosidad sobre sus padres, pero unas gotas lo callaron. De un momento a otro, la llovizna se convirtió en una lluvia constante.

—¡Vamos! —Eren le gritó con una sonrisa, y comenzaron a correr como locos debajo de la lluvia.

En una situación normal, hubiera maldecido, y con una persona común, lo hubiera insultado.

Pero reiteraba, Eren no era común.

Era… _Eren._

Corrieron juntos, incluso riendo en algunos momentos. Llegaron como pudieron a la camioneta, empapados y jadeando. Sus cabellos se pegaban a su frente. Se metieron dentro, y comenzaron a carcajearse.

—Prende la calefacción antes de que nos agarre una pulmonía— indicó. Arrancó la camioneta y le hizo caso, comenzando a moverse por las calles. Miró por la ventana como la lluvia se estrellaba contra el pavimento, y luego de unos momentos, notó que estaban llegando a su calle. Divisó la entrada de su edificio. Se iba a despedir, pero Eren ya estaba apagando el motor y bajando.

Se rió en sus adentros. "Caballero de armadura brillante"

Bueno… algunas cosas tenía.

Se refugiaron debajo del techo del lugar. Él se rascó la nuca, ninguno sabía bien que decir después de… _aquello_ … pero, lo que el pelinegro si sabía, es que no le gustaba estar así. No, de ninguna manera.

—Bueno… supongo que nos vemos mañana…— dijo su moreno, mirando como introducía sus llaves en la puerta. Se giró, encarándolo con una mirada seria.

—Te debo un beso francés ¿cierto? —lo vio sorprenderse, para luego asomarse una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Sus cejas se levantaron, expectantes. Esa expresión seductora tan molesta volvió a aparecer en su malditamente hermoso rostro— Ven aquí, Alemán— tomó las solapas de su campera y lo atrajo, estampándolo contra sus labios, para luego arrastrarlo al interior de su departamento.

Y mientras sus lenguas se encontraban, y esas manos morenas se escabullían por debajo de su camiseta favorita, acariciando con devoción contenida la piel a su alcance, un pensamiento abarcaba su mente.

Aprovecharía esos momentos todo lo que pudiera.

* * *

Hué hué.

Bien, ¿A que va este final del capítulo?

Muchas me estaban preguntando si habría lemon en este fanfic, y la verdad es que no. No lo habrá, pero como pueden notar, si lo van a hacer.

La razón por la cual dirán "Esta Patata, pone que tuvieron sexo pero no la parte rica" es que **no creo que este fanfic de para eso.** No considero que trate ni que de lugar para que pase eso. Si, lo hicieron, pero no es una parte importante de la trama, y prefiero salteármelo. El plot de esta historia es Eren conquistando a Levi, con sus propias personalidades y cosas que van a pasar un poco más adelante, no creo necesario poner una escena de sexo explícito. Las escritorias entenderán que, muchas veces, es difícil escribir lemon. Parece que es poner una previa, la acción, que se corren de manera romántica y se duermen, pero un buen lemon no solo consta de eso, lleva más profundidad, y sobretodo, tiempo. Algo que, últimamente, no estoy teniendo.

Así que, bueno, eso era lo que quería aclarar. Lamento si las... "decepcioné" en ese aspecto.

Fuera de ese tema, no tengo demasiado más que decir xD Muchos besos y saludos a las personas que dejaron sus lindos review, ¡Las veo el próximo sábado! Y lamento haberlos ahogado con la miel de estos dos tórtolos el capítulo pasado xD

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


	10. Tostadas francesas y Locuras

**¡Hey, hola a todas!**

 **No voy a dejar muchas notas de autora... pero, tuve algunos problemas xDD el jueves fue mi cumpleaños, y entre el festejo y eso, me retrasé un montón. Eso fue una avalancha de problemas... en fin, tienen suerte de que esté escribiendo esto xDDD**

 **Escribí 5 de 6k hoy.**

 **Pero bueno, ese no es el tema. Les voy a dejar leer.**

* * *

Se removió suavemente, comenzando a despertarse. Su cuerpo se sentía algo adolorido y cansado. Trató de acomodarse mejor para dormir entre las suaves colchas, pero un agarre firme en su cintura disminuía sus movimientos.

Levantó su cabeza, abriendo los ojos extrañado. Encontró a Eren acurrucado cómodamente contra su espalda, en una expresión de completa paz.

Allí recordó como él mismo le había arrastrado al interior de su apartamento, a sabiendas que Hanji tenía turno noche. Como se besaron hasta caer en su cama y se habían consumido en la pasión. Cómo luego de eso cenaron juntos en el sofá viendo una película, hasta que se desbordaron nuevamente, haciendo que las ropas sobraran.

Se estremeció al recordar las sensaciones. Podía sentir los miles de besos aún a flor de piel, acompañados de palabras llenas de amor. La sensual imagen de Eren encima suyo, desnudo y jadeante, hecho un completo desastre. Esos ojos turquesas nublados de placer y amor hacia él, el impulso de correr algunos mechones pegados a su frente para poder verlo mejor… todo eso lo golpeó como un balde de agua fría.

Se mordió el labio. No exactamente… fría…

Miró la razón de su despertar, el reloj de la mesa de luz chillaba como todas las mañanas. Eran las seis y media de la mañana. Se pasó una mano por el rostro. Haber terminado durmiendo a las dos y algo de la madrugada completamente exhausto no había sido una buena idea.

—Oye— llamó con la voz cansada al león durmiendo a su lado, junto a su Louie. El gato había simpatizado automáticamente con el moreno cuando lo acaricio y jugueteó con él en el sofá mientras él cocinaba algo.

Si, los había observado.

Y aunque sonara marica… menuda escena más tierna.

Movió suavemente a Eren. Este frunció el ceño y se acurrucó aún más contra su cuerpo desnudo. Estiró su mano, tratando de alcanzar el aparato. No lo logró, el cuerpo enorme se interponía y no le dejaba mucho espacio en la cama de una plaza. Se dejó caer pesadamente en la almohada, cansado. Apenas la tocó, sus párpados comenzaron a pesar. Que ganas tenía de cerrarlos. Observó las facciones pacíficas de Eren, inocentes y vulnerables. Soltó una risita al ver un hilo de saliva brillante en una de sus comisuras. Roncaba levemente, haciendo que su tonificada espalda morena subiera y bajara lentamente.

—Oye…— insistió, moviéndolo un poco más. Frunció su ceño y emitió un sonido de queja, removiéndose en el lugar.

—Hm…— tentó a caer dormido de nuevo, afianzando el agarre a sus caderas. Su voz había salido ronca y adormilada.

—Oye, dame el despertador— no entendía como él estaba tan tranquilo soportando ese sonido, tan horrible. Lo había comprado por ello, no soportaba más de unos segundo se escucharlo— ¡Oye! — lo zarandeó, ya sin paciencia. Uno de esos ojos turquesas se abrió, y levantó un poco su cuerpo, tratando de reconocer el lugar. Luego de enfocarse en él, le sonrió como un idiota, dejándose caer contra la almohada de nuevo. Acaricio con suavidad la piel de sus caderas, mimándolo.

—Hey— dijo con la voz ronca y pastosa, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Dame el despertador— pidió. Él frunció el ceño, rascándose la cabeza tanteó la mesa de luz rudamente hasta dar con el insufrible aparato. Su mano enorme se estampó pesadamente contra el objeto— Ups— se lo tendió, luego acercándose y acurrucándose contra su pecho. Rodó los ojos, en parte la cabellera chocolate le hacía cosquillas. Al sentir un besito peligrosamente cerca de su tetilla, le dio un golpe.

—Déjame levantarme— pidió luego de detener el sonido estruendoso. Los brazos de Eren le estrecharon, parecían un candado alrededor de su cintura. Se quejó.

— ¿Para qué querrías levantarte tan temprano? —Acarició su cuello con la nariz, exprimiéndolo un poco más en una especie de berrinche mezclado con vagancia— sigamos durmiendo un poco más

—A diferencia tuya, que eres un viajero y hace lo que quiere, yo trabajo— se sacó con cansancio el brazo de encima. Levantó su cuerpo y pasó por encima del de Eren. Lo escuchó quejarse y pedirle que se quede. Pescó ropa interior limpia del armario y se la colocó, escuchando algunos murmullos obscenos inentendibles que dijo el castaño contra la almohada.

Salió de su habitación hacia el baño, lavándose la cara para despejarse un poco. Se secó con una toalla y prosiguió a lavarse los dientes. En eso, notó un montón de marquitas violáceas en su cuello. Las palmeó, gruñendo. Ese inútil atrevido…

Sintió sus pasos pesados cruzar la puerta de su habitación, buscándolo por el pasillo. Lo encontró y abrazó por detrás. Por suerte el maldito exhibicionista se había puesto un bóxer.

Se repetía no mirar hacia abajo esa prenda.

Notó con molestia (mucha molestia) como él dejaba algunos besitos sobre las marcas de la noche anterior.

—Que lindos chupones ¿Quién te los hizo? —preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

—Un perro—quiso sacárselo de encima, pero recargaba todo su peso sobre él.

— ¿Qué quieres que te lo haga de perrito? —lamió su cuello, haciéndole morderse el labio. Sentía una mezcla de rabia y excitación… pero más rabia, estaba que tomaba el jabón del lavabo y se lo clavaba en el ojo. Lo escuchó jadear como un maldito animal— Warf— fingió un ladrido, chupeteando y lamiendo su cuello otra vez. Palmeó sus manos traviesas que quisieron ir hacia su trasero.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar— se excusó. No quería caer en la tentación de ese moreno, que lo sumergía lentamente.

—Falta.

—No puedo faltar— tomó un peine, pero cuando iba a repasar sus cabellos acomodados libremente por su almohada, Eren se lo quitó— es mi responsabilidad.

—También eres responsable de disfrutar momentos únicos e íntimos, Levi— le susurró, para luego voltearle. Quedaron cara a cara— sé un poco más egoísta, no pierdas ni dejes pasar las situaciones que se dan, quizás, solo una vez.

—Pero mi madre necesita ayuda en la cafetería— trató de liberarse, pero esos besitos que comenzaron a ser repartidos por sus hombros eran tentadores. Suspiró.

—Estos días no hay turistas— susurró— estará bien… se egoísta, haz lo que realmente quieres hacer.

—Es que…—desvió los ojos. Quería quedarse, dormir, acurrucarse con él, hacer el amor de nuevo, dormir después de eso y almorzar juntos— pero…

—Okay— se cansó, abalanzándose sobre su cuello. Chupó con fuerza la curvatura, haciéndole estremecer. Contuvo un gemido ronco de sorpresa.

— ¡Oye!—trató de separarse, pero terminó por rendirse. Vio por el espejo de la puerta la escena, combinando a eso la lengua de él lamiendo suavemente, un calor comenzaba a arremolinarse en su estómago. Eren se separó, y con horror, Levi comprobó que había dejado una enorme marca violácea, luciéndose en su cuello.

—No puedes ir con un chupetón así a tu trabajo— sonrió, como un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura— deberías quedarte aquí, conmigo.

—Eres un maldito manipulador— tocó suavemente el chupón, estaba tibio y húmedo.

—Tienes que ser un poco más libre, Levi— besó su oreja— tienes que hacer lo que se te plazca de vez en cuando.

—No es correcto.

—Es humano— rebatió, mirándolo a los ojos— créeme, he aprendido que hay cosas…—tomo sus manos suavemente, con ternura— que solo se dan una vez, y hay que aprender a aprovecharlas en el instante.

—No puedo hacer lo que quiero cuando quiero, como tú— no podía soportar su mirada, así que simplemente se dedicó a observar el muy interesante envase de shampoo.

—Es cierto, muchas veces me zafo y termino escapando de mis prioridades— admitió, Levi se interesó por eso— Nunca fui demasiado bueno soportando responsabilidades, pero, hey— tomó su rostro. Qué manía tenía de hacerle mirar esos profundos y hermosos ojos turquesa que poseía— Si estamos juntos… tú puedes enseñarme a priorizar cosas— acarició con devoción su mejilla, conteniéndose de comerle la boca a besos— y yo te puedo enseñar a cometer algunas locuras.

— ¿Te pusiste poético de nuevo?—se burló, sacándoselo de encima.

—Luego no te quejes de que no soy romántico cuando te digo que tienes un culo precioso, porque cuando lo hago te burlas de mí— se abogó, siguiéndolo. Lo abrazó por detrás— vamos a dormir— un pequeño besito fue depositado en su oreja.

Suspiró.

Quizás…

—No lo pienses— le dijo— decide ahora, vas a trabajar y te acompaño, te pones una de esas banditas grandes en el cuello— su aliento contra su nuca quemaba— O te quedas conmigo, aquí, tranquilo.

—Me pesará la consciencia— suspiró, caminando como un pingüino con él a sus espaldas—Pero me muero de sueño… tú ganas…

Un grito de alegría en su oreja, sumado a eso sus pies dejando el suelo, le sacaron un jadeo. Eren lo había alzado como una maldita princesa.

—Vine a una ciudad medieval y encontré a mi precioso dama— rodó los ojos, tratando de hacerle el viaje lo más incómodo posible. Sus brazos colgaban fuertemente del cuello— Duele ¿Sabes?

—Es la idea. No me vuelvas a llamar así.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te avergüenza? —Abrió la puerta de su cuarto de una patada suave— Eh, Louie— llamó, el gato se había hecho toda una bolita en medio de los edredones. Rió levemente, removiéndose para bajar. Eren se quejó, tocando su cintura.

—Louie— Llamó suavemente, el felino movió sus orejas al reconocer la voz, luego estirándose, dejándole a la vista su estómago. Lo acarició levemente, para luego levantarlo y acunarlo en sus brazos. Abrió sus ojos ámbar, enfocándolos en él. Sus pupilas dilatadas no hicieron nada más que darle ternura. El ronroneo profundo, como un motor, hacía vibrar su pecho.

Sintió un pequeño clic.

Se giró ¿Cuándo Eren había sacado su cámara?

El objeto azul eléctrico se hallaba enfocado en él, otro clic se dio cuando la miró directamente.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó, dejando al gato acomodarse en la silla de su escritorio, donde se hallaba su notebook. El pequeño maulló de queja, pero ronroneó y se echó en la mullida superficie con solo tocar el costado de su oreja.

—Te saco una foto— tardó unos segundos en responder. Una de esas sonrisas molestas nació — ¿Acaso no es obvio?

—Claro que es obvio— molesto, recargó su peso sobre una de sus piernas mientras se cruzaba de brazos— ¿Por qué me sacas una foto?

—Porque eres lindo.

—Esa no es una razón— gruñó.

—Como un viajero, puedo decir experimentado, me atraen las cosas sumamente hermosas— se acercó y tocó su mejilla— tú eres una de ellas— deslizó su mano por el cuerpo, hasta llegar a ese lindo culo para apretarlo. Sonrió al ver la mueca de creciente molestia en Levi— y tu culo también.

—Y yo ya me iba a quejar de que te habías puesto cursi de nuevo— rodó los ojos, alejando esa mano traviesa cuando tentó a amasarle—No toques.

Hizo un sonido de queja, lanzándose pesadamente a la cama, moviendo un poco su cuerpo para acomodarse mejor. Enfocó esos (preciosos) ojos verdes-turquesa- lo que fuera en él. Sonrió de esa manera tan idiota que solo tenía ese inútil, palmeando suavemente su costado, un espacio vacío.

— ¿Te pusiste cómodo? —se burló, viendo como se había apropiado tan rápidamente de su cama. Su enorme cuerpo moreno y casi desnudo (reiteraba que prefería no centrarse en la delgada prenda que cubría su intimidad) ocupaba casi toda la cama de una plaza.

Suerte que él era pequeño.

No pudo evitar el pensamiento de cómo se acoplaban tan bien.

—Estaría más cómodo contigo a mi lado— abrió los edredones, metiéndose debajo y manteniéndolos arriba para él. Bufó, colándose allí también. Rápidamente su cuerpo con la piel de gallina por el frío agradeció el calor que emanaba ese despampanante moreno, y lo que le brindaba los cálidos edredones.

Carajo, que gloria.

Tal y como lo suponía.

No tardó más de cinco minutos en quedarse dormido nuevamente, entre el cansancio, el calorcito del cuerpo ajeno y esos dulces besos que eran repartidos con parsimonia por todo su rostro.

-x-

Se despertó suavemente, suspirando. La luz se colaba y molestaba u poco. Nunca estaba a ese horario. Su habitación, blanca y limpia, tenía algunas cosas en el suelo por el tornado que habían sido ellos dos la noche anterior.

Notó algo.

Eren no estaba.

Se levantó de un salto, y escuchó risas en el comedor. La grave de Eren… y la excéntricamente insoportable de Hanji.

Preparándose mentalmente, buscó una camisa entre sus cosas. Encontró una blanca que estaba con un solo uso, no le importó salir en ropa interior. A medida que caminaba por el pasillo, las voces se hacían más claras. Se deslizó hacia la cocina, que tenía una ventana-desayunador que daba al comedor. Eren estaba sentado en la banqueta del otro lado, dándole la espalda, mientras ella buscaba alguna estupidez. En silencio, y aprovechando sus pasos siempre silenciosos, se sirvió una taza de café caliente, aunque parecía estar hecho de hace un rato. Cuantas veces le había dicho a esa loca asquerosa que apagara la cafetera cuando se termina de hacer la bebida para ahorrar luz…

— ¡Aquí encontré el álbum! El mío se rompió, así que siempre tomo el de Levicienta. Vas a ver lo lindo que era en la secundaria ¡No ha crecido ni un centímetro!

Eren hizo un sonido de ternura.

Qué cosa más linda— le respondió, esperando ansioso ver las fotos. Había conocido a Hanji cuando se levantó a tomar un vaso con agua. Solo había vuelto a ponerse un par de Jeans (y ver el rostro durmiente de esa lindura francesa que le había robado el corazón) Ella fue al living, y notó inmediatamente a Levi en la cocina, apoyado cómodamente en la barra. Eren se giró, asustado, y cuando lo vio tan cerca de él (sin haberlo escuchado previamente) se sujetó el corazón en un sobresalto— ¡Carajo, que susto!

— ¿Se puede saber que hacen? —salió por la puerta, yendo hacia su amiga. Le sacó el libro de las manos, era un anuario. Su anuario. Con todas las fotos vergonzosas de la secundaria.

—No es lo que parece— se adelantó ella, pero de todas maneras le dio un golpe en el estómago. Se dobló, quejándose del dolor— tan cariñoso como siempre ¿Eh? Levicito.

—Eres peor que mi madre, ni ella le mostró mis álbumes de infancia.

—Pero prometo hacerlo— intervino el moreno— me habías dicho que tenías compañera de departamento, pero no me habías dicho que además de loca es encantadora.

Levi lo miró, y luego a ella, intercalando.

— ¿Lo drogaste?

— ¿Qué?

—Hanji, es simplemente imposible que seas encantadora ¿Qué le pusiste? ¿Alguna solución que haces con tus experimentos de loca desquiciada?

—Sí, de hecho, el que se tomó en el café es para que caiga profundamente enamorado de mí, y se olvide de ti para siempre.

—Hanji, que hermosa te ves hoy— alagó, siguiéndole el juego.

Levi no pudo evitar que la espina de los celos se instalara en su pecho. Lo miró y solo comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina. De soslayo vio cómo se mordía el labio fuertemente, sonriendo. Al pasar a su lado, sintió como sus pervertidas y sucias manos agarraban desvergonzadamente su culo. Frenó, tratando de contener su ira. Error, lo atrajo más cerca y lo manoseó de nuevo, pasando sus dedos por debajo del borde de uno de sus muslos.

— ¿En serio?—gruñó.

—En este momento tienes que recordar cuando te digo cosas románticas.

— ¿Puedo recordar la razón por la cual estás en mi casa?—gruñó, molesto.

—Bueno, tú mismo me trajiste aquí dentro— sonrió, atrayéndolo. Se agachó un poco y sintió su nariz casi rozar el comienzo de su bóxer.

—Y te puedo sacar a patadas—se alejó de su toque, consiguiendo quejas. Metió un dedo como gancho en el final de su espalda, atrayéndolo por el elástico de su ropa interior. Tembló de rabia. Hanji reía estruendosamente (¿Podía acaso de otra manera?)

—Yo lo dejo estar aquí— justificó la francesa— Pero fuera de eso ¿No deberías haber ido a trabajar? Sentí tu celular sonar hace un rato— señaló el aparato, olvidado en la mesa de entrada. Cuando la noche anterior habían pasado por la puerta empujándolo todo a su paso, se había tomado unos segundos para dejar sus cosas que, en lo posible, debían evitar caer al suelo entre las telas.

Rezongó, yendo a ver el aparato. Tenía una sola llamada perdida de su madre, junto al mensaje que se lo avisaba (gracias, compañía telefónica por recalcar lo obvio). Eso no era normal. Como cualquier mamá, le habría llamado cuarenta veces antes de rendirse.

Quizás no tenía más crédito. Esa fue su esperanza.

—Qué extraño— comentó, tomando una tostada que había en la barra. Frunció el ceño, estaba quemada y seca. Seguramente las había hecho Hanji, esa mujer tenía la habilidad culinaria de un perro. Estaba seguro de que, aunque fuera una física Nuclear, antes que morir por una explosión o por la radiación, lo haría de inanición o intoxicación. Una vez la pilló casi poniéndole pasta dental al té porque había escuchado que el de menta ayudaba al dolor de estómago— No llamó más de una vez.

—Quizás no fue gente a la cafetería, como te dije— Abrazó su cintura posesivamente, atrapándolo. Le gustaba, no, le encantaba. Esa zona de Levi era tan suave, tan linda. Sus brazos se amoldaban perfectamente a ese casi imperceptible surco. La imagen de su francesito desnudo, esa perfecta combinación de sensualidad, picardía y masculinidad, le había hecho ver las estrellas.

—No lo sé… tu madre siempre ha sido impredecible…— Hanji fue a su habitación, alegando que iba a buscar alguna tontería. Él bien sabía que estaba huyendo de una posible catástrofe, nombrada Kuschel Ackerman.

—Iré a buscar algunas cosas a mi camioneta— besó su mejilla, resistiendo a la tentación de morder esa pielcita de color rosado suave—No me extrañes demasiado, lindura— se levantó, con intenciones de ir a la habitación a buscar las llaves. Aunque él había robado algunas prendas de Levi en el camino de besos a la habitación, las suyas habían desaparecido en proeza de esas hermosas manos blancas cuando llegaron a la pieza de su amor, siendo lanzadas sin cuidado.

—Eren— escuchó el llamado, sacándolo de sus recuerdos de la noche anterior. Giró sobre sus talones y mirándolo. Sacaba algunas cosas de las alacenas. El hecho de que se tuviera que estirar en puntitas para alcanzar las cosas más altas (Que ponía Hanji a propósito, se enteró de ella misma) le causaba una ternura inigualable.

Era tan pequeñito, tan lindo. Un lindo francesito pitufo.

—Esa loca asquerosa nunca come de manera decente, menos en las mañanas— tomó un pan casero de una canasta, lo reconoció como uno de los que hacen en la cafetería. Se acercó, y dejándole un beso en la frente para alcanzar con suma facilidad un tarro con café que tanto le estaba costando alcanzar. Su lindo amorcito lo miró con mala cara, luego rodando los ojos y cortando algunas rodajas— haré el desayuno, no te tardes demasiado. Tampoco salgas en cuero— dijo, refiriéndose en que ningún momento se había puesto algo en el torso— está comenzando a hacer frío, puedes llegar a enfermar. Que te mueras de pulmonía es una de las últimas cosas que quiero que pasen hoy.

Y Eren no pudo evitar el impulso de ir y abrazarlo por la ternura que lo inundaba. Esa preocupación camuflada con insultos y groserías había hecho que su corazón saltase y su estómago se llenara de mariposas, por muy gay que sonara.

—Qué lindo que eres— besó su oreja, llenando de besitos su cabello. Inhaló el aroma, llenándose los pulmones y grabando ese recuerdo del dejo de frutos rojos, mezclado con el aroma a sudor persistente en su cuerpo— esa cara de hijo de puta no va conmigo, ya sé que adentro tuyo estás lleno de amor.

—Cállate y ve, no tardes— lo empujó, comenzando a batir algunos huevos con canela, azúcar y esencia de vainilla.

Eren fue a la habitación, en busca de sus laves. No se molestó en colocarse una remera, con solo los jeans estaba bien. Bajó las escaleras, silbando con tranquilidad y satisfacción. Le gustaba la cotidianeidad, además de las excentricidades del mundo.

Podría despertar y desayunar con Levi toda su vida sin cansarse.

Su auto se desbloqueó cuando presionó el botón. Abrió la puerta en busca de su mochila. Allí estaba su mac, quería bajar las fotos y mostrarle de algún país, quizás Brasil. Algunas cosas de Río de Janeiro.

Como adoraba esa ciudad. Una combinación de mar, selva, montaña y ciudad.

La tomó de las correas, luego cerrando la puerta sin dejar de silbar.

— ¿Eren?—escuchó la voz de Kuschel a unos metros, entre enojada y sorprendida. Miró de reojo, y efectivamente, la mujer francesa estaba allí, enfundada en una campera y con un bolso.

Fingió no escucharla, caminando rápidamente al departamento. Cerró la camioneta desde la distancia y entró al cálido ambiente, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Levi lo miró raro cuando entró agitado a la cocina, a la vez que dejaba su mochila en el desayunador.

— ¿Qué pasó?—le preguntó. Al acercarse, distinguió cómo preparaba unas tostadas francesas con habilidad. Aspiró el aroma extasiado, junto con el del café y la naranja. Cuando su amorcito abrió la boca para preguntarle, tocaron la puerta.

—Tu madre vino a visitarte— dijo con nerviosismo. A Levi le recorrió un escalofrío la columna, sabía que tendría que enfrentar el enojo de su madre en algún momento, pero no creyó que tan pronto. Se mordió el labio, encargándole al moreno sus preciadas tostadas. El tipo ya estaba huyendo a la habitación cuando lo pescó.

—Ponte un par de pelotas y enfrenta las consecuencias— le dijo, molesto.

Fue y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con su madre, cabreada. Muy cabreada.

—Mamá— saludó, incómodo—pasa.

—Gracias— sus pasos cortos resonaron en el lugar. Después de avanzar un poco, le dio un buen y merecido carterazo a su hijo— ¡Y no te doy con una chancleta porque no la tengo a mano!

— ¡Auch! ¡Lo siento! — se cubrió el lugar, su madre seguía amenazándolo.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste? —Reconoció ese tono, ella realmente sabía que era lo que había sucedido, pero quería probarlo a decirlo— ¿fue mi imaginación o Eren estaba abajo sacando cosas de su camioneta, sospechosamente parecida a la que no volvió al estacionamiento del hotel anoche?

Iba a replicarle que no, pero el castaño se asomó por la puerta de la cocina. Abrió la boca, pero al recibir una mirada tan mortífera de su futura suegra, se metió adentro, volviendo por donde vino.

—Así que él está aquí— ella dijo, seria— eso significa que durmió aquí, y seguramente, juntos ¿Me equivoco?

—Ajá…— rezongó— ayer quedé molido, por eso desperté hace tan solo un rato— mintió, rogando porque su madre no se diera cuenta de su mentira.

—Levi— Eren se asomó su torso desnudo por la ventanilla— no sé nada de cocina… no sé cuando están listas…

—Buen día, Eren— saludó secamente, Kuschel, a la vez que veía atentamente como su hijo se iba por la puerta. Le dio instrucciones, tuvieron una mínima conversación y luego volvió— ¿Van a desayunar?

—No comimos nada— El pelinegro abrochó bien los botones de su camisa.

—Bueno, nos comimos entre nosotros— comentó Yaeger desde la barra. Levi lo miró como si tuviera una segunda cabeza. Le guiñó un ojo y lanzó un besito— buenos días, Kuschel. Lamento no haber saludado, es que… bueno, creo que si las tostadas se me quemaban me iba a quedar sin descendencia.

—No es cierto, querías huir de su enojo— gruñó— ahora mueve tu rasero aquí y pon la mesa. Yo vigilaré que no se incendie nada.

Así, luego de un rato, estaban sentados desayunando. Tomó la mano de su amor discretamente, a la vez que parloteaba sobre las cosas que había visto en sus viajes. Cuando se ponía nervioso, charlaba, y eso había servido para desviar el tema.

—Las tostadas están deliciosas, bebé— alagó su madre, colocándoles algo de dulce de manzanas encima— ¿Usaste mi receta?

—La de la abuela y la tuya juntas— comentó— las dos son muy buenas, así que las junté.

Luego de eso, el silencio se hizo de nuevo. Solo se escuchaban sus bocas masticando. Eren suspiró, molesto, apoyándose contra el hombro de Levi. Estaba molesto, en realidad. Su idea había sido un desayuno romántico en pareja, darse besitos y comida en la boca. Kuschel lo notó.

—Levi, estoy muy molesta porque faltaras— se limpió la boca con una servilleta, mirándolo a los ojos. Los dos pares de orbes grises chocaron— es en serio. Hoy no fue nadie, pero pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa ¿Dónde crees que conseguiríamos un camarero?

—Pero era probable que hoy no hubiera nadie…— murmuró.

— ¡Probable mis pelotas! —Levantó la voz, molesta— ¡Fuiste completamente irresponsable! Me lo esperaría de un adolescente ¡Pero por el amor de dios, tienes veinticinco años!

Eren se tensó por la situación. Apretó la mano de su amor, dándole fuerzas.

—Lo siento…— se disculpó.

— ¡Ya no tienes dieciocho! — de nuevo, esa palabra lo golpeó como una bofetada. Ella iba a seguir con sus frases, pero recordó al moreno. Este trató de abrazar preocupado a su hijo, pero este se negó.

Eren se arrepintió. Se arrepintió con toda su alma de haberle insistido que se quedara, de subestimar las responsabilidades de su francesito. De hacer que su madre se enojara tanto con él, que hubiera mencionado el tema que tanto lo hería.

Su irresponsabilidad le estaba cobrando a la persona que amaba.

Recordó la frase de Levi hace un rato. Y se puso un par de pelotas.

—Fue mi culpa— admitió, separándose y levantando el mentón— fue completamente mi culpa, yo le dije que se quedara aquí.

—No Eren, no te metas en esto— la mujer quiso interrumpirlo, pero no se calló.

Enfrentaría las cosas… como que se llamaba Eren Yaeger.

—Le he dicho que fue mi culpa— reiteró, levantándose— yo le insistí en que se volviera a dormir cuando se levantó para ir a trabajar. Yo le dije que habría poca gente, que no importaba que se quedara aquí. Yo lo insté a no ir— se rascó la nuca— todo reside en mis hombros, no lo culpe a él…

Ella se quedó en silencio, observándolo fijamente.

—Está bien— terminó por decir, lentamente— Lo dejaré pasar— tomó el último bocado de su tostada y se levantó, poniéndose la chaqueta— pero recuerda. Tú te vas a ir de este lugar, y podrás hacer lo que quieras. No tienes responsabilidades más que cuidar tu propio trasero— se dirigió a la puerta, dejando pasmados a los dos hombres— pero Levi tiene cosas que cumplir. No volveré a permitir que esto pase— y con eso, se marchó, realmente molesta.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin ánimos ni apetito. El castaño se sentó, pasándose los dedos por el cabello.

—Lo siento— se disculpó.

—No lo sientas, yo dejé que me convencieras. También es mi culpa— se levantó, tomando los platos aún con comida, dispuesto a llevarlos a la cocina. Eren llevó el resto— lamento que el desayuno no saliera como esperabas.

—No, no, está bien. Estaba delicioso— besó su mejilla, no teniendo ganas de abrazarlo por detrás mientras lavaba los platos— creo… creo que mejor me voy… tienes que prepararte para ir a la tienda y bueno…

—No— se giró, sosteniendo su antebrazo antes de que se marchara. Vio la expresión afligida (una real, no la de cachorro) en su rostro— No te sientas mal.

—Es mi culpa, siempre soy un irresponsable… tu madre se enojó contigo por ello— se dejó envolver por los brazos de Levi, pero igualmente se sentía mal. Horrible.

—No te preocupes, te he dicho— golpeó suavemente su estómago, consiguiéndose una risita— deja de ser un idiota culposo, no pareces el inútil extranjero loco que llegó aquí y me miró el culo la primera noche pareciendo un vagabundo. Está bien, ya pasó ¿Crees que es la primera vez que mi madre se enoja así? —Rió— en un rato se le va a pasar y me va a llamar disculpándose por haber sido tan dura.

—Que ella se disculpe no quita que haya estado mal lo que hicimos…— tocó su rostro.

—Me disculparé por ello, no te preocupes—se dejó mimar, suspirando. Las manos de Eren siempre estaban cálidas— ahora vuelve a ser el idiota de siempre y cuéntame sobre algún lugar al que hayas ido— se dio la vuelta, lavando los platos. Eren sonrió, sentándose en la barra del desayunador.

— ¿Te conté sobre Río de Janeiro?

-x-

Levi subió las escaleras, hasta el cuarto treinta y senté. Tenía el corazón en la mano y quizás, algo de tristeza atorada en la garganta. Tocó suavemente la puerta, queriendo que ese momento no llegase.

Eren se iba.

Como no hubo respuesta, bufó y sacó la llave dorada de su bolsillo, jugueteando con ella en sus manos. La miró.

Eren le había pedido que lo levantara con tiempo, quería preparar sus cosas temprano, suponía.

— ¿Extranjero?—abrió suavemente la puerta. Se encontró con el moreno enredado entre las sábanas y edredones, boca abajo, y, otra vez, semidesnudo. Suspiró y se acercó. Los leves ronquidos llenaban el lugar, junto al lejano murmullo de la cafetería escaleras abajo. Cerró la puerta— Oye.

—Hm…— su ceño se frunció, amagando a abrir los ojos. Se removió, dándose la vuelta para evitar el despertarse. Rió levemente, no entendía como ese tipo se podía levantar solo y por su cuenta.

— ¿Estoy siendo despertado por las risas de los ángeles? —la voz rasposa y grave resonó en el lugar. Paró sus risitas abruptamente.

—Levántate de una vez— lo zarandeó, escuchando sus quejas— ¿Qué no tienes que guardar tus cosas? —echó una mirada al lugar, divisando unas mochilas y bolsos amontonados en un rincón.

—Ya lo hice anoche— su brazo fue atrapado por ese raro. Comenzó a ser jalado— te llamé en la mañana para pasar tiempo contigo— terminó sentándose a la fuerza en el colchón.

—Me haces perder mi tiempo— se quejo sin moverse. Los brazos de Eren rodearon su cintura firmemente. Comenzó a recibir besitos en esa zona.

Al final, también le gustaba Eren. El hijo de puta podía ser tierno cuando se lo proponía, con sus frases románticas y cursis.

—Acuéstate conmigo— pidió, haciéndole espacio. Levi dudó. Entre seguir a su cerebro, que le gritaba que no lo hiciera, o a la parte que quería lanzarse a la cama y acurrucarse junto al cálido cuerpo.

Quizás solo un poco… para darle el gusto al castaño.

Se sacó los zapatos, y desanudó el delantal. No quería girarse a verlo, sabía que estaría sonriendo como un idiota.

Se deslizó entre las sábanas. Estaban tibias por el calor del cuerpo desnudo de eren a su lado, pero a su vez el frescor tan característico de la seda.

El brazo, pesado y fuerte de Eren cayó sobre su cintura (parece que le gustó ese lugar) y no la movió. Quiso mantener una cierta distancia, quién sabe que podría llegar a pasar si sus cuerpos se acercaban demasiado.

El mismo no podría rendirse al calor tibio que emanaba Eren. Ese casi permanente, siempre tenía una calidez alrededor. Dormir así con él en invierno debía ser una gloria.

Detuvo sus pensamientos. No pasaría. Eren ese día se iría a quién sabe dónde. Quizás a algún lugar en Oceanía, o de nuevo a la temible amazonas.

—Oye— escuchó a Eren, y acto seguido fue tironeado— acércate— se quejó.

—Déjalo— se removió. De solo pensar que estaba detrás de él en bóxer le hacía querer poner un muro entre los dos.

No porque le pareciera repugnante, claro está. Sino porque temía lo que sucedería luego.

—Ven —Eren rió un poco— o te haré cosquillas— sintió como levantó su camisa, y luego empezaba a acariciar su costado. Se removió. No tenía demasiadas cosquillas, pero Eren era tenaz y terminó encontrándolas.

—Basta… idiota…— se quejó— te patearé— su voz se cruzó por una risita. No eran cosquillas invasivas, no eran molestas. Solo le hacían retorcer y reír. No se esperó que subiera encima de su cuerpo. La posición se tornó más íntima que antes, y las cosquillas siguieron estremeciendo su cuerpo— oye… ya

—Quiero verte reír— atacó debajo de sus axilas, se removía como una lagartija. Terminó dando una risita, que luego de liberarse, la siguieron muchas más, una detrás de otra— tienes una risa demasiado linda— El francés recibió un beso en su oreja. Eren cayó a su lado, y luego lo dio vuelta. Esta vez no pudo evitar lo que tanto quería. Estaba frente a frente. Eren lo miraba profundamente. Se acomodó un mechón de cabello que interrumpía su vista— carajo— lo escuchó lloriquear— deja de ser tan malditamente hermoso— el de ojos grises se mordió el labio, mirándolo fijamente.

No digas ese tipo de cosas…— murmuró— ahora levántate, lava los platos y saca de apestoso trasero del hotel.

—Me gustaría quedarme un poco más— se acurrucó contra la espalda del pequeño francés. Olía tan bien… tan… a Levi, que lo volvía loco. Su corazón retumbaba ansioso y dolido contra su pecho. Si se concentraba, podía sentir el corazón de Levi latiendo acelerado también. Era reconfortante.

Decidió, aprovechando el silencio, sumergirse en esa aura de paz y relajación que siempre desprendía Levi.

—Cuando estoy cerca de ti… — murmuró, con la voz más ida de lo que esperaba— me siento relajado… ya es casi una necesidad ¿Qué has hecho de mi?—se quejó. El pelinegro lo encaró. Los ojos turquesas de Eren chocaron con los suyos. Brillaban, pero a su vez detectaba la tristeza en ellos.

Y Levi se dejó imaginar, mientras volvía a acurrucarse entre los brazos de Eren. Que él se quedaba, que decidía asentarse allí, con él. Que pasarían sus días (y noches) juntos. Saldrían cuando tuvieran días libres a algún lugar por ahí, tomados de las manos. Podría, también, alcanzarle las cosas de los estantes altos. Podrían quedarse horas y horas mirando las estrellas, hablando del universo.

Se acurrucó aún más, aspirando el aroma tan delicioso que desprendía ese despampanante hombre. Una mezcla de especias y canela se infiltraban en su aroma corporal. Le gustaba, le hacía recordar cuando era pequeño y ayudaba a hacer pasteles.

— ¿A dónde vas a ir esta vez? —preguntó, escuchando los latidos retumbar contra su pectoral izquierdo. Allí, donde estaba ese tatuaje.

—Iré a mi casa en Berlín— contestó, acariciando con delicadeza uno de esos lindos mechones de ébano. Era tan precioso. Absurdamente precioso— y allí decidiré cuándo y dónde ir.

— ¿No tienes ninguna idea? ¿Solo lo decides en un rato y ya? —le parecía extraño.

—Quizás algún lugar de Europa… como el norte de Noruega, allí donde el sol nunca se esconde del todo—el pelinegro recordaba haber oído de ese lugar— luego de asarme en el sol casi un mes, me voy a cagar de frío.

—Eres un idiota— rodó los ojos— parece que te gustan las condiciones extremas.

—Son divertidas— rió un poco— una vez que las experimentas, te terminan gustando.

—Claro, cagarse de frío con riesgo de hipotermia, una joda total— se burló.

—Pero es lo que tienes que soportar para ver la aurora boreal. El sol descender y volver a subir sin desaparecer completamente— tomó el mentón del más bajito, acurrucado contra su pecho. Parecía querer huir del frío súbito que había azotado en la mañana. Un cambio de vientos había hecho que ráfagas heladas descendieran la temperatura. Encontró esos ojos grises con los suyos, notando un aro azul que rodeaba el Iris. Se fascinó, cada vez que lo veía era más hermoso. Levi desvió la mirada, no queriendo enfrentar esos ojos turquesas que brillaban tan hermosamente— mírame— acarició su rostro con devoción. Rastreaba con amor cada facción del francés, queriéndoselas guardar en la memoria

Cómo deseaba llevárselo…

—No me mires así…

—Te amo— soltó, sacándole un sobresalto. Lo miró, entre extrañado y asustado ¿Había escuchado bien? —te amo— repitió con más convicción.

—No jodas con eso— se quejó. Siempre lo decía en broma.

—Te amo, Levi— acarició el rostro nuevamente. Esa hermosa piel blanca le encantaba.

—Es imposible que te enamores de alguien en quince días— repitió en voz alta lo que retumbaba en su mente.

—Deberías sentirte orgulloso de ti— rió un poco— me traes loco y como perrito faldero en solo… ¡Dos semanas! —se levantó, mirándolo— hay chicas en Berlín con tetas enormes y culos de infarto que vienen detrás de mi hace años ¡Y tú me tienes como quieres solo…!—en parte el alemán estaba molesto, sobretodo consigo mismo. Se le había ocurrido enamorarse de un francés cabrón, que lo golpeaba, insultaba, y miraba con esos hermosos ojitos grises azulados, le hablaba con su delicioso acento francés y… — solo con ser… tú…— su mirada se suavizó. Levi tenía ese pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas que tanto le enloquecía— si me pides que me lance del _Pont Vieux_ lo haré, solo para satisfacerte.

— ¿Aunque me burle de ti por ser tan influenciable?—preguntó.

—Me tienes hipnotizado— susurró.

Y silenciosamente, Levi rogaba por que saliera con una de sus indecentes comentarios pervertidos. Que cortara su romanticismo y pudieran bromear, dejar esas homosexualidades y bajar a trabajar. Que cada vez que pasara cerca de Eren le robara uno de esos besos furtivos, que las turquesas que tenía por ojos lo miraran con tanto amor que le aturdiera.

—Levi— susurró, inclinándose y besando sus labios con ternura— ven conmigo.

— ¿Perdona?

—Escápate— acarició su rostro con suavidad y devoción— Escapa y ven conmigo por el mundo.

* * *

Hue.

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


	11. Té y Marcha

**Pensaban que se iban a liberar de mi ¡Ja!**

 **Hierba mala nunca muere.**

* * *

Levi no pudo describir el estado de Shock que le generó esa propuesta.

Miró hacia las clavículas del tipo, en un intento de no enfrentar esa mirada turquesa llena de expectación y amor. Caricias eran repartidas por su rostro con suavidad, pero él no podía dejar de procesar la información.

Huir.

¿Huir?

Negó suavemente, mirándolo a los ojos. La desilusión se apoderó de ellos.

—No— contestó, empujándolo levemente. Eren era demasiado pesado, junto a eso, su sorpresa de que lo negara— no, Eren. Estás pidiendo locuras.

Logró levantarse, dejándolo a él sentado en la cama.

Estaba siendo demasiado iluso.

Cuando iba a huir a la cafetería, tratar de ignorarlo y dejar que luego de vaya su brazo fue tomado.

—Espera— pidió, con la voz algo ahogada. Forcejeó para liberarse, pero ¿Ya había dicho que Eren era más fuerte, no? Así que haciendo provecho de sus habilidades, lo jaló hasta quedar de nuevo juntos. Se había parado— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Acaso estás escuchando lo que dices? —preguntó, quizás, sonando más duro de lo que quería. De nuevo, la tristeza se apoderó de esa mirada— No puedes pretender que te diga que sí y me lance a tus brazos libremente.

—Puedo pretender que me des una oportunidad— esperó un tono juguetón, un tono molesto, hasta un tono de decepción.

Pero la tristeza impregnada en cada letra que se deslizó por su lengua le dolió hasta él.

—Eren…— negó, tratando de no sucumbir ente el calor de sus brazos que lo envolvían. Él iba a protestar— No, simplemente… no…

—Pero…

— ¡Te he dicho que no! —esta vez se enojó.

¿Quién se creía?

¿Creía que iba a tirar todos estos años de esfuerzo a la basura para irse con un loco?

—Fue lindo mientras duró— gruñó, no queriendo ver la mueca de dolor en el rostro del moreno— Pero cada uno tiene que seguir con su vida. Tú te irás a Berlín, y yo me quedaré aquí e iré a la universidad. Ya está, son quince días de nuestras vidas que recordaremos, pero nada más.

—Existe Skype ¿Sabes? — susurró, manteniéndose en su lugar— Existe Whatsapp, facebook… miles de maneras de mantenernos comunicados… por lo menos permíteme eso…

—No— se alejó, más su tono fue firme— solo nos generará dolor.

—Pero…

—Olvídalo— esta vez, no pudo camuflar la tristeza que sentía en su interior. Que se lo estaba comiendo— olvídame.

Y con eso, salió de la habitación.

-x-

Estaba dejando unos platos sobre la mesada cuando entró Eren a la cafetería.

No porque lo hubiera visto, sino por los pasos pesados y la silla corriéndose sin ganas a su lado.

—Un café irlandés, por favor— escuchó el pedido, tenía la voz rota. No dijo nada, no insistió con sus pensamientos de que debería de comer algo. Solo los dejó en su mente.

Pero, sin decir nada, preparó un chocolate caliente.

Cuando se lo sirvió, sus ojos brillaron, aunque se generó una mueca de disconformidad.

—No pedí chocolate…

—No puedes tomar alcohol antes de conducir— argumentó, dejando un pastelillo de banana al lado— y esto va de parte de la casa.

— ¿De la casa? —preguntó, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro— ¿O tuya?

—Yo soy parte de la casa, así que tómalo como quieras— se encogió de hombros. Comenzó a secar unos vasos. Había tres mesas.

— ¿Tomarlo como quiera? Entonces, ¿Puedo tomarlo como que aceptas mi propuesta? — se crispó.

¿Le estaba provocando?

—Ya escuchaste mi respuesta en cuanto a ese tema, no lo saques de nuevo— espetó, fríamente.

— ¿Qué si quiero sacarlo de nuevo? —la molestia fue palpable. Kuschel lo miró, extrañada— ¿Qué si quiero insistirte? — la voz le tembló. Él solo apretó el vaso.

—Solo conseguirás algo que ninguno de los dos quiere, y es mi odio— lo apoyó sonoramente contra la caoba de la mesada, quizás, haciendo más ruido del que esperaba.

—Por favor…— se atrevió a mirarlo. Su corazón se resquebrajó al ver la expresión tan demacrada y sombría de lo que era ese radiante hombre. Había una cosa muy clara en sus ojos.

Desesperación.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué le hacía esto?

¿Por qué le hacía querer ir a abrazarlo, consolarlo, cuando sabía que estaba mal? ¿Por qué insistía en un tema que los lastimaba a ambos?

¿No podía tan solo irse y ya? ¿Dejarlo como antes, en su cómoda rutina? Él estaba tranquilo, feliz en su estable burbuja de cotidianidad. Estaba ahorrando para ir a la universidad, ayudaba a su madre al mismo tiempo y tenía un empleo estable, era un adulto común y corriente.

Pero llegó ese extranjero y lo desmoronó todo. Lo rompió, revolucionó y armó de otra manera.

Y ahora se iría, dejándolo con el gusto de sus labios. Dejándolo con la sensación de que nada volvería a ser como antes, porque estaba seguro que cada vez que saliera de su trabajo pensaría en esos ojos pícaros de color turquesa esperándolo, cada vez que mirara a las estrellas recordaría su grave voz aterciopelada contándole tonterías, teorías poco probables e idioteces que creía cuando era un niño.

—No insistas, por favor— pidió, con tono suave. Otra vez, la tristeza se apoderó de aquellas normalmente brillantes turquesas.

—Por favor, Levi…— llamó en un susurro desesperado. El alemán no quería llamar la atención, pero sabía que algunas personas habían mirado de reojo sus ruegos al camarero.

—Solo…— Apoyó las cosas en la mesa, rendido. Lo miró— Solo olvídalo ¿Si? Haz tu vida, síguela y no te pongas obstáculos por un tipo de Francia. Vas a ver que dentro de un par de meses me olvidarás, quizás conozcas a una bella mujer Brasilera— se encogió de hombros, siguiendo con su labor de acomodar los vasos. Las palabras que él mismo decía le dolían demasiado— y tendrás tiempo para enamorarte de ella de forma real.

No se esperó un golpe furioso en la mesa.

— ¿¡Me estás jodiendo!? —el tono salió, quizás, demasiado furioso. Llamó la atención de los demás clientes— ¿¡Me estás pidiendo que me vaya, así como así, te olvide y deje por una mujer cualquiera!?

—Cálmate— pidió, con tono sereno, tratando de aplacar su enojo. Ya había visto un poco de sus explosiones, cómo se tensaban sus músculos y sus venas se hinchaban por la adrenalina, parecido a un perro furioso a punto de atacar.

Y no quería que ese ataque fuera hacia él.

— ¡No puedes pedir algo como eso! — pero, sus intentos fueron vanos.

Había liberado a la bestia.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo— la mirada seria y tono de voz frío y parco que siempre había espantado a las personas logró hacer que Eren retrocediera un poco, más luego se enfureció más. Podía ver atentamente como los belfos de su nariz se expandían. La determinación en su mirada era aterradora— Te lo estoy informando.

— ¡Informe y una mierda! —bramó. Con pasos furibundos se acercó hasta donde estaba el francés— ¡Yo te amo!

—No puedes enamorarte de alguien en quince días— repitió lo que había dicho antes, desviando su mirada.

Porque realmente dudaba de sus palabras.

—Si puedo— lloriqueó, aplacando su enojo con tristeza nuevamente. Una combinación peligrosa— Te amo.

—No.

—Te amo…— volvió a susurrar, desesperado— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo para que te des cuenta de que caí de cara a tus pies?

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me iré contigo? —respondió, mordaz y harto de la situación. Eren lo miró, dolido, luego retrocediendo un paso—Ya basta, entiéndelo de alguna manera. No me iré de aquí.

— ¿Te quedarás encerrado en un mismo lugar con la expectativa de algún día ir a la universidad? —dolido, disparó esas palabras, sin realmente pensarlas. Al instante se arrepintió.

Sobre todo al ver la dulce expresión de su amado deformarse en sorpresa y dolor.

—Sí, lo haré— gruñó, ahora con la misma agresividad. Eren no retrocedió, tan solo avanzó un paso lleno de coraje y, al mismo tiempo, ganas de lanzarse y abrazarlo con fuerzas. La gente cuchicheaba, Kuschel carraspeaba— Lamento no querer huir de mis problemas y enfrentar las dificultades en vez de irme a viajar por cualquier lugar.

Eren se shockeó.

Y Levi en cámara lenta pudo ver como su expresión cambiaba de enojada, a estar levemente sorprendida, y luego completamente triste. Negó suavemente, bajando la mirada.

— ¡Levi! —ella le reprendió. Eren levantó la mirada, furibundo pero con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Por lo menos tengo una carrera— escupió, luego marchándose al lobby. Levi no se quedó en su lugar, siguiéndolo con enojo por el pasillo. Lo alcanzó en la recepción, su padre afortunadamente no estaba allí. Tiró de su brazo, haciéndole girar.

— ¿Te parece muy gracioso? — Dijo, dolido— ¿Burlarte de que todavía no pude irme a estudiar?

—No fue una burla— musitó, parando al sentir esos lindos deditos blancos envolver su músculo. Era frustrante, estar enojado y querer tener las ganas de insultarlo o golpearlo por sus palabras, pero a su vez el impulso de girarse y acunar su lindo rostro entre sus manos, besarlo hasta el cansancio y llevárselo consigo por ahí— Y no me parece gracioso tampoco.

Levi se quedó callado, sin saber que responder. Esperaba seguir discutiendo y disparando palabras hirientes, pero no podía hacerlo luego de que Eren hiciera eso.

— ¿A ti te parece patético que vaya por todo el mundo, "huyendo de mis problemas"? —preguntó esta vez, suavemente. Se giró, quedando cara a cara con su amor. Al ver esos lindos ojitos grises desviarse, avergonzados y arrepentidos, un pequeño calor además del enojo se instaló en su corazón.

—No creo que sea patético— respondió, soltando su antebrazo. El moreno tomó rápidamente su mano, blanca y linda, siempre fresca y ágil— Creo que eres afortunado de poder irte y hacer lo que quieras.

—Tú también puedes— se apresuró a responder, tomando su rostro. El enojo no se había ido de su cuerpo, pero le dolía. Le daba impotencia saber que Levi no se daba una oportunidad.

Porque si no aprovechaba estos años, luego en mucho tiempo podría darse esta oportunidad de hacer lo que quisiera.

—Pero no debo— refutó, bajito— mis padres todavía están a la espera de que estudie, si me fuera… —titubeó— se decepcionarían más de lo que ya están.

—Eres joven, Levi— susurró— Somos jóvenes.

—Y como persona joven, si no me dedico a mi futuro ahora, de adulto quedaré siendo mantenido por mis padres— ambos se quedaron en silencio. Lentamente, Eren lo abrazó, disculpándose por las cosas dichas. Se quedaron en silencio. Levi envolvió con sus manos el cálido cuerpo luego de unos momentos, también disculpándose. Trató de cambiar de tema— ¿Cuánto hay de aquí a Berlín?

Eren se separó, pensativo.

—No lo sé… un día— contestó, dudoso.

— ¿A qué hora saldrás? —Preguntó, jugando con sus manos— Deberías tratar de evitar conducir en la noche…

—No podré evitar hacerlo si quiero llegar para pasado mañana— rió levemente— Pero tu preocupación me halaga, en serio.

Su francesito golpeó su brazo, divertido. Él solo pudo sonreír ¿Qué más podía hacer cuando tenía a Levi en frente? La felicidad que lo embargaba de solo escuchar su voz, seria, grave y sedosa, le ponía los pelos de punta. Con emoción anticipada.

—Volvamos a la cafetería— propuso, tomando el incentivo de agarrar la mano morena. Lo tironeó a la puerta— tienes que terminar tu chocolate, aunque seguro ya está frío. Y por todo el revuelo que hiciste, más te vale que compres una buena rebanada de pastel.

—Lo haré, pero permíteme una última cosa— solicitó, haciéndole frenar y quedar cara a cara— tengamos una última cita.

-x-

Eren tomaba fuertemente su mano, quizás, en un intento de mantenerlo. La ciudad medieval estaba silenciosa, casi no había gente. Un sol matutino (Había salido antes del trabajo para así tener un par de horas antes de entrar a la tienda) los recibía, calentándoles el rostro.

—Ven— lo llamó, adentrándolo a la tienda de café. La mujer de la vez anterior los saludó.

Comenzó a mirar, nuevamente, las tazas. Tocó con suavidad la porcelana. Se sobresaltó al sentir la sedosa voz de Eren tan cerca de su persona.

—Elije.

— ¿Perdona? — detuvo sus movimientos. Eren se acercó y dejó un lento beso en su mejilla, generando un leve chasquido que se le antojó de lo más sensual. Abrazó con lentitud su cintura. Levi observó los precios, eran un mes de renta o más.

—Elije un juego— tomó su mano y la guió de nuevo a los estantes— el que quieras, y luego otro.

— ¿Estás de joda? —gruñó—no me comprarás con un juego de té.

—No es mi objetivo— lo escuchó molesto, ofendido—quiero darte algo… para que no te olvides de mi.

Y a Levi le dio una mezcla de pena y ternura.

Ese tono lastimero… roto, desesperado. Apretó aún más el abrazo.

—No te olvidaré, de eso quédate seguro— susurró mirando las tazas— no es fácil olvidar a un tipo que en quince días te agarró más veces el culo que en toda tu vida. O te hizo sentir más con unos simples besos en la mejilla que con meses de relación— soltó, casi sin pensar. No había filtro entre su cerebro y su boca.

—Entonces, elije una, y cada vez que las uses…recordarás nuestros besos.

— ¿En serio? Que cursi— trató de matar el ambiente, pero Eren suspiró, luego inhalando sobre su cuello. Besó con suavidad la marca violácea producto de su posesión, corriendo el cuero de su campera para descubrir un poco de su clavícula.

—Si… soy un romántico, no tengo remedio…— rió levemente— elije uno para ti y para mí.

—Eren… son muy caros…

— ¿Y qué importa? Déjame derrochar mi dinero como quiera— se quejó, dándole otro beso— en mi casa no tengo ningún juego de té. Anda, elije uno para mí.

—Bueno…. —titubeó, soltándose y recorriendo la tienda. Llegó a un juego de tazas. Eran preciosas, con platos, tetera, jarro y cucharas. Tenía pintados a mano unos jazmines y lirios, con bordes de plata. Era un estilo elegante y vintage. Tomó la caja entre sus manos. Eren se acercó y posó una mano en su cintura.

—Me gustan, combinan contigo— opinó— ¿Elijes unas para mí? Como verás, soy un animal sin gusto para este tipo de cosas.

Él solo caminó, caminando entre los estantes llenos de juegos de té. Uno cada vez más hermoso que otro. Detrás suyo, Eren le seguía en silencio. Se detuvo cuando encontró uno que, a su parecer, era perfecto para ese despampanante moreno.

Tazas redondas, simples pero hermosas. Decoradas con hojas de menta y algunas flores pequeñas. Un borde dorado recorría la circunferencia, dándole un toque delicado.

Se parecían a sus ojos.

Fue a la caja, mirando aún las curiosidades que había. Eren pagó y lo fue a buscar, besándolo de sorpresa cuando lo encontró. Golpeó su hombro.

—No hagas eso.

— ¿Asaltar tus labios? —preguntó, juguetón, mientras salían de la tienda tomados de la mano. Levi suspiró, con un mar de emociones por adentro. Los gestos amorosos ya no le molestaban ni incomodaban. Tomar su cálida mano era algo que se le había hecho común, incluso necesario. Escuchar su masculina voz era algo que podría hacer por toda la vida.

Y sentir sus besos… sus besos sorpresivos, cariñosos, salvajes, espontáneos. Esos besos que casi nunca se esperaba que aparecieran.

—No lo hagas…— respondió, simplemente. Eren lo miró, solicitando respuestas a su comportamiento con la mirada. Caminaron en silencio, él jugueteaba con sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos fuertemente y luego soltándolos. Separándolas hasta quedar tomados tan solo de los meñiques, para después envolverse nuevamente.

Estaba nervioso.

— ¿Puedo sacarte más fotos? —Preguntó luego de un rato caminando sin rumbo por las calles— no es necesario que hagas nada… solo camina.

— ¿Para qué quieres tener tantas fotos mías? Pareces un acosador.

—Para pegarlas en mi pared, observarte, adorarte…— bromeó con voz soñadora— y pajearme.

—Qué asco— se adelantó de todas maneras, permitiéndole verlo y sacarle fotos. Sentía constantemente los disparos de la cámara.

—Anda, no me digas que nunca de la jalaste ¿O quizás tus lindas manos blancas son demasiado finas para eso?

—Claro que me he masturbado— se encogió de hombros— pero que se manoseen pensando en uno ya es otra cosa.

—Te dedicaré cada una de mis pajas— Levi se giró, molesto. Retrató en el momento exacto su rostro lleno de enojo. Adorable— incluso podríamos hacerlo juntos.

—No tocaré tu asquerosa polla, si es lo que tu retorcida mente desea.

—No pensabas lo mismo hace dos noches— canturreó, burlón, recordándole su encuentro en el departamento. Carajo, de solo recordarlo su pecho se sentía cálido. Entraba entre las mejores noches de su vida.

—Te dejaré solo aquí si sigues— escuchó las risas del moreno. Luego un chasquido bastante cerca, seguido de muchos.

—Mm— casi gimió— que buen material, dios— miró sobre su hombro, y se dio cuenta de que la cámara estaba apuntando a su culo— Ups, me atrapaste.

—Bórralas.

—Sabes que no lo haré— Levi rodó los ojos. Extendió su mano.

—Me congelo los dedos por tu culpa— Eren sonrió, captando el mensaje. Tomó su mano con emoción y naturalidad.

— ¿Tengo el honor de sostener su hermosa mano pro voluntad ajena? —Cuestionó en broma— que dichoso que soy. Oh, el cielo me sonríe…

Comenzaron a dirigirse a la puerta de Narbona, dispuestos a irse de la ciudad. Sintió clics muy cerca de su rostro. Era Eren con su celular, que no podía cargar la pesada cámara con una sola mano. Estaba dedicado a retratar su perfil, totalmente maravillado.

—No tenemos una foto juntos— comentó, mientras paseaban a los lados de las murallas. Se preguntaba cuanto esfuerzo debió haber sido poner cada uno de los ladrillos. Sintió un beso en la mejilla y un disparo. El celular estaba alzado en frente de ellos, con la cámara frontal activada.

—Qué lindo que eres— giró su rostro, sintiendo la mejilla de Eren contra la suya. Enfocó sus ojos en la cámara.

Era una foto hermosa.

-A medida que caminaban, Eren iba sacando fotos de ellos cuando lo creía oportuno. Llegaron al Pont Vieux, que e seguía tan hermoso como siempre. Se sentaron en los bordes hechos de piedra. Levi dejó las cajas en el suelo, con el brazo fatigado por cargarlas. Eren extendió el brazo y sacó una foto de ellos con el río de fondo.

—El puente se ve más bonito contigo en él.

—Deberías sacarte más fotos tú mismo— propuso, tomando el bulto que colgaba del costado del moreno. Sacó la cámara.

—No creo salir tan bien como tú, me humillaré al ser comparado con tu belleza— Levi rodó los ojos, divertido por los comentarios halagadores.

—Eres mil veces más guapo y fotogénico que yo, seguramente parecerá primavera solo porque tú sonríes— Eren hizo un sonido de ternura, luego dejando un beso en su mejilla.

— ¿Crees que soy guapo? —preguntó, pícaro.

—No dejaría que alguien que no cumpliera mis estándares me tocara— cerró los ojos con suficiencia.

— ¿Si no hubiera sido de metro ochenta y cinco, moreno y marcado, hubieras querido al nómada pervertido igual? —cuestionó, extrañado.

—Sí, quizás, quién sabe. Tú me miraste el culo y acercaste porque era lindo, quizás no lo hubieras hecho. Pero, la realidad es que somos como somos ahora, y el hubiera no existe. Así que tú seguirás siendo moreno y guapo, a su vez que yo seguiré siendo enano. Ahora, levanta tu culo que te sacaré una foto. Eren se quedó en silencio, luego sonriendo.

—Está bien, me convenciste—se encogió de hombros, levantándose y parándose al lado de las murallas de Carcassonne en el horizonte. Se rascó la nuca, no sabía muy bien que hacer— anda, saca tu foto mía para pajearte.

—No me pajearé con tus fotos, enfermo— rodó los ojos— y ponle algo de ganas, no sé, sonríe o algo.

—No soy muy bueno sacándome fotos—bajó la cabeza, rascándose la nuca. Escuchó el sonido del gatillo. Sonrió levemente, otro disparo. Miró a la cámara y sonrió ampliamente, viendo con interés como, una vez más, ese dedo blanco presionaba el botón de disparo. Se acercó a su francesito sentado cómodamente sobre la piedra de la baranda— ¿Y?

—Están bien— le tendió la cámara— seguro si las hubieras sacado tú serían mejores.

—Seguro si salieras tú serían hermosas— miró las tomas. Eran muy buenas. Observó la última, dónde estaba mirando la cámara y sonriendo, aún rascándose la nuca. A un lado estaban las torres de la ciudad medieval, asomándose— Esta irá de foto de perfil ¿A que me veo lindo, eh?

—Huh, solo porque yo las tomé— bromeó, luego levantándose. Tomó una de las bolsas y la mano de Eren, que agarró la otra. Caminaron juntos con tranquilidad por un largo tramo, más les perturbaba el saber que eso era efímero, falso. Eren silbaba, tratando de no sucumbir ante la tristeza que lo embargaba. Besó la frente de su amor, solo por impulso. Levi no le dijo nada.

Sintió una vibración en su pantalón. Sabía bien lo que era, y aunque no quería, resignado sacó el celular.

Su alarma.

La apagó, suspirando. Estaban a la vuelta del hotel. Su camioneta estaba allí, tranquila. Siempre había sido sinónimo de viaje, conocimiento y aventura.

¿Ahora? Ahora solo veía el vehículo que lo alejaría de su Levi, su francesito.

La desbloqueó, su alarma era para ir saliendo. En el baúl ya se encontraban cargados los trastes que tenía. Abrió el asiento trasero, dejando la caja en el lugar. Levi estaba afuera, cruzado de brazos en silencio, mientras presenciaba la escena. Eren besó su mano, luego atrayéndolo para seguir mimándolo mientras pudiera.

—Eren…— advirtió. También estaba dolido.

Y esos últimos momentos juntos le dolían. Quizás no demasiado, quizás no era insoportable. No era un amor de toda su vida, no era un antiguo amante.

Pero, lo que más le perturbaba era que en solo quince días había movido su mundo como un terremoto, había arrasado con todo como un huracán.

Y le costaría volver a reconstruir su rutina sobre los estragos que había dejado.

—Solo… solo déjame esto— se escondió en el vientre de ese lindo francés— déjame imprimirme tu aroma en mi memoria.

— ¿Para drogarte? —bromeó, usando en su contra las bromas de todos esos días.

—Y pajearme— inhaló profundo—Hm… ¿Te importa si te manoseo ahora?

— ¿Te importa si te golpeo las pelotas?

— ¿te importa si te secuestro y llevo conmigo?

— ¿Te importa si te denuncio por ello?

— ¿Te importa si te digo que te amo?

Silencio. Se separó con suavidad. Palmeó amistosamente su espalda. Eren quiso retenerlo más, pero logró separarse completamente, consiguiendo algunos quejidos berrinchudos (y bastante infantiles) de su parte.

—Debes irte.

—Puedo quedarme un poco más…—susurró.

—Para algo tenías la alarma…— suspiró, rascándose la cabeza. La situación se le hacía completamente incómoda.

—Me gustaría poder quedarme más días— miró al cielo. Algunas nubes grises lo navegaban suavemente.

— ¿Por qué tienes tanto apuro en irte? —preguntó luego de algunos segundos, pensando bien sus palabras antes de decirlas.

No quería que sonara como si quisiera que se quedara.

Eren lo miró a los ojos. Tomó sus caderas y se sentó en el barandal de la calle. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, meditando. Luego de un momento, habló.

—Porque pasado mañana se cumplen tres años de la muerte de mis padres— acarició su cintura, luego enfocando sus turquesas en él—Nunca preguntaste nada sobre ello.

—No lo creía…— titubeó, buscando las palabras correctas— necesario. Sé que es una parte importante de ti, pero no algo que se lo debas decir a cualquier persona.

—Dejaste de ser una persona cualquiera cuando te arriesgaste a ti mismo al darme esa tapida de la cámara—besó su mejilla, luego carraspeando a propósito—y te vi en esos jeans negros ajustados que… dios…

—Guarro— Levi rodó los ojos— si alguna vez vuelves a Carcassonne— dijo el nombre, puntualizando su acento francés. Sabía que a Eren le gustaba— quizás te escuche.

— ¿Y ahora no? — se acurrucó contra su cuerpo.

—Ahora debes irte.

—Pero…no quiero separarme de ti— besó su cuerpo— ven conmigo.

—Ya te he dicho que no—suspiró. Se separó y lo ayudó a levantarse. Eren rezongó, abrazándolo fuerte. Se negaba a dejarlo ir.

—Te amo— susurró, dejándole un beso en el oído.

—Ve— le devolvió el abrazo, soltándose rápidamente.

Cuanto más lo retuviera, más difícil iba a ser.

—Pero, tendré que contarte que pasó con ellos— besó su rostro, podría tener en contacto sus labios con esa linda piel toda la vida— así que tendré que volver.

—Más te vale alquilar habitación en nuestro hotel— advirtió.

—Obviamente, tienen un servicio especial en el desayuno, un menú de "boca de francesitos" que me encanta comer por las mañanas, se ha vuelto mi favorito— Levi rodó los ojos.

—Cada día me sorprende más tu capacidad para decir idioteces que causan vergüenza ajena.

—A mi me sorprende tu capacidad para verte malditamente hermoso todo el tiempo.

—Ya— desvió la mirada. Eren sonrió, sintiéndose victorioso. Se agachó y besó su boca— Es hora de que te vayas…

—Vas a ver qué voy a volver, francesito mío— besó sonoramente su mejilla— y cuando lo haga, la próxima vez que me vaya de aquí será contigo arriba de esa camioneta.

— ¡Vete de una vez! —se molestó, sacándole carcajadas. Lo empujó adentro de la cabina, cerrando la puerta. Eren bajó la ventanilla, burlándose de él. Levi iba a hablarle (insultarle) pero Kuschel salió del hotel, apurada y con un paquete en las manos.

— ¡Eren! —Reprendió, enojada— ¡No te atrevas a irte sin despedirte, idiota maleducado! — le lanzó miradas molestas, haciendo que el alemán riera. Definitivamente, quien negara que Levi era hijo de Kuschel estaba mal de la cabeza.

—Lo siento, es que su hijo eclipsa todo con su belleza, y me olvido de las cosas además de él— lanzó otro coqueteo, característicos de él, sacándole una risita a su (ya lo había decidido) futura suegra. Su (también había decidido) futuro esposo rodó los ojos, avergonzado y molesto.

—Ten esto— le tendió la mujer. Era un paquete envuelto en papel madera. Lo abrió un poco, y vio varias y surtidas porciones de tartas— para que comas en el viaje, y a donde quiera que vayas— la mujer le sonrió maternalmente, acariciando su mejilla— más te vale tener cuidado ¿Eh? Y recuerda entibiar el Streusel y Strudel.

—Con helado de crema americana por arriba— el alemán sonrió, enternecido por la acción de la mujer. Lo dejó en el asiento del copiloto, y salió de la camioneta. La abrazó fuertemente, alzándola del suelo y sacudiéndola a propósito. Ella reía. Era divertido ver la imagen de la mole morena que era Eren, exprimiendo a la pequeña y delgada francesa. La dejó en el suelo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Luego, se giró a su amado y precioso francesito.

Lo abrazó a él también, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Adiós— se despidió Levi cuando el moreno se separó. Entró en el asiento del piloto, mirándolo por la ventana baja. No sabía cómo aguantaría no ver la hermosa figura de ese hombre francés por un par de días.

—Recuerda— encendió la camioneta. Estiró su mano y le acarició el rostro— no es un adiós, es un hasta luego.

Y con esa frase tan cliché, ñoña, pero a su vez exacta para el momento, le arrancó una sonrisa a el chico que con solo quince días, se las había arreglado para robarle el aliento con esos ojos grises azulados.

Dobló en la esquina, con rumbo a la ruta, manteniendo esa preciosa imagen en su mente.

Y la promesa de que volvería. Y como que se llamaba Eren Yaeger, que lo llevaría por el mundo con él.

* * *

Perdón si vieron algún error...

Y perdón por no haber actualizado en las últimas dos semanas ¡Siento si las asusté!

Pero volví, gg, y con actualización incluida.

Les daría mil excusas por no haberlo hecho, en serio, pero siento que no son necesarias. Realmente, el que no hubieran tenido noticias del fic radica completamente en mí. Primero lo dejé pasar, y no alcancé a terminarlo porque me junté con unos amigos. Mi culpa, por eso publiqué un drabble (para los que no lo leyeron, está en mi perfil. Tiene levizuelas y médicos) para compensarles. Pero, realmente... el segundo fin de semana, fue porque tuve una mala nota y me castigaron :c lo cual, es también mi culpa.

Así que, les pido muchos perdones. Prometo volver a actualizar regularmente a partir de ahora. El fanfic está poniéndose en punto caramelo (?)

¿Qué? ¿Pensaban que Levi se iba a rajar con un desconocido a la primera? No señoritas. Todavía falta para eso. Eren va a tener que sacar sus mejores cartas para conseguirse a su Souvenir de Francia. Sea lo sensual que sea, encantador y oportuno, Levi no va a irse así como así. Tiene cosas que completar y hacer donde vive, además de tareas y compromisos con su familia.

Igual, no se preocupen, van a terminar juntitos y viajando.

Quizás (?)

Hue.

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


	12. Snickers y Lausanne

**Hello**

 **Actualización al día ¡Yeay!**

 **Siento que este capítulo no me quedó como me hubiera gustado... pero que va, se hace lo que se puede, muchachas. Tuve una semana muy complicada.**

 **Un especial y muuuuy grande agradecimiento a Yenessis Kutsenova Yaeger por hacerme una portada para este fic ¡Gracias!**

 **No tengo nada más que decir ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos meses y medio.

¿Las cosas? Las cosas solo habían empeorado.

Caminó, serio, con los auriculares en los oídos. Sus pasos eran rápidos sobre las hojas naranjas que estaban en el suelo. Cuando el frío comenzaba a azotar, las personas eran más gustosas de ir a tomar un té en las mañanas a la cafetería. No había demasiados clientes, y la mayoría eran locales, pero aunque tuviera que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar, el aroma a café y tostadas que inundaba la cuadra del hotel era reconfortante.

Llegó, su madre estaba haciendo unas deliciosas tostadas francesas para los tres. Su padre se hallaba sentado tranquilamente en la mesa del centro, cercana a la barra. Leía el periódico mientras tomaba un café.

—Buenos días— saludó, rutinariamente. Dejó su mochila detrás de la barra y se asomó por donde estaba Kuschel. Ella le indicó que se preparara un café.

—Buenos días— le respondió su padre con una sonrisa, una vez que se sentó en la silla de en frente— ¡Vaya! Si que hace frío hoy, creo que tendremos que poner las mantas gruesas en las camas.

— ¿Llegaron nuevos huéspedes? —preguntó por mera curiosidad, dándole un sorbo a su desayuno. Estaba delicioso, su madre tenía un toque mágico para las bebidas y postres.

Sonrió por un segundo debido a un recuerdo, pero se esfumó inmediatamente.

Se había prometido olvidar eso.

—Hay un par de reservaciones— le respondió ella, dejando un plato de tostadas en frente suyo. Abrió el envase de _nuttella_ que tanto le encantaba— varios fotógrafos de una misma firma rentaron diferentes habitaciones. El bosque que rodea _La Cité_ se puso de color anaranjado, y es bastante bonito de ver.

—El otoño es una de mis estaciones preferidas— coincidió su padre. Él solo asintió.

Fotógrafos.

Se mordió el labio.

— ¿Estás bien, Levi? —le cuestionó el hombre, preocupado por el actuar de su hijo. Hace semanas se veía ido, pensativo. Y tácitamente, todos en esa sala sabían el porqué.

—Sí, estaba tratando de recordar si lo había visto… es que no voy hacia esa dirección a menudo.

De hecho, hace tiempo que no lo hacía, hasta que llegó Eren y lo arrastró hasta allí.

—Los locales… no vamos mucho por esa zona ¿No? —Murmuró, dándole un bocado a la tostada— terminamos dejándolo de lado.

—Es que uno lastimeramente se acostumbra a ver cosas hermosas— suspiró su madre, sentándose por fin. Ella tenía un té negro— Y cuando vienen turistas y exclaman por las cosas que hay aquí… nos parecen de lo más común— pegó una risita— Pero, supongo que de eso se trata ¿No? De salir de dónde uno vive para conocer más cosas hermosas.

Se estremeció. Su madre no lo decía con mala intención… pero…

Pero no pudo evitar pensar en Eren.

—Cambiando de tema… hijo…— dijo ella, señalándole con el mentón a su padre, que seguía tranquilo mirando el periódico.

Hace un par de días habían charlado tranquilamente, como personas racionales.

Su madre había insistido en que estudiara en Toulouse, porque su padre no le estaba dando demasiadas esperanzas.

En otras palabras, él ya había asumido que heredaría el hotel.

—Hay una carrera… en Toulouse…—comenzó, dándole un sorbo a su café. Captó inmediatamente la atención de su viejo—No es muy larga y da bastante dinero…

— ¿Tú crees que a esta altura financiaremos tus estudios? —preguntó él, entre enojado y sorprendido.

—Estoy ahorrando para lo que realmente quiero… pero, es para tener algo…— se inhibió, su madre le mandó fuerzas con la mirada.

—Tu tiempo para ir a estudiar expiró— dijo él, mordazmente. Cuando iba a protestar, otra mirada más le calló— y punto. Ahora heredarás el hotel.

—Pero no quiero eso…— murmuró. Se hizo un ambiente pesado en el desayuno.

—No es una vida mala— su padre se encogió de hombros— ni siquiera tienes que poner el esfuerzo de hacer el hotel, ya lo tienes. Ganas suficiente dinero para vivir y darte tus gustos ¿Qué más quieres?

—Una vida propia— fue su respuesta, a su vez que enfrentaba los ojos azules de su padre— quiero poder conseguirme lo que necesito por mi cuenta.

—Pues hubieras ido a la universidad hace cinco años, Levi— le gruñó él, encolerizado.

—Ya basta— Kuschel interrumpió el incomodo momento, haciendo que todo quedara en silencio.

Levi suspiró, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Piensas quedarte aquí con la esperanza de algún día ir a la universidad?"

Aunque luego se disculpó por haberlas dicho, no quitaba que eran ciertas.

Tan ciertas que dolían.

—El invierno está tranquilo…— fue el siguiente comentario de Kuschel. Comenzaron una charla tranquila, él comentaba de vez en cuando tratando de no hacer conversación directa con su padre. No es que fuera malo, solo que… deseaba que su único hijo heredara su esfuerzo de toda una vida.

Pero… él no deseaba eso.

No podía culparlo, le dio la oportunidad de ir a estudiar cuando la tuvo, pero por querer ir a algo específico y caro en un lugar lejano, perdió su tiempo.

Tenía razón. Había expirado.

Había sido un idiota, un ciego egoísta. Sus padres, siempre tan humildes y que le dieron todo lo que tuvieron a su alcance, habían confiado en él ¿Y que había hecho? Tirar a la basura tres años de carrera por seguir un sueño.

Su sueño.

¿Y ahora? Ahora había perdido la oportunidad de arriesgarse tontamente como el joven que es.

Quizás… quizás se arrepentía.

Pero el "hubiera" no existe. Y tendría que vivir con la sensación de que pudo haber hecho mil cosas. Y que ya era tarde.

—Levi, necesitaría que vayas esta noche a la recepción— salió de sus cavilaciones por la indicación de su madre. Cuando iba a protestar, ella siguió hablando— Tenemos una cena muy importante con unos amigos… no podemos faltar, y necesitamos a alguien en la recepción. Sé que odias ir ahí, pero…

Se rascó la cabeza.

—Está bien, supongo que algo de dinero extra no hace mal…

—Gracias, bebé— acarició su rostro— no hay nadie en estos días, sabes que en esta época no aceptamos clientes sin reservación. Así que no deberías llevarte sorpresas— le contó ella, sentándose. Comenzó a parlotear sobre distintas cosas y chismes. Se escucharon pasos, bajó el primer cliente.

Suspiró, cansado de antemano, y comenzó a tomar las órdenes.

-x-

En su descanso en la tienda de fotografía, jugueteaba con su celular. No había demasiados clientes, supuso que los fotógrafos no eran tan torpes como Eren, y no habían perdido la tapa del lente en un barranco.

Carraspeó, pero al pensar en el moreno, su vista fue directamente a su celular. En el aburrimiento, lo tomo, jugueteando con él en sus dedos. Comenzó a jugar Candy Crush, ansioso y mirando constantemente la bolita de chat en una esquina.

Mensaje. A una velocidad incluso inhumana, abrió el chat.

Era de Hanji.

Lo abrió y respondió desganado. Ella preguntaba donde había dejado los filtros de la cafetera.

Retrocedió, mirando los tres últimos mensajes recibidos.

Erwin era el último con el que había hablado antes de Hanji. Era un tipo que estaba viviendo en Toulouse, un ingles que estaba de intercambio. Cuando fue a la ciudad lo conoció.

Era alto, guapo, rubio y de ojos celestes.

No se había visto más de dos veces, pero se hablaban mucho mediante las redes. Era muy carismático.

Levi le había advertido que no quería relaciones, pero el rubio era insistente y termino ganándose un lugar, con dos meses de trabajo. No habían hecho ni comenzado nada. El contacto más íntimo que habían tenido era un agarre en su cintura. Había sido para una foto

Esa que ahora estaba en su perfil.

¿La razón? La tercera persona en la lista de mensajes.

Eren Yaeger.

Dudoso, lo abrió para releer sus mensajes.

Subió hasta arriba, no había ninguno de su parte. Eran todos de él. Maldijo al recordar todas esas cosas.

El primer mensaje fue un día luego de su partida. Le había enviado una solicitud de amistad y ese mensaje.

" **Hey" – 14 de agosto. 15:21**

Se había asegurado de que vera las dos tildes, en un claro "visto" y había eliminado la solicitud.

" **:'("– 14 de agosto. 15:30**

" **Que malo"- 14 de agosto. 15:34**

" **¿Me contestarás si te lleno de mensajes?" -14 de agosto. 19:27**

" **Voy a hacerlo de todas maneras" – 15 de agosto. 8:10**

" **Aunque no me contestes y me dejes en ese cruel visto, voy a seguir insistiendo. Si, aunque me digas manipulable e idiota enamorado. Voy a encargarme de que me recuerdes a cada momento, lindura" -15 de agosto.17:40**

Ese día era el aniversario.

Supuso que era por eso el mensaje tan temprano.

Luego de ello, los mensajes siguieron. Le envió fotografías de ellos, juntos, de él solo, de sí mismo. Ese día cambio su foto de perfil por la que le había sacado en el puente.

Le picó la curiosidad.

Antes, por mero orgullo, no había abierto su atrayente perfil de facebook, pero ahora, aburrido en la tienda, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Abrió la que el mismo había sacado. Tenía muchos like acumulado con los días, quizás más de los que le gustaban. Los comentarios eran de muchas mujeres. Le jodió, una le dijo que seguía tan guapo como siempre.

 _Eren Yaeger_  
"Lo siento, pero deje al maldito amor de mi vida en el lugar donde sacaron la foto"

Comentarios de las chicas, y sus amigos estaban más abajo. Rio al ver los floridos apodos que le dieron, cada uno tenía una respuesta de su morenito.

 _Jean Kirchtein_  
"Que marica te dejó Levi"

Se estremeció. Toco para ver la respuesta.

 _Eren Yaeger  
_ "Lo dice el caballo que lame el suelo por Arm"

Rió. Quiso darle like, pero se helo. No, casi se delata solo.

Había otro comentario propio en la foto.

 _Eren Yaeger_  
"Lo siento, muchachas. Pero me robaron el corazón en Carcassonne, y no me lo quisieron devolver . Se lo quedó un francesito que, sé que tarde o temprano, le picará la curiosidad y leerá esto. Cuando lo hagas, ten en cuenta que te amo"

¡Menudo hijo de puta!

Leyó con rabia los comentarios de mujeres abajo (Algunos ignoraría por la salud de esas zorras) y sus amigos.

Pasó a la siguiente.

Había visto la miniatura, pero nunca la había abierto.

Era él, con esa estúpida sonrisa. No, no era la sonrisa de galán que seguro debía de mojar las bragas a muchas mujeres. Esa que tanto le gustaba poner en su hermoso rostro cuando iba a decir alguna guarrada mientras desviaba sin culpa los ojos a su trasero.

No, tenía esa sonrisa boba y feliz de niño pequeño. Mostraba todos sus dientes y sus ojos destellaban de emoción. Miraba a la cámara, estaba en un traje de baño color rojo, arriba de un kayak. Detrás de él las aguas, turquesas como sus ojos brillantes, brillaban a la luz del caluroso sol brasileño. En la descripción recitaba algo en alemán, que según su maravilloso traductor, decía: _"Navegando con tiburones"_

Miró bien la foto, y se traslucían criaturas que antes no había notado. Siguió pasándolas. Eran todas muy hermosas. Algunas en la selva, otras en ciudades. Tenía una sentado al borde de un risco en Los Andes que le llevó el corazón a la garganta.

La fecha fue disminuyendo. En las fotos se veía más joven, llegó a una donde posaba con Armin y una chica de pelo negro. Su rostro era alegre, pero no tenía ni pizca de esa masculinidad que tanto le encandilaba.

De todas maneras, no podía negar que de jovencito se veía lindo. Seguro en la secundaria había tenido un levante tremendo.

La siguiente estaba él, al centro, con una sonrisa radiante, sosteniendo un título con su nombre. A su lado, un hombre castaño de lentes sonreía con orgullo. Y a su derecha, una mujer sonreía complacida mientras lo obligaba a agacharse para acariciarle la cabeza.

Era preciosa.

Un rostro alarmantemente parecido al de él, cabello castaño y brillante.

Su madre y padre.

Tradujo la descripción.

" _Gracias mamá y papá por apoyarme ¡Graduado por fin!"_

Debajo, comentarios predominantes con el apellido Yaeger. Sonrió, se veía joven, lindo, alegre.

Miró la fecha.

27-4-12

¿Sus padres murieron el mismo año que se graduó?

Guardó la imagen en su celular. Luego de eso, navegó entre los álbumes de fotos. Eran todas hermosas en definitiva. Estaban divididas por los lugares a los que había ido, Eren era un gran fotógrafo, además de doctor.

Miró su antebrazo, no había quedado ni marca luego de que lo atendiera. Claro que su orgullo le hizo ir a un hospital para seguir con el tratamiento.

Retrocedió a los mensajes. Había sido bastante insistente al principio.

" **¿Te hago una confesión?"**

" **Te lo haré aunque no me respondas. Oh, espera, lo anterior se puede interpretar mal"**

" **¿O quizás no? ;)"** -15 de Agosto.

Se mordió el labio, tal como lo hizo la primera vez que leyó eso.

¡Era un maldito galán pervertido incluso por mensajes!

" **Bueno, ahí va. Tengo una carpeta dedicada completamente a tus fotos"-16 de Agosto**

Y con eso, un screenshot. Una carpeta llamada "Levi" estaba en la pantalla.

No francesito, ni algún apodo amoroso.

Y eso le gustó. No era una categorización, era él.

No pudo negar que todavía le daba curiosidad que fotos tendría guardadas allí adentro.

" **Es mi material para pajearme y amarte"**

" **Tengo varias que seguro ni sabías que existían"**

No cedió a la curiosidad.

Pero, se dio cuenta de que los mensajes diarios se volvieron semanales. Y ahora no le hablaba hace dos semanas.

Suspiró, guardando el aparato. Entraron algunos clientes. Compraron un trípode porque habían golpeado y partido el suyo. Sus cámaras estaban algo golpeadas y mal cuidadas.

No eran carismáticos, no eran… Eren.

Mierda.

Su celular vibró en su bolsillo. Seguro Hanji, quizás Erwin.

No tenía humor.

Luego de atender a los hombres, se dispuso a ordenar stock. En un ataque de quién sabe qué, comenzó a reordenar y clasificar cosas. Luego de una hora y media se sentó en la banqueta.

Suspiró. Tomó su celular y recordó el mensaje de facebook.

Era Erwin, le deseaba un buen día.

Se sentía culpable.

El hombre era tan caballeroso y bueno, pero en dos meses no había logrado causarle ni un estornudo. Ni siquiera la mitad de lo que Eren en quince días.

¡Maldito alemán! Estúpido moreno de ojos verdes.

Su celular vibró por un mensaje, sus ojos se deslizaron a la esfera de chat contigua.

Eren Yaeger.

Dudó si abrirla.

" **¿Sabes? No he podido dejar de pensar en ti, aunque creo que tú si, por eso no te he molestado estos días"** **16:18**

" **Pero…"**

Las ansias le carcomían. No podía ver el globo que decía "Is typing" por no tenerlo agregado, y ahora eso le desesperaba.

" **Olvídalo"** **16:20**

Iba a cerrar el chat por tenerlo esperando dos minutos para nada, pero otro mensaje apareció.

" **Te extraño" 16:21**

Se mordió el labio, ni siquiera podía enfrentar a su celular ¿Cómo podía hacerle sentir tan estúpidamente idiotizado con palabras de un chat?

Carajo, también lo extrañaba. Extrañaba a ese hombre color canela.

" **Sé que estás leyendo esto constantemente, puedo ver el "visto", y aunque no me contestes, voy a seguir escribiendo" 16:22**

" **Según mis cálculos, estás en la tienda de fotografía ¿Cierto? Definitivamente nunca compré una tapa de cámara de tan buena calidad como allí"**

" **Hoy tomé té en las tazas. Wow, me sentí todo un caballero" 16:25**

Rió levemente.

" **Me recordaban a tus ojos"**

Cierto, al final se habían confundido de caja y Eren se había llevado las suyas.

" **Te amo, Levi"**

Se mordió el labio.

Lo dejó de lado, y aunque lo escuchó vibrar, lo ignoró vilmente. Suspiró, rebuscó en su campera y encontró un Snickers.

Lo abrió y pegó un gran mordisco, mirando con ganas su celular bloqueado. Seguía vibrando, pero no se animaba a sacar las manos de su dulce. Decidió escrutar la pantalla negra con los ojos, hasta que se mordió los dedos.

Demonios, con la ansiedad no se había dado cuenta de que había terminado su chocolate.

Sin nada mejor que hacer ahora, no le quedó nada más que desbloquearlo y mirar la pantalla. La bolita de facebook tenía un 4 a su lado, y había recibido varios Whatsapp.

Aún con el sabor del delicioso nougat en su boca, abrió facebook.

" **¿Sabes? Tengo agregada a Hanji. Publica varias cosas de ciencia que son interesantes, hablo bastante con ella"- 16:39**

" **Y bueno, ella no tuvo problema de pasarme tu número de celular** **"**

" **Así que… bueno, creo que deberías entrar a tu Whatsapp"**

Y el cuarto mensaje, era un screenshot de su celular. El Whatsapp abierto de "Levi" con un corazón se hacía ver.

Sonrío, negando. Navegó hasta el ícono, viendo que tenía un par de mensajes. Número desconocido.

" _Hola, Mon Cherí"_

Se mordió el labio. Tocó el número y lo guardó en sus contactos.

Era para darse cuenta enseguida de quién era. Sólo para eso.

 _Étranger is typing…_

" _Ahora incluso me duele más ver las inmediatas tildes azules"_

Lo dejó en visto nuevamente, riendo en voz alta al ver los múltiples emojis que le enviaba constantemente, demostrando su pena y tristeza.

" _¿Te enojas si te digo que tu madre también me habla por facebook?"_

" _Que malo, el único que no me habla de todas las personas maravillosas que conocí allí eres tú_ _"_

" _Y yo que te amo tanto ¿Qué será de mí?"_

Rodó los ojos, mirando hacia arriba. No, todavía no había nadie en la tienda. Que aburrimiento.

Tocó la barra de respuesta, escribiendo solo una letra al azar, con toda la intención de que su Whatsapp le marcara que le estaba escribiendo.

Una serie de emojis con rostros emocionados le apareció en la pantalla.

Borró la letra luego de tres minutos. Una carita con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas fue enviada.

" _Me ilusionaste_ _"_

" _Bueno, estoy por llegar a una zona donde me quedaré sin señal"_

" _Te amo, mucho"_

" _Siento que no puedo vivir sin ti :'("_

Aspiró hondo y typeó con dedos ágiles.

"Jódete"

El cartel de que estaba respondiendo aparecía y desaparecía, se rió al imaginarlo decidiendo que responder. Al final, y mirando con una mirada concentrada a su celular, vio un ejército de emojis enamorado aparecer frente a él. Y en un mensaje separado, la mano señalando a la derecha junto con la que hacía un círculo con los dedos.

Maldito pervertido enfermo.

" _Mngh, preferiría joderte a ti. Duro" -17:05_

" _Aunque, no te preocupes, nene. Estoy tomando acciones para ello"_

" _Me tengo que ir :( me quedaría para ver tus hermosas tildes azules ignorándome, pero lamentablemente tengo que tomar la autopista y concentrarme. Desarrollé una nueva habilidad de escritura a la velocidad de la luz en semáforos. Suerte que Lausanne está lleno de ellos"_

¿Lausanne?

Cuando iba a preguntarle, ya no estaba online.

Suspiró, aburrido ¿Y ahora con qué se entretendría? Odiaba que Izzi faltara, ella siempre lograba hacerle reír. Inclusive jugando algún tonto juego de cartas, lo que fuese.

Bueno, una partida de póker online no lastimaría a nadie.

-x-

Después de ganar demasiado fácil las múltiples partidas de póker, se aburrió y miró al reloj. Todavía faltaba una hora para su salida. Era una eternidad.

Suspiró, desbloqueando su celular, que lo llevó a Whatsapp. Eren no se había conectado desde aquel último mensaje.

Fue a facebook, navengando por su inicio. Hanji le envió un mensaje.

" **Enanín ¿Eren te habló? Me pidió tan dulcemente tu número que no pude negárselo"- Hanji Zöe, 18:57**

Rodó los ojos, su asquerosa existencia no merecía de sus respuestas.

"Por tu culpa ahora me acosa por dos medios"

Escribió un montón de quejas y mensajes de que debería darle oportunidades, a lo que solo la ignoró y se movió hacia el chat contiguo.

Retrocedió por los mensajes, tratando de entretenerse.

" **Sabes, hoy abrí la caja con las tazas para acomodarlas en las vitrinas de mi casa, y me di cuenta de que me traje las tuyas" 18 de Agosto.**

" **Oye ¿recuerdas los Padrinos Mágicos? ¿Ese capítulo donde Timmy quería hacer la limonada perfecta y con el sudor de Cosmo logra que todo el mundo se alegre al beberla? ¿Crees que tu madre le ponga algo parecido a sus pasteles?" 24 de Agosto**

Sonrió, ese había sido el mensaje que le había sacado una risita esa mañana al recordarlo.

" **Y esto es lo que pasa cuando sueño contigo en la noche" 30 de Agosto.**

Junto al mensaje, había una foto. Se veía todo su torso moreno tendido sobre la cámara, tomada desde su vista. Jadeó, sus hermosos músculos estaban algo sudados, y se podía ver en primer plano como su pantalón gris de pijama estaba levantado en una linda carpita. Le estaba mostrando una erección. Una erección matutina.

¿Ya había dicho que era un maldito pervertido enfermo, cierto?

" **¿Cómo le haces para estar en mi mente todo el tiempo, eh, nene? Ni siquiera me respondes y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Me pregunto si pensarás en mí, trato de que lo hagas. Espero que mis mensajes de idiota enamorado te hayan sacado alguna de esas preciosas sonrisas que tanto te guardas"**

" **En serio, si sonrieras más a menudo quizás las guerras se acabarían"**

" **No, mejor no. Se pelearían por quién tiene más derecho a ver tus sonrisas"**

" **¿Yo entraría en ese círculo VIP? ;)" 4 de Septiembre.**

Sonrió levemente. Claro que lo habían hecho, no sabía cómo ese moreno se las arreglaba para hacerle sonreír tanto.

Era incluso molesto ¡Puto cabrón!

" **Viajaré a Río mañana, no me extrañes mucho preciosura. Mi loca abuela no confía en el internet, así que me** **prohíbe usarlo en su mamarracho de departamento. Pero, qué se le va a hacer, hace una** _ **feijoada**_ **de-li-cio-sa. Algún día te la haré probar, en serio. Y bailarás limbo, no tendrás el respeto de esa vieja chirusa si no lo haces, no te quedará otra que sacudirte un poco y agacharte, bebé" 9 de Septiembre**

¿Y a él qué le importaba la opinión de la vieja de su abuela brasilera?

No se dejaría intimidar por una señora que le teme al internet, no señor.

La imagen de un montón de Brasileros animados, con Eren pasando por debajo de la barra le sacó una risita. Sería interesante de ver.

Sonó su alarma, el tiempo se le había pasado volando pensando en él.

¡Bendita liberación!

-x-

Jugueteó con una birome en la recepción del hotel.

Miró la computadora, escrutando con la mirada la reservación que había para esa noche y dos siguientes ¿Tan tarde iba a llegar? Suspiró, exasperado. No tenía nada interesante que hacer, y por ese maldito texto en la notebook no podía siquiera ir a la cafetería de al lado (perteneciente a Farlan, un amigo de infancia) a cenar algo.

A este punto, estaba comenzando a odiar a la persona que había reservado. Su madre le había advertido que no tratara de mala manera a las personas que vinieran, pero ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Se estaba tardando una eternidad y conspiraba contra su salud ¡Carajo, tenía hambre!

Su estómago gruñó suavemente.

No quería tomar su celular, sabía que iría directamente a los mensajes que le había enviado Eren en esos dos meses, y no quería volver a sentir esa sensación horrible en la boca.

La sensación de que se había equivocado.

Que quizás… quizás debería haberle escuchado… aunque fuese un poco.

Suspiró, pasándose una mano por la cabeza. Comenzó a juguetear con los múltiples adornos que decoraban la mesada de la recepción, y la bajomesada donde estaba la computadora. Su madre adoraba decorar hasta el más mínimo y mugriento rincón con cositas. Comenzó a observar atentamente una estatua de un pajarillo, se veía simpático, incluso sonreía a su vista.

Lo malo de todas esas cosas, era el juntadero de polvo que generaban.

Por ello solo tenía un portarretratos en su habitación. La limpieza debía de ser lo más eficiente posible.

Divagando con el animalito, sintió su celular vibrar sobre la mesada. Lo tomó con pereza, abriendo su Whatsapp. Tenía un mensaje de su extranjero.

" _Bebé, ya tengo señal de nuevo"-Étrangerie_

Typeó rápidamente.

"¿Y eso a mí que me importa?"

" " _-Étrangerie_

" _Que malo que eres conmigo" 23:14_

Lo bloqueó y dejó a un lado. En eso, vio como un vehículo se estacionaba en frente del hotel ¡La reservación!

Giró un poco para tomar las llaves que ya tenía preparadas, pero el bolígrafo con el que jugueteaba se cayó al suelo. Maldijo, agachándose para tomarlo. Escuchó las puertas abrirse. Como un autómata, comenzó a recitar la frase de bienvenida del hotel.

Pero se quedó a medias cuando la sonrisa de estúpido galán inútil germano-brasilero le respondió.

—¡Mon Cherí! — Eren sonrió aún más amplio, acercándose a la mesada con una maleta en la mano. Sin miedo la rodeó y terminó a su lado— Que mal que me has tratado estos días ¿No merezco una compensación? —su tono de voz bajó una octava, escrutando profundamente al francés con la mirada.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? — fue lo que salió de su boca, confundido.

Qué habilidad tenía para camuflar sentimientos, merecía un Oscar.

—Oh, bueno, resulta que tengo una reservación— sonrió, acunando el rostro de su amor— tenía que volver a capturar el francesito que me robó el corazón. Y por supuesto, llevármelo por el mundo conmigo.

Y así, luego de insultarlo un poco consiguiendo de sus atrayentes risas, pensó mientras cenaban una deliciosa Ensalada de Mariscos.

Que quizás… podría llegar a darle una oportunidad a ese despampanante moreno esta vez.

Porque, no era normal que una persona que moviera el mundo en quince días, ni que quiera enseñarte uno nuevo y llevarte por él.

* * *

Mi papá me está apurando, así que no tengo demasiado tiempo para escribir las notas de autora.

¡Espero y les haya gustado!

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


	13. Ciruelas y Río de Janeiro

**¿Puedo dejar la actualización y salir corriendo? ¿No? Bueno, supongo que las notas de autora no se pueden evitar.**

 **Debo pedirles perdón por haberme tardado un día más de lo acordado con la actualización. Abajo voy a poner más información y voy a aclarar un par de cosas.**

 **No tengo demasiado que decir, así que... bueno, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Les voy a dejar leer:**

* * *

Se levantó ese día con el pie derecho.

Su mañana comenzó con Louie lamiéndole amistosamente la cara. Normalmente, lo hubiera reprendido y el gato le hubiera bufado, pero su buen humor hizo de las suyas y solo lo acarició un buen rato mientras reía y jugueteaba con el minino. Terminó por levantarse, dejándolo dormir en sus colchas tibias, a su vez que se dirigía al baño.

Se estiró en frente del espejo, sintiendo sus huesos crujir y sus músculos estirarse de manera gratificante. Comenzó a lavarse los dientes, escuchando su celular sonar desde la habitación. Lo fue a buscar, su gato mostró el estómago, esperanzándose con que iba a acariciarlo. Rió bajito, apretándole la panza antes de seguir su camino hasta el móvil. Lo desbloqueó y se encontró con un mensaje de Whatsapp.

 _Étrangerie- 6:44 Am._

" _Buenos días, Levi. Estoy ansioso por verte hoy"_ Junto con el mensaje, el emoji con las mejillas sonrojadas apareció frente a sus ojos. Rió, se había imaginado a Eren como uno de esos que usan emoticones para todo.

" _Me puse despertador a esta hora para poder mandarte un mensaje_ _sé que te levantas y te metes a duchar"_ Una ráfaga de ternura le recorrió todo el pecho.

" _Así queee, bueno, pensé que sacarle una sonrisita linda a esa cara tan adorablemente seria tuya sería una buena idea"_

" _No me patees cuando llegues_ _" -6:46._

Rió un poco, escribiendo la respuesta antes de meterse a duchar.

-"Deja de mandar mensajes y vuelve a dormir, titán"-

Se quedó un poco esperando, viendo el "online" arriba. Pero, al no ver las tildes azules, supuso que no era necesario haberle mandado ese mensaje. Eren dormía como un oso.

Dejando el celular al lado de Louie, se quitó la camiseta y el bóxer mientras se dirigía a la ducha. Sabía de antemano que Hanji a esa hora estaba todavía durmiendo, así que no le preocupó andarse desnudo por ahí. Se terminó de despertar bajo el chorro de agua tibia, lavando su cabello con rapidez. Su cuerpo resintió cuando salió, el frío congelándole las pelotas. Se envolvió rápidamente con una toalla gruesa y corrió a su habitación.

Cuando cruzó el umbral y cerró detrás de él, el celular vibró sobre la cama. Louie levantó la cabeza, molesto, y luego se volvió a dormir, acurrucándose más (si es que eso era posible). Se puso un bóxer limpio color aguamarina y tomó el aparato, notando otro mensaje de Whatsapp. Rodó los ojos. Era un audio.

"— _Es que eso hacía, pero cometí el error de dejar el celular cerca de mi rostro. De todas maneras, leer tus lindas y amorosas palabras con ese adorable apodo hacia mí hacen que valga la pena"_ escuchó. Su voz sonaba ahogada, adormilada y medio-muerta. Rió un poco.

Terminó de vestirse, con un par de jeans negros, zapatillas y una sudadera azul eléctrico. El gato observaba todo detenidamente desde su lugar. Se puso una campera negra, un par de guantes y salió de su habitación. Louie maulló en queja. Quería más caricias.

—Gato gordo y ambicioso— masculló, con una sonrisa.

-x-

Caminando por las frías calles otoñales del pueblo, llegó a la esquina del hotel. Miró por los grandes ventanales de la cafetería, todavía con las cortinas traslúcidas abajo. Cuando estaba pasando, un par de manos blancas envolvieron la tela y le pusieron un sujetador. Se sobresaltó, y su madre detrás del cristal, también. Ambos rieron. Se apuró a entrar al lugar.

— _Bonjour, mon amour_ _—_ saludó amorosamente ella, yendo a dejarle un beso en la mejilla. Había aroma a tarta de ciruelas por todo el lugar. Aspiró. Demonios, se le abría el apetito. Entró en la cocina, admirando la tarta recién sacada del horno sobre la mesada. Estaba tibia y humeante.

—Se ve delicioso, mamá— alabó. Ella rió un poco.

—Claro que se ve delicioso, lo hice yo.

—Tan humilde como siempre— rodó los ojos, yendo a acomodar las mesas— ¿Cuántas reservas hay? — tomó los vasos y platos, yendo su vista automáticamente a la mesa individual que estaba contra el ventanal y al lado de la barra. Colocó la vajilla, suspirando.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué una vez que se estaba reacomodando en su vida, él volvía? ¿No podía dejarlo tranquilo con su rutina?

No, evidentemente no. Porque era Eren. Porque era ambicioso e impulsivo, suicida y problemático. No era nada más que un extranjero hecho mamarracho. Pero era un extranjero con una carisma tal que le había hecho sentir como marica solo con sonrisitas y comentarios pervertidos ¿Estos eran sus gustos y estándares? Que bajo había caído.

—Oh, bebé, pon un cuarto juego de vajilla en nuestra mesa ¿Si? No vamos a dejar a tu novio excluido.

Paró sus acciones.

No sabía qué preguntar primero: Cómo corno sabía que Eren estaba en el hotel si había llegado el día anterior, o por qué carajo había usado la palabra "Novio"

No había nada entre ellos, claro que no. Tenían una relación de Brasilero viajero pervertido- Francés negado y conservador. Nada más.

—No es mi novio— optó por decir primero, entre dientes. De todas maneras, colocó la taza y los cubiertos en un individual sobre la mesa de cuatro personas. Al lado del suyo, para ser más exactos. Acomodó pulcramente una servilleta, doblándola y dejándole la forma de un gorro de obispo. Si, la elegancia era primero, y su madre siempre se lo decía a la hora de trabajar en su cafetería. Se podía notar el detalle en cada rincón, desde los estampados floreados _vintage_ en las cortinas, junto a sus sujetadores dorados, hasta cuadros antiguos del _Canal du Midi_ pintados de modo impresionista, con una técnica casi tan pulcra como el mismo _Claude Monet_.

Terminó de acomodar una de las preciosas tazas blancas, simples y hermosas, con acabados refinados. Un plato con dibujos de lilas estaba abajo.

—Claro amor, lo que digas— le respondió ella, cantarina, desde la cocina.

—Además ¿Cómo sabes que _Él_ volvió? —Cuestionó— ayer no volvieron hasta tarde, y no se levantó todavía como el maldito oso que es.

—Yo lo sé todo, cariño ¿Cómo no supiste eso antes? Llevas veinticinco años y nueve meses lidiando conmigo. Cuando recién supe que estaba embarazada de ti, yo le dije a tu padre "Será un niño, y se llamará Levi, como mi bisabuelo" —contó. Rodó los ojos, la cantidad de veces que había escuchado esa anécdota— Tu padre no me creía, decía que no podía saberlo y que quizás saldría una niña. Pero, ahí nueve meses después tenías un pequeño pe…

— ¡Ya! —Interrumpió— gracias por recordarme que tengo algo colgando entre las piernas, madre, la verdad lo había olvidado— rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, quizás Eren te da tanto que habías comenzado a pensar que eras mujer…

— ¡Madre! —exclamó, escandalizado ¿Cómo podía decir ese tipo de cosas tan a la ligera?

—Yo solo supongo, cariño. No me culpes por querer cuidar tu integridad e identidad de macho— salió ella de la cocina, limpiándose las manos con un repasador— ¿Sabes? Ayer tu padre yo disfrutamos una muy agradable cena de pareja a solas en el restaurant de la Cité. Sirven unas pastas deliciosas

— ¿A solas? —comenzaba a sentirse ingenuo cuando ella sonrió de manera maliciosa.

—Eren hizo una reservación hace dos noches ¿Y creías que iba a dejar que lo recibiera tu malhumorado padre? ¡Claro que no! — Exclamó— Mi malhumorado, precioso y joven hijito tenía que recibirlo— ella paró un segundo— y puedes tomar eso en más de un sentido. En fin, aunque Eren no hizo las cosas totalmente bien, me habló por facebook y pidió ser recibido por su "adorable francesito" — Levi hirvió de rabia y vergüenza. Su rostro ardía, y sabía que se estaba poniendo rojo— ¿Cómo iba a negarle esa petición a uno de nuestros clientes?

— ¡Diciéndole que no, y dejándome a mi estar tranquilo en mi departamento! — dio un pisotón, no importaba si era infantil ¡Su madre y ese pervertido habían conspirado en su contra!

—Ya, hijo. No me digas que no disfrutaste que volviera— se calló, volviendo a sentir calor en su cara (¿Era por enojo, cierto?). Solo se calló, chasqueando la lengua y desviando la mirada. Su madre rió, acercándose y pellizcándole una mejilla juguetonamente— Sigues siendo mi bebé, así que puedo saber cada cosa que pasa por tu mente. No lo olvides. Solo con verte la cara puedo suponer que pasó. Ahora, sé un buen nene y cómete uno de mis cupcakes para calmar tu ira. Anda, yo se que quieres— hizo señas con sus manos, restándole importancia. Rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la vitrina dónde estabas sus codiciados pastelitos. Tomó uno de chocolate con chispas, desenvolviéndolo incluso con urgencia para darle un gran mordisco.

Comenzaba a relajarse y comer tranquilo. Los chips de chocolate se derretían en su boca, eran deliciosos. Pero, un par de brazos lo rodearon cariñosamente desde atrás.

Había olvidado cómo se sentía.

—Buenos días, Levi— le saludó desde la espalda. Besó su oreja con ternura, luego acomodándose en la curvatura de su cuello y hombro. Aspiró el aroma de su camiseta roja (el buzo se lo había quitado al entrar al calor de la cafetería) — ¿Qué hay para desayunar hoy? ¿Tú linda boca? —rió levemente, besuqueando su mejilla.

—Mi puño en tu cara si no te dejas de joder— advirtió. Eren carcajeó, pero luego levantando sus manos en signo de rendición, se fue sumisamente a su mesa de siempre. Kuschel salió de la cocina.

—Eren, siéntate en la mesa central con nosotros, no te quedes solo en la esquina— indicó— preparé un Streusel de ciruela. Bienvenido de vuelta ¿Ayer Levi te trató bien?

—Te dije que le hablaba a tu madre por facebook— de nuevo, fue abrazado por detrás. Sus cuerpos pegados hicieron que una ráfaga de calor le recorriera todo el cuerpo— conspiramos juntos. Es una buena suegra.

—Ya estoy planeando su boda— agrego ella, entrando una vez más de el cuarto trasero. Levi rodó los ojos, molesto— voy a buscar a tu padre, querido. No hagan cosillas en este lugar, me enojaré mucho. Ese chupón estuvo ahí por dos semanas, Eren. No es necesario otro.

—Era para marcar territorio— Eren sonrió, echándola mudamente. Levi hirvió de rabia— bebé, no sabes cómo me alegra estar aquí— se separó para tenerlo frente a frente, admirando su rostro. Otra vez, distintos sentimientos se aglomeraban dentro suyo al ver esos ojos tan llenos de devoción y amor.

—No te vuelvas a contactar con mi madre— gruñó, aunque no rechazó el abrazo del alemán cuando lo rodeó con sus (fuertes, morenos y sexys) brazos. Suspiró, devolviendo el afecto lentamente. Sus dedos disfrutaron el tacto de su espalda dura y ancha.

— ¿Y? —Levi lo miró como si fuera un idiota. Rió al ver la carita confundida y el ceño fruncido— ¿Nos vamos?

— ¿Perdona?

—Yo vine aquí solo, y solo para llevarte conmigo, bebé. No tengo razón además de eso, nunca paso más de quince días en un mismo lugar al menos que valga mucho la pena ¿Y tú, lindura? Vales mil veces eso. Así que me quedaré aquí quince días más para que hagas tus maletas, empaques todos tus juguetes y me acompañes por el mundo— el moreno sonrió, acariciando el rostro sorprendido pero igual de hermoso de su amado— Cuando lo tengas, solo dime y nos subiremos a mi camioneta. En veinte días tengo dos pasajes de avión hacia China, Beijing— besó du oreja suavemente— y uno de ellos tiene tu nombre.

— ¿Eres tan egocéntrico que asumes que me iré contigo? —se separó del abrazo, tomando asiento en la mesa— suerte sacándome de aquí, extranjero.

—No la necesito, lindura— se sentó a su lado, pasando un brazo por su cintura— me alegra volver aquí, luego de ir a Brasil con mi abuela, para subir por la amazona hasta Venezuela y luego cruzar a Colombia, es lindo bajar un cambio y sentir frío en la cara.

Luego de eso, estiró su brazo y levantó la manga de su buzo color crema. Los países ahora se lucían allí.

—No contorneaste Francia— señaló, viendo el lugar en blanco. En cambio, Venezuela tenía una palmera y Colombia un grano de café— discriminador.

—Es que no decido que colocarle dentro— suspiró, recargándose en la cabeza de Levi. El francés fue invadido por el dulzón y exótico aroma de su pseudo-pareja. Con algo de dudas, en un movimiento rápido dejó un besito en el cuello canela que tenía cerca. Eren lo miró. Se quedó así por unos segundos hasta que sonrió y lo abrazó efusivamente— quizás le ponga tu nombre o un retrato de tu trasero— escabulló una de sus manos por debajo, agarrando firmemente su culo.

—Quita la mano— advirtió, pero solo recibió un pellizcón que le sacó un saltito. Eren jugueteaba diciéndole guarradas, hasta que un carraspeo y una risita los interrumpió. El moreno se giró, asustado, encontrándose con sus futuros suegros entrando al comedor. Con lentitud, sacó sus manos de las nalgas de su hijo. Quizás si no hacía movimientos bruscos no lo percibirían— Cerdo asqueroso.

—Oh, vamos. Recién no me apartabas— ronroneó pícaro en su oído, mientras los Ackerman se acomodaban. Consiguió una mirada molesta de su amor— Ya, ya. No me asesines con la mirada, bebé. Me duele.

—Si fuera por mí, te asesinaría con las manos— gruñó, tomando más distancia. Eren la acortó, encimándose sobre su cuerpo solo para molestarlo. Su madre rió entre divertida y avergonzada por el apelativo amoroso que usaba Eren con su hijo.

—Antes de que se salten mutuamente encima— interrumpió. El moreno sonrió por las segundas intenciones detrás de esas palabras— iré a buscar el Stroisel para acompañar el desayuno.

—Gracias— agradeció con una gran sonrisa. Tomó la mano de Levi por debajo de la mesa, acariciando su dorso con los dedos. El padre de su francesito carraspeó, llamándole la atención. Enfocó sus ojos verdes en el hombre. No muy alto, de ojos azul intenso y cabello negro. Algo relleno y de piel blanca.

No sabía que decir o hacer con la mirada escrutadora que le daba el intimidante hombre. Vaya que Levi era una combinación explosiva de sus dos padres. Rió levemente, nervioso, y miró a su amor en busca de apoyo. Sus ojos color plata lo miraban fijamente.

Tragó. Ojalá que Kuschel volviera pronto. Tomó su taza y vio que había té allí.

Prefería el chocolate, pero bueno.

Si estás en Roma, haz lo que dicen los romanos. Si estás con los Ackerman, haz lo que sea mejor para no perder el pene.

Se tensó cuando el padre de Levi tomó un cuchillo. Volvió a respirar cuando solo tomó mantequilla para untar. Levi rió bajito a su lado.

—Un poco tenso ¿Cierto, alemán?—susurró en su oído. Sonrió, aún nervioso, giró un poco para encararlo. Sus ojitos gris azulado brillaban con diversión, y lucía una pequeña sonrisilla traviesa— ¿Acaso no puedes enfrentar a mi padre? ¿Con esas bolas dices que me vas a llevar por el mundo contigo?

Frunció el ceño. Lo estaba retando.

Estaba retándolo a él, y estaba insultando sus benditas bolas ¿Le provocaba con que no tenía coraje? No solo era un impulsivo, era el maldito bastardo suicida de toda la vida. Y como que se llamaba Eren Yaeger que tenía las pelotas bien puestas para enfrentar a ese viejo estreñido.

Pero, tenía que dar una buena impresión. No era opción fallar, _tenía_ que ganarse a su futuro suegro.

Sonrió mentalmente. Era hora de usar sus habilidades encantadoras.

—Tiene un hotel muy lindo, señor Ackerman— comentó, luego dudando si hablaba en inglés. Los ojos de aquel hombre brillaron.

Bingo.

¿Qué mejor que comenzar hablando de uno de sus orgullos?

—Muchas gracias— dijo con voz suave— Trato de hacer lo mejor para que los clientes se sientan cómodos, junto a mi esposa e hijo, claro.

—La verdad, venir aquí fue un relajante total. Hace años que no me sentía tan en casa como cuando vine aquí— no mentía— El lugar desde el primer momento me pareció muy cálido, y no puedo negar que al bajar en la mañana sintiendo el delicioso aroma de las tartas de la señora Kuschel… me recuerda mucho a mi propio hogar— sonrió, pegándole una mirada al elegante lugar— A mi madre le hubiera encantado tomar el té en un lugar como este. Se hubiera vuelto loca. Bueno, más de lo que ya estaba— rió un poco. Levi lo miraba atentamente, y le dio un pequeño apretón a la mano morena.

—Viajas por muchos lugares… ¿Cierto? — Preguntó con cautela el hombre— eso es lo que me ha contado mi esposa…

Eren festejó internamente. Levi y su padre eran muy parecidos en varios aspectos de personalidad. Y sabía que esa pequeña pisca de interés indiferente era una ventana a la curiosidad que había picado.

—Si—contestó animadamente— Me gusta mucho conocer nuevas culturas, climas, ambientes, personas. Es realmente fascinante lo que uno se puede encontrar en el lugar menos esperado— a su mente no vino nadie más que su lindo francesito, al que tomaba la mano cariñosamente. Apretó esos dedos blancos y finos, dándole a entender que se refería implícitamente a él con esas palabras. Levi solo le dio un sorbo a su té.

Cuando el hombre iba a contestar, Kuschel entró con el Stroisel en las manos. Olía realmente delicioso. Ella cortó cuatro porciones, colocándolas en platillos decorados con lilas.

— ¿Siempre paras en hoteles? —el hombre continuó la conversación, centrada en hotelería. Bien, había captado la atención de su futuro suegro con un tema de su interés.

—No, ojalá mi billetera pudiera— rió un poco. Por su mente pasó el pensamiento de la herencia de su abuelo y padre. No, no usaría ese dinero— Suelo parar en hostal o con el sistema de Airbnb— comentó— Aunque eso es solo en lugares urbanizados. Me ha tocado más de una vez dormir en carpa, o incluso a la intemperie con solo una bolsa de dormir protegiéndome.

—Que masoquista— se burló Levi. A él le gustaba la comodidad, el confort. Despertarse en un colchón suave y cubierto de cobijas de plumas. Su madre siempre le llamaba "pequeño príncipe" cuando era un niño, en esa edad ya era quisquilloso y delicado. Sus sábanas eran cambiadas y lavadas por él mismo cada una semana. Su cuarto siempre estaba perfectamente ordenado, su ropa era rociada cada día con aromatizantes de jazmín.

¿Estar tirado en una bolsa de dormir en el medio de la selva amazónica, cagado de calor, y rodeado de quién-sabe-qué? No, gracias. Convivir en el mismo suelo donde, seguramente, algún animal había defecado antes… no era su idea. A unos centímetros de tierra de escarabajos, gusanos, ciempiés, arañas y cualquier cosa venenosa. Simplemente… no.

—Ajá, soy un masoquista. Por eso mismo me he enamorado de ti, con toda la dulzura que desprendes— se burló con sarcasmo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina a Levi, de nuevo con sus cursilerías y palabras amorosas. Sus padres no parecieron notarlo, por lo menos su papá lo ignoró— Pero al igual que dormir a la intemperie, vale la pena.

—Sigo preguntándome por qué con tantas mordidas de serpientes todavía no te has muerto— rodó los ojos. Eren lanzó una carcajada, pasando su brazo por sus hombros cariñosamente.

—Bueno, cuando fui a Río me mordió un tiburón— comentó, dándole un bocado a su tarta. Los tres franceses lo miraron. El silencio reinó— ¿Qué?

— ¿Estás de joda? —El primero en hablar fue Levi— ¿Cómo mierda lo dices tan a la ligera?

—Bueno, no fue nada. Incluso conservé los dientes que el bicho me dejó en la piel— Se encogió de hombros, dándole sorbos a su té.

— ¿¡Cómo puedes decir que no fue nada!? — esta vez golpeó la mesa, sobresaltando a sus padres. La exigencia por explicaciones en su mirada le dio una mezcla de miedo y ternura al moreno— ¡Te mordió un tiburón, joder!

—Ya, Ya— lo tranquilizó, atrayéndolo a si y dejándole un beso en la frente. Levi se removió salvajemente, tratando de evitar el toque. Estaba emputado— Fue solo un tiburón tigre, nada de qué preocuparse. Yo estaba nadando por ahí, lo vi, hice un movimiento brusco, el pobre bicho se asustó y defendió. Son tiburones de aguas bajas, es algo dentro de lo común que a algún idiota confiado como yo lo muerdan— agitó los cabellos negros con suavidad.

— ¿Dónde te mordió? —preguntó, tocando sus brazos para luego pasar a su torso. Kuschel rió, la preocupación innata de su hijito por aquel moreno era incluso tierna.

No importaba cuanto lo negara, era obvio.

—En la pantorrilla— levantó la tela de su jean azul. Descubrió el principio de su pierna por encima de sus tenis viejos y rotos de color rojo gastado. Se notaba una zona más inflamada, sin cabello (que no le faltaba) y con varias marquitas de muchos tonos más claros que su piel morena quemada por el sol. Era un semicírculo bastante marcado. Llevó sus yemas allí— no fue lo más inteligente irme por la selva aún con la herida a medio sanar. Pero bueno, mi abuela me echó del departamento, así que no me quedó otra que tomar un machete e irme por ahí— rió, pero la mirada horrorizada de Levi le hizo dar explicaciones. Los otros dos Ackerman también estaban atentos— Ella dijo que no quería tener un inválido en su casa. Aunque, bueno, ya tenía suficiente feijoada en la panza como para un año. Es una de las cosas que la vieja hace realmente bien.

— ¿Te fuiste a la selva con una mordida de tiburón en la pantorrilla? —Antes que Levi, Kuschel preguntó eso— ¿No se te infectó por la humedad?

—Eh…— Eren se rascó la nuca— Si. Me enviaron de emergencia a Río nuevamente. Iba a ir al departamento de mi abuela, pero ese lugar es bastante insalubre— rió un poco— estuve con fiebre y delirios toda una noche.

— ¡Mierda! Eres tan estúpido— reprendió Levi severamente.

— ¡Cómo pudiste ser tan imprudente! —la mujer también lo sermoneó, enojada y preocupada.

—Creo que deberías haber sabido eso— el hombre también habló. Eren se quedó callado un momento, luego riendo genuinamente. Los Ackerman le miraron como si tuviera un tercer ojo (Con los días, se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de lenguaje visual) pero solo atinó a reír un poco más y abrazar a Levi fuerte. Lo estrujó entre sus brazos, consiguiendo sus quejidos.

— ¿Y ahora que te picó, extranjero subnormal? —gruñó, tratando de liberarse. Se tuvo que rendir, Eren lo superaba en fuerza y tenacidad.

—Nada, es que me da ternura ver a tantos Ackerman pecho frío preocupados por mí— sonrió, besando su frente amorosamente. Los padres del pelinegro rieron, pero a Levi no le causó ni pizca de gracia.

-x-

—Hoy podríamos tener una cita ¿No crees? —Eren lo interceptó en la cocina, mientras guardaba sus cosas. Suspiró, mientras terminaba de doblar una camisa negra introduciéndola en la mochila. Sintió el cuerpo moreno abrazarlo por detrás, observando que hacía por arriba de su hombro.

—Tengo trabajo— respondió escuetamente, más, sin embargo, no se lo sacó de sí.

Le gustaba el calorcito tibio que desprendía.

—Eso ya lo sé, hermoso— Se separó, yendo a buscar su mochila al comedor. Esperó a Levi allí, caminando con él afuera de la cafetería. Cruzaron el pasillo hasta el lobby, dónde el padre de Levi leía el periódico sentado en la recepción— ¿Te parece si te paso a buscar luego del trabajo? — Antes de que el francés saliera por las puertas de cristal del hotel, Eren tironeó de él hacia el pasillo que daba a los cuartos traseros y garaje.

— ¿Me vas a secuestrar otra vez? — se burló. Eren sacó de su mochila las llaves de la camioneta, junto con un par que reconoció como la puerta automática del hotel. Le abrió la puerta del copiloto, invitándolo a entrar con galantería exagerada. Rodó los ojos, ingresando al vehículo. Seguía igual que antes.

Tenía aroma a Eren.

Este lo siguió, ingresando a la cabina. Se colocaron los cinturones de seguridad, y luego de encender la ignición, se dirigió suavemente hasta la puerta, que ya se estaba abriendo con solo apretar un botón. Salieron a las calles, circulando con tranquilidad.

Levi no pudo evitar agradecerle mentalmente. Afuera las personas caminaban apresuradas, tratando de evitar el frío otoñal que se colaba hasta el alma. Abrió un poco su abrigo (Con un agradable forro peludo y tibio en la parte de adentro) que se le hacía de más en el ambiente agradable de la camioneta calefaccionada. Sintió la mano de Eren apoyarse en su rodilla cariñosamente, solo quitándola para los cambios. Llegaron a la calle dónde estaba la tienda. Levi no sabía cómo mierda lo hacía, pero tenía un espacio para aparcar casi en frente de la puerta del local.

Bajó de la cabina, estremeciéndose al ser recibido por el súbito frío de afuera. Cuando iba a despedirse, quizás con un beso en la mejilla (que seguramente Eren deslizaría hasta que fuera uno con los labios) notó que el moreno también estaba bajando de la camioneta. Abrió la puerta trasera, sacando un morral de allí.

— ¿No importa si imprimo algunas fotos, cierto? —sonrió de manera encantadora, asomando su Mac del morral. Levi rodó los ojos.

—Mientras pagues— abrió la puerta con llave, luego ingresando por una pequeña puertita de la malla metálica. Fue al cuarto trasero y las hizo subir, encendiendo las luces del lugar. No era extremadamente grande, pero vendían bien y estaba protegido con lo necesario. Eren esperaba afuera, mirando el paisaje entretenido. Entró al local, con aroma a limpio y completamente ordenado— ¿Las tienes separadas? —preguntó, encendiendo las máquinas. Le ofreció un banquito para que se sentara en la barra, y él fue del otro lado. Quedaron enfrentados. El moreno sonrió.

—No, pensaba buscarlas, tardarme mucho, y pasar tiempo contigo a base de eso —se sinceró, encendiendo su notebook. Levi rodó los ojos.

—En un rato debería de llegar Isabel— comentó, dirigiéndose a un pequeño cuarto trasero. Encendió la cafetera del lugar— no ensucies ni desordenes nada.

—No, no. Quédate tranquilo, dulzura, ni notarás que estoy aquí— lo tranquilizó.

Luego de varios minutos, dónde Eren se dedicaba a seleccionar fotos y Levi solo se encargaba de algunas cosas de la tienda, Isabel llegó. Los saludó animadamente, comenzando a trabajar también. Eren le dio un sorbo a su café, observando detenidamente el ambiente a su alrededor. Su francesito e Isabel se llevaban bastante bien, y hacían un buen trabajo en equipo. Era lindo y nuevo ver el entorno diario donde Levi convivía con sus amistades cercanas. Parecía que esos dos se conocían desde hace bastante.

—Ya las tengo— anunció, sacando el pendrive de su computadora. Había seleccionado varias de muchas carpetas— ¿Isabel, me haces los honores? — le habló en alemán.

Eso era juego sucio, pensó Levi.

— ¡Claro que sí! — exclamó ella con efusividad. Levi frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué Isabel y no él?

Decidió ignorar la sensación que se le instauró en el estómago, dejando ir a los dos de ojos verdes a la máquina. Podía verlos desde ahí, claro que sí, pero parecían haberse sumido en una burbuja de amistad y complicidad (¿Cómo habían hecho para hacerse tan cercanos en tan poco tiempo? ¡Joder!) Que lo excluía completamente.

Mientras tanto, Isabel preparaba la máquina impresora para obtener las fotos.

—Necesito que tú hagas esto, porque si Levi ve algunas fotos que quise imprimir, me va a cortar las bolas— contó, antes de que la pelirroja preguntara. Ella rió, llevándose un dedo a los labios.

—Quédate tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo— tomó el dispositivo y lo conectó en el puerto USB. En la pantalla táctil aparecieron las fotografías. Isabel rió bajito, comprendiendo el punto de Eren, cuando comenzaron a verse varias fotos de Levi en la lista. Eren sonrió, algo apenado— ¡Hombre!

—Es que… él es tan lindo…— comenzó a tocar las fotos que quería en el tamaño más grande. La de Levi con Louie en brazos, una para él y otra para su amado. Una fotografía del paisaje de Carcassonne, imponente y hermoso. Él con Levi, dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras caminaban por las calles. El gatito mostrando su estómago azabache en total sumisión, con una cara que casi parecía una pequeña sonrisilla. Una de él con su Abuela en la playa, debía admitir que la vieja disimulaba bastante bien sus sesenta y un años. La máquina comenzó a hacer ruidos cuando las fotos fueron impresas, del tamaño de una hoja A4.

En un tamaño común, comenzó a seleccionar muchas fotos. Algunas de Carcassonne, algunas de Levi. Un par de él, como la que está viendo entre sus piernas arriba del árbol. Sonrió, todas las fotos que sacaba Levi tenían… algo. Algo que le hacía enamorarse de la imagen. La de Louie en un tamaño más pequeño (quizás su dueño se enojaría por tener un retrato tan sensual de su gato) y luego pasó a las de sus demás viajes. Aunque le encantara sacar fotos, no era de imprimirlas. Eligió varias de Río de Janeiro, de las playas, de su abuela haciendo Feijoada, navegando en kayak. Algunas eran antiguas, otras eran recientes. Sonrió, adoraba Brasil. Agradecía cada día que su mamá le hubiera dejado esa sangre tan alegre.

Eligió algunas del Amazonas. Flores y animales extravagantes. Una de la serpiente coral que le había mordido la muñeca. Otra de su pierna con el tiburón mordiendo fuertemente, cuando lo sacaron del agua y el animal no cedía a su pedazo de carne. Colombia, Venezuela, México, Argentina. La catedral de Praga, El Taj Mahal, unos canguros, koalas. Una cantidad de fotos impresionante comenzó a salir de la máquina. Isabel silbó.

—Levi te arrancará lo que te hace hombre si ve que te llevas tantas fotos de él— dijo, tomando una en la cual el francés estaba durmiendo. Se la sacó, guardándola en un pequeño álbum que ella le había alcanzado. Levi seguía tecleando y haciendo trabajo en la computadora, pero podía sentir su mirada curiosa de vez en cuando. Tomó sus fotos, golpeándolas un poco para acomodarlas, y guardó las de Levi en un sobre aparte. Se acercó a su francesito, que notó su cercanía inmediatamente.

—Ten, _Mon cherí_ — dejó un beso en su mejilla. Levi rodó los ojos por la nueva manía que había adquirido Eren de llamarle de esa manera, con su acento bastante tosco y gutural. El francés tomó el sobre con los dedos, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al extranjero. Lo abrió suavemente, deslizando fuera las fotos— Puedes considerarlo un regalo de mi parte.

—Gracias— murmuró, comenzando a pasarlas. Sonrió al ver la de su gato extendido en toda gloria— Louie hoy se hizo de despertador— comentó. Eren sonrió, acariciando su mejilla. Se sobresaltó por el cálido tacto.

—Ese gato gordo están lindo, quisquilloso y adorable como tú.

—No sé si tomarme eso como un alago o como un insulto— bromeó.

—Bueno, dulzura— se irguió, buscando en su morral la billetera— ¿Cuánto te debo?

—Serían cincuenta euros, pero por ser tú, serán cien.

-x-

Luego de que Eren pasara toda la tarde dentro del negocio junto a él (había inventado mil y una excusas para no irse) salieron. Ya dentro de la cabina, Eren encendió el motor, comenzando a circular por las calles.

— ¿Te apetece ir a cenar, _Mon Cherí_? —Propuso con galantería.

—Quizás ¿Me invitas? —le siguió el juego. Eren sonrió, posando la mano sobre su pierna.

— ¿Algún lugar en especial dónde quiera ir, Milady?

—Hay un restaurante bastante elegante por aquí— comentó— sirven comida deliciosa, pero, creo que no estoy vestido para ir allí— se miró. La sudadera azul eléctrico era demasiado informal. Eren llevaba una camiseta y una chaqueta por arriba.

—Pues yo conozco un genial restaurant de pizza… —Levi sonrió. Posó su mano sobre la morena que estaba en su pierna. Entrelazó sus dedos— Supongo que tu plan de matar mi billetera se frustró solo.

—Ajá— miró por la ventana, aún con una casi imperceptible sonrisita en el rostro. Llegaron a un semáforo

—Oye— se giró al escuchar el llamado. Entonces, Eren se inclinó y lo besó tiernamente en los labios. Levi tembló. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía eso.

Quería odiarlo. Quería enojarse ¡Debería enojarse! Se había ido por dos meses y medio, debería haberlo olvidado, comenzar algo con Erwin y borrarlo de sus memorias. Pero, no importaba cuanto luchara, al parecer con solo un beso había vuelto a encender el incendio que él había tratado de apagar inútilmente con un vaso de agua.

-x-

Llegó al hotel al horario de siempre. La noche anterior se había dormido con el recuerdo de la agradable pizza que comieron con Eren. Comenzó a acomodar las mesas para cuando los fotógrafos bajaran y la gente viniera a tomar un té. Su madre había preparado un delicioso Lemon Pie. Fue al cuarto bodega, buscando manteles floreados para reemplazar los del día anterior (un idiota había derramado todo su café sobre la tela). Cuando estaba volviendo, con las manos llenas de cosas, vio a Eren bajar por las escaleras.

Se apresuró a llegar a donde estaba, tomando todas los manteles por su cuenta con una sonrisa. Se agachó, dejando un beso en su mejilla. Levi solo desvió la mirada.

—Buenos días— saludó, sonriendo ampliamente— Hoy te ves igual de bonito que siempre— le guiñó uno de esos ojos verdes, haciéndole rodar los propios.

—Buenos días, extranjero— lo guió hasta la cafetería. Eren le ayudó a acomodar los manteles— ¿Quién te enseñó a colocar manteles, bruto? — reprendió al ver los patrones torcidos.

—Oye— se quejó, herido— no es mi culpa no ser un fino y culto francesito con un trasero de…

— ¡Cállate! —Eren comenzó a reír a carcajadas, viendo divertido el rostro de Levi rojo de furia. Lo abrazó desde atrás, dejando un beso en su mejilla— ¿Y ahora qué?

—Nada, ya sabes— sonrió, girándolo y acariciando su mejilla— ¿Nos vamos?

* * *

Cuando el título del fic empieza a tener sentido (?)

Esto iba a ser así desde un principio, le puse el título por esa frase.

Con respecto a mi tardanza: Lo lamento, muchachas, pero no voy a poder actualizar tan seguido como antes. No es que no quiera, escribir este fanfic me divierte y entretiene, pero es que no tengo tanto tiempo como antes. El primer capítulo lo publiqué en vacaciones, y los siguientes me las arreglé haciendo malabares para llegar a tiempo (en la medida de lo posible) los sábados. Pero, estoy a finales del primer trimestre y no es una opción el no estudiar. Me bombardean con evaluaciones y exposiciones, además de que se me sumó el haber quedado en un equipo para actividades extraescolares.

Por lo cual, les pido comprensión al poner mis estudios y vida personal (porque, también me retraso por salir con mis amigos) por sobre la escritura. Sepan que no lo voy a dejar ¡Claro que no! no se asusten, esto no es un aviso de "Voy a empezar a actualizar cada tres meses..." ¡No! pero no creo que pueda hacerlo cada sábado. Prometo hacerlo antes de dos semanas, hasta que los profesores se apiaden de mi alma y dejen de descuartizarme con evaluaciones.

Así que... bueno, es eso. Cambiando de tema ¡Superamos los 100 review! Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que siguen este fic y que dejan un lindo comentario, me suben el ánimo y cada uno de ellos los leo y releo. Nunca pensé que esta historia fuera a gustarle a tantas personas, sobretodo al ser escrita tan a las apuradas algunas veces, así que ¡Muchas, Muchas gracias!

Quizás suba un one-shot uno de estos días por eso, uno que Jhovanna viene deseando desde hace mucho, muuucho tiempo (?)

Sin nada más que decir, les mando mucho amor y saludos. Espero que les haya gustado la actualización.

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


	14. Queso Neufchâtel y Etiopía

**AHHHH, SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON**

 **LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO**

 **Me tardé tanto, lo siento... es que me agarraron otras cosas, prioricé mis estudios de Olimpiadas de Biología sobre esto y lo pospuse demasiado.**

 **No sé si alguien lo recuerda, pero una vez dije que si dejaba de actualizar cada semana, no me iban a volver a ver al año... y bueno, me empezó a suceder eso. Pero, logré remediarlo y dije "Que verga, hace dos semanas que el archivo sigue con dos mil palabras" me puse las pilas y lo terminé.**

 **Espero que les guste, y lamento si parece que está medio hecho a las apuradas... espero que el próximo sea algo más decente.**

 **Sin más, les dejaré leer.**

* * *

Despertar de nuevo en la habitación treinta y siete fue una gloria.

Estiró sus brazos morenos, sintiendo el frío colarse por debajo de las sábanas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, incentivándolo a acurrucarse un poco más entre las mantas. Suspiró, cansado y calentito, siendo envuelto por la tibieza reconfortante de las colchas. Uno de sus ojos verdes se despegó al recordar la razón de su despertar.

Gruñó al escuchar la alarma de su celular —que había dejado lejos, para tener que levantarse a buscarlo—. Tratando de ignorar el irritante sonido. ¿No podría haber elegido un tono de pajarillos cantando? ¿Algo que fuera más agradable al despertar? No, tenía que ser ese insufrible sonido de un pitido chillón una y otra vez.

Había caído en su propia trampa. Sabía que le daría pereza levantarse, por ello lo dejaba lejos y con ese sonido estridente. Tendría que salirse de sus colchas para ir a apagar el aparato, que volvería a sonar dentro de cinco minutos.

Respiró hondo, y luego de contar hasta cinco, salió de la cama, corrió hasta el tocador (dónde yacía su Iphone6) y lo tomó rápidamente, volviendo a la cama y casi lanzándose sobre ella. Se cubrió hasta la nariz con las sábanas, tibias y suaves, desbloqueándolo y desactivando la alarma.

Suspiró, se había saboteado a sí mismo.

¿Qué le iba a hacer? Se acomodó un poco mejor entre su refugio y cerró los ojos, dormitando. Pero, un pequeño pensamiento en su mente no dejaba de molestarlo. Quería levantarse temprano y desayunar con los padres de Levi, como el día anterior. Acompañarlo hasta el trabajo, quedarse ahí en contra de su voluntad —porque sabía que aunque lo amenazara, no lo correría del local—, verlo pasearse tan lindamente por todo el lugar, limpiando y acomodando cámaras. Y luego, salir de ahí para llevárselo a cenar a algún lado.

Suspiró, entre enojado y adormilado. Quería eso, sí, pero a su vez la cama era demasiado tentadora.

Sonrió como idiota al imaginarse a Levi acurrucado junto a él bajo esas mismas colchas. Seguramente su francesito ahora estaba duchándose, luego soportando el frío del ambiente. Su piel, blanca, cremosa y lechosa, se pondría de gallina al estar en contacto con el aire frío. Louie seguramente se hallaba hecho bolita sobre la zona dónde antes su dueño dormía, aún tibia.

Tenía un debate. No sabía qué deseaba más: Estar con Levi allá, o que Levi estuviera con él ahí.

Suspiró, abriendo sus ojos. Se deslizó debajo del ambiente caliente y sofocante, no queriendo sacar sus manos para typear. Escribió un rápido mensaje. Quería que ese hombre se acordara con él, aunque fuera con enojo. Quería meterse en sus pensamientos.

Bueno, no solo en sus pensamientos, pensó.

Podría tomarle un significado romántico —cómo meterse en su corazón, por ejemplo—, pero ¿A quién engañaba? Todavía podía sentir las nubes del cielo de cuando compartieron esa pasional noche. Levi debajo suyo, su cuerpo totalmente a su merced. Jesús, comenzaba a babear y sentir presión en su bóxer de solo recordarlo. Menudo hombre más sexy que era ese maldito francés.

Dios, si se enterara de sus pensamientos…

"— _Buenos días, Mon Cherí."_ —le escribió, sonriendo al ver las tildes azules luego de unos momentos. Salió del refugio, sintiendo alivio al conseguir aire frío en su cabeza. Vio con emoción que estaba escribiendo. Demonios, cómo podía alegrarle tan solo con eso.

"— _No es horario para que osos como tú hayan salido de hibernación"_ sería una vil mentira si dijera que no sonrió como un estúpido enamorado. Carajo, estaba a sus pies.

Levi le tenía a sus lindos, blancos, acariciables y preciosos pies.

Haciéndole caso a su mensaje —con la ternura aún calentándole el pecho por el apodo que había usado cuando duerme—, se acurrucó, cerrando los ojos. Se empezaron a escuchar cosas abajo, estaba comenzando la actividad. Pero, el leve arrullo de las vibraciones de su celular al recibir mensajes, mas aquel reconfortante calor de la cama y el amor, se quedó dormido.

Y haciéndole gloria al apodo que le había puesto Levi, roncó y durmió a pata suelta.

-x-

Un pequeño toquido le hizo volver levemente de su letargo. Luego de eso, el rechinido de la pesada puerta al ser abierta.

— ¿Extranjero? — sonrió al escuchar la voz de su francesito, estirándose gustoso en la cama mientras su rostro se llenaba de felicidad y paz. Luego de hacer un largo sonido de satisfacción al sentir sus huesos crujir, abrió uno de sus ojos, con sopor. Se sobresaltó cuando la luz invadió agresivamente sus pupilas. Con una queja, miró hacia sus espaldas y se encontró con las cortinas —azul rey de una tela pesada que servía para bloquear la luz, y una blanca de gasa con estampados de lirios—, corridas. Levi las sujetó con un pequeño aplique de hoja de roble, dejando las más finas cubriendo la ventana para que no se pudiera observar desde fuera.

—Oye. — se quejó, con la voz pastosa y pesada. Levi rió levemente (santo sonido de los dioses) negando un poco.

—Con esos mensajes, pensé que estarías despierto. — comentó, divertido. Se dirigió al moreno, que estaba aún bajo las calientes colchas. Palmeó uno de sus costados cariñosamente, animándolo. Eren solo sonrió como idiota—. Anda, titán. Levántate que te perderás el desayuno.

—Pero hace frío. — se quejó. Levi bufó.

—Eso ya lo sé, me vine caminando. — se sentó a un lado del cuerpo.

No importaba cuanto deseara no quererlo, sus intentos eran inútiles.

Ya estaba comenzando a rendirse.

—Que irresponsable que soy. — Eren bostezó, pasando un brazo por la cintura de Levi—. Dejé a mi lindo francesito venir caminando solo, con frio… debería haberte ido a buscar con mi cómoda camioneta calefaccionada.

—No. — Levi lo movió un poco, en juego—. Debías quedarte aquí y disfrutar de la cama. Estas cosas son comodísimas, papá solo compra los mejores colchones. —dijo, incluso, con algo de orgullo. Quizás no eran el hotel más cotizado de Carcassonne, pero definitivamente eran de calidad.

— ¿Entonces, que esperas? ¡Ven aquí! —Eren abrió las mantas, dejando ver su torso moreno. Un escalofrío le recorrió, demonios, si que afuera estaba helado. Levi le miró raro— ¡Anda, que me congelo las bolas!

—Vine aquí para despertarte, no para meterme en la cama contigo. — se abstuvo de usar palabras que pudieran ser malinterpretadas (tenía que atajarse no solo con Eren, sino también con su propia madre) Supo que de todas maneras había fallado cuando una sonrisa pícara nació en la cara de ese tipo.

— ¿Temes que terminemos haciendo algo más que charlar? —levantó sus cejas, sugestivo. Levi rodó los ojos—. Anda, prometo no hacer nada más que abrazarte románticamente y decirte frases cursis al oído.

—No, gracias. — Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación—. Tengo que volver a la cafetería, más vale que te levantes.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Me extrañas allí abajo? Qué lindo. — Eren sonrió, tratando de molestarlo. Levi bufó, amagando a salir por la puerta— ¡Era broma, no te vayas! — estiró su brazo, dramático. Levi levantó una ceja, divertido—. Ven conmigo…

— ¿Si voy contigo, te levantarás? —cuestionó, acercándose un par de pasos hasta la cama. Eren sonrió ampliamente, levantando las colchas una vez más. Levi no podía negar que ese hueco tibio cerca del torso moreno de Eren se veía tentador. Si Louie estuviera allí, ya habría saltado a ese lugar.

—Diez minutos, lo prometo. — palmeó levemente el colchón. Levi suspiró, sacándose los borcegos y el delantal.

—Solo cinco.

Levi no tardó demasiado en acomodarse, moviéndose un poco y tratando de no quedar excesivamente cerca del alemán. No quería que unos cinco minutos terminaran siendo algo más que eso. Pero, como siempre, Eren se las arregló para acercarlo a sí desde la cintura, acomodándose gustosamente. El francés terminó con su rostro en las clavículas, cerca de esa piel color canela por la que le gustaría pasar los dedos.

Poco a poco, el sopor se fue apoderando de su mente. Sus ojos comenzaron a pesar, la respiración acompasada y tranquila del extranjero no ayudaba en demasiado. Se acurrucó un poco más junto a la tibieza que desprendía, suspirando con cansancio. La noche anterior se había desvelado averiguando sobre becas y financiaciones, haciendo que estar despierto fuera un esfuerzo.

Se reprendió mentalmente, no debería haberse metido en esa tibia cama y cubrirse con los acolchados. Debería haber sabido que iba a comenzar a ceder al sueño.

¿Pero, qué le iba a hacer? Por lo menos había satisfecho las ganas locas y tentadoras de acurrucarse en ese rincón calentito a un lado de Eren.

Siguió pensando, sintiendo los leves ronquidos de Eren cerca de su oreja. El oso a su lado se removió un poco más, haciéndole quedar más apretado a su calor. Afianzó al agarre que tenía en su cintura, acercándolos más. Él solo suspiró, apoyando su mentón sobre el pecho de Eren, aspirando el aroma de su cuello —masculino y tentador—, a su vez que cerraba los ojos.

Solo cinco minutos, se dijo. Solo se quedaría así cinco minutos y se levantaría a trabajar.

Pero, el sueño lo venció, y poco a poco fue cediendo hasta caer dormido acurrucado junto a Eren.

-x-

Se despertó sobresaltado por los golpes en la puerta. Incorporándose, trató de reconocer el lugar dónde estaba. Un conocido y tibio agarre en su cintura le hizo volver a la realidad, girándose para encontrarse con Eren acurrucado contra él, completamente gustoso. Tomó con rapidez el celular del moreno sobre la mesa de luz. Una mezcla de enojo y alivio se apoderó de su ser cuando notó que solo habían pasado quince minutos. Enojado porque habían pasado más de cinco, pero aliviado porque se sentía descansado como por una hora.

— ¡Levi Ackerman, sé que estás en esa habitación, no me obligues a irrumpir en ella! —se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de su madre detrás de la puerta. Masculló maldiciones por lo bajo, tratando de levantarse. Eren le tenía aferrado por la cintura.

—Suéltame, animal. — se removió, consiguiendo que el oso a su lado se quejara levemente. Abrió uno de esos ojos verdes, perdido, para luego enfocarse en él. Sonrió de manera boba.

—No entiendo como con solo verte en la mañana siento que mi día va a estar lleno de unicornios— fue su frase. Rodó los ojos.

—Eso no es por verme a mí, eso es porque debes aflojarle a la droga. —Eren rió, con la garganta seca y la voz ronca.

—Aspiré tu aroma por mucho tiempo, eso me genera efectos adversos. —Bufó, rodando los ojos. Seguía con eso—. ¿Por qué te quieres ir de mis brazos? — dijo, dramáticamente. Un par de portazos más fueron la respuesta—. Es tu mamá ¿Cierto?

—Suéltame. —demandó, quitándose las sábanas de encima. Eren se quejó, pero cuando iba a reprocharle y pedirle que se quedara un poco más entre las colchas, la puerta fue abierta.

— ¡Levi Ackerman! —Kuschel bramó, enojada. Se quedó callada al verlo medio enredado en las sábanas, con la ropa desarreglada y el pelo desordenado, junto a un moreno presuntamente desnudo. Ella solo cerró la boca, retrocediendo y cerrando la puerta.

— ¡Mamá, no es lo que parece!

-x-

Eren desayunaba tranquilo y en silencio, sentado cómodamente en la mesa individual del ventanal. Estaba comiendo lentamente un croissant de jamón y queso, recién sacado del horno. Tenía un café con leche a su lado (con canela, crema y leche condensada. Si, liviano) que tomaba, como siempre, en los instantes justos y a la velocidad perfecta para que no se enfriara. Estaba bastante sumergido en su universo, escribiendo en su Macbook con bastante concentración.

Le daba rabia.

Hace un rato su madre había malentendido las cosas, cuando entró a la habitación y los vio juntos. Ella no comentó nada más, pero igual, se sentía incómodo. Quería solucionarlo, y un paso de eso era el tipo que estaba cómodo, ignorando y saliendo impune.

Pero, no podía hacer nada. A este punto, era tan forzada su inútil rabia contra ese extranjero, que ya ni sabía por qué se enojaba. Quería enojarse, obviamente. No podía dejar que ese mamarracho de viajero le pasara por encima y viniera con sus propuestas dignas de loquero. Pero, al parecer, el hijo de puta se había puesto en plan de no darle nada de material razonable para descargar su ira y frustración contra él.

Maldijo bajo, mirando enfurecido unos inocentes cupcakes de frambuesas.

—Me parece que estás un poco estresado, _Mon cherí_. — escuchó la voz de ese enfermo, girándose con brusquedad. Por fin. Se dedicó a mirarlo feo, pero solo consiguió sacarle una risa. Si, el maldito había reído ¡Tenía que asustarse, retractarse, disculparse! ¡Esa era la función de su mirada!

Pero no. A ese idiota todo parecía afectarle de manera distinta. Le dejaba en jaque, porque aquel hombre extravagante y de ojos verdes era una caja de sorpresas. Estaba lidiando con algo que nunca en su vida se le había puesto en frente. Un "algo" que en quince malditos días había cambiado todo.

— ¿Gustas pasar un rato conmigo? Si se me permite el honor. — Movió una de las lindas sillas _vintage_ de una mesa cercana al lado suyo, luego palmeándola a la vez que le sonreía sin dejar de mirarlo con sus ojos verdes. Levi lo meditó— .Está bien, está bien. Te invitaré cualquier cosa que quieras de las vitrinas.

Sonrió, acercándose a dónde Eren estaba. Este rio.

—Iba a aceptar sin que me ofrecieras nada, pero ya que te mostraste tan amable. —dijo, con burla. Eren hizo un sonido de queja, bastante fingido, que le sacó otra risita. Su cintura fue envuelta por uno de esos brazos fuertes.

— ¿Debo tomar eso como un avance, lindura? —Besó su mejilla—. ¿Me permitiría colarme en su trabajo nuevamente?

—Lo harás sin que tenga opción ¿Cierto? — rezongó. Recibió una sonrisa.

—Obviamente.

-x-

Eren estaba tranquilo en la banca. Afuera un efímero sol calentaba los rostros de las personas, aliviadas. Levi leía una revista mientras Isabel jugaba al solitario. Eren jugaba alguna porquería en internet, aburrido.

—Después de esto ¿A dónde quieres ir? — preguntó, rompiendo el silencio. Levi le miró, Isabel solo siguió con lo suyo.

—No lo sé. Será de noche. —Se encogió de hombros—. No hay mucho que se pueda hacer.

—Conozco muchas cosas que se pueden hacer de noche. —comentó con un tono sensual. Levi enrojeció un poco. Agradecía que Isabel no supiera inglés para escuchar las guarradas del tipo.

—Pero yo no quiero hacer ese tipo de cosas. —dictaminó. Eren se rió.

—Qué raro, siempre dicen que los franceses son los más sucios en la cama. —se inclinó sobre la barra, mirándolo a los ojos. Una sonrisita pícara se lucía en sus labios.

—Siempre dicen que los alemanes son los más fríos y aburridos. — acusó. A Eren se le expandió la sonrisa.

—Touché. — levantó las manos con rendición. Luego de unos minutos, miró a la pelirroja—. Hey, Isabel. —Pronunció con un marcado acento alemán. Ella giró con una sonrisa. Comenzaron a hablar, sintiéndose Levi excluido. Parecían negociar algo, ella termino por ceder, suspirando ante la sonrisa ganadora del moreno.

—Claro, hablen en alemán. Muy divertido. — murmuró, enojado, tomando su celular.

—Tú podías hablar en francés con ella. —Comentó—. De todas maneras, charlábamos para bien. Guarda tus cosas.

— ¿Perdona? — cuestiono, mirando como el alemán se levantaba, sacudiendo sus ropas y tomando su morral. Caminó hasta donde estaba la mochila de Levi.

—Persuadí a Isabel para que cubriera la tienda mientras nosotros vamos a caminar y almorzar por ahí. —Le tendió la mochila—. A cambio de un bote de helado de turrón, claro.

—No puedo irme, necesito el dinero. —se negó, extrañado.

— ¿Cuánto te pagarán? ¿Diez euros? ¿Doce? — preguntó—. Te los daré luego, junto a un besito. — le lanzó un beso en el aire. Levi desvió la vista, indeciso. Miro hacia afuera. El sol había salido luego de tantos días de frio, y no podía negar que era tentador. Le daban ganas de ir a la plaza principal a sentarse debajo de los pinos y abedules.

—Quizás...solo un rato. — accedió, encarándolo. Una gran sonrisa se instalo en el rostro de Eren—. Pero no todo el turno.

— ¡Vamos! — exclamó, queriendo llevárselo. Se detuvo al ver la camiseta blanca con el logotipo del local—. ¿No tienes algo más favorecedor a tu belleza?

—No es necesario cambiarme… — protestó. Isabel le dijo algo en francés—. Tengo una camisa negra.

— ¿Y qué esperas para cambiarte? — pregunto, apurado. Luego una de sus ya casi patentadas sonrisas pervertidas se asomó—. ¿Acaso deseas que yo te quite la ropa? — pasó sus manos por los hombros del más pequeño sugestivamente, haciéndole estremecer—. Sabes que no tengo ningún problema con ello.

— ¡Quítate! — se fue al vestuario del local, gruñendo al escuchar las risas de ambos alemanes.

-x-

— ¿Vamos? — Eren le esperaba en la puerta del local. Asintió, chequeando tener su celular, billetera y llaves en el abrigo Introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos, queriendo resguardarse del frío.

— ¿Compraste el helado de Isabel? — cuestionó—. Ella va muy en serio con eso.

—Podemos ir ahora. — Eren le sonrió, sacando su mano derecha del calentito bolsillo a la fuerza. Entrelazo sus dedos morenos y calientes con los suyos.

Definitivamente, más calentito que el bolsillo.

Caminaron en silencio, Levi guiándolo por las calles limpias y adoquinadas. Llegaron a un lindo almacén, dónde había muchas cosas. Eren fue a buscar el helado, colocándolo en la canasta que Levi le facilitó. Buscó algunas galletas, papas y botanas para comer por ahí. Fue a la zona de refrigerados, tomando algunos paquetes de queso. Sintió los lindos brazos de su francesito.

—Compra Comté— le dijo desde detrás— camembert, Gruyere, Brie y roquefort.

— ¿Te gustan los quesos? —punto positivo si quería llevárselo por el mundo. El queso era parte de su dieta básica.

—Soy francés ¿No lo dices todo el tiempo? — cuestionó.

Eren vio un Neufchâtel, según sus conocimientos, recién terminado de añejar.

Sonrió, tomando los cien gramos con forma de corazón. Levi lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

—Antes de que salgas con una cursilería, mejor mételo en el canasto y ya. Es delicioso y está a punto. — El moreno sonrió, abrazándolo por la cintura. Caminaron juntos hasta donde había bolsas de pan—. Si vas a comprar pan, hazlo en una panadería. Hay una muy buena por aquí, que debería haber sacado sus saborizados con orégano del horno hace un minuto.

—Seguiré tus recomendaciones. — Besó su mejilla, dirigiendo su vista a la zona de embutidos—. ¡Leberwurst! — Exclamó, tomando un paquete del embutido—. Como amo esta cosa, Jesús.

Luego de terminar sus cosas, pagaron y Eren le tomó la mano. Aunque había sol, el viento fresco circulaba por las calles. Levi tironeaba su mano con suavidad para dirigirlo entre tienda y tienda, comprando cosas. Eren sonrió. Levi, al parecer, quería asesinar a su billetera con los productos más caros. En una caja de panadería llevaron algunas porciones de pastel (Levi le había dicho que también era estudio de mercado) que, aunque no se veían tan deliciosos como los de Kushel, definitivamente eran apetecibles.

— ¿Vamos al parque? —preguntó, guardando el pan casero en su mochila. Levi lo meditó—. ¿O quieres frutas?

—Claro. —tomó la caja con pasteles, y con la libre, su mano.

Eren sonrió. Estaba consiguiendo avances.

-x-

Llegaron a la plaza, el sol brillaba agradablemente, entibiándoles el rostro.

Eren estaba nervioso. Era completamente extraño, normalmente era un pervertido que decía lo que se le venía a la mente para hacer enojar a su adorable francesito. Pero ahora debía calcular sus movimientos.

Debía conquistarlo.

Enamorarlo tanto como él lo estaba, llevárselo de ese lugar y esa rutina.

Apretó sus dedos en silencio. Era tan pequeña comparada con las suyas. Las miró atentamente.

Eran chiquitas. Sus dedos eran finos y sus uñas estaban completamente cortadas, de la manera perfecta. Solo un leve reborde blanco se asomaba. De todas maneras, seguían viéndose masculinas.

Definitivamente, encajaban perfectamente con las suyas.

Levi solo caminaba observando vidrieras. Frenaban de vez en cuando a observar, aunque estuviera todo cerrado. Observó atentamente una camisa color aguamarina, con el interior forrado. Era de origen italiano.

—Te quedaría bien. — le dijo Levi, con la voz baja. Eren lo miró, atento—. Quedaría bien con tus ojos y tono de piel.

— ¿Tú crees? — Sonrió, besando su mejilla—. No suelo usar camisas, es preferible la ropa cómoda y holgada para viajar ¿Me imaginas con eso en sabana Africana? — ambos rieron.

—Pero deberías tener ropa mejor que camisetas viejas y jeans en tu mochila. — Reprendió sin demasiada severidad—. Seguro las mujeres suspirarían donde fueras con esa camisa.

—Por ahora, mi objetivo es hacerte suspirar a ti. — coqueteó—. Y si usar ropa formal hará que suspires completamente enamorado de mi, mañana mismo me tendrás en un smoking con esa camisa. — Levi comenzó a buscar el camino a su zona favorita del lugar.

—No es necesario. —tocó con suavidad los troncos, sintiendo los pasos de Eren detrás. El sonido del cierre siendo abierto le indicó que estaba sacando su cámara.

— ¿Qué me ponga un smoking?

—Que lo hagas para hacerme suspirar. —soltó, sin más. Caminó entre los árboles distribuidos uniformemente. Era un pequeño bosquecillo plantado por el hombre.

— ¡Carajo! No digas cosas como esas de la nada.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te hago sonrojar? —se burló, pero de respuesta lo abrazaron por detrás. Un "Mhm" se ahogó en su cuello—. Te creía más macho.

—No es poco macho sonrojarse si la persona que te gusta mucho y amas te dice ese tipo de cosas tan de repente. Menos si eres tan frío y sádico conmigo, ya me había acostumbrado.

Levi no supo que contestar ¿realmente se había puesto rojo? Sin quererlo una inevitable ternura creció adentro suyo.

— ¿Te gusto mucho? — preguntó, sentándose en la base de un pino. Miró a Eren, que seguía parado cubriendo su boca. Lanzó una risita al ver cómo un rojo progresivo avanzaba por su rostro.

—No le pediría a cualquiera que viniera conmigo a viajar por el mundo. —Levi rodó los ojos, palmeando a su lado—. Abre tus piernas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda haces? — preguntó, exaltado, cuando Eren tomó sus tobillos y los separó con un aire juguetón.

—Wow, linda vista. — dijo cuando sus piernas estuvieron separadas. Cuando Levi iba a patearlo y castrarlo por hacer ese tipo de cosas en un espacio público, Eren se colocó entre ellas de espaldas, recostándose sobre su cuerpo. Soltó un suspiro relajado, acomodándose un poco más. Su cabeza terminó apoyada en el vientre del francés —cálido y lindo, además de mullido—, y echándola un poco más hacia atrás, se encontró con esos ojitos grises que tanto le enloquecían. Sonrió tontamente.

— ¿Es necesario tener tu nuca sobre mi pene?

—Completamente necesario. — afirmó.

—No puedes comer en ese ángulo. —Informó Levi—. Levántate un poco, titán. Que no soy una almohada.

—El esófago es tan avanzado y fuerte que puede deslizar comida aunque estemos boca abajo. — Comentó, hundiéndose aún más en el cálido estómago de su amado — ¿Eran pareja? ojalá que si—, el delicioso aroma a Levi lo inundó—. Así que solo tienes que darme de comer en la boca.

—En tus sueños. — tomó la mochila, abriéndola para buscar algunas papas. Abrió el bote de Pringles neutras, mirando adentro y aspirando el delicioso aroma. Tomó una y la masticó, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos del moreno.

—Por favor. — escuchó la plegaria, junto con una mirada de cachorro pateado—. Solo una vez.

—No. —fue su seca respuesta. Buscó entre las bolsas de la mochila la que contenía queso, tratando de decidirse cuál elegir. Terminó por abrir el paquete sellado al vacío de queso Camembert—. ¿Tienes algo para cortar? — como respuesta solo recibió la insistente mirada triste —"Esa que lo consigue todo" recordó—, rodó los ojos, rebuscando en los bolsillos de la mochila. Dio con una navaja suiza bastante bonita. Sacó el filo más grande y lo usó para cortar una barra de queso, que luego dejó en dados.

Comió uno, disfrutando la textura pastosa. Le dio otra mirada al moreno. Seguía con ese molesto rostro de niño regañado.

— ¿Quieres? —. Mirada insistente—. Me lo comeré todo yo solo.

—Pero yo lo compré—. Se quejó. Levi solo lo miró—. Dame de comer en la boca.

—Si quieres comer, levántate y hazlo como las personas civilizadas. — estaba comenzando a cansarse de esa mirada de cachorro pateado. Conectaron sus ojos, en una silenciosa batalla de miradas. Suspiró, cortando otro dado de queso. Lo acercó a la boca de Eren—. Abre.

— ¡Sí! — poco pudo contener la emoción que se filtró en su voz. Mordió el dado —cuidando de no tocar los dedos de Levi, sabía que estaba lo suficientemente cabreado como para enojarse si llegaba a hacerle algo—, y luego lo deslizó a su boca, masticando. Aprovechando lo cerca que estaba esa preciosa mano blanca, le dio un besito rápido antes de que se retirara—. Te amo.

—Lo que digas ¿Ahora eres un niño que necesitas que te den de comer en la boca? — Levi acomodó todas las cosas compradas sobre un buzo que ahora le servía de mantel. Haciéndose con la navaja, siguió preparando bocados, dándole al castaño de vez en cuando.

—No, solo soy un idiota completamente enamorado de ti que quiere un poco de mimos. —besó otra vez la mano cerca de sus labios. Levi solo chistó la lengua, en un sonido que al moreno se le hizo de lo más adorable.

— ¿Quieres que prepare unos Sándwiches?

—Claro que si, esas cosas no se preguntan. — indicó—. ¿A quién no le gusta que le preparen sándwiches?

Y mientras Levi reía adorablemente —a veces creía que era un sonido de los ángeles—, sólo pudo pensar que, era perfecto. Que le gustaran ese tipo de almuerzos, simples, a la pasada.

Definitivamente, se lo llevaría por el mundo.

-x-

Se despertó suavemente.

Sus ojos pesaban, y encima tenía un sopor increíblemente placentero. Se removió un poco, notando que estaba rodeado por el aroma de su amado. Abrió el derecho, notando que a sus lados seguían esas lindas piernas envueltas en jeans negros

Sintió como una mano acariciaba su cabello lentamente, haciéndole sonreír como idiota. Se movió un poco, enfocando sus ojos en Levi. Estaba leyendo un libro tranquilamente, dejándole reposar sobre su vientre. No lo culpen, después de haberse llenado el estómago de unos sensacionales sándwiches cayó dormido siendo mimado por Levi.

—Buenos días, bella durmiente. — Dijo con sarcasmo, pasando sus dedos suavemente por los cabellos chocolate—. Te estaba platicando y de repente comenzaste a roncar.

—Lo siento. — rió un poco, incorporándose. Atrajo el rostro contrario a un beso suave—. Qué lindo eres. Soy bastante afortunado, dormí siendo velado por un ángel.

— ¿Otra vez con cursilerías? Mi dios.

—Levi ¿Me pasas mi Mac? — bostezó, le daban ganas de seguir durmiendo, pero ese ambiente de paz debía ser aprovechado. El aparato llegó a sus manos—. Gracias, ahora está bendecida por tus hermosas manos.

Un bufido frustrado fue su respuesta.

-x-

—Carajo. — maldijo, redactando nuevamente el párrafo. Estaba terminando su informe sobre Etiopía, necesitaba dinero, pronto si quería mimar a su francesito como era debido. Las fotos eran espectaculares, había seleccionado tres que le habían encantado entre las cientas. Pero, a la hora de redactar sus experiencias, sus dedos se trababan y su mente trataba de recordar que cosas pasaron primero.

Gruñó frustrado, tratando de organizar sus ideas. Podría llenar el archivo de sus opiniones y experiencias, pero a la gente no le interesaba saber sus conexiones con los animales ¿Debería colocar las comidas típicas que recomendaba?

Suspiró, mirando hacia arriba en búsqueda de inspiración. Pero, en vez de encontrarse con las hojas del árbol, se hayo con el rostro de Levi. Su lindo, precioso y malhumorado Levi. Este tenía su ceño fruncido mientras seguía leyendo el libro tranquilamente.

Era injusto. Si él no podía concentrarse, entonces Levi tampoco lo haría.

Comenzó a molestarlo, picoteando su libro con un dedo. Inmediatamente, la mirada gris azulada se concentró en él.

— ¿Se puede saber que pretendes? — preguntó, volviendo su vista al libro.

Eren lo volvió a picar.

Con brusquedad, Levi volvió a levantar el libro para mirarlo con molestia.

— ¿Puedes parar?

—Préstame atención. — berrinchó como un niño pequeño. El francés solo lo miró con asco.

—Recién estábamos completamente tranquilos, yo leía mi libro y tú hacías cosas en tu computadora ¿Cuál es la razón para que comiences a joderme de nuevo? — se quejó, dejando el objeto a un lado. Eren sonrió, victorioso.

—Que necesito de tus besos. — Le lanzó un besito, guiñándole un ojo con diversión—. Seguro me inspiras. Anda, que consiga dinero depende de ti y un piquito.

— ¿Inspiración para qué? — evadió los labios del moreno, consiguiéndose un puchero y un beso en el cuello. Le dio una mirada a la computadora, notando el archivo de texto abierto—. ¿Escribiendo?

—Trato de redactar lo que pasé en Etiopía. —Contestó, suspirando y acurrucándose aún más contra el tibio tacto de su amor—. No entiendo por qué se me hace tan difícil. Tengo que esforzarme, sino no obtendré el dinero que necesito…

— ¿Qué es lo que te cuesta tanto? —A Levi le extrañaba. Eren, aunque fuera un idiota extranjero pervertido, seguía pareciendo alguien inteligente y capaz. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que le fuera dificultoso el escribir.

—No sé, todo. — La frustración se colaba en sus palabras—. Buscar las palabras correctas, tratar de no repetirlas, narrar de una manera que no parezca forzada pero tampoco simple. No colar demasiados detalles innecesarios, ser conciso pero interesante. Todo eso cuesta. —Cerró los ojos, aspirando el aroma del cuello de Levi. Este analizaba atentamente las palabras que el moreno había escrito.

—No está tan mal. — trató de consolarlo, posando su mano en los cabellos chocolate. Eren sonrió por el mimo, cerrando los ojos satisfecho.

¡Joder, podría estar así toda su vida!

—Quizás deberías buscar más sinónimos, aunque, cómo no sé qué pasaste en Etiopía, no sé cómo ayudarte. — dijo pensativo.

Entonces, recordó algo.

Recordó cómo los ojos de Eren brillaban cuando contaba sus anécdotas, las cosas que le habían gustado de los lugares que había visitado, las sensaciones que había experimentado o las emociones que había sentido al sacar fotos.

¿Por qué no podía plasmar esa emoción en palabras?

Quizás el moreno era alguien demasiado pasional. Eso debía ser, las sensaciones se desbordaban y no sabía por dónde empezar. Había vivido tantas cosas que se le debía hacer casi imposible relatarlo en palabras.

—Y si… —comenzó a decir, acariciando sus cabellos—. ¿Me cuentas lo que pasaste en Etiopía?

Inmediatamente los ojos verdes brillaron.

— ¿No te aburrirás porque te cuente mis cosas? — se incorporó, emocionado, dejando la Macbook encima de la mochila y girándose para verlo cara a cara. Levi cruzó sus piernas en posición de loto, colocando la computadora allí.

—No creo aburrirme, hiciste muchas cosas interesantes.

Eren, con la emoción desbordándole los poros, tomó su rostro de las mejillas y le dio un beso.

Luego, las horas pasaron escuchando los apasionantes relatos del castaño.

-x-

—… ¡Y te lo digo! La anciana que me dio esas sales relajantes era demasiado extraña. Tenía la ropa hecha jirones pero completamente limpia, de muchos colores. Además, leía el futuro. —recordó—. Me había dicho que iba a tener suerte, e iba a encontrar lo que tanto buscaba lejos mucho más cerca de lo que esperaba. — dijo, con confusión. Las palabras todavía no se le hacían demasiado claras en la mente. No sabía si era porque esa mujer no sabía hablar bien el inglés, o porque le había dicho cualquier cosa con tal de tener esos diez birres.

— ¿Y ella tuvo razón? — le preguntó, terminando de typear en la computadora. Levantó la vista, encontrándose con la gran sonrisa del tipo—. Con las cosas que te dijo.

—Bueno, la verdad no les encontré demasiado sentido. Pero, creo que con lo de la suerte tuvo razón. — sonrió de esa manera tan hermosa que tanto le molestaba a Levi. Este bufó, guardando el archivo. Giró la computadora, mostrándole al castaño el texto—. ¿Qué?

—Tus palabras, no las mías. — aclaró, mostrándole el producto. Todo lo que había relatado Eren lo había sintetizado, filtrado y escrito—. Supongo que servirá…

— ¡Dios, Levi! — Exclamó, de repente—. ¡Te amo! — Lo abrazó, llenándole de besos el rostro. Miró esos ojitos grises con motas azules, enmarcados por esas pestañas negras en el hermoso lienzo que era su piel blanca. La devoción creció dentro de él, pensando que haría cualquier cosa por esa persona.

¿Cómo Levi se le había hecho tan especial en tan poco tiempo?

—Si, si… me debes una por esto. —camufló la timidez en su ser con esas palabras, desviando la mirada.

No podía soportar la sensación de ver la devoción absoluta que tenía Eren por él.

Eren se recostó entre sus piernas nuevamente, guardando el archivo y yendo directamente a la web para subirlo. Comenzó a vagar por sus carpetas de fotos, eligiendo las que más le gustaban de aquel maravilloso lugar. Miró la hora, sorprendiéndose.

Eran más de las seis de la tarde.

No sabía si Levi se había percatado de ello, pero faltaba solo una hora para que saliera de su trabajo, supuestamente.

Luego de clickear el "enviar" debajo de su documento, suspiró, satisfecho. Miró al horizonte, notando como los colores poco a poco iban descendiendo. Los lilas derivaban a rosa, y de rosa a violeta, escondiéndose entre los edificios casi negros por las sombras.

—Oye, amor. —llamó, con sopor. Su cuerpo se hallaba relajado.

— ¿Mhm? — sonrió como idiota, encantado al notar cómo Levi había respondido sin peros a su llamado con tal apelativo amoroso.

— ¿Me das tu celular para sacar una foto? — su voz, pastosa, hizo que Levi soltara una pequeña risita.

— ¿Tan cansado, titán? — se burló, consiguiendo una sonrisita cansada en los labios del moreno.

De esas peligrosas. Esas que hacen querer besarle dejando de lado todas las trabas y pensamientos.

—Estar cerca de ti me hace bien. Me hace sentir relajado…

— ¿Para qué quieres mi celular? — le interrumpió antes de que siguiera con sus palabras melosas y extrañas.

No, Eren no podía sentir tales cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Estaba jugando. Estaba confundido. Él también lo estaba al creer que ese incómodo burbujeo en su estómago y ese calor en su rostro eran algo así parecido al amor. No, claro que no. Era un simple gusto.

—Porque quiero sacar una foto, ya te lo dije. — pilló una de las manos de Levi, acariciando sus dedos con ternura. La miró, y nuevamente no pudo evitar pensar lo lindas y pequeñas que eran comparadas con las suyas.

—Sácala con el tuyo. — trató de retirar su mano apresada. Eren la dejó ir con dolor.

—Está en mi trasero. — rió un poco, mirándolo a los ojos. Levi desvió la vista de su interesante libro para desafiar esos ojos verdes—. Mi cámara está en el morral que dejé en la camioneta, y realmente quiero sacar una foto.

— ¿Tanta es tu necesidad? — bufó, molesto.

—Si no saco esta foto moriré.

Las miradas continuaron por unos segundos.

—Está bien. —cedió, pasándole su Samsung galaxy. Eren le lanzó un besito, abriendo su cámara y enfocando el paisaje. Por suerte el celular de Levi tenía buena resolución, sino se hubiera golpeado la cabeza.

Odiaba tener una escena hermosa en frente y no poder retratarla de manera correcta.

Luego de sacar un par de fotos, con el sol pegándole en el rostro por su posición, miró de nuevo a su amor. Estaba concentrado en ese condenado libro, que parecía robarle la atención.

¡Él quería esa atención, joder!

Cuando iba a tomar medidas, una vibración en su mano le detuvo. Era el celular de Levi. La bolita de mensajes en facebook tenía un uno al lado.

Iba a pasárselo para que revisara, pero pudo reconocer la foto de perfil del remitente.

Era ese extraño rubio que había osado tocar la cintura de su francesito.

Con los celos bulléndole por la sangre y expandiéndose por todo su sistema, activó la cámara frontal y se levantó. Antes de que Levi pudiera reaccionar, se puso mejilla con mejilla luciendo una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—Sonríe. —indicó. Levi solo miró a la cámara. Acomodándose más cerca de Eren. Este sonrió aún más grande al notar cómo era correspondido. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tocó el botón táctil para sacar la foto—. Saliste hermoso, como siempre.

—Ajá, si claro. — no le prestó demasiada atención.

A Eren eso le vino como un guante.

Procurando no ser sospechoso y sin que Levi se diera cuenta, entró a la aplicación de facebook, tratando de contener sus ganas por abrir ese insolente mensaje de aquel rubio. Fue al perfil de _Levi Ackerman_ tocando el deseado botón de "cambiar foto de perfil"

No podía aguantar más ver esa foto de su francesito junto aquel bribón.

Sabía de sobra que su amor la había puesto para alejarlo, para darle a entender implícitamente que dejara de joder, pero, joder. Era Eren Yaeger. El tipo más terco que ese francés fuera a conocer en su gloriosa vida rodeada de queso y vino.

La cambió por la que se habían sacado recién.

Esa era una foto mucho más bonita que la que tenía con aquel rubio. Seguro.

Quiso etiquetarse, pero al no tenerlo agregado, no pudo.

Sonrió. Bueno, una travesura más no hacía mal a nadie.

Abriendo el Messenger —ignorando nuevamente a aquel rubio—, fue a sus mensajes. Comenzó a escribir.

Se auto-envió una solicitud de amistad, sintiendo vibrar su celular en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Tratando de no llamar demasiado su atención, aceptó la anhelada solicitud de amistad. Aunque no fuera enviada por su francesito.

Bueno, era lo mismo.

Le envió un mensaje de respuesta. Luego volvió entrar al celular de Levi y se auto-etiquetó.

¿Debería ir hasta el final?

Ya con todo lo que había hecho, no creía que Levi tuviera manera de enojarse más. Así que, siguiendo sus impulsos celosos, envió una solicitud de relación.

Sonrió satisfecho al ver en su muro "Levi Ackerman y Eren Yaeger tienen una relación"

— ¿Qué tanto haces con mi celular? — casi da un saltito al escuchar la voz de Levi. A la velocidad de la luz, cerró facebook y bloqueó el dispositivo—. Mas te vale no haber hecho nada.

—No prometo nada. — sonrió, guiñándole un ojo. Levi lo tomó con sospechas, aún así, sin desbloquearlo para inspeccionar.

El sol se terminó de esconder. Ese halo de luz que los iluminaba agradablemente se disipó. Se acomodó tranquilamente, sintiendo el reconfortante calor de Levi contrastando el frío ambiente.

Una vibración en su mejilla le hizo levantarse. El de pelo negro introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de vientre de su sudadera, extrayendo su celular.

Eren sonrió, volviendo a acomodarse.

— ¿Qué mierda? — le escuchó maldecir—. ¿¡Qué carajo hiciste!?

—No sé de que hablas. — enfocó la mirada en esos ojitos grises, que leían con rabia algo en el celular. Se levantó, viendo lo que tanta rabia le generaba a su francesito.

Ah. Era ese rubio.

"¿Levi? ¿Qué es eso en tu perfil?" Erwin Smith.

"¿Estabas con otro tipo?"

"No me parece nada gracioso"

"¡Respóndeme!"

Levi bufó, cerrando la aplicación. Abrió su facebook, hallando un montón de notificaciones. Le era sospechoso.

Al abrirlas, se encontró con un montón de me gusta a distintas publicaciones. Frunciendo el ceño, abrió las de la foto de perfil.

Miró feo al moreno cuando vio la —adorable, debía admitirlo—, foto con Eren. Su madre, Hanji, Isabel, varios compañeros de secundaria y gente desconocida —que aparecía cómo "Amigos de Eren Yaeger"—, habían visto esa imagen.

—Somos una pareja adorable ¿cierto? — provocó el moreno, conteniendo la risa. Se sentó, alcanzando el olvidado empaque con porciones de pastel. Lo abrió.

—"Levi Ackerman y Eren Yaeger tienen una relación". —leyó en voz alta. Se dio el lujo de desviar su atención de la caja para mirar el rojo en el rostro de su amor—. Eren… —se quejó, con la voz temblorosa.

—Pero, si tú me lo pediste. — quiso evitar que la sonrisa pícara naciera en sus labios, más le fue imposible. Levi, adivinando entre líneas, se fue a los mensajes de facebook. Abrió sus ojitos grises con horror.

—"Eren, lo siento por no haberte respondido y por haber tratado de alejarte de mí poniendo fotos con rubios feos en mi perfil. Te amo, por favor, acepta mi solicitud de amistad, y te ruego que aceptes la solicitud de relación, así todos saben que estamos juntos". —leyó en voz alta, conteniendo su furia. Miró al moreno, y cuando iba a replicarle, este metió una fresa entre sus labios.

— ¿Ves? Tú mismo me lo pediste.

Luego de recibir algunos —muchos—, golpes de parte de su francesito, no pudo evitar reír en el suelo al verlo recoger todas las cosas con apuro y furia, lanzándolas dentro de su mochila.

Su felicidad le inflaba el pecho. Levi había berreado y gritado por sus travesuras, pero, después de todo, no cambió la foto de perfil ni deshizo el anuncio de que tenían su relación.

Así que, sonriendo como un idiota, la pequeña esperanza de que Levi fuera su novio semi-oficial le hizo sentir como si mariposas carnívoras devoraran sus intestinos.

Y luego, cenando tranquilamente en un restaurante algo elegante, no pudo dejar de mirar el hermoso perfil de su amado. Sereno, grácil, aristócrata.

Definitivamente, se llevaría a Levi por el mundo. Aunque tuviera que atarlo y ponerlo en una valija.

* * *

Ups, se me escapó un dudoso impulso psicópata al final (?) Mal, Eren. Mal -esconde su obsesión con los yanderes-

Bueno, no tengo demasiadas cosas que decir... el tiempo se me consume...

Estoy en una parte medio difícil del fanfic, ya que es la parte más... lenta de todo esto. Aunque, no desesperen, ya falta poco. Falta poco.

Creo que me voy a sentir vacía cuando termine esta cosa :'(

Mucho, mucho, muuucho amor a todas las personitas hermosas que dejaron review ¡Superamos los cien!

No tengo mucho más que decir.

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


	15. Selva negra y Tailandia

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.**

 **Hola, mis queridas lectoras.**

 **Sé que pensaran: ¿Que carajo hace esta Patata actualizando en la madrugada y luego de tres meses? Pues bueno, acabo de terminar de escribir este capítulo hace tan solo unos minutos y se me ocurrió que podría subirlo ahora, porque ¿Why not?**

 **Las explicaciones de mi humillante tardanza van a estar en el final, y están bien fundamentadas. Por ahora, les dejaré leer. Si les hace sentir... ¿Mejor? Este capítulo tiene una extensión de 10.327 palabras. Abarca varias cosas, muchas parecen relleno pero personalmente me parece que son necesarias, y son pequeñas demostraciones de verdadero amor entre nuestros queridos protagonistas que me gusta incluir y son necesarias.**

 **Lamento si encuentran algún error, más allá de que está revisado puede llegar a tener algo...**

 **Sin más, les dejaré leer.**

* * *

Esa mañana, luego de cuatro días, Levi fue a despertar a Eren nuevamente.

Como ya lo había pensado, este sonrió como el idiota que era y le dijo una sarta de cursilerías con doble sentido que le hizo, desde temprano, rodar los ojos. Cosa que causó una risotada en el alemán.

Ese día su madre había preparado una torta Selva Negra, con cerezas conservadas en kirsch desde hace más de un año, la temporada de primavera anterior a la pasada. El extranjero le había gustado muchísimo, descargando su emoción en comer el pastel y besar a su francesito.

Hace años que no se sentía cómo en casa. Tan bienvenido como lo era por la familia dueña de aquel hotel.

Se quedó ayudando en la cocina como pasatiempo para su espera por Levi. Lavó los platos, feliz, tomando por la cintura al de pelo negro para atraerlo a besos robados y furtivos. La torta selva negra voló, se les escapó de las manos a penas Levi anunció en cada mesa que estaba disponible.

— ¡Claro que es la mejor torta, es de Alemania! — sabiendo lo mucho que provocaba a Levi, se puso patriota. El francés lo miró de arriba abajo, con una sonrisita en sus labios.

—Hasta lo que sé, es lo más decente que ha salido de ese país.

—Te olvidas de mí, lindura. Soy la decencia en persona. — hizo un ademán con sus manos, mostrando sus jean rasgados y sus tenis viejos y gastados. Levi luego de mirarlo unos segundos, se echó a reír con burla—. Búrlate todo lo que quieras, francesito. Lamento no ser un glorioso ser elegante rodeado de pan, vino y queso. Pero ya vas a ver que tengo razón.

—Alemanes idiotas como tú, raras ocasiones tienen razón. — acomodó unos vasos de cristal en la vitrina, pegando una ojeada. Si, perfectamente desempolvada y lustrada, como siempre.

Ahora mismo, estaba fregando y Levi secando. Su amor ponía los vasos y platos, completamente limpios y secos, en un carro. Con los minutos, había terminado aprendiendo a lavarlos óptimamente. Los primeros que lavaba, le eran devueltos con la excusa de que no estaban bien limpios.

Según su visión, eran un buen equipo.

Se trató de hacer la imagen de ellos dos en algún lugar lejano, tratando de arreglárselas para hacer su estadía más cómoda. O trabajando en equipo para solucionar problemas.

La emoción le recorrió el pecho. Seguro que Levi hallaría las mejores soluciones a las cosas.

Pero, un pensamiento le desalentó. Había ya transcurrido una semana desde que había vuelto a Carcassonne, y todavía no conseguía grandes avances. Debía actuar rápido, encontrar actividades óptimas y demostrarle a Levi lo genial que podía ser pasar una noche a la intemperie, o estar al lado de una fogata en medio de la nada.

Suspiró, mirando por la ventana. El viento aullaba y sacudía los árboles violentamente, frustrando sus planes en gran parte. Frotó un plato de porcelana, adornado con rebordes de oro. Tenía su carpa en la camioneta, al igual que sus básicos para ir de campamento. También su mochila y calzados de caminata. Pero, nada de eso servía mientras siguiera diluviando en el exterior. El barro se formaba al lado del canal haciendo una mezcla bastante asquerosa.

Dejó violentamente un vaso sobre la mesada, haciendo más ruido del que esperaba. Levi le miró.

— ¿Alguna razón por la cual maltratas la cristalería del local? — Tomó el pobre vaso, analizando para buscar alguna quebradura—. Si mamá te llegara a ver…

Eren bufó, molesto.

El alemán siempre había sido alguien que conseguía lo que quería a toda costa. Sus padres, sus amigos, cualquier persona cercana lo sabía. Era más terco que una mula, y más impulsivo que cualquier otra persona. Cuando era más joven, siempre se las arreglaba para sortear sus contratiempos y lograr superar las adversidades que se le presentaran.

Pero, tampoco era un mago. Y el clima era el que ahora le estaba jugando en su contra.

—Oye…

Encasillado como estaba, solo siguió murmurando cosas, furioso, mientras le pasaba la esponja a un vaso. Lo enjuagó y lo apoyó en la mesada con fuerza.

— ¡Oye! —sus acciones fueron interrumpidas cuando Levi lo empujó, alejándolo de la pileta. Salió de su mundo para toparse con esos lindos ojitos grises, destellantes de rabia—. ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa? No sé qué te picó, pero no es para andar golpeando las cosas ¿Entendiste?

Se abstuvo a bufar, mirando fijamente a su francesito. Este frunció sus cejas adorablemente. Recibió un nada amistoso golpe en el estómago.

—Con ese genio de mierda, no esperes que caiga rendido a tus pies. — gruñó, tomando un trapo y secando el cristal. Eren bufó, hablando bajo.

—Yo si me enamoré de ti, y tienes un genio horroroso. —una parte de su enojo se esfumó al ver el lindo sobresalto que tuvo Levi. Este giró, mirándolo por sobre su hombro y murmurando cosas poco favorecedoras sobre su persona.

—Pero yo no ando como imbécil golpeando cosas sin razón y no respondiendo cuando me hablan. — Eren detuvo sus acciones, mirándolo. Su semblante enojado inmediatamente se relajó, dejando ver la faceta de tristeza que lo inundaba.

—Es que… —dejó el plato en el fregadero, cerrando la canilla—. Quiero que te enamores de mí, pero no lo estoy logrando como quisiera. Tenía un montón de planes, pero el clima no me ayuda. — Su tono se asemejaba al de un niño pequeño. Se acercó a Levi y lo abrazó por detrás, haciendo berrinche mientras se escondía en su hombro. El de pelo negro bufó, sin quitarlo de ahí—. Levi, ámame.

—Me niego. —se lo quiso sacar de encima, pero el moreno era pesado—. Ponte a lavar, para algo te pagamos.

—Pensé que me pagaban para poder llenarte de amor en tiempo extra. — besó su oreja amorosamente. El enojo se le había pasado.

Era increíble cómo Levi actuaba de calmante tan efectivamente. Solo con abrazarlo y molestarlo un poquito con palabras amorosas ya se sentía de ánimos para subir el monte Everest.

Ese pensamiento le hizo recordar que sus planes se habían ido al caño. Se quejó con Levi nuevamente, abrazándolo aún más fuerte.

— ¿Cuál es la razón para que estés tan insoportable? —gruñó con molestia, secando la vajilla. Quedaban solo unas pocas cosas por lavar, y aunque fuera lo que más odiaba hacer, se puso a fregar los platos sucios de crema y dulce.

—Ya te lo dije. — Miró con atención las manos blancas de Levi bañadas en jabón—. No estoy logrando lo que quiero, y ya ha pasado una semana. Todo es culpa del clima.

— ¿No consideraste que las estaciones cambian?

—No consideré que me enamoraría tanto de ti que volvería en invierno. — sonrió al ver cómo Levi se sobresaltó al escuchar eso.

—No estás enamorado de mí, solo volviste porque herí tu orgullo y no me rendí ante tus encantos extranjeros de moreno con más de metro ochenta y cinco.

Eren hizo un sonido de ternura entre risas.

— ¿Crees que tengo encantos extranjeros de moreno de más de metro ochenta y cinco? ¿Mis encantos no son suficientes para enamorar al que me hizo caer a sus pies con sus encantos de francés malhumorado y pequeñito de ojos azules?

Levi se quedó procesando un momento entre el enjambre de palabras. Después de comprender, siguió fregando platos.

—No.

—Que malo que eres. — se separó, mirando cómo se secaba las manos con el delantal. Sus ojos se encontraron. Gris contra turquesa. Un repasador fue lanzado contra su rostro—. ¡Malvado!

—Soy el mismísimo Satán. — fingió una risa malévola, yendo al salón principal. Estiró sus brazos, haciendo un adorable sonido de satisfacción al sentirlos crujir. Rió al sentir el ataque de Eren por detrás, que lo abrazó entre risas y lo alzó del suelo, sacudiéndolo un poco. Le hizo cosquillas en los costados, y le sopló en el cuello, haciéndole estremecer—. ¡Suéltame, titán!

—No me pidas que te suelte cuando te estás riendo tan adorablemente. — le dijo entre risas. Se le estaba acabando el aire de eso, pero aún así siguió jugando con Levi. Terminó por dejarlo sentado sobre la mesada, aún riéndose. Se miraron a los ojos en silencio por un momento, con las sonrisas impresas y las mejillas rosas. Su amor se tentó nuevamente, liberando más de esos adorables sonidos. No se resistió y volvió a abrazarlo, atacándolo con cosquillas.

Sería un buen día.

-x-

Luego de estar un buen rato jugueteando, fueron pillados por Kuschel.

Ella los regañó por estar haciendo idioteces sobre la barra, pero no pasó a mayores. Le dijo cosas en francés a Levi, burlándose de algo que no comprendía. Su amor pasó de estar adorablemente rosadito por las continuas risas, a un rosado fuerte que abarcó todas sus mejillas.

Sus dedos picaron. Sus ojos brillaron. Cómo deseaba tener su cámara en mano.

Suspiró, en parte frustrado, al ver que tal adorable color se desvaneció tan rápido del rostro de su futuro esposo.

No importaba, ya generaría más. Y los retrataría, cada uno de ellos.

—Amor. —canturreó, tratando de llamar la atención de Levi. Este giró, con su ceño adorablemente fruncido en señal de protesta por tal apelativo amoroso. Su madre rió, dándole un golpecito en el hombro diciéndole alguna tontería en francés—. Su carruaje está listo, milady. Informe a su maravilloso y galante servidor cuando quiera partir rumbo a la afamada y glamorosa tienda de fotografía. — se inclinó, haciendo un gesto elegante, Había tomado una galera que estaba encima de un estante como decoración. Contuvo sus risas hasta que escuchó las de los dos franceses, terminando por carcajear.

—La combinación del delantal con flores, manchado y quemado en una esquina realmente pega con la galera. Estás totalmente a la vanguardia. — se burló el de pelo negro. Eren rió, sujetando los bordes del femenino delantal, viejo y usado, testigo de varias delicias. Dio dos pasos, pegó una vuelta e hizo una pose que trató de ser sensual, pasando su mano por el delantal para resaltarlo.

— ¿Qué no te enteraste? Es la última moda. — a Levi se le escapó una risita. Luego de lucir las cosas, Eren se desató el femenino delantal, doblándolo con cuidado y dejándolo a un lado—. ¿Estás listo para ir a la tienda? — colocó las manos en sus bolsillos, sonriéndole un poco.

—Hoy tengo día libre. —fue la respuesta, mientras guardaba sus cosas en la mochila que siempre llevaba. Eren sonrió, alegre, y se le acercó, emocionado.

— ¡Eso es genial! Podríamos ir a pasear a algún lado, como Narbona o Toulouse. También he oído que hay un pueblo cerca ¿ _Saint Hilaire?_ — Dudó un poco—. Hay un sendero para ir caminando, pero como el clima no colabora tendremos que usar la camioneta…

—En realidad… —le cortó el francés, dudando de decir lo que quería.

Tenía un debate mental.

Eren se iría dentro de poco, y quizás no lo volviera a ver dentro de mucho tiempo —dejó de lado el pensamiento de no volver a verlo nunca, su pecho se contraía de solo imaginarlo—, entonces aprovechar esos momentos agradables con él sería lo más indicado.

—… hoy pasaron siete años desde que me gradué, y todos los años nos reunimos la mayoría en algún lugar… — contó, mirando al moreno. Este estaba neutro, atento a sus palabras—. Así que no podré pasarlo contigo.

Quizás Eren se iría dentro de poco.

Pero tampoco quería hacer de Eren su vida.

Esperó su reacción. Estaba listo para un berrinche, para quejas, para que se le colgara encima y le rogara que no fuera.

—Claro, está bien. —pero, lo que menos se esperaba Levi era una sonrisa. Una linda sonrisa encantadora, aunque sus ojos estaban algo entristecidos—. Me aseguraré de no extrañarte demasiado. —con un tono dramático, fue y lo abrazó como si fuera la última vez que se verían en la vida. Levi se quejó, siendo apretujado aún más—. Pero, de todas maneras. Si necesitas que te lleve a algún lugar, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. —se encogió de hombros, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos. Ante la cara de sospecha de Levi, solo sonrió un poco, confundido.

—Ok… —terminó por aceptar, relajando su ceño. Tomó sus cosas, terminando de guardarlas en su mochila—. Pensaba ir a mi departamento. —comentó. Eren sonrió—. No necesito que me lleves, pero si quieres venir…

— ¡Claro! —no le dejó seguir hablando, tomando sus cosas con rapidez. Miró a su alrededor, y le detuvo. Sus dos manos extendidas—. Espera un momento aquí, y no te muevas.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras de dos en dos, no confiaba en el lento ascensor. Sacó la llave y abrió, tomando su cámara y saliendo. Casi se cayó al bajar las escaleras, pero valió la pena al encontrarse a su francesito cómodamente apoyado sobre la mesa, dónde le había dicho que se quedara. Sonrió, colgándose la cámara del cuello, para jadeante ofrecerle la mano. Su amor la tomó, con una ceja alzada en burla. Con una sonrisa radiante, lo arrastró hasta la camioneta.

Cerró la puerta, entrando al lado del piloto y colocándose el cinturón. Levi dejó su morral en el regazo, mirando por la ventanilla mientras esperaba a que la puerta del garaje abriera y se pusieran en marcha.

Eren condujo tranquilo por las lindas calles de Carcassonne, mirando atento a todos los negocios lindos que había. Levi puso una mano en su brazo.

— ¿Puedes parar aquí? — con su suave voz ¿Cómo iba a negarse? —. Tengo que comprar algo de café y chocolate. No tengo nada en casa.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte y arrastrarte a un callejón con dudosas intenciones?

Levi solo se limitó a rodar los ojos.

Eren sonrió.

-x-

Luego de haber pasado un rato agradable en el departamento de Levi, tomando café y comiendo chocolate mientras charlaban de tonterías y jugueteaban con sus manos, Levi había recibido un llamado. Le había pedido a Eren ser liberado, para así poder charlar cómodamente sin tener el brazo del moreno reteniéndolo contra su fuerte pecho.

Pero se había negado.

Hablando con la persona al otro lado del celular, Levi le daba golpecitos a sus manos cuando trataba de bajarlas inocentemente por su cintura. Eren se inclinó un poco y tomó el gusto de aspirar el aroma de Levi, haciendo que este se estremeciera y le mirara feo.

Cortó.

—Dicen que van a pasar la reunión a la noche. —contó, respondiendo las dudas del castaño antes de que este preguntara— Iba a ser algo como un café o una reunión en la tarde, pero por problemas de varios ahora va a ser una cena en la casa de un amigo. — comenzó a contarle—. Era un buen tipo, de esos que le ponían el nombre al trabajo cuando lo olvidabas.

—O, un héroe. —rió. Levi le brindó el glorioso sonido de una adorable risita—. Así que ¿Tienes la tarde libre? —besó amorosamente su cuello, tratando de alcanzar la frontera de su pantalón y la camiseta. Sus dedos se colaron juguetonamente debajo de la tela, rozando el tibio abdomen del francés.

—Basta. — advirtió, entre divertido y enojado—. ¿Quieres ver una película?

— ¿Te incluye a ti debajo de mí desnudo? — preguntó, comenzando a besar su cuello. Levi jadeó, frunciendo su ceño. Eren chupó, dándole cosquillas y generándole ese extraño placer. Maldita sea, el bastardo había aprendido que ese era su punto débil—. Te extrañé mucho, mucho…

—Ugh. — giró su cabeza, enfrentando el rostro del extranjero por sobre el hombro. Sus miradas se chocaron, en una silenciosa batalla. Desvió sus ojos a los labios de Eren, carnosos, que lentamente se iban curvando en una sonrisa pícara.

Fue como un imán.

-x-

Cambió de canal nuevamente, tratando de que el extranjero no volviera a hacerle sucumbir ante la fogosa pasión que desprendía por los poros. Aquel alemán era peligroso. Altamente peligroso, con sus labios tentadores, sus palabras teñidas de picardía y sus manos exploradoras. Era un aventurero, sin dudas. Y Levi temía que había decidido que el próximo lugar a descubrir fuera su cuerpo.

Los movimientos de arriba-abajo sobre su cadera cesaron lentamente, a la vez que la respiración del moreno se acompasaba. Levi liberó una risita, sintiendo a ese oso roncar levemente contra su oreja.

Suspiró, estaba cómodo. No quería levantarse. Un zumbido en el celular le llamó la atención, haciéndole soltar el control y tomarlo. Era Hanji.

Ella dijo que iría temprano a ayudar con los preparativos del a reunión, así que no iría al departamento.

Suspirando, completamente satisfecho, se tomó el gusto de acurrucarse con aquel extranjero. Sonrió al sentir al apretón amoroso que recibió, junto con varios besitos en la oreja.

Ah, lo había despertado.

— ¿Puedo despertar así todos los días por el resto de mi vida? —Con la voz adormilada, Eren sonrió tontamente contra su cuerpo. Levi rió.

No sabía por qué. Solo tuvo la gran necesidad de reír.

Giró su cuerpo con algo de esfuerzo para encarar directamente al televisor, colocándose completamente de lado. Bufó, sumergiendo su mano entre el cuerpo de Eren y suyo, en búsqueda del olvidado control remoto. Un pequeño movimiento del moreno detrás de él y el volumen comenzó a subir vertiginosamente.

— ¡Mierda! —maldijo, buscando con más fervor el endemoniado aparato, asfixiado entre sus cuerpos. Eren reía un poco. Lo encontró, pasando sus dedos por el duro y caliente —en más de un sentido—, abdomen del extranjero. Bajó el volumen, suspirando al darle paz a sus oídos.

Comenzó a cambiar de canal perezosamente, sintiendo los silenciosos movimientos de Eren detrás suyo. El moreno poco a poco había deslizado sus manos para atraparlo en un abrazo —no hacía falta aclarar que Eren era el novio de tipo acurrucador—, y se estaba dedicando a dejar besos amorosos y empalagosos a lo largo de su alcance. Poco a poco, fue bajando hasta quedar cerca de sus omóplatos. Pudo sentir como olisqueaba su piel.

—No te recomiendo oler cerca de mi axila. Te recuerdo que soy hombre. —Advirtió, escuchando la risa de Eren detrás suyo.

—Puedo apostar a que tu sudor huele a lavanda— Besó la parte donde el bicep —lindo bicep—, de Levi se unía con su torso. Juguetonamente, lo tomó y levantó. Le había dado curiosidad—. ¡Oh la la! ¿Será por tu sangre francesa que tienes poco pelo? Aunque siempre dicen que las mujeres lo dejan crecer sin cuidado.

—No es poco pelo. Es normal. — aunque fuese una tontería, Levi se sentía ofendido. Se suponía que el vello corporal era una parte de su masculinidad. Obvio que él era masculino, muy masculino. Y su cantidad de vello en la axila era la común.

Eren rió, tocando juguetonamente la pelusa negra. Levi chistó, mirándolo feo —le generaba cosquillas, maldición—, Su cara se contorsionó en una mueca de completa repulsión al verlo llevar los dos dedos que habían paseado por su pelo axilar, sudado y probablemente sin el mejor aroma, a la nariz. El moreno olisqueó, curioso.

— ¡Eres un asco! —tomó una almohada del sillón olvidada en el piso, encestándole un golpe en la cabeza con eso. Eren se quejó, confundido.

—Solo estaba chequeando. De todas maneras, no huele tan mal como olería cualquier otra persona. Ni yo mismo me soporto cuando sudo mucho en lugares calurosos. — seguido a eso, levantó su propio brazo. Levi tuvo sentimientos encontrados. No sabía si odiar a Eren por tener un brazo moreno tan tonificado y sensualmente masculino, o amarlo por la misma razón.

Un poco de amor-odio no hacía mal a nadie.

Una mata de cabello castaño —bastante tupida—, abarcaba la axila morena. Levi lo miró, sin interés e incluso con algo de repulsión.

—Ajá ¿Y?

—Mira, ve que tú hueles bonito en comparación. — juguetón y sabiendo lo mucho que le asqueaba, Eren se abalanzó sobre Levi, apuntando su axila a la cara del contrario.

— ¡No! ¡Sal de aquí, extranjero depravado! —entre golpes de Levi y risas de parte de Eren, el más pequeño terminó lanzando al contrario fuera del sillón, haciendo uso de su fuerza bruta. El moreno se levantó entre risas, tomando los bodes de su olvidado jean y levantándolo—. Haz algo útil de tu presencia y prepara comida. En veinte minutos entraré en la tienda.

—Cómo desees, amor.

-x-

La camioneta paró delante de la puerta de la tienda. Levi desabrochó el cinturón y evitó que Eren hiciera lo mismo con el suyo. Lo miró, notando la mirada de cachorro pateado. Tan insistente como siempre.

—Nos vemos luego. — dijo después de unos momentos, buscando las palabras correctas. Se acercó un poco, posando sus labios sobre la mejilla morena. Eren cerró los ojos, disfrutando del tierno contacto.

— ¿Sales a la hora de siempre? — Levi asintió, destrabando la puerta del copiloto—. ¿Te paso a buscar?

—Iré con Isabel caminando hasta allí. Probablemente nos reunamos con Hanji y un amigo más en el camino. No será necesario. — Abrió la puerta, pero antes de irse, se giró un poco y lo miró—. ¿Tú que harás?

— ¿Esperarte en la puerta de tu apartamento?

—Hablo en serio. —rodó los ojos, con los sentimientos de ternura y molestia mezclándose en su pecho.

—Iré a Narbona, probablemente. Mi gran devoción hacia ti ha hecho que no explore los alrededores como me gustaría. ¿Algún día me deleitarías con el honor de tu presencia acompañándome? — sin dejar que saliera, lo retuvo. Acunó su mejilla, mirando con sumo amor sus facciones, una vez más.

—En Saint Hilaire hacen uno de los mejores vinos espumosos. —mencionó Levi, intercalando su mirada desde los labios a los ojos. Era tentador, peligrosamente tentador. Pero debía resistirse, y no sucumbir ante el fogoso recuerdo de esas manos recorriendo su cuerpo—. Es un buen lugar para conocer.

—Entonces, agéndalo para el próximo día libre que tengas. —Le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, dejándole ir con dolor—. Que te vaya bien…

Levi sonrió.

—Y tú conduce con cuidado, titán.

-x-

Levi suspiró, aburrido, apoyado mirando la televisión en la tienda.

Hablar con Eren últimamente le había pegado la curiosidad, haciendo que recurriera constantemente a los canales como National Geographic o Discovery Chanel. Con pereza, se acomodó un poco mejor y siguió cambiando de canal. Paró en History 2, con un documental de la tribu Karenni. Escuchando atento, decía que eran del norte de Tailandia, habiendo inmigrado de Birmania.

Eren había estado en Tailandia ¿Los habría conocido?

Miró su celular de soslayo. Podría preguntarle ¿Verdad? No mataba a nadie. El documental estaba terminando y no había podido agarrarlo desde el principio. Ahora tenía sus muchas dudas acerca de las Padaung.

Sumado a eso, no le desagradaría escuchar la voz del extranjero un rato.

Extendiendo s mano hacia el móvil, como si le hubiera leído la mente, entró una llamada de Eren. Sonrió un poco, contestándola enseguida.

— _Wow, qué rápido ¿Estabas esperando por mi llamado?_

—Voy a colgar. —advirtió, rodando los ojos. La linda y agradable risa de Eren sonó del otro lado de la línea.

— _¿Cómo estás? —_ preguntó, sin saber qué hacer. Si era sincero, Eren tan solo quería escuchar la voz y el acento francés de Levi. Conectó su celular con bluetooth, para poder manejar tranquilo. Hace un rato que estaba recorriendo la carretera francesa, que con sus encantos, le había obligado a parar más de una vez para admirarla.

Dobló en una esquina, consiguiendo un lugar perfecto para estacionar. Puso marcha atrás, haciendo que la cámara trasera se activara. Con pericia y sin demasiado sobreesfuerzo, acomodó la camioneta entre los dos autos.

—Bien, sin mucho que hacer… estaba viendo National Geographic…

— _¡Ah, uno de mis canales favoritos!_

Levi sonrió al otro lado de la línea. Lo sabía.

—Había un documental sobre una tribu al norte de Tailandia…

— _¿Las mujeres cuello de jirafa?_

— ¿Cómo mierda siempre le atinas? — se quejó, sin estar realmente molesto. Al otro lado de la línea, Eren rió—. Sí, eso… ¿Has ido?

— _Sep. Uno de los mejores lugares, puedo decir. Fue muy interesante, Tailandia me encantó. —_ Se escuchó como abría y cerraba la puerta. Debía estar caminando—. _Estaba algo asustado, no sabía que esperar de un país tan exótico como ese. Pero, la cultura que había allí me sorprendió lo hermosa que era._

—Ajá…— miró la computadora. Sosteniendo el celular entre su hombro y mejilla tapeó el nombre de la tribu. Varios resultados le aparecieron, fue a google imágenes—. El cuello de esas mujeres me da impresión.

— _¡Pero es maravilloso_! — comenzó _—. ¡La historia de eso es muy curiosa!_ — Levi casi podía ver el brillo en los ojos de Eren _—. Se cree que…_

—Eren.

Un pequeño silencio.

—Cuéntamelo cuando vuelvas… no me gusta solo escucharlo por celular. —jugueteó con su birome entre los dedos.

Luego de eso, una hora completa de charla y charla, con Eren parloteando sobre lo lindo que era Narbona, lo tranquilo que se hacía todo y lo pequeñas y hospitalarias que eran las tiendas. Levi lo provocaba, diciéndole que Carcassonne era mucho mejor.

Se sonrojó cuando Eren le dio la razón, alegando que Narbona nunca tendría un francés tan hermoso como él.

¡Estúpido imbécil con sus cumplidos!

— _Así que…_

—Así que… — respondió, de igual manera, sin saber que hacer—. ¿Nos vemos luego?

— _Seguro_. —recibió respuesta inmediatamente. Iba a cortar, pero la voz nuevamente lo detuvo—. _Te amo_.

— ¡Ya corta de una vez!

-x-

Levi suspiró, enojado.

La cena había estado genial. Reunirse con sus compañeros era algo que había disfrutado plenamente, sin dudas. Charlan sobre las idioteces que hacían y sobre los chismes de aquel momento. Comparar las parejitas al salir de allí con los ahora casados. Dos de sus amigos. Petra y Auro, tenían un pequeño niño al cual habían llamado Lance.

Pero, ahora que todos se estaban yendo —era la una de la mañana—, hace tan solo unos minutos se había largado a llover. Él, junto con un par más, había ido caminando y no tenían transporte. Se miraron entre sí, debatiendo que hacer. Los taxis eran demasiado caros, y ni locos los tomarían a esas horas.

Miró hacia afuera. Las gotas caían violentamente. No era una opción ir caminando.

Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea. Buscó su celular en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, encontrándolo con facilidad. Lo miró, dudando si llamar o no. Eren a esa hora probablemente estaba durmiendo como el oso enorme que es, y despertarlo sería inapropiado.

Y, otra vez, como si lo hubiera invocado, una llamada entrante le llegó, con la palabra "Etrangerie" Sonrió.

— ¿Hola?

— _Te paso a buscar_. — no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. Levi se mordió el labio.

Demonios, Eren era demasiado bueno.

—Eh… bueno, tengo tres amigos que no tienen como irse…

— _Los llevo también. Dame la dirección, Levi. No dejaré que te mojes bajo una lluvia como esta. Ya estoy terminando de atarme los cordones._ —se escuchó el tintineo de las llaves de la camioneta detrás.

Luego de darle la dirección, cortó, mirando a sus amigos. Estos lo escrutaban.

— ¿Quién era? — Farlan tiró la colilla de su cigarrillo por la ventana, terminando de expulsar el humo antes de cerrarla. Isabel lanzó una sonrisa al ver sus dudas al querer responder. Hanji saltó desde atrás.

— ¿No será tu lindo y sexy novio extranjero? — se burló, consiguiendo una mirada fea.

—Por decir tal idiotez ahora te mojarás bajo la lluvia. — La miró con asco—. Y él no es mi novio.

— ¿Y qué es, entonces? Hoy los encontré bastante acaramelados haciendo chirriar el sofá en el living, tanto que ni se dieron cuenta de que estaba y me fui. Por cierto, Eren tiene un trasero muy lind…

— ¡Cállate! — le ladró, algo avergonzado— Es solo un extranjero idiota que se la pasa diciendo idioteces…

—Oh, pero Eren es todo un caballero. —comentó Isabel, con ganas de molestar a Levi. Le debía un helado de turrón—. Siempre es tan lindo al abrirte la puerta de su camioneta, o acompañarte a todos lados. Cuando habla de ti, siempre se le enrojecen las mejillas.

— ¡Y eso que no lo viste en las mañanas en nuestro departamento! Tiene un muy, muy buen torso, y sus tatuajes son todo menos grotescos. Y este enano de aquí se atreve a decir que no es su novio. —Hanji le dio un trago a una cerveza que había quedado. Sus antiguos compañeros escuchaban atentos.

— ¡Oh! ¿Aquel muchacho moreno y de ojos verdes que más de una vez fue a cenar a mi restaurant? Por lo poco que hablé con él en mi precario inglés, parecía una persona muy agradable. —Farlan se unió al juego de molestar a su pequeño mejor amigo. Quizás era heterosexual y tenía novia (casi) pero tampoco estaba ciego. Y un chico como Eren no se olvidaba fácilmente.

—Si claro. No conocieron su genio de mierda, ni cómo se enoja cuando no le salen las cosas, tampoco aguantaron dormir con un oso que no para de moverse. —protestó Levi, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Tu novio deja de dormir a la una de la mañana para venir a buscarte porque llueve, y te quejas de que se mueve cuando duerme? — el anfitrión de la casa, Mike, señaló con una sonrisa. Levi rodó los ojos.

—Si claro. Pónganse del lado del extranjero que ni conocen…

—Así que ¿El novio sexy de Levi va a venir a buscarlos? Tenemos que verlo. —Petra acariciaba la cabellera de un dormido Lance. Auro se crispó ante el comentario de su esposa.

—Nadie va a ver a mi novio ¿Entendieron? Le van a decir cosas extrañas que no necesita saber. —se cruzó de brazos, deseando que Eren llegara lo antes posible a buscarlo. Aunque ¿Qué carajo hacía despierto a la una de la mañana?

Algo raro se removió dentro suyo al imaginarse las múltiples razones. Seguramente no era ninguna de ellas, pero se valía soñar ¿Cierto?

—Ja, por lo menos ya admitiste que es tu novio ¿Eh?

Farlan, con eso, se ganó un gran golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Basta! Que mal gusto tienen de querer meterse constantemente en las vidas ajenas. — refunfuñó, tomando los bordes de su abrigo afelpado y arropándose aún más adentro de él—. Cuando llegue, no bajará, nos llevará a Farlan, Isabel, Hanji y a mí. Con eso es suficiente información, no necesitan más.

— ¡Claro que necesitamos! Hanji mencionó que los encontró haciendo ruido en el sillón ¿Cuántas veces han foll…? — Mike comenzó, riéndose un poco. Fue cortado por el agresivo ladrido de Levi.

— ¡Cállate, enfermo!

Luego de un rato de discusiones, dónde para la buena suerte de Levi, se cambió al tema de la suciedad del Canal du Midi, se vio como una camioneta lentamente aparcaba delante de la casa. Las luces fantasmales resaltaban en la torrencial lluvia invernal, haciendo incluso más reconfortante su llegada. Levi, de solo imaginarse el interior tibio y la calidez del moreno ya estaba regocijándose.

No era como si quisiera recibir un gran abrazo calentito, claro que no.

Despidiéndose rápidamente para no sufrir vergüenzas de parte de esos locos, abrió la puerta, sin importarle si sus compañeros le seguían. Quien se tardara, se quedaba sin aventón, no tenía demasiada ciencia. Ni siquiera había llevado un abrigo impermeable, así que haciéndose de sus brazos, se apuró para llegar a la puerta del copiloto.

Entró, y tal como se lo esperaba, el lindo interior de cuero le esperaba tibio. Y su aún más tibia pareja se le inclinó inmediatamente.

— ¡Dios, Levi! ¿No trajiste un abrigo impermeable? Estás empapado, amor. —dijo con su voz llena de preocupación, tomando sus hombros e inspeccionando. Levi rodó los ojos, no estaba muy mojado, el moreno exageraba. Unos diez segundos bajo la lluvia habían logrado mojarlo completamente, debido a los fuertes vientos.

Pero, de todas maneras, un lindo calorcito se apoderó de su cuerpo al notar la imperiosa preocupación de Eren por su salud y estado.

Antes de que pudiera responderle algo —probablemente, alguna palabrota en señal de protesta por tanta exageración—, las puertas traseras se abrieron. Tres franceses se acomodaron en la amplia camioneta. Hanji comenzó a parlotear de lo lindo que era entrar y que estuviera tibio.

Idiota, eso ya lo sabía.

—Bueno…— Eren se acomodó, carraspeando un poco y subiendo más la calefacción al notar el frío de los cuatro nuevos tripulantes—. ¿A dónde?

-x-

Después de haber dejado a aquellos tres, Eren y Levi se quedaron solos nuevamente. Hanji no iba al departamento, misteriosamente, se quedaría con Isabel. Levi suspiró. Se sentía algo indignado por el papel de Cupido que habían adquirido sus compañeros ¿Acaso era normal que le apoyaran a estar con un… un… extraño?

Sacudió un poco su cabeza, recordando lo mucho que lastimaba a Eren ese término.

Y ahora, también lo lastimaba a él.

¿A quién engañaba? No eran extraños, no eran conocidos. Eran novios, estaban enamorados. Él lo estaba, y sabía muy bien que Eren también.

Ellos no eran un juego.

Se acurrucó un poco, mirando por la ventana. Eren giró, haciendo que se alejaran del Canal. Sintió una caricia en su cuello, uno de esos dedos tibios y callosos rozándolo con delicadeza.

— ¿Qué estás pensando tanto? — Preguntó con suavidad. Levi dirigió sus ojos grises a aquel hombre. Una pregunta tan simple, y hecha casi innecesariamente, pero que era una prueba involuntaria de que ese extranjero le amaba.

Y aunque en otro momento le tendrían que haber torturado para soltar tal tipo de palabras, esta vez no sentía vergüenza. No tenía pena. No tenía nada que esconder con Eren.

—Sobre nosotros. —contestó. Se alejó un poco de la puerta, sentándose derecho para posteriormente inclinarse un poco

Eren sonrió en grande, llevando su mano a buscar la de Levi. Tan linda, tan linda.

Estacionó con suavidad en frente del edificio departamental de Levi. Bajaron, en silencio, tomándose de las manos con naturalidad en el camino hasta la puerta del lugar. Cuando se iba a despedir, el más bajito hizo un gancho en la hebilla de su cinturón, haciéndole cerrar la boca. Con curiosidad, esperó expectante al siguiente movimiento del francés.

Este, con una sonrisa que se le antojó de lo más sensualmente traviesa, le dijo:

— ¿No tienes ganas de ahorrarte una noche de hotel?

Eren sonrió, completamente complacido con la insinuante invitación.

— ¿Para acurrucarme contigo y susurrarte cosas románticas al oído? — Sin resistirse, se dejó guiar por ese dedo que se había infiltrado tan cerca de sus partes íntimas.

Bueno, ya no eran tan "íntimas"

Levi solo le miró, con esos hermosos ojos grises y una sonrisita bellamente pícara.

— ¿Esperabas algo más, pervertido?

-x-

Después de todo, había cumplido lo dicho.

Estaban acurrucados uno al lado del otro, cubiertos por el edredón de Levi. La televisión, en un rincón, estaba encendida. Su amor poseía el control, pasando los canales a su gusto. Quizás no le susurraba cosas románticas —de todas maneras, ya encontraría el momento para hacerlo—, pero no sentía ninguna necesidad de subir el nivel o calentarse de otra manera.

Solo con tener a Levi así, junto a él, todo acurrucado y amoldado a su torso desnudo por el frío, sin ninguna molesta prenda superior que interfiriera en el contacto de sus pieles, le complacía, le llenaba.

De repente, el pequeño y —recién descubierto—, friolento francés se dio vuelta, teniendo su rostro de frente. Eren tuvo un conflicto interno. Le encantaba hacer cucharita, pero también amaba ver ese bonito rostro.

Solo sonrió.

— ¿Y esa sonrisa de idiota? — preguntó, desviando sus ojos un segundo a los labios del moreno.

—Es que me idiotizas. — pegó más el cuerpo contrario contra el suyo. Dejó un suave beso en la frente del más bajo, sobre sus hermosos cabellos negros. No sabía que bicho le había picado, repentinamente su francesito se le hacía más resplandeciente de lo común. Todo en él le parecía extraordinario, hermoso.

Retratable, fotografiable.

—Cuéntame sobre Tailandia. — soltó, pasando su dedo por los pocos vellos en el pecho del extranjero. La piel canela, como siempre, estaba caliente. Parecía que el sol había quedado impreso en su dermis morena. El agarre en su torso se afianzó un poco, y subió la mirada en el momento exacto para ver cómo esos ojos verdes brillaban.

Los ojos son la ventana del alma, pensó. Y el Alma de Eren tenía impresa a carne viva cada experiencia fascinante que había vivido.

— ¿Por dónde empezar? —Dudó—. Hoy estabas viendo un documental sobre las Kareni Padaung ¿Cierto?

—Hm…

—Bueno, por lo que aprendí allí y lo que he leído, provienen de Birmania, huyendo de la conquista. Se llevaron con ellos su cultura y costumbres, incluyendo la de las mujeres cuello de Jirafa. No se sabe muy bien de dónde nació la tradición, con su migración también se perdió mucho. — con delicadeza, retiró un mechón negro que obstruía su vista del rostro de Levi. Esos ojos grises enmarcados en pestañas negras estaban fijos en los suyos.

Y podía notar la curiosidad insana que tenía ese hombre por sus relatos.

—Se creían varias cosas. Algunas de ellas como protección del cuello a los tigres que habitan la zona. También para hacerlas menos atractivas a los hombres de tribus contrincantes. También he leído que se los ponen para simular a los dragones, una figura importante en su cultura. Es… extraño. Pareciera que fueran varios anillos, pero en realidad es uno solo, flexible, que se pone alrededor del cuello y se quita a medida que se debe limpiar o reemplazar.

— ¿No se les rompe el cuello cuando se los quitan? — preguntó, perplejo. La imagen de una de esas mujeres con el cuello quebrado le hizo tener un escalofrío por la espalda.

—No, no, amor. Eso es solo un mito—. Sus pulgares hicieron circulitos en la cadera de Levi. Sintió el hueso bajo su tacto. El francés solo se quedó callado, tratando de asimilar el apelativo amoroso que había usado tan naturalmente.

No le disgustaba para nada.

—En realidad, lo que hace es presionar las clavículas hacia abajo, dando la sensación de que el cuello se está alargando. De todas maneras, eso de los tigres y las esclavas es mentira. Los tigres, más allá de atacar al cuello, pueden matarte en otro de tus puntos vitales, como el vientre. Además, son mujeres muy trabajadoras. Una de sus principales artesanías es el telar, no sabes las cosas maravillosas que vi en ese lugar. — recordó, suspirando nostálgico—. Unos trabajos artesanales hermosos y laboriosos. En mi casa tengo uno colgado en una pared.

Levi lo miró.

—No me dijiste por que usan esa cosa en el cuello. — reclamó. Eren sonrió, acariciando sus cabellos —. Tonto.

—Bueno, en realidad no se sabe. Lastimeramente, sus costumbres se perdieron. Huyendo de la guerra Civil, no son reconocidos como ciudadanos Tailandeses ni Birmanos, casi no tenían maneras de conseguir dinero. La curiosidad de la gente por esos adornos en sus cuellos despertó el turismo, así que comenzaron a ser explotadas desde ese lado. Las raíces se perdieron, ya no los usan por la tradición, lo usan porque es su única manera de sobrevivir económicamente.

Suspiró.

—Pero, leyendo en algunos lugares, encontré una respuesta mucho más coherente. Los usaban para simbolizar estatus y ser más atractivas a los hombres. Cuanto más largo el cuello, más hermosas eran consideradas. Personalmente, creo que tienen rasgos bastante hermosos. Y los anillos que usan son preciosos también, aunque se haya perdido su significado, sigue siendo algo que los caracteriza.

Por el silencio sepulcral del pelinegro, creyó que se había dormido. Miró hacia abajo, para encontrarlo completamente atento a sus palabras.

— ¿No te aburres? — preguntó, sonriendo con ternura. Pasó su dedo suavemente por la mejilla blanca. Sufriendo al no poder alcanzar su cámara, solo se dedicó a memorizar lo más que podía la bella expresión de Levi. Con una expresión indiferente, sus hermosos ojos gris-azulado le miraban con atención. Sus pestañas negras enmarcaban el color perfectamente, haciendo una hermosa combinación con su piel pálida. Sus cabellos ébano estaban tirados despreocupadamente por la almohada. Uno de esos dedos blancos se paseaba por su pecho, haciéndole notar aún más su contraste de pieles, generándole una extraña satisfacción. Podía sentir el otro brazo reposando tranquilamente en su cintura.

Luego de unos momentos de silencio, donde Levi le miraba neutro, por fin habló.

—Si me aburriera me hubiera dado vuelta y me habría puesto a dormir.

—Pues estamos en un problema, porque yo no tengo nada de sueño. — Rió, estirándose para alcanzar su celular en la mesa de luz. Quedaba tan lindo al lado del de Levi.

Demonios, debía dejar de pensar que todo lo que los relacionara a ellos dos juntos era lindo.

Nuevamente, se encontró con esos ojitos que le miraban con protesta. Quizás era porque casi lo aplastaba con su enorme cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué tu alcanzas la mesa de luz estirándote cuando somos dos y yo no? — fue su queja. La seriedad con la que lo dijo no hizo nada más que sacarle una enorme risa—. ¡No te rías, estúpido!

—Es que… — seguía riéndose, comenzando a perder el aire. Eso último se afianzó cuando recibió un golpe en su abdomen.

El de pelo negro tomó el edredón, se tapó hasta los hombros y se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda. Eren rió un poco, enternecido por el lindo berrinche.

Sintió algo frío sobre su piel. Mirando, era su olvidado celular.

Sonrió.

— ¿Bebé? — llamó, apuntando la cámara hacia él. El bultito se removió, acurrucándose más sobre sí mismo— ¿Estás enojado?

—Vete a la mierda. — la voz de Levi, adorablemente ahogada, se dejó escuchar debajo de las telas.

— ¿Por qué? — No hubo respuesta— ¿Es porque alcanzo la mesa de luz desde el otro lado de la cama, y tu no? — contuvo su risa. Previendo que Levi se iba a dar vuelta para mirarlo feo —cosa que, efectivamente, sucedió—, tapó la luz roja de la cámara con su dedo.

— ¿Qué haces con el celular? — preguntó, sospechando. Se giró para envolverse como oruga nuevamente. Eren sintió frío en su espalda, Levi le estaba robando las colchas.

—Quería sacarte una linda foto en el momento justo, pero me la haces difícil. — mintió vilmente. Acercándose un poco más, solo consiguió rechazo. Quedó grabado en video—. Déjame retratar tu lindura.

—No. — se negó. Eren logró escabullirse detrás de él, dejándole sin opción. Si se movía más, caería de la cama. Aprovechando eso, se acomodó detrás del francés, acariciando con su mano libre el lindo hombro blanco. Poco a poco, fue descubriendo la piel, dejando ver el comienzo de sus clavículas y el bonito bicep que se llevaba el muy hermoso—. Ni trates, extranjero.

—No iba a tratar. — su dedo subió hasta la mejilla de Levi. Este giró su rostro hasta tenerlo contra el colchón, evitando el contacto. No le importó, acarició con ternura la zona rapada de su nuca. Los cabellos eran suaves y le generaban cosquillas.

—Déjame… — se quejó, tapándose con la manta. Eren rió, se veía tan infantil y tierno. Su parte más íntima había salido a flote. Suspiró, parando el video. No quería mostrar más de esa hermosa faceta de su amor ¡Solo era para él!

Se limitó a subirlo a facebook.

"Se enojó conmigo porque puedo alcanzar la mesa de luz desde el lado opuesto de la cama y él no :'( "— _Con Levi Ackerman_.

Vio con una sonrisa como terminaba de cargar, subiéndose satisfactoriamente a facebook. En el mismo instante, el celular de Levi vibró sobre la mesita de luz.

Mierda, había olvidado algo.

Facebook notifica cuando eres etiquetado en algo.

Quiso evitar que tomara el vil móvil, para que no viera su nueva travesura. Pero tarde o temprano se enteraría, y retrasar su muerte sería imposible. Así que, conteniendo su risa, solo resguardó su celular del posible golpe que recibiría.

Levi miró sobre su hombro.

—Te arrancaré el pene.

-x-

—Pero miren que tenemos aquí. —dijo Levi, apuntando la cámara de su celular en dirección al moreno debajo suyo. Este se tapaba los ojos con un brazo, y el otro lo tenía agarrando la cabecera de la cama. Sus mejillas estaban sospechosamente sonrojadas—. El señorito ahora siente vergüenza a la cámara ¿Eh? — corrió el brazo moreno, descubriendo esos ojos verdes. Tenían algunas lágrimas, y solo Levi sabía por qué.

Después de pasarse unos minutos frotándose arriba del contrario, lo había dejado con todas las ganas al borde de un orgasmo. Ahora mismo podía sentir la dureza presionando sus nalgas, pero lejos de repelerle, le generaba una extraña… satisfacción. Llenaba su Ego saber que él lo había dejado así.

Pero, no era un pervertido ni un hijo de puta, por lo cual no diría que el brasilero estaba al borde de un maravilloso clímax. Pensó que hacer, moviéndose un poco. Cosa inocente para los que miraran el video, pero que escondía su retorcida tortura.

—Amor… —llamó el alemán en una plegaria. Levi solo se limitó a arrebatarle su Iphone 6 de la mano. Lo miró, analizándolo. Cuando iba a preguntar como desbloquearlo, Eren presionó su pulgar en el botón del centro. Lo miró, sin gastarse demasiado. Facebook seguía abierto en el dispositivo, en la publicación del video que los había llevado a esa situación. Ya tenía un total de 31 reacciones, una mezcla de las amistades suyas y de su novio. Cuando iba a comentar algo, lo vio.

— ¿Me enfurece? — Preguntó, siendo grabado por la cámara— Una tal Gerda Murer le ha dado me enfurece al video… vaya ¿Sabes? Yo soy el único que debería estar enfurecido por eso, y juzgando por tu comentario que traducido dice "Hay tantas de nosotras esperando por ti y tú te vas con un hombre. Encima, amargado" puedes meterte el emoticón por el culo, ya que tu opinión no va a cambiar de que yo estoy arriba del moreno de metro ochenta. —respondió, con furia. Se aseguró de que quedara grabado en video como uno de sus dedos trazaba una invisible línea por el pecho de Eren. Era increíble que un comentario tan idiota como ese hubiera sacado su enojo, pero se sentía ofendido.

¡Él no era amargado! Bueno, no tanto…

—Qué lindo que te ves celoso…— escuchó, por parte del enfermo aquel. Lo miró feo, solo recibiendo un guiño de ojo—. No conocía ese lado tuyo.

Iba a responderle, pero decidió seguir con su plan.

—Vamos a ver que guarda este pervertido en su celular. — acto seguido, fue a la pantalla principal del móvil. Sintió le ira hervir dentro de él al ver su fondo de pantalla—. ¿Tienes una foto mía durmiendo como fondo?

Eren se tapó los ojos, aunque una sonrisa apenada se lucía ahí.

—Te amo…— dijo, como si pudiera solucionar algo con eso. Recibió un golpe en su pectoral, haciéndole gemir levemente de dolor. De todas maneras, la situación no hacía nada más que causarle gracia.

Levi abrió el navegador, encontrándose con una pestaña abierta del sitio de turismo en Narbona. Lo cerró, yendo a la barra. El tocarla y abrirse las páginas más visitadas, soltó una risa. La cámara de su celular captó perfectamente como Pornhub aparecía entre las primeras opciones.

—Qué asco, teniendo una página Porno entre las que más visitas ¿Qué no tienes decencia? — una pequeña espinita le molestó ¿Por qué veía porno? ¿Acaso vería con mujeres? ¿Sería que realmente prefería los senos y cuerpo curvilíneo de una mujer? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había visitado?

—Vamos, como si nunca hubieras visitado una página porno. — se defendió el contrario. Quizás visitaba un poco mucho ese tipo de sitios, pero ¡No era su culpa! Era un hombre y tenía necesidades que cumplir. Sobre todo cuando estaba solo en algún lugar del mundo.

Pero ahora con Levi era diferente. No podía ver ningún video de esos sin imaginarse a su lindo francés en el rol del pasivo o de la mujer. No lo diría en voz alta, pero varias retorcidas fantasías se habían cultivado en esas condiciones.

—No veo porno, nunca lo vi ni lo voy a ver. Es un asco. — respondió, casi con orgullo. Se fue al historial, buscando "porno" en la barra. Se abrió una extensa lista con distintas fechas y distintas páginas. Bajó un poco—. Casi todas las últimamente frecuentadas son de morenas. ¿Parece que tienes un fetiche, hm?

—Te equivocas, tengo muchos. — respondió, sin pena. No era necesario negar la verdad—. No digas que nunca viste porno.

—Nunca vi porno, en serio. — se esmeró en que su celular enfocara bien las diversas entradas. Notó como las ultimas eran con la palabra "Morena de ojos claros" en sus títulos. Incluso el muy depravado tenía algunos que parecían de porno gay. Torció la boca. De repente, el celular fue arrebatado de sus manos.

—No estás bautizado como hombre si no viste porno. —dijo, buscando en su historial algún video que recordara. Realmente, los títulos de esos videos eran lo que menos se registraban en su memoria. Eran todos una combinación de las mismas palabras en un distinto orden—.Ven aquí.

La única respuesta que tuvo fue uno de esos dedos blancos deslizándose con lentitud por en medio de sus pectorales, tocando el poco vello que tenía en aquella zona. Siguió bajando, pasando en el sugestivo surco de su abdomen marcado. Rozó su ombligo, comenzando a encontrarse con el _happy trail_ de cabellos castaños.

—Vaya ¿Acaso quieres _hacer_ un video porno? No me opongo en absolu…— un golpe se estampó contra su abdomen.

—Diría que eres un asco, pero es información que de seguro ya sabes. Deja de ser tan imbécil y haz algo útil, como la cena.

— ¿Y me vas a filmar mientras lo hago, como en esos programas raros de cocina gourmet dónde los Chef viajan por el mundo y se meten a las cocinas de las personas locales para "aprender bien cómo cocinar localmente"? ¿Por qué mejor no hacemos algo más divertido?

—Mierda, ya te pusiste en modo extranjero imbécil en celo. Esto es para que la gente vea la verdadera faceta detrás del príncipe azul de este hombre. — le dijo a la cámara fuerte y claro, esperando que quedara bien registrado. Eren sonrió suave, mirándolo con absoluta devoción y pereza. Pestañeos suaves cruzaban sus ojos de vez en cuando.

— ¿Parezco un Príncipe azul? — preguntó, llevando una de sus manos detrás de su nuca como apoyo, y la otra a rascarse un poco el abdomen— ¿Podrías ser mi Princesa, entonces?

—No me cambies de sexo. — se quejó—. Si voy a ser algo tuyo, voy a ser tu príncipe. No tu princesa, imbécil.

Eren no pudo resistirse. Al mismo momento que Levi dejaba de grabar, se abalanzó sobre esos labios ¿Cómo podía ese francés, con solo sus palabras, provocarle tanto? ¿Arrancarle su lado más animal?

No se molestó en pensarlo demasiado, suficientemente distraídos estaban los dos que Levi ni notó cuando el dispositivo se deslizó de entre sus manos como mantequilla, hasta caer al suelo sin hacer demasiado estrépito. Le dio un uso más útil a sus dedos, que acunaron con ternura la mejilla morena del contrario.

Un par de besos hasta dormirse no sonaban tan mal.

Acarició con sutileza los músculos de Eren, haciendo que sus cabellos se erizaran. Era tan tibio y firme, todo lo que cualquier otro hombre desearía ser. Su piel morena tocada por el sol miles de veces, con ese constante color café con leche que tanto le enloquecía. Frunció un poco el ceño. Una pequeña espinita le molestó, una sutil inseguridad surgió en él.

Quizás sería idiota pensar cosas como esas, Eren no solo le había dicho, le había demostrado de mil maneras que en realidad le amaba, y como él también lo hacía le creía plenamente. Pero, de todas maneras, cuando una de esas manos quiso bajar a acariciar su abdomen, blanco y con algo de grasa extra —acumulada por los años ayudando en una pastelería con delicias como las de su madre—, no la dejó. Se separó de la boca del extranjero, negando un poco.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó algo atontado el contrario. Trató de nuevo, tocar a Levi sin lujuria ni segundas intenciones se le hacía extremadamente placentero. Solo sentir su piel acendrada y levemente tibia, suave como si siempre estuviera recién duchado y con una fascinante fragancia mezcla de jabón y su almizcle personal—. No me digas que tienes vergüenza.

—Cállate…— trató de distraerlo, pero no. Una vez que llamaba la atención de ese extranjero de alguna manera, era casi imposible quitarla.

— ¿Acaso es esto? —con algo de malicia, pellizcó el pequeño rollito que se formaba en el abdomen de Levi. Este se quejó, completamente indignado—. Sabes que me encanta cada cosa de ti y que estás siendo idiota ¿Verdad?

— ¡No me agarres eso!

— ¿Qué? ¿El rollito? — de nuevo, lo pellizcó. A Levi se le instaló un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. No es que estuviera avergonzado de su cuerpo, nunca lo estuvo. La verdad, poco le importaban ese tipo de cosas. Pero, al estar al lado de un Adonis de piel morena y abdominales marcados era normal que se sintiera algo inhibido— ¿El canelón? ¿El gordito? ¿Los muffin de frambuesas?

—Idiota…— se quejó. Eren rió, soltando la bolita de grasa y abrazándolo fuerte—. A ti no se te puede agarrar nada.

—Oh cariño, tengo algo que puedes agarrar con mucho gusto… —Sonrió con malicia, disfrutando de la mirada total de indignación y repulsión de su novio—. Mi mano, obviamente.

—Pensé que ibas a decir alguna guarrada como tu polla o algo así. —rodó los ojos, siendo abrazado fuertemente contra el pecho de Eren. Le gustaba estar así, sentirse aplastado y mimado por su novio. Siempre lo había sido, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, alguien mimado y que le gustaba recibir cariños.

Y era perfecto, porque a Eren le encantaba darlos.

—También. — contestó, sonriente. Dejaron de hablar, solo pensando para sí mismos mientras se acariciaban mutuamente. Levi se había entretenido con la mandíbula marcada del extranjero, que terminaba en su oreja perforada—. Levi, ¿Nos vamos?

—No. —contestó, sin dudar. Luego de eso, un ambiente tenso se formó entre ambos.

Era un tema difícil, y Eren se empeñaba en tocarlo.

—Algún día me dirás que sí. —dijo con suavidad, volviendo a peinar con delicadeza las hebras negras del cabello de Levi.

—No sucederá. —negó—. Tengo cosas que hacer, una vida aquí, y no la dejaría por cualquier cosa.

— ¿Yo soy cualquier cosa? — preguntó, con dolor. Se separó un poco, encontrando esos enloquecedores ojos azules—. ¿Viajar por todo el mundo conmigo, conociendo cientos de culturas y nutriéndote con lo que el globo nos puede ofrecer es cualquier cosa?

—No me refiero a eso, Eren…— dijo, algo hastiado.

—Entonces ¿A qué, eh? ¿A qué, Levi? Siempre me dices que no pero nunca especificas nada, siempre me dices lo mismo, pero no te entiendo. Realmente no lo hago— habló con dolor. No pensaba que lo que Levi tenía en ese momento no valiera la pena, claro que no. Tenía comida, un techo y el amor infinito de sus dos padres. Pero… él le ofrecía viajar por el mundo… una vida llena de aventuras…

— ¡Me refiero a que dices esto ahora, maldición! Solo nos conocemos desde hace veinte días. No digo que estés mintiendo cuando dices que me amas, yo tampoco lo hago. — Su voz tembló un poco—. Pero es lo que sentimos en este momento, quizás algo abrumado por los sentimientos y eso. Dices que quieres llevarme por el mundo y vivir conmigo, pero ¿Y si no? ¿Y si luego de seis meses te arrepientes? ¿Te cansas de mis costumbres? ¿Conoces a otra persona?

Bruscamente, fue agarrado del mentón. Lanzó un quejido, normalmente Eren era suave, pero ahora la presión de sus dedos en su barbilla le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Frunció el ceño.

—No juzgues lo que siento, Levi. — gruñó cada palabra, encolerizado. Cuando tuvo un espacio, el francés se soltó y alejó de la cama. Eren no tardó en seguirlo para enfrentarlo— ¿Crees que no he tenido flechazos o enamoramientos repentinos en otras partes del mundo? — preguntó. Levi tragó, el solo hecho de pensar eso le molestó tremendamente—. Soy humano, me he enamorado y desenamorado, me han roto el corazón. Pero a todas esas las personas las dejé cuando quise seguir viajando. Nunca estuve tan loco por esas personas como para rogarles que vinieran conmigo como lo hago contigo, Levi. Y es que ¡Por dios!

Se revolvió los cabellos, dando vueltas por la habitación. Lo miró de nuevo, allí parado todo hermoso y perfecto, con esa mueca mezcla de confusión y enojo. Se acercó nuevamente, tomando sus rostro con dulzura.

—Una cosa es enamorarme, Levi. Eso lo he hecho, y eso me pasó al principio contigo. —le dijo, mirando esos preciosos ojitos grises con azul—. Pero otra cosa es amar. Yo siento cuando amo, Levi. Me quema por dentro, me recorre las venas y me incendia. No puedo contener cuando amo, no puedo dejar lo que amo. Sufrí al irme, y tuve que volver obligatoriamente porque no soportaba estar lejos de ti. Me consolaba mandándote mensajes con la esperanza de que los vieras y me respondieras, de que me dieras una mínima señal de que todo lo que tú generaste en mí lo sintieras también. Y ¡Mierda! Te hiciste rogar, pero no sabes lo que causaste cuando me respondiste. No podía dejar de pisar el acelerador en una urgencia por llegar aquí y verte de nuevo, sentirte de nuevo. —una de sus manos bajó por el cuello del francés, sintiendo la calidez de su punto vital.

—Me acabas de decir que te has enamorado y desenamorado otras veces en el mundo ¿Y luego de eso que crea en ti y que tus sentimientos no tienen vencimiento? ¿Acaso te escuchas? — se lo quitó de encima, incluso más lastimado que antes.

—Te dije que me enamoré. — no dejó que se alejara, tomando su muñeca. La convicción se notaba en cada célula del moreno—. Pero nunca amé. Nunca me vi forzado a volver a un mismo lugar por alguien que no amo. Levi, yo no vuelvo al mismo lugar dos veces. Nunca. —Dijo con seguridad—. Pero volví aquí, incluso cuando no tengo nada más que hacer que sentarme como un idiota a pensar lo malditamente mucho que te amo. Como quiero tenerte siempre conmigo, como me pregunto cada puta mañana si habrás amanecido bien, si estarás bien en el trabajo, si tendremos algún tiempo luego para estar juntos… ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que aunque atarme a alguien es algo que siempre he odiado… contigo no puedo evitarlo… y no puedo decir que me arrepiento de depender de ver tus hermosos ojitos grises azulados todos los días para no sentir que me he perdido de las cosas más importantes…

—Eren…— se sentó en su cama pesadamente, teniendo al moreno en frente—. No digas cosas de las que no podemos estar seguros...

—Pero…

— ¡No! — lo interrumpió—. ¡No sabes, no sé, no sabemos, Eren! No sabes si soportarías tenerme a tu lado todos los días, no sabes mis malas costumbres, ni lo que me gusta o no hacer en determinadas situaciones, como yo tampoco. Eren, no nos conocem…

—¡No som…!

— ¡Ya sé que no somos desconocidos, maldición, estúpido! ¡Pero todavía hay demasiadas cosas que no conocemos como para hacer promesas tan ciegas como que vamos a amarnos eternamente con toda nuestra mierda y vamos a viajar felices por todo el mundo! Comprende esto, Eren… — se levantó y lo tomó de los hombros, mirándolo con los ojos húmedos—. Un tipo me está pidiendo que deje todo lo que conozco y de lo que estoy seguro para tirarme a una piscina que no se si estará llena o vacía. Me está pidiendo que me vaya a convivir con él ciegamente…

—Dices que no nos conocemos mutuamente. Levi, yo siempre te digo que me preguntes, que te responderé, pero tú simplemente te guardas todo para ti mismo y no dices nada. Te comes la cabeza en silencio y luego me recriminas a mí por lo que has llegado mediante tus propias conclusiones, sin consultarme. —Antes de que pudiera protestar, le puso un dedo en los labios. Su amor desvió la mirada, avergonzado al saber que eso era verdad—. Levi, todo lo que quieras saber de mí te lo diré. Quiero y estoy abriendo mi corazón a ti como nunca a nadie se lo he hecho. Por favor, conóceme. Déjame conocerte. —lo atrajo a un abrazo reconfortante.

Era doloroso, pero era necesario.

Y muy dentro de él, aunque ahora algunas lágrimas traicioneras se escaparan de sus ojos por el sufrimiento que le generaba decir y escuchar las verdades que ambos se contenían, sabía que era para bien.

Que eso los unía. Los hacía más fuertes.

Sintió temblar a Levi entre sus brazos, y solo lo abrazó más fuerte. Besó repetidas veces su frente, guiándolo hasta sentarse en la cama. Sus pechos se juntaron, y la paz lo invadió al sentir el latido del corazón de su amor junto al suyo.

—Pregúntame, Levi… — pidió, separándolo. Acunó su mejilla con ternura, limpiando una lagrimita cuando osó deslizarse por la hermosa piel Levi.

— ¿Y si pregunto algo que te lastima? — sus ojos, hermosos, brillaban lubricados por las lágrimas.

—No lo harás…

— ¿Y si lo hago? ¿Si te recuerdo algo que te duele?

—Entonces estará bien. — Besó su frente, recibiendo un besito en la mejilla como compensación—. También debes saber las cosas más dolorosas de mí, las más horribles y las más secretas. Quiero que sepas todo, Levi. No siento ninguna necesidad de ocultarte nada. — Sonrió, perdiéndose entre las hermosas facciones de su amado—. Me tienes como quieres ¿Eh? Maldito francesito encantador. Podrías pedirme que bailara la Macarena desnudo en frente de la reina de Inglaterra y seguiría cada una de tus órdenes. —Como precio por sus ocurrencias, recibió una de esas hermosas risitas. Una mano se posó en su pectoral izquierdo, la palma abierta de Levi. Cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en el calor que desprendía.

—Eren… — abrió sus ojos ante el llamado, conectando la mirada con el francés—. ¿Qué le pasó a tus padres?

* * *

Ay, se viene un tema algo importante ¿Verdad?

Si se preguntan por la metáfora de la piscina, es cuando debes tomar una decisión y no sabes que va a pasar. Si te tiras a la pileta y está llena, puedes nadar y mantenerte a flote, salir adelante. Si está vacía, te estrellarás contra el pavimento, aunque no quiere decir que no puedas superarlo.

El siguiente capítulo probablemente se centre en lo que le pasó a Eren antes de conocer a Levi, y lo que le impulsó a tomar la alocada decisión de viajar por todo el mundo.

Siento que me quedó algo cursi, pero bueno ¿Qué más da? Más de tres meses sin actualizar, wow. Tengo una buena explicación, y eso es que mis estudios me consumieron. En resumidas palabras, participé en una competencia y tuve que dedicar la mayoría de mi tiempo si quería quedar en una buena posición ¡Y lo logré! Pero tengo que seguir estudiando incluso más ya que pasé a la siguiente instancia :'(

Así que, lamento decir que no sé cuando será la próxima vez que actualice. Ya saben que mi ideología consiste en que los fanfic son un entretenimiento y una manera de expresarme, pero tengo muchísimas prioridades. Y, como dice su nombre, deben ser atendidas primero. Por ahora, mi prioridad es estudiar muy duro para poder conseguir buenos resultados en la siguiente instancia. Aunque ¡No se preocupen! Este fanfic no quedará en hiatus indefinido ni será eliminado ¡Jamás! Mejor tarde que nunca.

Voy a responder los review Anónimos por acá, ya que Raviolli me linchó por no contestarles a personas tan lindas y encantadoras como ustedes.

Guest: Ay, si hubiera reacciones para las historias en Fanfiction... ¡Me alegra que te encante mi historia! Y sí, definitivamente un Eren celoso y posesivo que marca territorio es algo que adoro. Se me hace tan... no sé, una mezcla entre adorable y sexy ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!

Cosita Argentina: ¡Yo también te amo, wacha! No sabes la cantidad de documentales de Brasil que me miré para inspirarme en este fanfic, tengo que escribir más de él porque es realmente un país fascinante. Y ya he pensado en la Capoeira para Eren, aunque no va a saber hacerla porque es una danza-arte marcial que requiere muchísimos años de entrenamiento para perfeccionarla. Me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi fanfic.

Elizabetha: Si, creo que ya me dejaste algún lindo review alguna vez xDD lo que pasa es que me da penita contestarlos, no siento que sea suficiente y al final nunca hago nada ; v ; pero ahora estoy tratando de obtener la costumbre de hacerlo. Con respecto a lo que contaste, también comprendo el sentimiento...

Eso es todo lo que tenía que decir. Si mi mente no me traicione, no me falta nada más... Muchas gracias por leer, las amo mucho. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y nuevamente, lamento la tardanza. Voy a tratar de tener los capítulos o antes que pueda.

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


	16. Ayurveda

**¡Buenos días, hermosuras!**

 **Se que deben estar sorprendidas ¡Actualización en dos semanas! ¡Wow! xD**

 **No tengo mucho que decir. Para cuando Eren cante (yaas, va a cantar) Busquen en Youtube "Sanam Re" es la canción que les va a aparecer, así que no hay manera de confundirse.**

 **Gracias por leer (si, me estan apurando para salir de la PC)**

* * *

En el momento que Levi preguntó aquello, pudo ver por un milisegundo cómo una ráfaga de olor cruzaba los ojos verdes de Eren, haciéndole bajar la mirada. Tomó la linda mano blanca de su pectoral y la atrapó entre las propias, apretándola un poco y sintiendo su reconfortante calor. Entrelazó su mano izquierda, viendo con placer como sus dedos se enredaban, fusionándose.

Con delicadeza, lo guió para recostarse uno al lado del otro. Extendido sobre la cama, comenzó a tocar los mechones de cabello negro que caían rebeldemente encima del rostro de su amor, interfiriendo con su visión.

Sabía que ese momento llegaría, Eren lo sabía muy bien. Estaba preparado, y aunque a veces actuara como si no le afectara demasiado, sus padres seguían aún frescos en su corazón, y hablar de ellos le generaba un difícil nudo en la garganta que tardaba en pasar.

Pero todo eso no importaba.

Porque era Levi, y ese hermoso francés tenía el derecho a saber todo de él, cada uno de los sucesos más importantes de su vida en los cuales no estuvo presente por el mero capricho del destino, que no les hizo encontrarse antes.

—Bueno… yo estaba cubriendo mi primera guardia en el hospital Matin Luther de Berlín… uno de los mejores, mis padres estaban muy orgullosos de que hubiera conseguido un empleo allí. Él era un médico cirujano y mi madre una neuróloga. Yo estaba por terminar mi turno, y ellos me habían dicho que iríamos a cenar como festejo…

Se quedó callado un momento, simplemente mirando al vacío del techo. Inspiró hondo, temblando un poco.

—Yo iba a encontrarme con ellos allí, pero mi motocicleta se había averiado y hacía frío. Les pedí que pasaran a buscarme por el hospital. Se negaron, les quedaba a trasmano, pero insistí y aceptaron. En eso, seguí atendiendo pacientes…

Una lágrima se deslizó involuntariamente de su ojo. Levi la limpió con suavidad. Un pequeño lo siento salió de la boca del castaño, algo ahogado por la angustia que cada vez se apoderaba más de su garganta.

—Pasó una hora y era extraño que no hubieran llegado. En eso, llegó una madre con su hija que decía que le dolían mucho los pulmones. Tenía mucha tos, así que la hice pasar de inmediato al consultorio. En el momento en que cerré la puerta…— inspiró con la voz temblorosa, sus ojos mirando al techo—. Me llamaron.

Levi cerró los ojos, no podría venirse nada bueno. Podía sentir el sufrimiento de Eren ser palpable en cada palabra que pronunciaba. Sus temblores, su voz ahogada, su dificultad para respirar y la congestión nasal que iba creciendo a medida que avanzaba con el relato le hicieron abrazarlo. Abrazarlo tanto como pudo, brindarle su calor para que no se sintiera solo.

Eren jamás debería volver a sentirse solo.

—Era un oficial de policía… me dijo… me dijo… — una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla—. Que mis padres habían tenido un accidente de tránsito, y que serían redirigidos a un hospital. En eso, escuché las sirenas de las ambulancias sonar desde el estacionamiento de la guardia. Estaba tan en shock… que no escuché a la madre de la niña llamarme cuando el celular se me deslizó y se le rompió la pantalla contra el mármol…

Otra lágrima salió. Levi acarició su pecho, colocando su oreja contra su corazón. Tuvo que medio subirse a su torso para eso, pero poco le importó. Quería sentirlo, necesitaba sentirlo, y sabía que Eren también.

—Traté de concentrarme, pero no podía quitarme de la cabeza el hecho de que mi amada familia estaba en una situación tan horrible… comencé a atender a la niña. Tenía mucha tos, muy fuerte. Escupió algo de flema, le pregunté a su madre si recientemente había estado enferma. Ella dijo que había comido algo malo y había vomitado hace media semana… y también… — sus ojos se aguaron. Se llevó las manos a la cara, lleno de frustración. Su voz salió completamente rota, temblorosa—. Dios, Levi, fui tan ciego al no ver los síntomas, ahora lo pienso y era tan obvio… tan obvio…

—Eren… — Le instó para que continuara. El moreno se quitó las manos, ahora húmedas por sus lágrimas.

—Ella tenía fiebre y escalofríos, le toqué la frente y su temperatura era alta. Tenía unos… no lo sé, unos cuatro años. Dijo que se le dificultaba respirar, la niña lloraba asustada mientras inhalaba y exhalaba fuertemente. Yo tomé unos pañuelos de mi cajón y le hice sonarse la nariz. Tenía bastante mucosidad de un tono común. Luego de eso, respiraba mejor, pero ella decía que le seguía molestando.

Levi solo acarició su pecho, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Allí se dio cuenta de que Eren estaba tiritando. Besó su mejilla, justo cuando otra lagrimita salía de sus ojos verdes. Súbitamente, el extranjero se giró, abrazándolo fuerte contra su pecho.

—Le diagnostiqué gripe. Era invierno y últimamente mucha gente había llegado con eso. Fiebre, dolores articulares, escalofríos y congestión nasal… yo… yo… — sorbió su nariz. Y aunque normalmente a Levi eso le asquearía a niveles monumentales, en ese momento un extraño sentimiento e instinto protector nacía en él—. Yo salí inmediatamente luego de terminar con ellas, y pude ver como mi madre era ingresada con urgencia a la zona de guardia. Corrí con ella, pero había recibido una fuerte contusión en la cabeza. Mi padre… él… — se tapó la boca, dando bocanadas con desesperación—. Él murió en el instante. Se lanzó sobre mi madre para protegerla del camión que los chocó lateralmente. Se le partió la espalda en dos inmediatamente… Ella se golpeó la cabeza fuertemente contra el vidrio y luego contra el propio cráneo de mi papá.

Y entonces, Levi también dejó deslizar una lagrimita cuando Eren se rompió frente a él. Cuando comenzó a llorar como un pequeño niño desamparado, desesperado por algo de liberación. Lo abrazó, y esta vez fue el moreno quien se escondió en el pecho del francés. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir, una detrás de otra, mojando su rostro y enrojeciendo sus ojos. Levi le dijo que se calmara, que estaba allí, con el tono más dulce y reconciliador que alguna vez había manifestado.

—Y ella… ella estaba inconsciente, ni siquiera llegó a la sala de cirugía… yo mismo traté de recuperar su pulso…— Levi cerró los ojos, apretándolo contra sí. De solo escuchar que Eren había participado en el intento de traer su madre de nuevo a la vida le hizo sentir un retorcijón en el estómago—. Pero no lo logré…

—Eren, no fue tu culpa. — se apresuró a decir, con los labios sobre los cabellos chocolate.

—Podría haber insistido, si mis manos no hubieran estado temblando… —un sollozo lastimero se cruzó entre sus palabras—. Si yo… si yo hubiera…

—El hubiera no existe. — le susurró con dolor—. Hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos, Eren… no fue tu culpa…

Se quedó acariciando sus cabellos, sintiendo los esporádicos apretones necesitados en su cintura y torso. Sus cuerpos estaban tan unidos, física y espiritualmente, que parecía que se fundirían en cualquier momento. Lo sintió pedirle con la voz congestionada que le pasara algunos pañuelos. Rió un poco, le recordaba a un niño pequeño. Estirándose con dificultad y teniendo que ponerse arriba de Eren —estúpido gigante, maldición—, logró alcanzar el cajón de la mesa de luz, sacando una cajita con pañuelos.

—Tienes una caja con pañuelos en tu mesa de luz… Sospechoso, ¿Eh?

Levi sonrió. Definitivamente estaba mejor ahora, haciendo chistes imbéciles y desubicados como aquellos.

—No miro porno, así que no sé en qué piensas. — acomodándose de nuevo en la cama, esperó a que el castaño terminara de sonarse la nariz. Dejó el pañuelo usado y asquerosamente húmedo arriba de la madera, sorbiéndose un poco. Sus ojos verdes estaban rojos en los costados, cansados de tanto llanto. Uno de sus dedos morenos acarició la zona de su cuello y pectorales.

—Me gustó este lugar. —musitó, inhibido. Levi solo atinó a atraerlo de nuevo en un abrazo tan íntimo. Eren se acurrucó allí, calmado por el aroma de su amado y los mimos que recibía en sus cabellos.

—Eres una persona increíble, Eren…— siguió Levi—. Hiciste lo que pudiste, no debes culparte por nada.

—Por mi egoísmo… yo…

—Tú nada. Tú no sabías que eso iba a pasar, tus padres tampoco. Ellos no… — tragó. No había otras palabras con las cuales expresarlo—. Ellos no sobrevivieron, pero no quiere decir que sea tu culpa que hayan querido ir a buscarte para llevarte a cenar.

—No soy un buen médico. — sollozó.

—Si lo eres, Eren, pero somos humanos, no superhéroes. Y además…

—Soy un mal doctor. — le cortó, hecho un desastre de emociones de nuevo—. La niña… la niña que fue al consultorio…

Levi tragó.

—Ella tenía pulmonía, Levi, pulmonía… no lo vi, fui tan ciego, fui tan egoísta al pensar en mis padres…

—Eren, no…

—¡La maté, Levi! ¡La maté! — gritó, con la voz raspada y desesperada— ¡La maté al querer quitármela de encima rápido, al querer salir da la maldita sala de consultas para poder ver como mi madre tenía la puta cabeza rota y el cerebro casi saliéndose! ¡La maté al no atenderla como debería haberlo hecho!

Lo apretó contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos mientras se aguantaba el dolor de los puños de Eren chocando con furia contra su espalda. Le había agarrado un ataque de algo, estaba sacado de sí mismo. De repente, dejó la ira y comenzó a llorar como un bebé de nuevo.

—Cuando volví al hospital dos días después…

—Eren, shh. — lo calló—. No es necesario que cuentes más…

—No, si es necesario. — dijo, con determinación—. Debes saberlo todo, Levi… quiero que lo sepas todo…— se sorbió la nariz—. Dos días después del accidente tuve que volver al hospital… ellos estaban en la morgue del lugar. Había preparado todo para su cremación y posterior entierro. En la puerta había una mujer llorando desconsoladamente. Yo no estaba bien, así que no la reconocí de inmediato, pero ella sí a mí.

Se quedó en silencio un momento.

—Ella… ella se levantó, y pude ver en sus ojos como se caldeaba la ira, el rencor y el dolor. Una mezcla demasiado peligrosa. Unos guardias la sostuvieron al ver sus intenciones de lastimarme, y empezó a gritar… que era un asesino, que había matado a su hija. Que había cometido negligencia médica, que deberían quitarme mi título… y yo… yo…

—Eren, basta… — quiso detener los pensamientos del moreno. El dolor que sentía aquel extravagante hombre parecía transportarse a su propio pecho.

—Y yo creí lo mismo… al darme cuenta de que había matado… había matado a una niñita, Levi.

—No lo hiciste, Eren…

—Yo…

—Te equivocaste. — Le interrumpió, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Lo miró, a esos ojos turquesa que tanto le enloquecían, y que ahora estaban enrojecidos por el llanto. Más lágrimas se deslizaron por ellos, y Levi se tomó la molestia de limpiarlas con sus pulgares a medida que estaban en su alcance—. Los humanos se equivocan. Estabas desesperado por tu madre, nadie puede culparte por ello. Somos seres egoístas, aunque tratemos de ser objetivos siempre vamos a optar por lo que nos duela menos a nosotros.

—Entonces… — gimoteó, destrozado. Apretó una de las lindas manos de Levi con la suya—. Si es así ¿Por qué duele tan horriblemente?

—Porque… — Levi no supo que responder. Solo lo miró a los ojos—. Porque hay veces que no queda más opción que sufrir.

Eren dejó caer una lágrima más.

Se estiró un poco, alcanzando con suavidad los labios de ese francés que tanto le tenía de los pelos. Con amor saboreó los segundos, cerrando los ojos para poder sentirlo más profundamente. Se sentía tan cómodo, tan a salvo.

¿Qué ser humano no desearía quedarse para siempre entre los brazos de la persona que amaba?

—Eren, eres una persona muy fuerte. — acarició un mechón de cabello castaño, haciendo que llegue a sus fosas nasales un atractivo aroma a Shampoo masculino—. Has pasado por tantas cosas… no debes desmerecerte de esa manera.

—Yo… luego de eso, el director del hospital me dio dos semanas para descansar. Me sugirió que hiciera un viaje, así que decidí irme a Praga a poder despejarme un poco. Mi madre siempre había hablado de aquel lugar, y… y… — de nuevo la angustia se apoderó de su voz—. Mi padre siempre le decía que algún día la llevaría. Ella… ella nunca conoció la ciudad… — él mismo limpió con rapidez las lágrimas que volvían a brotar. Se acomodó un poco, quedando con su rostro a la altura del de Levi. Los pies de su amor, acariciaron sus pantorrillas, sacándole una sonrisa—. Así que quise conocerla por mí mismo, el lugar con el que mi madre siempre había soñado… y cuando llegué allí, pude entender por qué lo hacía.

Levi sonrió.

—Cuando volví, no me creía capaz de atender personas… sentía que no hacía suficiente, que estaba haciendo las cosas mal. Que en algo me estaba equivocando. Entonces, un colega que había estudiado conmigo en la universidad… Marco… Marco Bodt. —recordó, con una sonrisa—. Él me prestó un libro, me dijo que le había gustado y que era interesante ver la medicina desde ese lado. Era El libro elemental del Ayurveda. La ciencia de la vida Hindú. Ese libro… inició una cadena que me cambió la vida…

—¿Es por eso que fuiste a…?

—Exacto, por eso fui a India. — sonrió. Por un momento, se quedó admirando el rostro de Levi, y el hecho de que había recordado algo como que el segundo lugar al cual viajó había sido la vasta India.

Ah, demonios. Otra vez, otro día, se había vuelto a enamorar.

—Pedí vacaciones al director del hospital, y este me las concedió. Aprecio hasta hoy en día que lo haya permitido, estaba todavía dudando si volver a viajar tan pronto. Si no me hubiera dejado, quizás ahora mismo no estaría aquí, sino en la sala de guardia de algún hospital Alemán. Cuando llegué a India… no solo la medicina, todo en ese país me fascino. Apreciar una cultura tan diferente a la que me habían inculcado… en esos momentos era tan idiota. — sonrió, recordando el impacto que le había generado semejante país.

—Quédate tranquilo, sigues siendo un idiota. Eso no ha cambiado. — le dijo Levi, juguetón. Eren rió, y sonrió lleno de amor cuando recibió un beso en la punta de su nariz.

—Me quedé dos meses en India. — dijo, casi con orgullo—. Es el lugar dónde más he estado. Y es que, no sé si por ser el primer lugar que había visitado o porque ese país es simplemente fascinante, pero no podía irme. Simplemente… no podía. No sé cómo me mantuve en ese lugar, hacía malabares para poder quedarme una noche más bajo techo.

—Cuéntame. — instó, arrimándose más al moreno. Eren sonrió, abrazándolo por la cintura y pegándolo a su cuerpo. El calorcito de Levi se le hacía completamente reconfortante en una noche tan invernal como esa.

—Bueno, cuando llegué pensaba quedarme dos semanas, como en Praga. Arribé en Nueva Delhi y de allí me tomé un tren hacia Agra. Ya sabes, si iba a ir a India quería ver el Taj Mahal. Mi objetivo inicial era visitar ese monumento y luego ir a hacer un curso de Ayurveda… pero… India me cautivó. Así que investigué, y decidí que viajaría a Kumbhalgarh a ver la pared de la muerte y, bueno, ya sabes. — sonrió, acariciando los cabellos de Levi—. Luego de eso me enteré del Chand Baori, recordé lo que había visto de él en documentales, y decidí que tenía que ir allí. Fue grande mi frustración al ver lo cerca que estaba de Agra, y yo había gastado en un tren larga distancia. —rió. En su momento se quería arrancar los pelos, tenía muy poca paciencia—.En cada lugar que iba y me quedaba, preguntaba por la Ayurveda. Cuando fui a Bhangarh, un pequeño pueblo de algunos miles de habitantes, un maestro me dejó quedarme en su casa. Yo iba a estar en un precario hotel de allí, pero fui bienvenido por ese amable hombre y su familia.

—¿Cómo lo conociste? —Acarició el pecho de Eren, sintiendo los pocos cabellos que había allí, casi invisibles. Sus dedos se deslizaron por los pectorales bronceados, rozando los pezones sin segundas intenciones, y tocando con suavidad el cordel que sostenía el colmillo de mono.

—Se llamaba Prashanth. Fue muy extraño ¿Sabes? India tiene gente muy curiosa… en todo el mundo he tenido la fortuna de encontrarme con todo tipo de seres humanos, pero en ese país me pasaron cosas… fascinantes. La gente puede leerte tan fácilmente, sabe lo que te pasa, sabe quién eres y lo que buscas. Es fascinante. Prashanth se me acercó mientras yo estaba mirando el paisaje. Me dijo simplemente "Tú no eres un turista común. Tú no vienes solo a llevarte una parte de nuestro paisaje en tu mano, tú ves más allá de lo que los ojos de las personas ven. Tu vienes a ver lo invisible de la India. Vienes a aprender"

Los ojos de Eren se perdieron en los recuerdos.

—Yo… todavía pienso en eso y sigo impactado. Ese hombre lo supo desde el momento en el que me vio. Los turistas que concurren a Bhangarh van a ver el fuerte y otros monumentos imponentes. Con llevarme parte de su paisaje, él se refería a la cantidad de fotos que sacan las personas… Yo simplemente… yo estaba cansado de sacar fotografías. — contó—. Te parecerá extraño, soy un fotógrafo. Pero, había sacado tantas… había realizado que de sacar tantas fotos, yo no me detenía a ver el paisaje… no lo guardaba en mi memoria personal. Por eso me sentaba a ver los paisajes en vez de fotografiarlos automáticamente. Él me dijo luego que notó en mis ojos que los paisajes no eran lo que yo había ido a ver. Y tenía razón. — sonrió.

Levi solo le miró, fascinado.

—Se sentó conmigo y me ofreció algo de té que llevaba en un termo. Me invitó a sentarme en el suelo en vez de ese muro de piedra. La tierra es el mejor medio para descargar las energías negativas, así que sin dudármelo seguí sus instrucciones. ¿Sabes? Cuando tienes una persona sabia en frente… lo notas. Así que le hice caso, me quité mis zapatillas y mis medias, y sentí la tierra con mis pies. Entonces, me preguntó que había ido a buscar a la India. Yo le conté que había ido a enriquecerme, a aprender sobre la antigua medicina Hindú, sobre el Ayurveda. Él rió, lo recuerdo, y me dijo que las coincidencias no existían. Que él era un conocedor de la disciplina. Y que, aunque no podía enseñarme demasiado ya que no estaba entrenado ni autorizado para ello, podría ofrecerme los conocimientos básicos. Me invitó a su casa, dónde su amable esposa Aahna y sus cinco hijos me recibieron y agasajaron. Yo me sentía tan felíz… me quedé allí dos semanas. Me ofrecieron alojamiento, y durante mi estadía Prashanth me enseñó algo sobre el Ayurveda. Me dio masajes, me enseñó sobre los inciensos y algo del idioma hindi. Él hablaba inglés ya que antes India era una colonia Inglesa, y él había vivido bajo los efectos de ella.

—Espera ¿Cuántos años tenía? — preguntó, desconcertado.

—Ahora debe tener noventa y dos. — sonrió—. Él vivió la independencia de India. Y gran parte de su vida la dedicó al estudio del Ayurveda, ayudándole a la longevidad. Es una medicina tan fascinante… no se concentra en la cura de la enfermedad, más bien en la prevención y el equilibrio del cuerpo para lograr una vida sana y longeva. Tampoco en la cura individual, sino en la formación de una comunidad de personas sanas para el logro de una sociedad sana.

—Entonces ¿Sabes hablar hindi? — preguntó, con una sonrisita. Si lo pensaba, la tez morena de Eren y su aroma natural a incienso le daba una personalidad oriental.

—Un poco. Sé cantar mantras, e incluso algunas canciones hindúes actuales. — Levi rió imaginándoselo—. ¡Oye! Son muy pegajosas. Además, el Hindi es un idioma muy… relajante. Siempre que uno lo escucha pareciera que están diciendo algo muy profundo, aunque algunas veces es de lo más guarro. Sobre todo con las canciones actuales.

—Vaya, te pega bastante ¿No crees?

—Oye. — se quejó, riendo un poco—. Aunque lo he dejado algo de lado, solía meditar todas las mañanas. India me marcó mucho. Luego de estar esas semanas en Bhangarh, bajé hasta Coimbatore, en la punta de India. Me había dicho que fuera a Arya Vaidya Pharmacy. Un hospital que funciona como academia y se especializa en enseñar Ayurveda. Estuve allí un mes, y me fui solo porque no tenía más dinero. Estaba viviendo como un mendigo. — rió, recordando los momentos—. Ese lugar… era hermoso. Nos levantábamos en la mañana a practicar Yoga. El lugar estaba rodeando por la naturaleza, era normal ver animales salvajes por el campus. Después del Yoga teníamos el desayuno y seguíamos con las clases.

Levi lo miró. Sabía que había viajado y aprendido muchas cosas, pero no creyó que le había marcado tan profundamente.

Quizás lo había subestimado un poco.

—Y bueno… luego volví a Alemania. Ese viaje me cambió, todos los días entraba a internet y miraba fotos de lugares extranjeros. Más allá de haber superado un poco mi duelo, seguía indeciso. Entonces, luego de volver de India, me enteré de que querían comprar mi foto de Praga. Me di cuenta de que podía ganar dinero con ello. Allí fue cuando tomé una de las grandes decisiones de mi vida. Renuncié a mi trabajo.

Levi se quedó en silencio.

—Me lancé a la pileta, como dijiste hace un rato. — sonrió—. Renuncié… me desaté. Dejé lo seguro para arriesgarme a lo que más deseaba. —El verde de los ojos de Eren brilló intensamente, chocando con el gris azulado de Levi. Con su pulgar acarició los labios de su amor, sintiendo su suavidad juvenil—. Y desde ahí… bueno, seguí viajando. Luego me entregaron dinero por una de las fotos de India.

Levi frunció su ceño, confundido.

Eren hablaba con tanto amor de sus viajes, de las cosas que había aprendido y lo que le había fascinado. Pero, con todo lo que había recorrido y tenía por recorrer, se había quedado en Carcassonne, un pueblucho sin mucho que hacer luego de la _Cité Médiévale._

Se había quedado. Por él.

—Hay tantos lugares que me gustaría conocer… como China. La medicina China es ancestral, es un país tan vasto para recorrer… aunque ¿Sabes cual es uno de los lugares que más me gustaría conocer? — preguntó, con un brillo en los ojos—. Está más cerca de lo que crees. Y no, no me refiero a tu cuerpo.

Levi rodó los ojos ante la sonrisita pervertida.

—¿Noruega? — preguntó, recordando lo que había contado el moreno. Eren hizo una mueca graciosa, como pensándolo un momento.

—Bueno, ese también. Pero el lugar que decía es la Isla de Malta. — Levi frunció el ceño—. Allí estuvo la Orden de los Caballeros de Malta. ¿Sabías que en la edad media tenían la medicina más avanzada? Los médicos de ese lugar tenían técnicas que mantenían en secreto. Realizaban operaciones avanzadas a la luz de las velas, extracciones de balas y amputaciones. Herramientas complicadas pero eficaces para el momento. No lo sé, esa Isla me llama desde hace años. Con sus murallas y castillos… — se quedó mirando a la nada, pensando.

—El hindi es extraño. — comentó, simplemente. La atención e Eren volvió a él, y consiguió una de esas hermosas sonrisas.

—Tienen canciones bastante lindas. — besó su nariz. Solo lo hizo, sin razón.

—Canta alguna. — devolvió el gesto, dejando un leve piquito en sus labios. Eren sonrió, sonrojándose un poco. Era vergüenza.

—Yo no canto. —negó. Se hundieron un poco más bajo el edredón. El reloj marcaba las cuatro y algo, pero ninguno tenía sueño.

—Vamos… solo estoy yo… —su voz se escuchaba adorablemente ahogada bajo las telas. Se miraron a los ojos, en un debate silencioso.

—Mi voz desafinada no le hará justicia a la canción. Solo te va a causar mala impresión. — objetó.

—Quiero escucharte. De todas maneras no escucharía una canción en hindi, esta es mi única oportunidad. Vamos… — tironeó de su brazo, sacándole una sonrisa al moreno.

Se miraron a los ojos. Lo único que sobresalía de las sábanas era desde la nariz hacia arriba.

—Déjame pensar alguna que recuerde ¿Bien?

Una vez más, había dado el brazo a torcer ante esos lindos ojitos grises con motas azules. Levi sonrió, había ganado la batalla. Se acurrucó contra Eren, en un acto bastante íntimo. Su pareja lo abrazó, apretándolo contra ese torso canela que tanto le encantaba.

—No te burles ¿Si? — le dijo con vergüenza. Suspiró, tembloroso, y trató de esmerarse en que su voz no saliera tan horrible. No se creía talentoso para eso. Comenzó a cantar la primera estrofa, en voz baja contra el oído del francés. Y Levi solo podía sentirse fascinado por el acento tan exótico que tenía. Los leves temblores en la voz tan característicos del idioma le estaban hipnotizando. Eren comenzó a cantar el estribillo, haciéndole caer en una especie de trance entre el idioma y su voz aterciopelada—. _Sanam re…Sanam re… Tu mera sanam hua re… Sanam re…Sanam re… Tu mera sanam hua re…_

Se detuvo, mirando a los ojos de su amor. Tragó, se sentía como un idiota cuando cantaba.

—Mierda, señor "No canto". Maldita sea. — solo salieron varios insultos de la linda boquita de Levi—. Estúpido. Te odio.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? — Levi se dio vuelta, enojado. Se sentía avergonzado.

La voz de Eren cantando con ese acento esa canción le había gustado demasiado.

—¿Amor? —rió nervioso, abrazándolo desde detrás—. Te dije que no te gustaría escucharme cantar… no soy un buen cantante.

—¡Idiota! — volvió a maldecir, quitándose los brazos del moreno de su cuerpo. Se acurrucó más contra la ventana, y aunque hacía un frío del demonio, su orgullo estaba herido.

—Levi. — se quejó— ¿Ahora qué te pasa? Déjame abrazarte con segundas intenciones.

Y encima el muy idiota se había puesto meloso. Era lo único que le faltaba. Los brazos fuertes tratando de abrazarlo le molestaban, sumados a esos cariñosos y melosos besos repartidos por el lugar que tuviera. Levi hizo un sonido de queja, retorciéndose un poco.

—Mi amor… — besó su oreja con ternura, escuchando lleno de amor los sonidos de queja.

—Imbécil… encima que cantas bien tienes la cara para decir que no lo haces…

—¿Te gusta como canto? Pero si soy un perro aullando. — su voz, ahogada y con un tono extraño y meloso, solo molestaba a Levi.

—Idiota. Cantando en Hindi podrías tener a cualquier persona a tus pies.

Eren rió un poco contra la piel de su amor. Con convicción lo arrastro para alejarlo de la ventana. Levi se quejó, pero no hizo nada para evitarlo. Lo abrazó, haciendo una cucharita.

—Mañana podríamos ir a Saint Hillaire. — propuso Levi, de la nada. Eren no dijo nada, sorprendido—. Le enviaré un mensaje a mamá diciendo que no podré ir. Que te sientes mal y que me quedaré a cuidarte, o algo así. En ese pueblo hacen un vino delicioso, hace tiempo que tengo ganas de ir.

—Hm, un francesito algo borracho ¿No? — le dijo con ganas de molestarlo. Besó su oreja con amor.

—No sabes lo que era de adolescente.

—Espera ¿Qué? — Eren se levantó, impactado. Lo miró como si tuviera una segunda cabeza. Levi rió por su reacción.

—¿Qué? No conoces muchas cosas de mí.

Se miraron a los ojos y rieron.

Y Eren solo pudo pensar que cosas como esas, junto a Levi, junto a su amor, eran las que sanaban las viejas heridas que tenía.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.

Deje review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


	17. Blanquette de Limoux y Saint Hilaire

OH DIOS MÍO

ACTUALIZACIÓN DESPUÉS DE UNA SEMANA.

Si señores, he actualizado ¡A tiempo! ¡Yey!

Este capítulo quizás sea algo... hm... cursi y sin demasiada importancia. Pero, lamentablemente, debo advertirles que la calma viene antes de la tormenta. Y después de la tormenta, va a venir el final de este fanfic.

No tengo mucho más para decir. Ahora me estoy partiendo la cabeza, tenía algo que decir... yo lo recuerdo, pero la verdad ahora no me viene a la cabeza y no puedo hacer nada.

Les voy a dejar leer ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

Levi se despertó, estirando sus brazos placenteramente, sintiendo como sus músculos se estiraban en la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Suspiró, aún sin abrir los ojos, y se acomodó de nuevo contra el cuerpo de Eren. El oso había invadido la cama, pero eso no le suponía problema. Sintiendo el movimiento, el castaño también se giró un poco y acopló contra el lindo cuerpo menudo de su amor.

El francés tenía planes de quedarse un rato más en la cama. Le había enviado un mensaje a las seis a su madre avisando que no iría, y sabía que ella lo había visto. Había heredado su costumbre de levantarse temprano. Pero él también era humano, y pensaba disfrutar del hecho que podía quedarse durmiendo un rato más en su tibia cama con su tibio novio. Pero luego de unos minutos, sus planes fueron truncados cuando suaves besos anunciaron el despertar del extranjero.

Se quejó un poco, frunciendo su ceño mientras trataba de alejarse de los sugestivos roces en su cuello. El mastodonte se había despertado, y por lo que había sentido al despertar y acurrucarse contra Eren, con una erección matutina.

—No… — se negó suavemente, acurrucándose con las mantas—. Déjame y vuelve a dormir…

Eren imitó el sonido de queja, en una protesta ante la convicción de Levi por alejarse de su cuerpo. No lo permitió, atrayendo a ese escurridizo francés hasta sus brazos nuevamente. Como le encantaba tenerlo allí, poder abrazarlo y estrujarlo, saber que lo protegía y que no se le escaparía.

Que podía tenerlo con él, lo más cerca posible, sin separarse.

—Dijiste que podríamos ir a Saint Hilaire hoy. — le recordó. Levi se quejó.

—Tenía la esperanza de que lo hubieras olvidado…

— ¿Cómo lo olvidaría? — con las energías renovadas, Eren se levantó un poco. Comenzó a llenar de besos el rostro de Levi, tratando de molestarlo para que se dejara de holgazán y se levantara de una vez. El simple hecho de pensar en pasear con él y poder recorrer un poco la zona le había cargado la batería—. Vamos, vamos… mira ¡Hay sol! — festejó, casi al borde de las lágrimas, mientras corría las cortinas blancas de la habitación. El día era hermoso, con algunas nubes decorando el azul del cielo—. Tenemos que aprovechar e ir desde la mañana, sino será tiempo perdido… anda…

—Que molesto. — Refunfuñó, tratando de huir de los zarandeos del moreno—. Déjame dormir…

— ¡Vamos! — lo movió un poco más. Sonrió, con malicia. Tendría que recurrir a las cosquillas y los manoseos—. Hm… pero que gatito más holgazán… — comenzó con suaves toques y caricias en la zona del torso de Levi. Levantó con suavidad las sábanas y mantas, descubriendo el hermoso cuerpo blanco que solo tenía unos lindos bóxer grises encima. Levi lo miró feo, luchando por cubrirse de nuevo.

—Maldición, Eren. Hace frío. — se quejó, con la piel erizada por el cambio de temperatura. Tembló y se arqueó hacia el lado contrario de las manos morenas cuando estas siguieron con las sugestivas caricias.

— ¿Quieres que te caliente, hm? Sabes que no tengo problema, mira nomás como me has puesto solo con dormir a tu lado… —el muy sinvergüenza frotó su erección matutina —ya algo baja—, contra las nalgas de Levi, haciendo que un sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas. Trató de alejarse, pero el extranjero se esmeraba en hacerle sentir su cuerpo, moreno, caliente, fornido… ¡Maldición!

—Aléjate… — se quejó, bajito. De todas maneras, poco podía hacer ante las caricias en su torso. El muy maldito había aprendido rápido cuáles eran sus lugares débiles, y se aprovechaba de ellos como el vil perro en celo que era. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando su cadera fue acariciada con lentitud, y una de esas palmas bajaba un poco más. Tentó a dirigirse a su trasero, pero solo siguió por su pierna. El dedo pulgar se incursionó por el borde del bóxer, subiéndolo.

Eren se mordió el labio. Pensó que Levi reaccionaría como siempre y le patearía el culo para que se alejara y dejara de tocarlo, pero al parecer su francesito estaba de buen humor para los mimos, así que aunque le doliera mucho —sentir la piel de Levi bajo su tacto se había vuelto de sus actividades favoritas—, tuvo que recurrir a otra medida para que ese hermoso vago holgazán y sexy moviera ese lindo culo que se llevaba encima.

Sopló en su cuello con fuerza y comenzó con el ataque de cosquillas.

Inmediatamente, Levi comenzó a retorcerse como un gusano en sal. Algunas risitas se le escapaban, pero lo que más salían de esa tentadora boca eran horribles maldiciones y malos deseos hacia su persona. De todas maneras, estaba consiguiendo su objetivo. Su amor, en son de alejarse y huir de él —qué pensamiento más triste—, estaba comenzando a encender los motores de su cuerpo, y no faltó demasiado para que a base de patadas lo alejara y lo tirara de la cama.

— ¡Estúpido! — le insultó, pero Eren fue más rápido. Y con crueldad tironeó del edredón antes de que su amor se pudiera tapar con él.

— ¡Levántate, holgazán!

— ¡No eres quién para decirme eso, sinvergüenza! — recriminó, recordando las veces que Eren le persuadía a acostarse con él o no bajaría. O que lo abrazaba para que se quedara un rato más en la cama. El puto oso ahora quería hacerle levantar ¿Eh? —. Que te den por el culo.

—Prefiero darte yo. Duro, conciso, sin piedad y sin parar… — Una almohada se estrelló contra su rostro, sacándole una risa. Con rapidez devolvió el ataque. Levi se recostó, rehusándose a levantarse de su cama. Aprovecharía el poco calor conservado en el colchón. Eren se trepó con rapidez—. Hm, mi amor… no sabes cómo me enciendes al verte todo indefenso sobre la cama… — comenzó a besarle el cuello, frotándose contra él y jadeando cual perro en celo. Levi, con el rostro rojo, trató de quitárselo, pero había olvidado una cosa: Eren era tenaz, y ese alemán estaba dispuesto a sacarlo de la cama a cuesta de cualquier cosa. Cuanto más trataba de liberarse, más jadeaba y más se frotaba. En el punto en el que comenzó a gemir exageradamente —solo con la intención de molestarlo para que se levantara—, fue cuando se levantó.

—Maldito pervertido, inútil sinvergüenza… — maldijo, saliendo de la cama. Eren saltó como un resorte y se puso a mimarlo desde atrás, dejando múltiples besitos en su oreja. Dando una palmada en el trasero de su novio se adelantó unos pasos, agachándose para tomar su camiseta— ¡Idiota!

Se giró, y con horror pudo ver como Levi corría hacia la cama, agarrando el edredón en la carrera, y se lanzaba sobre el colchón, envolviéndose como una oruga con el pedazo de tela.

— ¡Hijo de puta! — Recriminó, lanzándose sobre él— ¡Levántate! ¡Confié en ti y me escupiste en la cara! — Fingió una voz temblorosa, pero el francés bien sabía que era todo una treta—. Yo quiero salir a pasear contigo…

—Pero es muy temprano. — se quejó, bajito—. Y tengo hambre. Estúpido. Salte de encima que pesas. Cuando yo te decía que te levantaras el desayuno estaba listo abajo, así cualquiera sale de la cama ¿Pretendes que salga de mi colchón para morir de inanición? Estás de coña.

Eren rió, inundado por la ternura que le generaba Levi.

— ¿Desayuno, eh? ¿Quieres el desayuno? Tengo una aquí que te puedes comer… — recibió un golpe peligrosamente cerca de su virilidad—. Está bien, te prepararé unas ricas tostadas hechas con muchísimo amor ¿Qué te parece?

—Suena rico… — murmuró, su voz amortiguada por las sábanas.

—Te preparo el desayuno, comemos y nos preparamos para ir ¿Si? Levi, el sol puede llegar a irse… no quiero perder la oportunidad.

—Está bien. —rezongó. Recibió unos exageradamente amorosos besos en su oreja, y cuando se le hizo molesto —además de que su estómago gruñó por el hambre—, fue que lo pateó para que se moviera y se pusiera a hacer algo útil, como el desayuno, por ejemplo.

Eren se levantó. Tenía una mezcla extraña adentro. Deseaba salir enseguida y disfrutar del posiblemente efímero sol, por lo cual la actitud tan sedentaria de Levi le molestaba. Pero, a su vez, era demasiado tentadora la idea de desayunar en la cama con su amor, y quizás llegar a la siguiente base para terminar haciendo cosas divertidas.

Sonrió, mientras cortaba el pan y trataba de descifrar el extraño aparato que tenía Levi por tostadora. Aunque pensara en esas cosas por su naturaleza tan atrevida, poco y nada le hacía la diferencia hacer o no el amor con Levi.

Dejando las cosas claras: Le encantaba hacerle el amor. Si su francesito estaba de acuerdo jamás se rehusaría a atender debidamente sus necesidades. Pero eso ya no influía en su estado de ánimo.

Quizás al principio tenía algo de impotencia. Quizás al principio se fijaba demasiado en esas hipnotizantes caderas masculinas y ese infartante trasero. Pero ¿Ahora? Ahora Levi solo con ser lo más Levi posible era como un constante orgasmo. Una dicha permanente. Un recordatorio de que estaba junto a ese desgraciado que le había robado el corazón de sopetón y en menos de dos semanas.

Silbó un poco, abriendo sin vergüenza las alacenas en busca del café o algo para tomar. Se había ofrecido como buen novio consentidor y caballeroso a hacer el desayuno, pero la verdad era que no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde guardaban las cosas en ese singular departamento. Pero buen explorador que era, poco a poco fue descubriendo los misterios detrás de esas puertitas de madera.

Terminó su trabajo. Quizás no era el desayuno más pintoresco. Eran unas tostadas mal cortadas con manteca en un plato y un par de café, nada tan coqueto y elegante como lo que se solía preparar en la cafetería de la madre de Levi. Frunció su ceño, no estaba muy convencido con el resultado, pero ¡Levi le había enviado a hacer le desayuno! Y aunque supiera sobrevivir, sus habilidades culinarias no ascendían mucho más a un café instantáneo y una de arroz, dos de agua.

Sonrió, pensando en su madre. Era la enseñanza que más le había servido.

Poniendo las cosas en una bandeja que encontró en su exploración, se dirigió con cuidado a la habitación, tratando de no derramar ninguna gota en el camino. Si lo hacía y Levi se enteraba, que se iba a enterar, lo tendría una hora regañándolo y otra limpiando como un obseso la zona donde cayó. En conclusión, sería un retraso muy importante.

Pensó en las pequeñas cositas que había aprendido de Levi. Una de las más llamativas de la cual Isabel le había advertido, eran sus mañas por la limpieza. Ella lo había puesto de esa manera, pero lo que no había aclarado era que Levi era un maníaco. Habían tenido algunas discusiones por ello, Eren era una persona desordenada y poco cuidadosa en cuando a su ambiente. Quizás era porque se la pasaba todo el día en el exterior. Pero Levi era sumamente pulcro, e intolerante al desorden y la desidia.

Incluso le había dicho que en vez de un ramo de flores, le llevara un kit de limpieza y con eso lo conquistaría. Eren sonrió, vaya persona se había encontrar. Pero ¿Qué importaba? Levi era perfectamente imperfecto, y que deseara más un bidón de cinco litros de cloro a un ramo de rosas era completamente banal.

Llegando a la puerta de la habitación, la abrió con el pie, tratando de mantener las tazas en posición vertical y vigilando las tostadas para que no se deslizaran por el plato. Sonrió al entrar, viendo a Levi todo enmarañado con el edredón. Se había movido mucho, evidentemente, ya que el trozo de tela pasaba entre sus extremidades y cubría muy poco su cuerpo pálido. Notó, también, que su francesito se estaba congelando por su pobre manera de taparse.

Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa de luz, corriendo algunas cosas. Notó como su amor se quejaba un poco, comenzando a moverse y maldecir por el frío.

—Me parece que un gatito estuvo jugando. — bromeó, acercándose y dejando un beso en su mejilla.

—Estúpido, no me llames así… — refunfuñó.

Otra de las cosas que había aprendido sobre Levi era que se levantaba de un sorprendente mal humor en las mañanas.

— ¡Pero si me refería a Louie! — trató de contener su risa, pero el minino estaba estratégicamente acurrucado a un lado de su dueño. Lo tomó con sus manos, le daba gracia como el felino solo se dejaba hacer, actuando como una masa semisólida. El pequeño animalito de a veces odiaba al moreno. Más allá de que fuera un excelente humano y jugara con él, le había quitado su lugar junto a su dueño en las mañanas. Por ello aprovechaba cada oportunidad para acurrucarse a un lado de Levi.

—No envuelvas a Louie en tus artimañas. — estirándose un poco, tomó a su amado minino de entre las sucias manos de ese pervertido extranjero. Lo abrazó protectoramente, llevándoselo contra su pecho para sentirlo ronronear. Era una costumbre que había adquirido desde que lo recogió aquel día en la calle.

— ¡Louie, no me robes a mi novio! — recriminó, arrodillándose a la altura del gato en la cama. Este le miró, con sus profundos ojos amarillos que calaban en lo más hondo, juzgándolo. Solo giró su cabeza y la acomodó en el hueco del cuello de Levi— ¡Levi! ¡Bien! ¿Sabes qué? — dijo con tono lastimero. Se levantó y trepó encima de su cuerpo, esmerándose especialmente en aplastarlo con su peso— ¡Me van a aceptar, quieran o no!

— ¡Salte, que pesas, maldición! — la escena era sumamente cómica. Levi trataba de proteger a su gato del peso muerto del extranjero, mientras el felino maullaba agónicamente por la presión y los bruscos movimientos.

—Te preparé un desayuno, no es el más rico, pero… pero hice lo que pude, y lo hice con mucho amor para que después podamos pasearnos por ahí tomándonos de las manos y dándonos piquitos. Pero me cambiaste por tu gato…

Levi lo miró. Se unió a la observación Louie, quedando el extranjero bajo la inquietante mirada de esos dos.

—Se te está enfriando… — apoyó su mentón, mirándolo a los ojos. Acudió a su siempre efectiva mirada de cachorro, ganándose el ceño fruncido de su amor.

— ¿Me preparaste el desayuno? — Preguntó, incrédulo—. No pensé que lo harías…

— ¿Por qué? — se sintió indignado ¡Si él siempre era bueno con su francesito! Y ese hermoso hombre no podía negar que había cumplido un montón de sus caprichos.

—No lo sé. — se encogió de hombros. Su mirada se fue para otro lado. Se sentía algo avergonzado—. Nunca nadie lo hizo.

Eren se quedó en silencio antes de lanzarse encima de aquel adorable chico. Levi se quejó, pero poco y nada podía hacer ante los repentinos ataques afectivos del alemán. Hizo un sonido de ternura, besando su frente y luego saltando detrás de su cuerpo, abrazándolo amorosamente por la cintura.

— ¿Quién ha cometido el pecado de no prepararte un rico desayuno en las mañanas? Con lo bonito que te vez recién despierto acurrucado con Louie.

—No sé, quizás preferían follarme en las mañanas y que luego yo me levantara a preparar el desayuno. — dijo, casi sin pensar. Eren lo miró, sorprendido.

— ¿En serio hacían eso? ¿Pero con qué clase de idiota salías antes? — recriminó, mirándolo serio. Sin esperar respuesta, lo tomó por las axilas y lo obligó a sentarse. Se estiró, alcanzando la bandeja y poniéndola en las piernas de su amor antes de que Louie acaparara el espacio.

—No lo sé… no me importaba demasiado en el momento. — se encogió de hombros, mirando el desayuno. Una ráfaga de ternura y amor le cruzó el pecho. El pan estaba mal cortado, muy grueso en un borde y en el otro fino. Además, no había esperado a que la manteca se derritiera bien, por lo cual estaba algo mal esparcida y, además, el pan roto por haber aplicado fuerza. Estaba seguro que si no hubiera sido por la tostadora las habría quemado.

—Yo jamás te haría eso. — bajó un poco su torso y se acomodó en el hombro de Levi. Se le había tornado un lugar sumamente lindo para descansar su cabeza.

Su aroma dulce con un toque masculino, la suavidad de su piel y el constante latido que sentía por la cercana arteria le calmaban.

Levi no dijo nada. Le gustaba que el castaño se acomodara allí, con sus cabellos hechos un desastre que le hacían cosquillas. Con suavidad, y maldiciendo internamente porque luego debería cambiar las sábanas por las migas, se llevó el primer bocado a la boca. Rió un poco. La tostada estaba rica, el pan era bueno y aunque había sufrido algunos ataques brutales, su sabor era delicioso.

Quizás no era la comida, sino la situación. Y el amor con el que Eren las había hecho.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza, lo cursi se le estaba subiendo de nuevo al cerebro. Atrapó la mirada verdosa que reposaba desde su hombro. Una mezcla de incertidumbre y dudas se mostraba en esos iris. Levi rió, con la ternura calentándole el corazón.

Eren estaba esperando a su opinión.

—Las mejores tostadas que he probado en una mañana en la cama. — le dijo, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Dio un sorbo al café. Se había quemado un poco, pero no importaba. Inmediatamente, como un perrito, levantó la cabeza, atento.

— ¿Está bueno? — preguntó, esperanzado—. ¿No se quemó el café? — dijo con tono penoso.

—Se quemó. — confirmó, dándole otro sorbo. Eren se levantó, acomodándose para poder tomar también. Una mueca se hizo en su rostro al probar el sabor amargo de la bebida—. Pero está rico.

—No lo está, se quemó. — trató de quitarle la taza, pero Levi lo evitó. Una risita traicionera se le escapó.

—Dije que está rico, idiota. Así que no me quites mi taza de café. — Le dio un sorbo, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Se metió otro bocado de pan a la boca. Eren seguía culpable, sin convencerse del resultado—. Puedes ir preparando las cosas para ir a Saint Hilaire…

Eso fue suficiente para que el rostro del moreno se iluminara.

—Primero quiero quedarme un rato más haciéndote mimitos en la cama. — dijo, alegre. Seguido, se terminó de tomar el café y comenzó a llenarlo de besos, haciendo que una mueca de creciente disgusto se plasmara en su cara. Levi trató de luchar, en verdad lo hizo, pero esas caricias y muestras de amor tan tiernas le podían. Luego de un rato, terminó también su café, disfrutando hasta el último sorbo.

—Bueno… — se levantó, dejando la bandeja en la mesa. Sacudió las migas de su piel —las muy malditas le seguían molestando—, y comenzó a buscar ropa. Sintió a Eren pegar un saltó detrás de él, alegre, y también una nalgada en su lado derecho cuando se agachó a recoger sus Jeans del día anterior—. Estúpido.

—Yo también te amo. — dijo, mientras se colocaba la camiseta y los jeans. Levi abrió su armario, si iban a tener una… cita, si así se le podía decir, debía ponerse ropa decente. Unos jeans azul oscuro con una camiseta blanca y un logo estarían bien, tampoco irían a ver la reina de Holanda. Se puso un par de zapatillas y ya estaba listo. Se giró hacia su novio, y se encontró con una mirada de completa admiración y devoción hacia su persona. Carraspeó un poco, frotándose el brazo—. Eres tan precioso…

—Solo tengo unos jeans y una camiseta, tampoco te pases… — protestó. Salió de la habitación, pero cuando iba por el pasillo, Eren le atrapó desde atrás. Su embriagante aroma masculino inundó sus fosas nasales.

—Eres precioso hasta con un loro en la cabeza.

-x-

Por fin se sentaron en la camioneta. El sol resplandecía en lo alto del cielo, haciendo que en vez de usar la calefacción, tuvieran que bajar las ventanillas. Propuso poner el aire acondicionado, pero a ese excéntrico extranjero le gustaba sacar su brazo por la ventana y sentir el viento en combinación con los rayos solares.

Si claro, ese imbécil solo se ponía más moreno. Él salía unos segundos sin bloqueador y quedaba como una langosta.

Comenzó a toquetear la pantalla táctil para seleccionar música, explorándola e inspeccionándola a su gusto. Eren no dijo nada, es más, parecía completamente divertido y encantado con su comodidad dentro de la camioneta. Puso algo de One Republic, escuchando como la melodía de _Mercy_ llenaba el ambiente. No había demasiado tiempo hasta Saint Hilaire, pero luego de unos minutos recorriendo la ruta, Eren frenó.

—No puedo dejar pasar estos paisajes.

Y Levi no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Ante ellos se imponía el campo, con sus árboles y verde deslumbrante. El sol hacía brillar todo, dándole un aspecto encantador.

Así siguieron, deteniéndose cada unos minutos para fotografiar el lugar. Levi no recordaba que el recorrido fuera tan hermoso, de hecho la última vez que se había dirigido a aquel lugar era apenas un adolescente revoltoso que poco y nada le importaba los fenómenos lumínicos que se manifestaban en un día algo nublado como ese. Eren de vez en cuando aprovechaba para ponerse en su modo acoso, y se le acercaba suavemente desde atrás, abrazándolo por la cintura y diciéndole cosas al oído.

Incluso le había robado un par de besos, el muy imbécil.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando pudo divisar la abadía, con sus columnas góticas y estilo tan particular.

—Recuerdo haber estudiado sobre este lugar cuando iba al colegio. — comentó, casi sin pensar. Ahora que era un adulto maduro, la información que había recibió de joven se le hacía sumamente interesante. Casi podía recrear los libros de historia en el paisaje tranquilo del pequeño pueblo. Eren encontró un lugar para aparcar a unos metros, bajo la sombra de un árbol—. Es malditamente antiguo.

— ¿Si? — interesado, apagó la camioneta y bajó. Levi le acompañó, y posteriormente la cerró con alarma. Tomó su mano, sintiendo la calidez expandirse desde la zona en la que sus dedos se habían entrelazado.

—Fue primero llamada como el primer obispo de Toulouse. — contó—. Creo que Saint Sernin, o algo así. Luego en el siglo seis se cambió a Saint Hilaire, por el Obispo de Carcassonne. Obviamente, porque somos mejores. — Dijo con suficiencia, sacándole una risita al alemán—. En la edad media todo se desarrollaba alrededor de la abadía. — señaló el edificio que estaba enfrente suyo—. Y todo lo controlaban los monjes. Pero después hubo una cruzada y salieron del poder. La abadía luego fue restituida a un tipo importante de Carcassonne, realmente no lo recuerdo. — se rascó la cabeza, en busca de sus recuerdos. Le habían fritado tanto la mente con la historia local que ya estaba harto.

—Vaya. — Rió un poco, besando los cabellos negros—. Vale la pena entonces que hagamos un recorrido ¿No?

—Vale la pena. — confirmó, sonriendo de igual manera. Se dirigieron adentro del edificio, donde una amable muchacha les cobró y brindó las entradas para el recorrido por la Abadía. Eren preparó su cámara, pasándose la tira por el cuello y sosteniéndola con una mano.

— ¿Y el vino? — preguntó una vez que recorrían las galerías decoradas con las vigas. En el jardín se podía ver como en el centro el claustro había una plataforma de piedra. Levi le indicó que era medieval, aunque solo parecía una piedra fea a su vista. Eren le sacó una foto, fascinado con la antigüedad del objeto.

—Bueno, las monjas preparaban el Blanquette de Limoux en un sótano al que podemos entrar más adelante. — Tomando la mano del extranjero para que no se distrajera tanto, lo guió por las galerías. Se encontraron con el tablero de damas de piedra, unido a la pared. Eren se fascinó, comenzando a sacarle fotos como un loco y de todos los ángulos posibles.

Levi rió por su efusividad.

Luego se dejaron guiar por la visita. Llegaron a la iglesia Romana, entrando en silencio. El lugar tenía un aire especial, tan propio de las catedrales e iglesias. Eren se aseguró de desactivar el flash, y comenzó a sacar fotos. Llegaron al sarcófago, y Eren se agachó para verlo mejor.

—Es… es bello… — dijo, embelesado. Levi concordó con él, apreciando la nitidez de la escultura. En esa hermosa escultura se retrataba el arresto y martirio de Saint Sernin, el obispo de Toulouse. Se podía notar el estilo tan característico del Maestro de Cabestany, con su capacidad narrativa irrefutable.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano, admirando la belleza del lugar. Poco y nada les importaba lo que el guía parloteaba. Levi, lamentablemente, podía entender el francés. Y lo único que hacía era repetir y contar las mismas cosas.

Siguieron al grupo hasta el Logis Abacial, dónde se exponían todo tipo de pinturas. El techo pintado con un típico estilo francés del siglo XVI. Todo el lugar era una oda al arte, con distintas cosas expresadas en las telas y paredes. Miraron con interés los armarios de los obispos, y fue cuando Levi se adelantó unos pasos para ver con mayor claridad una obra sobre la cacería que notó los varios clic detrás de él.

Eren le sonrió, clickeando una vez más el disparador de la cámara.

— ¿Otra vez? — renegó, tratando de taparse. Eren rió, acercándose para retratarlo de más cerca.

—Eres precioso ¿Cómo no voy a sacarte fotos?

—Idiota. — no lo esperó, siguiendo al grupo hasta los comedores. El guía comenzó a hablar sobre el púlpito de lectura y las dos estancias que separaba, como el obispo lo recitaba en ese lugar para que tanto los obispos y los invitados en los dos comedores pudieran escucharlo. Cuando iban a seguir con la caminata, se sintió jalado hacia un rincón. Un pasillo pequeño al cual los turistas no tenían permitido entrar.

Iba a quejarse, sabía de antemano que era el estúpido extranjero, pero un beso candente y desbordante de pasión le acalló los labios. Gimió un poco, avergonzándose inmediatamente después de emitir tal sonido. Una risita traviesa escapó de la boca de Eren, mientras el muy estúpido lo tomaba de los muslos y lo levantaba, empotrándolo contra la pared.

La sangre corrió caliente por sus venas ¿No estaría pensando en eso, verdad?

Pero sus malos presentimientos se hacían cada vez más reales al sentir a Eren frotar sus caderas contra las suyas, generando que ambos comenzaran a tener una muy desubicada erección. Comenzó a besar su cuello con desbordante pasión, haciéndole sentir correntadas eléctricas involuntarias.

— ¿¡Que mierda crees que haces!? — le dijo en voz baja, alarmado. No quería llamar la atención de algún guardia de por ahí. Saint Hilaire estaba a solo quince kilómetros de Carcassonne, y era muy probable que conociera a más de una persona de ese lugar.

Trató de sacárselo, pero el extranjero estaba empeñado en esas deliciosas caricias que se repartían por su torso, levantando un poco su camiseta.

—Shh… — le susurró en el oído, frotándose un poco más. Levi se resistió, retorciéndose un poco.

— ¿Acaso eres idiota? Estamos en un lugar público, maldición ¡En una abadía! —otro beso fue dejado en sus labios, pero poco a poco su cuerpo iba cediendo. No confundan, su mente decía a gritos que debía sacárselo de encima y arrancarle las bolas por imbécil, pero esas manos eran expertas en hacerle tener conflictos internos.

—Levi… — dijo, con la voz más sensual que había escuchado en su vida—. Es una de mis fantasías… — le dijo con descaro, y Levi quiso patearlo por el inútil extranjero pervertido que era—. Imagínate ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que alguien hizo el amor aquí, hm? Muchísimo, si no es que nunca. Nadie nos verá…

— ¡Pues claro que no, es un puto monasterio! — le dijo, gritándole en voz baja — ¿Acaso eso era posible?—, Reprimió un gemidito cuando la mano de Eren comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón, teniendo fácil acceso a mucha más piel—. ¡No me hagas parte de tus pervertidas fantasías sexuales! — contuvo el deseo de lloriquear.

Y se enojó consigo mismo, porque no era lloriquear de pena o angustia. Era lloriquear de placer, de la pasión que comenzaba a bullir adentro suyo y estaba distribuyéndose por todo su sistema, haciéndole sentir caliente.

—Mi amor ¿Cómo dices que no te haga parte? — Levi gimoteó ante el apodo, le había revuelto algo en el interior. Una mezcla de las palabras en sí y el tono lleno de amor con el que Eren lo había pronunciado. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente, y estiró su cuello un poco al sentir la boca de ese moreno dándole múltiples besos. Maldita sea, el idiota había aprendido bien como encenderlo, y su cuello era uno de sus puntos más débiles—. Si tú eres uno de los mayores causantes de ellas.

Levi gimió ante la voz grave, seguida de un mordisco en su clavícula.

Lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos esmeraldas que ahora estaban oscurecidos por el creciente placer. Podía sentir su erección rozando la propia, y eso solo hacía crecer el morbo dentro de él. Sumado a eso, estar empotrado en una pared sin demasiada escapatoria, con la adrenalina de que podrían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento…

Se mordió el labio.

—Más te vale que sea rápido…

-x-

Jadeantes, alcanzaron de nuevo el grupo. El guía los miró extrañado, y les preguntó dónde estaban. Levi le respondió en francés, alegando que se habían entretenido con unas pinturas y no se dieron cuenta que habían avanzado, agitándose al buscarlos casi corriendo. El guía les creyó, y Eren le envió un guiño junto a un besito.

Se habían perdido la exposición arqueológica, pero ¿Qué importaba? La mano del extranjero se posó en su cintura, y él no tuvo ni las energías ni las ganas para sacarla de allí. Iban caminando juntos, Eren lo guiaba tironeándolo un poco cuando quería observar otras cosas.

La visita terminó, y se dirigieron al restaurante que funcionaba en el lugar. Levi suspiró. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado caro. En lugares como esos solían cobrar fortunas solo por sentarte en esa zona, un lugar tan antiguo e importante.

Eren lo guió afuera, a una mesita linda dónde daba un poco el sol y un poco la sombra. Los árboles detrás daban un aire fresco y agradable al ambiente. Se sentaron, uno en frente del otro, y el moreno tomó su mano por encima de la mesa, decorada con un lindo mantel verde manzana.

Una camarera se les acercó, pero antes de que dijera palabra, sus ojos inevitablemente bajaron hasta sus manos, que estaban unidas. Eren la miró, frunciendo su ceño cuando vio como la mujer hacía una clara mueca de disgusto.

—Buenos días. — Levi habló, tratando de cortar el ambiente. La mujer seguramente sabía hablar solo el francés.

—Bienvenidos al café de la Abadía. — dijo, finalmente, sin disimular un poco su disgusto—. ¿Qué puedo servirles?

Eren lo miró, con una gran interrogante en su cabeza.

—¿Una carta, por favor? — solicitó con amabilidad. La mujer les trajo el objeto, luego yéndose a atender a otras personas.

Agradeció que la carta tuviera traducción al inglés. Se hubiera matado si tenía que traducirle una por una las cosas a ese insufrible extranjero.

Levi, de todas maneras, estaba nervioso. Las miradas que le lanzaba la camarera solo le hacían sentir incómodo, y dentro suyo se sentía culpable y enojado. Por culpa de una persona cualquiera no estaba disfrutando el momento como debería, con Eren parloteándole sobre los árboles y cómo le gustaba la botánica. Estaba en su mundo cuando una de sus manos morenas se posó en su mejilla, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Una que incluía ese hombre mirándolo con los ojos llenos de amor y preocupación.

—¿Pasa algo? — preguntó, apretando su mano. Levi desvió la mirada, separando sus dedos entrelazados— ¿Levi?

—No pasa nada… — dijo con suavidad, conectando sus miradas. De todas maneras, trató de separar su mejilla de esa cálida mano. Eren, por supuesto, no lo dejó.

—Hey. — suponiendo que era lo que Levi pensaba, buscó su mano con más ímpetu y la apretó por encima de la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos, mientras daba suaves mimos con su pulgar sobre el dorso de la mano. Le sonrió, lleno de amor. Lo que menos deseaba era que su hombre se sintiera inhibido o avergonzado—. No me importan que nos miren, yo no voy a dejar de tomar tu mano o besarte porque a algunas personas le moleste.

Levi le miró, avergonzado. Sus ojitos brillando con el sol radiante en el cielo.

—Dame un beso. — demandó al francés, con una sonrisa. Levi le miró feo, pero Eren insistió, lanzándole besitos voladores ¡Como amaba recibir besos de su francesito! Normalmente él se los daba –muchos de ellos—, pero las veces que Levi se ponía en puntitas de pie para poder cumplir su objetivo y robar sus labios le volaban la cabeza—. Seguramente esa mujer está amargada y sin nadie que le brinde lindos besitos como yo a ti o tú a mí.

Levi rodó los ojos, inclinándose sobre la mesa. Eren imitó la acción. Ambos cerraron los ojos, y el moreno apretó la linda mano de Levi cuando sus labios se unieron. Fue solo un piquito, tampoco querían hacer una escena en un lugar público. Pero el alemán pensaba lo mismo que le había dicho con palabras. La opinión de nada ni nadie evitaría que agarrara su mano y se lo comiera a besos. Así que cuando se separó un poquito, le dio otro pico rápido.

—Nadie murió ¿Ves? — Eren le sonrió, de esa manera única que tenía para hacerlo. Y Levi también.

A veces olvidaba que Eren había aprendido muchas cosas, y había acumulado muchas experiencias en tan solo unos años. Que veía la vida y el diario desde otro lado.

Él era tan despreocupado…

—Señores. — la voz de la camarera la hizo salir de su letargo, y allí se dio cuenta de que Eren también se había quedado tildado. La miró, preparado para decirle el pedido que querían, pero la expresión que ella portaba no le gustó para nada—. Les vamos a pedir cordialmente que se abstengan de demostrarse afecto, incomodan a las personas alrededor. Además, hay presencia de niños.

Levi frunció el ceño, completamente ofendido. Y aunque Eren no entendía, sentía lo que había querido decir.

Levi aceptaba que a la gente quizás les incomodaran los homosexuales. Después de todo, era un pueblo pequeño y eran cosas que en la actualidad recién comenzaban a aceptarse. Había muchos países que todavía no permitían el matrimonio igualitario, e incluso algunos que tenían tradiciones claramente homofobas. Ya había tenido experiencias, y como casi siempre era una batalla perdida, aceptaba que a la gente no le gustaba y no demostraba afecto en público. Nunca era su objetivo incomodar a la gente, después de todo cada quien y cada sociedad tenía sus creencias.

Pero lo que le jodía, le jodía en serio, era que metieran a putos niños en el tema ¿Qué mierda tenía él que ver con los niños? Nada. Por mirar a un par de personas del mismo sexo besarse no se volverían precoces u homosexuales.

Ellos no eran unos "pervertidos" solo por darse un beso.

Antes de que pudiera responderle para luego irse —con el temperamento explosivo de Eren, agradecía que no entendiera el francés. Pero no tardaría en saltarle al cuello de todas maneras—, Un hombre detrás suyo, en la mesa contigua, habló.

—A mi no me están incomodando.

Levi se quedó petrificado. Era un señor algo viejo, con cara de bueno y las mejillas sonrojadas. Su —supuso—, esposa estaba en frente, que también escrutaba a la camarera, enojada.

—Señor… — la camarera habló con voz suave pero con un dejo de advertencia.

—Que usted, señorita. — continuó el hombre, ofendido por el tono de advertencia ¿Acaso pensaba que por ser viejo lo podría amedrar? —. No acepte que hay muchas maneras de amar, está incomodando más a las personas a que estos dos jóvenes compartan una cita.

Levi lo miró, tratando de transmitirle su agradecimiento.

—¿Qué le dice? — preguntó Eren, ansioso. No entendía nada, y eso hacía que sus dedos temblaran de incertidumbre.

Juraba que si hacía sentir mal a su Levi, dejaría sus códigos de lado y le lanzaría un puñetazo a esa desagradable camarera.

Violencia de género sus pelotas.

—Esos muchachos no están haciendo nada malo. — Levi tuvo que reprimir un gesto de suficiencia. La mujer de la familia que tenía dos niños —los únicos en el lugar, por los cuales la camarera le había dicho que dejaran de demostrarse afecto—, había intervenido.

¡Ja, idiota!

Ante el revuelo y la camarera discutiendo con varios clientes, Eren le miró apenado. Le preguntó si querían que fueran a otro lugar, quizás podrían comprar algo y parar en el camino de vuelta a Carcassonne a admirar el paisaje y comer.

Pero ahora Levi era el que tenía la convicción ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a esa mujer? A nadie allí afuera le molestaba su presencia, solo se habían dado un beso y se habían tomado las manos. La emoción y el agradecimiento hacían bulla en él, generando una sensación cálida dentro de su pecho.

La sensación de ser defendido.

Otra camarera salió del salón, advertida por la situación afuera. Se acercó a su compañera a preguntar qué pasaba, pero antes de que esta pudiera responder, el mismo anciano le explicó lo que pasaba.

—Ella está discriminando a estos jóvenes de aquí. — los señaló—. Cuando ellos no han hecho nada.

Al final, se solucionó el problema.

—Charlotte, ve a atender a las mesas de adentro ¿Si? Yo me encargaré de esta zona. — le dijo con una sonrisa la amable muchacha. Una pequeña y menuda rubia de ojos celestes. Se giró hacia ellos—. Lamento las molestias. Lo que pasa es que un chico le robó a su novio.

Levi rió ante eso, tratando de no ser demasiado obvio. Eren le miró con ojos de cachorro, sin entender nada.

Al final, terminaron pidiendo una ensalada con frutos de mar, algo sano para contrarrestar toda la comida chatarra que habían ingerido en esos días. Y por supuesto, no pudo faltar una icónica botella de Blanquette de Limoux. Cuando la camarera se acercó con la cuenta de la pareja de ancianos al lado suyo, Eren le lanzó una mirada, y Levi se inclinó para robarla de las manos de la camarera. Puso su tarjeta de crédito y se la volvió a entregar, a costa del hombre que insistió en que no era necesario.

—Por favor, es lo menos que podemos hacer. — le dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego de terminar, un café junto con una mousse de chocolate llegó en frente de sus ojos. Eren sacó su cámara, encantado por el paisaje. Y, obviamente, no pudo evitar retratar a su Levi, todo hermoso ahí sentado en la mesa, obnubilando a los presentes con su existir. Una pequeña sonrisita decoraba sus rosados labios, dándole un aspecto, a su vista, adorable.

—Te amo. — le soltó, de repente.

Y es que no lo pudo evitar.

Retrató el sonrojo en las mejillas de su amor. Una de esas manos blancas tomó la suya, entrelazando sus dedos. Con otra sonrisita, le miró a los ojos y dijo:

—Yo también.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Quizás no lo hayan notado, pero quiero aclarar la importancia de la frase de Levi que fue el final del capítulo... él nunca dijo en voz alta que amaba a Eren. Eren si se lo dijo, muchas veces. Cayó en bandeja por nuestro amado francés, pero el enano es terco y todavía no se animaba a admitirlo.

Tampoco sé si se dieron cuenta ; v ; -cuando no sos buena expresando las cosas en el fic- pero quería hacer notar que Eren, viajando por muchos lugares y viviendo tantas cosas, aprendió muchísimo... y es muy sabio desde el lado del disfrute de la vida y ser algo egoísta, cosa que Levi no sabe ser. Quizás enfatice eso en los próximos capítulos ¡Es parte de la esencia del personaje! Y creo que me centré mucho en la trama romántica y perdió algo de su toque. Perdón por eso.

No tengo mucho más que decir. Muchísimas gracias a todas esas hermosas personitas que dejaron review, los amo, los amo, los amo... me alegran muchísimo el día.

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


	18. Spaghetti y Bastide Saint-Louise

**¡Actualización! Como podrán ver.**

 **Buenos días, hermosas lectoras. Les traigo el siguiente capítulo de la historia...**

 **La verdad no me siento demasiado conforme. Estos últimos capítulos me han dado la sensación de que tienen bastante relleno, y ha perdido un poco la gracia de la trama principal: Eren enamorando a Levi. Pero de todas maneras, el fanfic está por terminar. Estamos en la recta final de sucesos que van a dar al desenlace tan esperado.**

 **Por cierto, notarán que este capítulo se llama "Spaghetti y Bastide Saint-Louise". Los Spaghettis aparecen, pero el nombre del lugar no. Pasa que, en realidad, Carcassonne se le llama a la ciudad medieval, pero la parte Moderna se llama así (Segun lo que recuerdo y tengo entendido) es una ciudad realmente encantadora. Tanto la parte medieval como moderna.**

 **Espero que les guste, y sin mucho más, les dejaré leer.**

* * *

Eren bajó a desayunar.

Aspiró el delicioso aroma del ambiente, a café, chocolate y tarta de manzana. Sonrió ¡Tarta de manzana! Cómo amaba ese postre, y mucho más si era preparado por su suegra.

Ah, como amaba esa palabra. Normalmente infundiría terror en cualquier persona que tuviera que conocer a los padres de su pareja, pero él ya los había enfrentado, y no podía estar más agradecido de que el amor de su vida tuviera unos padres tan amorosos.

Por lo menos con él lo eran.

No había demasiada gente en el lugar, el hotel estaba prácticamente vacío al ser temporada baja. De todas maneras, con los días había aprendido a distinguir quienes eran locales o clientes regulares. Había muchas personas que adoraban ir a la cafetería en las mañanas. Disfrutando de un desayuno espléndido y un ambiente hogareño.

Además, para Eren, tenía un pequeño extra. Podía disfrutar de ver a su francesito.

Al pasar a su lado lo tomó de la cintura y le robó un beso, festejando en su interior. Levi no se había negado ni lo había castrado por hacer eso en frente de todos.

Un calorcito hermoso se le instaló en el pecho.

Levi le había dicho que lo amaba. Todavía no caía en eso.

Luego de volver de Saint Hilaire habían paseado por Carcassonne un poco. Fueron a la ciudad medieval a comprar algo de ese delicioso chocolate belga y volvieron al departamento de Levi, dónde se encerraron en su habitación a ver películas. Si era sincero, no recordaba muy bien que era lo que habían visto. Después de todo, estaba demasiado concentrado en llenar de besos a su novio.

Además, como una compensación a su amada suegra —volvía a repetir, amaba esa palabra—, le había comprado unas botellas de vino. Además, un par también para él. Después de probar semejante delicia, debía tener por lo menos una caja en su casa en Alemania.

Cuando llevara a Levi allí, cenarían bebiendo una copa de esa bebida.

Luego de que los clientes se fueran, acomodaron en conjunto dos mesas para sentarse a desayunar los cuatro. Levi al lado suyo, y en frente Kuschel.

—¡Cierto, amor! — dijo ella, mirando a su hijo—. Pasado mañana es la cena del aniversario del hotel, Levi ¿Lo recuerdas?

La cara de su amor lo dijo todo. Soltó una pequeña risita, recibiendo una mirada fea de ese hombre. El padre del francés suspiró, decepcionado.

—Hijo, es una fecha que deberías recordar…

—Perdón. — se disculpó, dándole una mordida a su Lemon Pie. No dijo nada cuando uno de los brazos de Eren pasó por su cintura—. Es que estos días he estado con la cabeza en otra cosa.

Pero Eren pudo notar como el humor de Levi decreció severamente.

—Claro, si te ha agarrado la cabeza de novio. — se burló la mujer. A Levi le invadió un sonrojo, mascullando cosas por lo bajo—. Obviamente, Eren, debes venir.

—¡Seguro! — dijo antes de que Levi respondiera por él. A Eren no le molestaba que la gente pensara que eran pareja, al contrario de su amor. Bien sabía que Levi se cohibía, ya que era un pueblo chico y conocía a mucha gente. No quería que el rumor se esparciera, no porque estuviera avergonzado, sino porque no era necesario que todo Carcassonne se enterara de que tenía un novio extranjero.

—¿Vamos a tener que vestirnos de gala como el año pasado? — renegó. Levi, en realidad, amaba usar trajes. Le encantaba la moda, era un "pequeño príncipe" según su madre. Pero tener que estar toda la noche enfundado en uno de esos le hacía tener calambres de solo pensarlo.

—¡Obviamente! — respondió ella—. Con lo más lindo que tengas. Después de todo, es el aniversario número treinta.

—¿Gala? — murmuró Eren, preocupado. Miró a su amor. Verde y gris se conectaron— La otra vez pasamos por una tienda de ropa formal ¿No? ¿Estará abierta?

—¿No tienes nada? — preguntó, terminando su café—. Te daría uno mío, pero ni siquiera tienes que tratar para saber que no te van a entrar.

—De todas maneras, la última vez que usé un traje fue en mi graduación, y en ese momento medía diez centímetros menos… así que necesito uno. —tomó uno de los mechones de cabello negro de Levi y lo acarició con suavidad. Seguramente el muy hermoso se vería fantástico en un traje. Su contextura delgada y su figura con solo algunas curvas masculinas eran ideales para un smoking.

No, Eren. No puedes levantar una erección. No, no, no…

—Está la tienda del señor Pierre. — le dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

—Sí, vimos una camisa ahí el otro día… — Eren se sentía algo excluido, pero al mirar al padre de Levi, este parecía estar totalmente acostumbrado a que su hijo y esposa se fundieran en su propia burbuja. Comenzaron a hablar de que traje sería mejor para Eren, decidiendo por él.

De todas maneras, no importaba. Pensó, mientras sonreía y atraía la cintura de Levi a su persona, ganándose momentáneamente su atención. Él no sabía mucho de esas cosas de vestirse, y Levi parecía disfrutarlo. Por lo que hablaba ahora y le había dicho cuando habían visto la dichosa camisa aguamarina.

Le daría el gusto que nunca le había dado ni siquiera a su propia madre: Arrastrarlo por donde quisiera para comprarle ropa.

Debía verse de lo mejor para merecer a su amor.

-x-

Los días habían mejorado, aunque el pronóstico decía que empeoraría. Por ahora, disfrutaban del sol que con suavidad acariciaba sus rostros. Había dejado la camioneta en el hotel, optando por caminar junto con Levi. Sin importar lo mucho que protestara su novio tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos y acariciando el dorso suavemente.

Levi lo llevó a la zona del centro, donde la antigua Carcassonne era tan moderna como cualquier otra ciudad. Se detenían a ver las vidrieras de las tiendas, observando en silencio y luego siguiendo con su caminata, completamente sincronizados. No eran necesarias las palabras, y eso le generaba un lindo calorcito dentro suyo.

Llegaron a la tienda del señor Pierre. La camisa, para su alivio, seguía en ese maniquí de torso. Levi tironeó su mano y se adentraron a la tienda. Tenía un ambiente antiguo y muy formal. Varios trajes se lucían en múltiples maniquíes y varias perchas. También había un aroma a limón constante, que le hizo aspirar profundo.

Levi saludó a un anciano detrás de un mostrador, sonriéndose mutuamente. Se dieron un par de besos en las mejillas, saludo típico europeo.

No debía ponerse celoso ¿No? Era solo un simpático ancianito que parecía conocer bien. Pero de todas maneras, sus manos picaron, y no pudo evitar acercarse y tomar de la cintura a su novio. Este ni se inmutó, y siguió hablando en su hermoso francés a ese viejito con las mejillas sonrosadas y un vaso de Whiskey al lado. Sus ojos estaban bastante cerrados, y posaba con una permanente sonrisa.

De un momento a otro, Levi se giró a mirarlo.

—Ven. — le dijo, arrastrándolo hasta la parte de la tienda dónde estaban las camisas. Llevó sus manos inmediatamente a las de aguamarina, tomando un talle L y poniéndolo en frente de su torso. Una mueca pensativa se mostró en su carita, hermosa y linda carita. Le dio esa y una XL—. Pruébatelas.

Miró a los lados y ubicó un probador. Entró allí y se sacó su buzo y camiseta, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta.

—¡Cierra, desnudista! — protestó Levi, completamente indignado. De todas maneras, no hizo nada cuando Eren dejó, en contra de sus protestas, a la vista como se cambiaba. Total, su amor estaba escrutando profundamente cómo le quedaba la camisa—. La L te queda bien.

—Es un poco ajustada, no estoy acostumbrado a ello. — dijo, moviendo un poco sus hombros. De todas maneras, al mirarse en el espejo, la tela le quedaba como un guante. Se acoplaba perfectamente a sus músculos, y terminaba justo donde lo hacía el cinturón que llevaba puesto—. Pero la XL es demasiado grande.

Levi solo lo miró, asintiendo.

Se pasaron un par de horas dentro de aquel local, incluso cuando este debería haber cerrado, el señor Pierre conocía tan bien a Levi que le dejó a cargo el lugar mientras se iba a almorzar a su casa. Levi terminó escogiendo un traje negro ceñido, unos pantalones de vestir y zapatos del mismo color.

—¿No parecería que voy a un funeral? — rió un poco al ver el traje en la percha. Levi lo miró feo.

—Claro que no, es para resaltar el color vibrante de la camisa. — indicó, acercándose con una corbata color blanco perlado—. Y también de tus ojos.

—Aw ¿Debería tomarme eso como un cumplido? — le dijo, tomando su cintura. Levi se zafó inmediatamente, lanzándole otra de sus casi patentadas miradas de protesta. Tomó el saco colgado en la percha y se lo tendió. Eren se lo puso, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, terminando por abotonarlo. Movió sus hombros, acomodándose a la suave tela que lo apresaba—. ¿Y? ¿Ahora suspiras por mí?

Eren le lanzó un besito y guiñó un ojo.

—Hnn… — meditó, frunciendo su ceño. Sin anticipación, se acercó unos pasos y abalanzó sobre su cuerpo. Eren lo abrazó, completamente sorprendido por la repentina actitud amorosa y mimada de su novio—. No quiero que vayas. Va a estar lleno de las amigas de mamá con sus hijas, te van a comer con la mirada porque eres un maldito extranjero moreno de ojos claros y… — respiró, pegándose a su pecho—. No quiero.

Eren sonrió. Su estómago vibró en una sensación de lo más hermosamente fabulosa y la ternura inundó toda su persona. Acarició su espalda y besó su cabeza, consiguiendo la atención de esos ojitos azules y grises que tanto le tenían loco.

—Te amo. — dijo Eren, tomando su rostro, sintiendo los brazos de Levi pasar por su cintura. Se puso en puntitas y le robó un beso.

Lo que no sabía Levi, era que con esos gestos también le robaba el corazón.

—Ya sé que me amas. — se quejó, escondiéndose de nuevo en el hueco de su hombro y cuello—. Pero igual te van a mirar.

—No me van a mirar tanto, seguro se quedarán obnubilados con tu presencia y a mí no me dirán ni hola. Yo debería ser el celoso ¿Y si te tratan de robar de mí? ¿Qué haré con mi vida?

—Toda esa gente ya me conoce, no soy más que el hijo único de los Ackerman que no fue a la universidad y todavía no hace nada con su vida. —dijo con tono amargo.

Se quedaron en silencio.

—Entonces puedes refregarles en la cara que conociste a un extranjero, lo sedujiste vilmente, lo hiciste volverse loco por ti a tal punto que te dejó que le eligieras la ropa, y que ahora solo tiene ojos para ti. — acarició su mejilla, mirándolo a los ojos—. Y si quieres agregarle un plus, que después de la fiesta te hará el amor como un animal y te dejará sin caminar.

—Eres un guarro. — insultó, pero aún así se echó a reir mientras le daba un golpecito—. Sácate eso, vamos a llevarlo. Y comprarte ropa de ciudad nueva, no creas que no he notado que llevas una semana y media con el mismo jean. —Eren maldijo en alemán—. Y nada de maldiciones en idiomas que no conozco.

-x-

Eren suspiró, malhumorado.

El mal humor de Levi había empeorado con el paso de las horas, y el mal humor del francés derivaba en su propio mal humor.

¿Ahora qué le había pasado?

Por lo menos sabía que él no tenía la culpa, y trataba de no empeorar la situación buscando provocarlo o cosas así. Pero estaba nervioso, tenso. Sabía que estaba en frente a una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento explotaría.

Lo arrastró a una tienda de ropa moderna. Ni siquiera se molestó en chequear la marca, habían pasado por tantos locales en tan pocas horas que su mente solo era una maraña de cansancio, fastidio y hambre. Si, tenía mucha hambre. Quería comerse una pizza extra grande de un solo bocado, si era posible.

Pero no era posible, porque Levi insistía en llevarlo de aquí allá.

Le puso una pila de ropa en la mano para que se probara, haciendo que suspirara con fastidio.

—Tú me pediste que te ayudara a conseguir ropa. — se abogó—. Así que no hagas gestos.

—Tengo hambre. — se quejó, caminando hacia el probador. Levi le siguió. Para poder chequear que las cosas le quedaban bien, entraban juntos a los probadores. Cosa que normalmente le daría pie para hacer toda clase de cosas divertidas, ahora solo le hacía sentir atosigado. Cada que se ponía una prenda Levi lo escrutaba profundamente con la mirada.

—Ese color te queda bien. — tomó la sudadera borgoña entre sus manos, frotando con sus pulgares la tela. Eren no dijo nada—. Aunque la tela no me convence.

—Es un lindo buzo, un lindo color, un lindo tamaño. La ropa se desgastará igual. La llevaré.

Una mano en su pecho lo detuvo, como siempre. Retuvo un bufido exasperado.

—Puedes conseguir uno de mejor calidad, lo barato sale caro.

Nuevamente, no le dejaba elegir.

Luego de salir de esa tienda le propuso ir a comer una pizza por ahí. Levi aceptó, y tratando de mejorar el ambiente, Eren quiso tomar su mano. Una pequeña sonrisita se dibujó en su cara cuando Levi no rechazó el contacto, y además, había entrelazado sus dedos.

Llegaron a una pizzería y pidieron una napolitana con extra ajo. Las cosas, por suerte, no estaban tan tensas como antes.

—Podríamos ir a ver una película. — dijo de repente—. Y hacer cosas malas en la oscuridad de la sala.

—O podríamos ir a ver una película y sentarnos a _ver_ una interesante película. — rebatió, masticando con cuidado su porción de pizza. Estaba algo aceitosa por el delicioso queso que tenía arriba y el aceite de ajo.

—También es una buena idea. — coincidió.

Levi rodó los ojos, notando como Eren comía prácticamente como un bruto. Bueno, tampoco para tanto. Pero es que el tipo ni se molestaba en limpiarse las manos cada tanto. Quizás era algo mañoso, sí. Después de todo, con solo tocar la pizza de nuevo se ensuciaría. Pero ver sus dedos cubiertos en aceite le repugnaba.

—Eren… — tomó una servilleta y atrapó la mano morena con esa. El alemán lo miró—. No seas puerco.

—No estoy siendo puerco. — se abogó—. Estoy comiendo como hombre.

Levi rodó los ojos.

—Un hombre puerco. — repasó los dedos largos con el papel, dedicándose a sacarle cada gota de aceite. Eren rió, comiendo pizza de todas maneras con la otra mano. Cuando el francés se sintió satisfecho, lo liberó—. Podrías ser más delicado.

—Podría.

-x-

Eren suspiró, cansado, sentándose en una banca. Levi advirtió que paró y volvió sobre sus pasos, acomodándose a su lado. Había varias bolsas en el suelo, todas con ropa nueva para el moreno. Un par más en la camioneta — a algunos metros—, y un conjunto de ropa nueva puesto. Una sudadera blanca de DC con un par de jeans azul oscuro.

Se sorprendió al sentir un abrazo.

—¿Te cansé? — preguntó el francés suavemente. Eren sonrió, acariciando su espalda y dejando un beso en su frente.

—Tu jamás me cansarás. Me cansa comprar ropa. No es mi actividad favorita. — el sol les daba en la cara suavemente, entibiando sus cuerpos. El frío del ambiente hacía que no sintiera casi los dedos, pero solo con tener a Levi a su lado se sentía tibio—. De toda la que hemos comprado, dudo que vaya a usar mucha.

—Entonces ¿Para qué la compraste? — preguntó, molesto.

—Parecías tan feliz vistiéndome a tu gusto que simplemente te dejé ser. Además, no es como si la fuera a tirar. No crezco más, y en algún momento tendré que dejar de viajar y vestirme como un andrajoso aventurero. — Levi rió por cómo se había llamado a sí mismo—. Aunque amo mi ropa cómoda llena de bolsillos y perfecta para caminar.

—No puedo creer que solo tuvieras dos pares de jeans. — rodó los ojos, a la vez que se paraba—. Y un batallón de pantalones balí y cargo.

—Deberías probar de comprarte algunos. — se sacudió un poco la ropa y tomaron las bolsas entre los dos—. No importa cuanto ame verte en esos jeans negros ajustados, no puedes llevarlos al amazonas o a la montaña.

—Eren.

Ambos frenaron.

Eren allí se dio cuenta de su "error" aunque él no lo consideraba así. Había jurado que se lo iba a llevar por el mundo. Y a menos que fuera una causa mayor, no dejaría de insistir en que ese hombrecito debía ponerse unos buenos balí, una musculosa y tomar un machete.

—Lo siento. — suspiró. Continuó caminando hasta la camioneta, y aunque sabía que Levi estaba detrás suyo caminando, no lo esperó. Abrió la puerta y lanzó las bolsas en los asientos traseros, pasándose una mano por el rostro con frustración.

Ambos estaban bastante tensos.

Levi había entrado en un estado de mal humor al enterarse de la fiesta del hotel — al cual estaría obligado a asistir—, y a Eren se le contagiaba.

Pero de alguna manera, no discutieron ni tuvieron ninguna discordia en el trayecto al departamento de Levi. Llegaron y este se puso a cocinar unos fideos con salsa, algo básico para llenarse el estómago. Eran hombres, por dios. Hombres con lomo de plata, pelo en el pecho y abdominales de espartano — bueno, en el caso de Levi… seguía siendo masculino incluso con sus rollitos—, Y aunque habían comido una pizza hace un rato no les bastaba para saciar sus estómagos. No luego de seguir caminando.

Así que se sentó a disfrutar del aroma de la comida cocinándose y la hermosa vista de Levi de espaldas. Carajo, que lindo trasero.

Le daban ganas de apretujarlo entre sus manos, hundir su rostro entre esos pomposos cachetes y sentir su suave piel de bebé.

—Dijiste eso en voz alta.

Oh, rayos.

No pudo evitar, obviamente, que cuando pasara cerca suyo su mano se deslizara convenientemente hasta esa retaguardia y apretujara una de sus nalgas. Levi lo miró feo y estuvo a punto de insultarlo, pero fue jalado en contra de su voluntad. Los colores se le subieron a la cara cuando sintió como Eren manoseaba su trasero sin vergüenza alguna.

—Son como… como dos lindas y esponjosas montañas, con un valle que surca entre ellas. ¿Te he dicho que me encantan los valles? — Levi quiso asesinarlo. Realmente quiso, sintió ese instinto primitivo y salvaje nacer de su interior, esas ganas de saltarle al cuello y desangrarlo por su atrevimiento—. ¿Me dejas explorarlo?

Lo golpeó.

Y bien merecido se lo tenía.

Eren se quedó riendo tirado en el sillón, con la mano posada en su frente para tantear si se estaba haciendo un chichón. Louie estaba en su cálido vientre —el desnudista se había quitado la camiseta—, acurrucado y ronroneado, el muy vendido. Levi se dedicó a ponerle la atención debida a los fideos que estaba hirviendo en la olla, cuidando que no se pegaran. También hizo una rápida salsa de tomate, bien especiada y que olía deliciosa.

Luego de un rato, Eren se levantó y colocó de nuevo la ropa —Levi le insistió en que se iba a agarrar un resfriado si se quedaba como un stripper—, y llenó el bowl de comida del gato, siguiendo las instrucciones del francés. Colocó la mesa y pronto ambos estaban almorzando —de nuevo—.

—Eren.— le llamó su novio, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. — Usa la cuchara.

—¿La cuchara? ¿Para qué querría usar la cuchara al comer fideos?

Levi suspiró, frunciendo su ceño.

—¿Para agarrar bocados que quepan en tu boca, por ejemplo? Además de ser más prolijo. — Eren lo miró a los ojos mientras se inclinó sobre el plato para que los fideos colgaran de su boca y cayeran en el plato. Levi frunció aún más el ceño. — ¡No seas puerco!

—¡No estoy siendo puerco! — se quejó con la comida en la boca, escupiendo algo de salsa—. Bueno, eso sí fue puerco…

—Te vas a terminar ensuciando la ropa nueva solo por ser incivilizado, Jesucristo. Usa la maldita cuchara y trata de no hacer un enchastre cada que te llevas un bocado a la boca.

A Eren eso le dolió.

No es que fuera lo más importante del mundo. De hecho, sentía también algo de impotencia al enojarse por algo tan banal como eso. Pero es que, una cosa era decirlo en juego para molestarlo. Pero algo en las palabras de Levi le había dolido.

Habían sido hirientes.

Él no era un incivilizado ¿Cierto? Levi estaba acostumbrado a comer con cuchara, solo era eso. Estaba de mal humor y muy sensible ese día, solo ese. Tendría que aguantárselo como acto de amor a él. Estar en las buenas y en las malas, y Eren estaba completamente dispuesto a poner lo mejor de si para que la cosa no empeorara y ambos terminaran enojados y sin darse besitos por días.

Pero aún así le dolió que lo tratara de una manera tan grosera, porque no le cabía otra palabra. Está bien, era su novio, lo amaba y era muy consciente del humor de perros que se podía traer Levi, pero por esas mismas razones quizás debería tenerle algo más de consideración en vez de tratarlo como un puerco sucio que no sabe comer y no es digno de estar sentado en su mesa.

Eren era demasiado transparente. Sus sentimientos siempre parecían reflejarse perfectamente en su rostro y ojos, pero a su vez podían ser muy confundibles. Y Levi interpretó que Eren se había ofuscado por corregirle que usara la cuchara, con sus cejas fruncidas y su mirada concentrada en el plato de comida que ahora vagamente tocaba. Rodó los ojos, no creyendo lo infantil que podía llegar a ser.

—Si tanto te molesta que quiera que uses cuchara no te lo volveré a corregir, no es para que pongas esa cara de berrinche, por dios. Haz lo que quieras, pero luego no me pidas con ojos de cachorro que quite las manchas rojas de tu ropa blanca.

—No dije ni una palabra. — ahora Eren si se había ofuscado ¿Pero que mosca le había picado? ¡Y que ganas de generar discusiones en base a una estúpida cuchara y su manera de comer fideos! —. Solo me había sumergido un poco en mi mente, eso es todo. Deja de sacar conclusiones todo el tiempo, y en todo caso, la ropa que se manchará será la mía, no la tuya. Tampoco es como si no supiera quitar una mancha o poner en acción un lavarropas.

Levi lo miró unos segundos con un semblante indescifrable y no dijo nada. Solo dirigió sus ojos a su plato y siguió comiendo. Eren admiró la posibilidad de ir a buscar una cuchara y dar el problema por cerrado, teniendo que aprender el proceso extraño que era usar ese implemento para comer unos fideos. Pero no quería. Estaba bien con la manera en la que los comía, siempre se las había arreglado y casi nunca se manchaba la ropa. Tampoco es como si Levi se quedara exento de las misteriosas gotas rojas que de repente aparecían en la tela ¿Cierto? ¡Claro que no! Aunque su novio fuera hermoso seguía siendo un ser humano a merced de la inclemente salsa. Y después de todo ¿Quién no se había manchado la ropa alguna vez al comer fideos con salsa de tomate?

Así que siguió comiendo en silencio. Su orgullo era demasiado grande para ceder y buscar la cuchara, o para quitarse el buzo blanco nuevo y que, en todo caso, se manchara su camiseta gris que estaba debajo. El ambiente era muy tenso en incómodo. Levi bufó cuando escuchó el celular vibrar por quinta vez encima de la mesa, y lo tomó dando una pequeña disculpa. Era muy particular y educado, pensó para si mismo. Ya lo había notado antes, claro que si, pero no podía dejar de encontrar adorables —o irritantes—, detallitos en su Levi. Uno de ellos es que no le gustaba usar el celular —ni que lo usaran—, cuando se estaba comiendo. Era siempre una distracción, y le parecía sumamente grosero que alguien se abstrajera en tal aparato en vez de prestar atención a la persona que tiene en frente.

A Eren le parecía totalmente correcto. Y por supuesto, no le dijo ni recriminó nada cuando Levi chequeó el celular para ver que sucedía. Escribió un veloz mensaje en respuesta y luego lo dejó de lado, centrándose en comer.

Eren lo miró picar los fideos sin muchas ganas. Él ya había terminado los suyos, pero Levi parecía no tener hambre.

—¿No quieres más? — preguntó con suavidad. Los ojitos grises de su novio se dirigieron a él, y pudo notar por un momento la tristeza que los empañaba. Decidió no preguntar nada, hace rato que parecía sumergido en sus pensamientos, y no se creía quién para inmiscuirse en lo que le pasaba. Había aprendido de Levi que si quería decirle algo, lo diría por su cuenta. Presionar solo haría que se enojara y cerrara más—. Si no los quieres, dámelos.

—Sigues con hambre ¿Eh? — se burló, pasándole su plato. Eren sonrió, tomando los cubiertos de nuevo—. No entiendo cómo sobrevivías antes.

—Puedo sobrevivir sin comer. Aunque ojalá pudiera llenarme de tus exquisiteces todos los días.

Levi se cubrió el rostro.

—Se me está pegando tu perversión que malpensé eso.

Eren dio una risotada, y casi se atora con los riquísimos fideos que había preparado su futuro esposo. Levi rió un poquito, relajándose un tanto de la tensión por la que estaba pasando, y no dijo nada más con respecto a la manera de comer fideos de su novio.

Hasta que pasó.

Eren quiso llevarse un bocado a su boca. Pensó que los fideos estaban firmemente enredados en el tenedor, pero no fue así. No estaba inclinado hacia adelante así que no alcanzó a dejar caer la pasta sobre el plato, como debería haber sido. No. Cayeron —obviamente—, sobre su buzo blanco, luego aterrizando en la silla, ya que convenientemente sus piernas estaban separadas por el famoso "men spread".

Levi lo miró, y Eren ya empezaba a quejarse en su interior por el sermón que iría a recibir. Fue casi en cámara lenta como la cara de su compañero se comenzó a desfigurar en una mueca de Ira.

—¡Te lo dije! — saltó, apoyando sus manos en la mesa y levantándose, con intenciones de ir a buscar un trapo para limpiar la mancha—. ¡Te dije que comieras con cuchara, que te ibas a manchar la ropa! ¿Y pues qué? ¡Ahora hay una mancha roja de salsa, que cuesta MUCHO sacar, en la sudadera blanca y NUEVA!

Eren agachó la mirada. Porque tenía razón. Le recordaba como cuando era pequeño y su madre lo regañaba de la misma manera. Bufó, notoriamente ofuscado. De todas maneras, ya no era un puto crío como para que lo estuvieran regañando a tal magnitud. Levi se estaba pasando un poco.

—Lo siento, lo lavaré y le quitaré la mancha. — se levantó y quitó el buzo, apoyando su mano debajo de la mancha. Levi trajo un trapo y la frotó, en un inútil intento de sacarla. Solo la dispersó más por la tela—. Eso no servirá, si tienes quitamanchas déjame que yo se…

—¿Perdona? — lo interrumpió con un tono brusco. Eren se hizo hacia atrás, sorprendido—. Te dije que no iba a sacar la mancha, ahora te jodes bien jodido. Búscate algún lavadero por ahí para quitarla, porque aquí no lo harás.

Eren frunció el ceño.

—¡Levi! ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan infantil? Te estoy pidiendo unas pocas gotas de quitamanchas antes de que esto se seque y el daño sea irreversible. Si quieres después te compro un balde lleno de quitamanchas, diablos ¡No lo sé! O cualquier otra cosa que sacie tu enferma obsesión de la limpieza.

Se le había pasado la lengua.

—¿Perdona? — el tono calmo sonaba muchísimo más mortífero—. ¿Te atreves a llamarme infantil, señor "No como con cuchara porque mi puto orgullo de hombre es demasiado grande y prefiero dejarlos colgando y luego sorberlos manchando todo"? ¿¡Te atreves a llamarme infantil cuando hace un rato hacías un _puto_ berrinche porque te pedí que usaras una maldita cuchara!?

—¡No me levantes el tono de voz! ¡Y que no estaba haciendo un berrinche, maldición! ¿¡En algún momento me escuchaste berrear o contradecirte de una manera tan terca cómo tú me contradices todo el tiempo!? ¿¡Con ese tono tan soberbio de "Yo me lo sé todo, hazme caso"!? ¡Simplemente no quería usar la maldita cuchara porque es complicado, como tampoco quería comprar este buzo blanco que sabía que tarde o temprano iba a manchar! ¿¡Sabes por qué!? ¡Porque yo no ando como enfermo cuidándome de cada estúpida mota de polvo que aterriza en la tela!

Levi retrocedió.

Ya iban dos veces que lo llamaba _enfermo_ por su afición a la limpieza.

Desvió los ojos un segundo. Le dolía ¿Era eso lo que realmente pensaba Eren? ¿Lo que se guardaba todo el tiempo mientras le engatusaba diciéndole lo lindo que era o lo tierno o lo sexy o lo que fuese? Él no era un enfermo. Solo era cuidadoso, mucho más que la gente común, y sobre todo mucho más que ese extranjero roñoso. Casi le dio un Patatús cuando lo vio entrar por la recepción.

Y sorpresivamente, ya no tenía ganas de discutir. Porque podría haber respondido a esas frases tan hirientes con algo mucho peor, pero ya estaba harto. Quería estar solo y dejar de gritar, las cuerdas vocales le ardían. Además, sabía que si seguían las cosas se podrían poner demasiado feas, y tampoco quería decir cosas que no quería solo por el calor del momento.

No quería.

—Vete. —murmuró, cruzándose de brazos. No se atrevió a cruzar su mirada con la de Eren, porque estaba seguro de que se le cristalizarían los ojos ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan vulnerable?

¿Qué le había hecho Eren?

—Oh ¿Ahora me echas? ¿Ni siquiera quieres enfrentarme, eh?

Eren se arrepintió. Estaba demasiado enojado, y su impulsividad ya no era cosa nueva. Había soltado la lengua, se arrepentía ¿Dónde había quedado su convicción de no hacerlo enojar porque tenía un mal día?

No se esperó que un furibundo Levi lo comenzara a empujar con una mano en su pecho hacia la salida. Abrió la puerta y lo empujó fuertemente afuera.

—¡Vete, maldita sea! ¡Y no vuelvas, infeliz! — trató de sonar rudo, pero su voz se quebró a la mitad. Y con eso, dio un portazo en la cara del extranjero.

Eren hizo una mueca de disgusto. En parte por la situación, en otra por la actitud de Levi y también porque él la había cagado de igual manera. Se dio vuelta sin mirar atrás y bajó por las escaleras, llegando a su camioneta. Abrió y cerró de un portazo. Manifestó su enojo golpeando violentamente el manubrio, arrancando un par de bocinazos de paso. Era malo controlando su ira.

Levi, mientras tanto, se sintió extremadamente solo al observar por la mirilla que Eren se dio la vuelta y no miró atrás.

Y su inconsciente le dijo _"¿Y que esperabas, imbécil? Descargaste tu mal humor con él todo el día y lo echaste de tu casa diciéndole que no vuelva"_ Y a Levi le dolió que su estúpido inconsciente tuviera la maldita razón.

Se deslizó lentamente con la espalda en la puerta, hasta quedar sentado abrazando a sus rodillas. Tenía la maldita _razón_. Pero lo que le asustaba es que él no sabía cómo solucionarlo.

* * *

Ay ; v ; Odio hacerlos pelear. Pero es necesario ¡Es necesario!

¿Recuerdan que el capítulo anterior había dicho que era la calma antes de la tormenta? Bueno, lamento decirles que estas son solo las primeras gotas de un nubarrón. Voy a tratar de meterle drama... siempre me da la sensación de que está demasiado lleno de azúcar. De todas maneras, no piensen que lo hago sobre la marcha y que de la nada se me ocurrió hacer drama en el fic. Todo lo que ha sucedido lo tengo planeado desde un principio...

Lamento haberme tardado con la actualización. He tenido varias responsabilidades que atender y los tiempos se me fueron recortando, dejando a los Fanfic en segundo plano. Ya se que van a decir. "Pero esta Patata, anda publicando mamadas todo el tiempo y no actualiza" y pasa, queridas lectoras, que también suele sucedernos a las escritoras que nos trabamos con el fic y tenemos que despejarnos realizando otras cosas. Pero ayer a la madrugada dije "Mañana es sábado... y que me pegue un rayo si no actualizo" ¡Y acá me tienen!

Voy a tratar de adelantar el siguiente capítulo, ya que ahora estoy en vacaciones ¡Yey! Pero también tengo otro proyecto que deseo terminar. De todas maneras, creo que me van a tener bastante activa este Enero. Si no es que me la paso todo el día en la playa o comiendo libros (?

Por otro lado, muchos perdones por no responder a los review. Ya he dicho esto antes, pero tengo la necesidad de reiterarlo: No soy buena respondiendo review ni dejándolos, siempre siento que no es suficiente y que les debo más. Aprecio muchísimo a todas esas personas hermosas que me van dejando comentarios a lo largo de la historia, como también amo a las lectoras que no los dejan pero se que están ahí.

Se me hicieron algo largas las notas de autora ¿Eh? xD Estoy rompiendo normas de Fanfiction (? Pero bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

Gracias por leer.

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


	19. Despedida

**¡Buenos días, hermosas lectoras!**

 **Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar ¡Me atrasé un día, demonios!**

 **Me voy a cubrir con escudo.**

 **Sin más, les dejaré leer.**

* * *

Eren se levantó en la mañana. Se quitó las colchas de encima al sentarse, pero se tomó un momento para rascarse la cabeza. Su mal humor se le notaba por todo el rostro. Suspiró, dejando caer su mano. Miró con detenimiento el Mapamundi en su antebrazo. Todavía no tenía nada en la zona de Francia, y es que no sabía exactamente que poner. Habían pasado varias opciones por su cabeza, pero no quería poner nada definitivo. No con las cosas como estaban, aunque estaba completamente seguro de que se podrían solucionar.

Suspiró, haciendo un ruido gracioso con sus labios. Se levantó definitivamente, le dolía la cabeza. Se rascó bajo el bóxer —venga, que era un hombre—, y se dirigió con pasos pesados y serpenteantes hasta el baño. Se duchó, afeitó y perfumó. Miró su rostro. Tenía un par de ojeras.

Estaba enojado consigo mismo. La pelea con Levi le había hecho mal, eso seguro. Pero le enojaba no poder superarlo, no poder disfrutar de Carcassonne debidamente por estar pensando en ese condenado francés que lo había echado de su casa sin miramientos.

Pero lo que más le enojaba era que no podía dejar de amarlo.

Salió del baño como su madre lo trajo al mundo y comenzó a buscar ropa en su valija. No solía viajar con demasiados bultos. En esa ocasión solo con su fiel mochila de Mochilero, una mochila común para llevar a todos lados y la cómoda valija color negro. Ya había acomodado toda la ropa del día anterior como se debía. Se puso unos pantalones balí blancos con rayas negras y una musculosa color bordó. Se calzó con unas zapatillas y salió de su habitación.

¿Qué iba a hacer durante todo el día?

Ya conocía Carcassonne, y no tenía ánimos para ir a alguna ciudad cercana como Toulouse o Lyon. Tampoco estaba la opción de ir a visitar a Levi y pasar el día con él por obvias razones. Era invierno, temporada baja, tampoco había atracciones importantes.

Suspiró, sentándose en la cama. Quizás podría tirarse a retozar toda la tarde esperando a que se hiciera de noche. No dejaría de asistir a la fiesta.

-x-

Levi despertó. Se duchó, fue a la cafetería y desayunó. Su madre le preguntó por Eren, ya que no había bajado a desayunar y su marido tampoco lo había visto pasar por la recepción. Su camioneta seguía en el estacionamiento del hotel. Le respondió antipáticamente que no sabía, que si fuera por él el extranjero podría estar tirado en una zanja desangrándose y no le interesaría.

Aunque esa era una mentira más grande que el Canal du Midi. Seguramente el muy idiota debía estar durmiendo como un oso en su habitación.

Así que terminó de comer, una porción de deliciosa tarta de canela a base de clara de huevo, con un café con leche. Ignoró el sentimiento de vacío al estar desocupada la silla a su lado. Su madre no era idiota, adivinó inmediatamente que se habían peleado de nuevo.

Y a Levi le daba coraje, porque ella lo había puesto como una pelea tonta de menor importancia. Y para él si era importante, habían discutido acaloradamente porque el idiota de Eren no comía como una persona civilizada.

Levi no se daba cuenta de que estaba dándole más importancia de la necesaria a una discusión que se podría arreglar con unas disculpas de su parte como las del contrario. Pero era testarudo, y dentro de él quería tener la razón. Quería que Eren se disculpara con él por la pelea.

Para así poder estar bien de nuevo y salir juntos en la camioneta como hace unos días.

Terminó de trabajar y se dirigió a la tienda de fotografía, caminando. Llegó de mala gana, e Isabel se sobresaltó cuando dejó su mochila bruscamente en el casillero. Se cambió, se puso una camisa blanca con sus jean negros y se quedó en el mostrador, haciendo idioteces con la computadora. Como siempre, no venía nadie. En ese pueblo muerto nunca venía nadie en invierno, y aunque le estaban pagando un buen sueldo por hacer prácticamente nada, se aburría.

Estaba desganado.

Clickeaba con aburrimiento las cartas del _solitario_ esperando con fervor a que se hiciera la hora de salida. Ya quería que fueran las seis de la tarde, por favor. Su mirada viajaba insistentemente de la pantalla al reloj colgado en la pared.

Suspiró. Sería un día largo.

-x-

Levi volvió a su departamento. Se quitó las zapatillas con pesadez y tiró su mochila en el sofá de la entrada. Caminó desganado hasta la cocina y comenzó a hervir agua para un café. Frunció el ceño, apagando la pava. Se fue a la heladera y sacó una lata de cerveza, abriendo el pestillo y dándole un gran trago. La amargura que debería haberse quedado solo segundos en su boca siguió presente. Había estado presente todo el día.

—Enano. — llamó Hanji, desde detrás. Levi se giró, terminando la lata de cerveza. La abolló casi con furia y la tiró al cesto de basura debajo de la mesada—. Eren pasó por aquí hace un rato.

Si no lo hubiera tragado antes, habría escupido el último trago de cerveza.

— ¿Y qué quería ese idiota? — trató de ser rudo e indiferente, pero Hanji lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Hacía ya casi seis años que eran compañeros de piso, sumado a esos los años que pasaron juntos en la secundaria desde que esa mujer se había mudado a sus catorce años a Carcassonne.

—Te dejó esto. — Hanji le extendió una cajita color negro, alargada. Levi la tomó, mirándola extrañado. ¿Un regalo?

—A-… — pensó un momento. Hanji ya lo conocía. No pasaría nada demostrando que Eren se había vuelto su insalubre debilidad—. ¿A qué hora vino?

—A eso de las cinco y media. — Respondió, acercándose a la heladera—. Podría decir que vino en tu búsqueda, pero creo que ambos sabemos que él ya conoce tus horarios de trabajo. —sacó una lata de cerveza. La dejó afuera. A Levi le gustaba la bebida bien fría, pero para ella era demasiado. Llegaba un punto en el que no le sentía el sabor.

A Levi le dolió un poco el que Eren no quisiera verlo. Porque no era estúpido. No había bajado en la mañana, no había pasado por la tienda de fotografía —eso era lógico, se dijo a sí mismo—, y le había venido a dejar un regalo en un horario donde sabía claramente que no estaba.

—Gracias, Han… —Se alejó del lugar con el paquete en mano. Llegó a la sala de estar y observó la cajita. Deshizo con lentitud un pequeño moño que mantenía la tapa en su lugar, era color dorado. Era un regalo elegante, para su sorpresa. Eren no era tanto de las cosas caras, sino sentimentales. Como cuando hace unos días le había regalado un pequeño gatito negro de cristal parecido a Louie. Lo tenía en su mesa de luz, al lado de la cama.

Abrió la cajita y contuvo la respiración. Reposaba una corbata color rosa pálido, con un matiz leve, algo perlado. Sus ojos brillaron, a la vez que se sonrojaba y llevaba sus manos a la suave tela. La había visto en la tienda del señor Pierre mientras Eren se probaba los trajes. Le había encantado, pero era fina y su economía no daba para cubrir ese tipo de gustos.

Eren le había observado todo el tiempo. Cuando se acercó a mirarla, cuando la tocó suavemente y sus ojos la recorrieron maravillados, como también cuando le mandaba miradas furtivas y una de despedida, prometiendo silenciosamente a la tela que algún día volvería por ella.

Además, un pequeño adorno de una Rosa del mismo color que la corbata con un pimpollo blanco y flores de Manzanilla reposaba arriba del todo, junto con un alfiler para ajustarlo al traje. Miró maravillado el regalo, era sumamente hermoso.

Su corazón latió. En ningún momento había comentado que le había gustado, en ningún momento sacó el tema. Eren con observarlo todo el tiempo adivinó su deseo.

Puso la tapa a la caja y suspiró. Hanji lo miraba desde lejos, emocionada por saber qué era lo que le había regalado. Dejó el regalo en su habitación y tomó sus llaves.

-x-

Eren bajó las escaleras sin apurarse demasiado. Había cuidado cada detalle de su traje. El puño de la camisa sobresalía levemente por debajo de la manga del traje, sus zapatos negros estaban brillosos y limpios, la camisa planchada y el traje impecable, sin una pelusa que interrumpiera el negro. Ya había algunas personas en el hall, y estaban pasando a la zona del comedor. Kuschel le había dicho que no iba a ser un mar de gente, después de todo eso era muy impropio de ellos. Sonrió al ver que ella estaba cerca, no quería caer como un extraño sin saber qué hacer entre todo ese mundo.

Ella estaba vestida con un muy elegante vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, entallado, con encaje en el borde final y las mangas, que eran hasta un poco más del codo. Llevaba joyería de oro y el cabello recogido en un rodete algo desordenado. A veces no creía que tuviera casi cincuenta años.

— ¡Eren, cariño! — exclamó ella, acercándose—. ¡Qué guapo estás! — tomó sus manos con fervor. Eren rió jovialmente, atrayendo algunas miradas de las personas del salón. Obviamente se iba a volver el foco. Un hombre moreno, de apariencia infartante y sonrisa de modelo.

Eso pensaba Levi, algo enojado. No quería que miraran a Eren… no quería.

—Levi ha elegido bien el conjunto ¿Eh? No podía esperar nada menos de mi hijo. — Ella tomó el brazo que Eren le ofrecía, y juntos entraron al salón de la cafetería. Había una mesa de buffet con distintos platillos, y algunas mesas disponibles por si se querían sentar a comer. Había gente adulta, como Kuschel, y joven, que suponía debían ser hijos o amigos cercanos.

A Eren le repugnaba.

Las fiestas sociales nunca habían sido lo suyo —aunque solía desenvolverse bastante bien—, y el que fuera un ambiente formal no ayudaba. La gente charlaba en francés y no les entendía un pito, pero podía sentir el tono arrogante en su voz.

Por lo menos podría comer la rica comida de las mesas.

Una señora habló en francés a Kuschel, mirándolo fijamente. Ella respondió que solo hablaba inglés, y que no entendía el francés. Allí la regordeta señora lo saludó con su precario acento, y no tardó ni diez segundos en introducirlo a su sobrina, Marie, que estaba al lado suyo. Una muchacha de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y tez algo morena. Unas graciosas pecas recorrían su nariz.

Saludó a la chica, dándole un beso en una mejilla y luego en la otra. Se presentó ante la señora y Marie, y después sintió un _muy fuerte_ pellizcón en su costado, cortesía de la madre del amor de su vida.

Ella lo miró con ojos amenazadores, mientras una sonrisa seguía plasmada en su cara para disimular con las invitadas.

—Kuschel ¿Crees realmente que soy ese tipo de hombre?

—No, pero un pellizcón nunca viene de más ¿No crees? — Y con eso, se retiró.

Eren se quedó hablando con la agradable Marie, a la cual descubrió le gustaban mucho las flores. Luego de un rato se unió a la conversación una muchacha bastante egocéntrica llamada Louise. Rubia, con bucles de Ricitos de Oro y unos ojos azules impactantes. Se sentía incómodo, porque no es como si las miradas depredadoras de las muchachas le pasaran desapercibidas. A la conversación en inglés se unió un muchacho más, Philip. Muy agradable, y sumamente inteligente.

—¡Ah, Levi! — llamó el muchacho, con voz alegre. Tenía ya un par de copas de Vino y Champagne encima. Eren se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de su novio pronunciado con tal felicidad por otra persona. Philip saludó a su amor. Sus miradas se conectaron, verde contra gris, y le regaló una sonrisa.

Levi dejó su copa de Champagne, se disculpó con una señora con la cual estaba hablando, y se acercó con sus pasos elegantes hasta donde estaban. Eren contuvo la respiración, y es que su francesito se había esmerado en verse de lo más hermoso. Llevaba un traje color azul entallado, una camisa blanca impecable, como su piel, y la corbata rosa que le había regalado.

Su corazón latió fuerte cuando vio lo bien que la lucía. Y no debía haber nadie en el mundo que le hiciera tanto honor a esa fina corbata como lo hacía el amor de su vida ¡Pero que bonito era! ¡Y que hermosamente delicadas quedaban las flores enganchadas en el borde izquierdo de su traje! Tan embelesado quedó, que se sorprendió cuando ya había llegado a su lado. Su mirada no se despegaba de ese condenado francés que tanto lo traía de los pelos.

—Marie, Louise, Philip. — dijo con su acento francés bien marcado. Lo miró a él—. Étranger.

—Levi. — saludó, con una sonrisa. Los otros tres se miraron entre si al notar la tensión entre ellos.

Levi lo miró de arriba abajo, chequeando su traje. Miró las solapas y frunció su lindo ceño. Cerró los dos pasos que había entre ellos y las acomodó un poco, alisándolas con una mano. Lo miró a los ojos con esa expresión de suficiencia que tanto le volvía loco y sumergió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sacó una cajita pequeña, de color blanco. La abrió y mostró un adorno con flores. Pequeñas florecillas blancas, algunas manzanillas, una margarita y un pequeño girasol. Era un adorno que no combinaba demasiado con la gama de colores que llevaba Eren, pero que definitivamente pegaba con su personalidad. El amarillo era el color más alegre de todos, y quedaba fantástico con el canela de su piel. Lo colocó con cuidado en la solapa, ajustando el alfiler para que no se moviera.

Eren sonrió. Sus ojos brillaron con el amor que tanto le caracterizaba cuando su mente decodificaba las facciones de Levi.

—Gracias. — le dijo, con un leve asentimiento. Levi lo miró, siguiendo con esa actitud de suficiencia, y se alejó un paso de él.

Louise le dijo algo en francés a su amor, riéndose al final. Marie no dijo nada y Philip frunció el ceño con molestia.

—Se hablar inglés, Louise. El que no haya ido a un instituto caro y vacío que cobra un ojo por cada mes no quiere decir que no lo pueda hablar perfectamente.

Eren contuvo una risa. Así que esa mujer había subestimado el conocimiento de su amor.

Dentro suyo, tenía todo un grupo de porristas apoyando a Levi.

—Parece que se conocen de antes. — comentó Philip. Él ya se hacía una idea, después de todo había sido compañero de secundaria de Levi.

—Es un extranjero cliente del hotel, nos hemos visto un par de veces. — después de todo, no era una mentira. Tan solo verdad disfrazada. Eren rió levemente. Iba a comentar algo más cuando alguien llamó a Levi desde otro extremo del salón. Parecía ser popular, y los celos se apoderaron unos segundos de su cuerpo.

—Te ves precioso esta noche.

Levi frenó y lo miró. En sus ojitos bailó un brillo encantador.

— _Mercí._

Eren sintió que se podía derretir en ese instante.

Poco tiempo después, en el que no dejó de enviarle miradas furtivas a ese menudo hombre, Kuschel invitó a todos a cenar. El hotel quizás era de toda la familia, pero el señor Ackerman era bastante serio e incluso se atrevería a decir antipático, haciendo que su mujer fuera la anfitriona y alma de la fiesta. Vio a lo lejos como Levi se dirigía a la mesa más grande y rectangular, sentándose a charlar con la gente que antes le acompañaba. Invitó a sentarse, también, a los tres que le acompañaban. Debía ocupar el lugar a la derecha de su amor antes de que cualquier otro mamerto se le ocurriera sentarse en ese espacio.

Que Levi era suyo, joder.

Así que, aunque Marie propuso una pequeña mesa redonda para seis personas, Eren ignoró eso y se dirigió a la larga mesa rectangular. Ocupó el lugar al lado de su amor y se acomodó. Levi lo miró, con esa cara aburrida de "¿Tú, aquí?" Y luego siguió charlando con las personas a su lado en su hermoso francés. Philip se colocó a su lado, y las dos mujeres en frente de ellos.

—Así que, Eren ¿Has tenido una carrera universitaria? — preguntó Marie, interesada.

—Sí, estudié medicina en Berlín, terminé mi carrera a los veintitrés… desde el momento no he hecho seminarios ni capacitaciones.

—¡Vaya! Eres Alemán, ya se me hacía raro tu acento. — dijo con jovialidad Louise. Una mujer se sentó al frente de Levi, presentándose también inglés como Madame Adelaide. Eren en su interior se sentía extraño, estando entre tantos franceses con nombres extremadamente franceses y acentos marcados. Era algo extraordinario, sin dudar. Aunque se repetía a si mismo: El acento de Levi era mucho más bonito al hablar en inglés. Sobre todo cuando le decía que lo amaba—. ¿Estas de vacaciones ahora? ¿Ejerces allí en Alemania? Debes ganar un buen sueldo ¿Eh?

Eren rió con soltura. Su rostro no demostraba que por adentro pensaba ¿Y que te interesa cuanto gano, mujer?

—De hecho, no ejerzo desde hace dos años. Me gradué y trabajé solo unos meses hasta que me dediqué a otra cosa. — Levi notó la pequeña incomodidad al hablar de un tema algo delicado. Quiso abrazarlo, besarlo y protegerlo. Tomar su mano y apretarla por debajo de la mesa para que se sintiera acompañado, pero estaban "peleados"—. Por ahora, estoy viajando por todo el mundo.

Las exclamaciones sorprendidas no tardaron en aparecer.

—Oh ¿Qué vino desean tomar? — preguntó Marie, mirando la bodega a unos metros. Fue a buscar una botella y se dispuso a servirla.

Levi frunció su ceño, con la botella en mano. Hace unos segundos había buscado un tinto que había servido a las personas con las que conversaba amenamente —aunque estaba más atento a la conversación de al lado que a la de esos semi extraños—, y, oh no, él le servía el vino a su Hombre. Así que antes de que Marie lograra llenar la copa de Eren, él se tomó la molestia. Además, la chica había llenado casi hasta el tope la copa. El vino se servía hasta un poco más de la mitad.

Eren lo miró, y una de esas odiosas sonrisas de galán surcó sus labios. Con su voz grave le dijo cerca de su oído.

— _Danke._

El moreno le dio un sorbo, comprobando que era una elección deliciosa. Levi era bueno en esas cosas, así que siempre creía en él ciegamente. Quizás podía recitar todos los tipos de cerveza que existían, pero Levi era el experto en vinos. Típico de hermoso y educado hombre francés como lo era él.

—¿Viajas por todo el mundo? ¡Eso es genial! — Exclamó Philip, dándole una palmada en la espalda—. Estoy seguro de que muchos aquí desearían poder llevar una vida como la tuya ¿Sabes? No tener responsabilidad del trabajo y solo concentrarte en vivir un día más.

Eren rió por la ironía. Levi a su lado se tensó.

—¡Eren, llévame contigo! — dijo Louise, tomando sus manos en un exceso de confianza. Eren rió incómodamente y la separó con suavidad.

—Anda, Louise. Que de seguro tiene novia. — y las dos lo miraron, con unos ojos que decían a los cuatro vientos "Ojalá no la tengas".

Eren rió.

—No, no tengo novia.

Ellas sonrieron. Marie fue más discreta y se cubrió la boca con su servilleta. Era una muchacha educada y romántica, amante de las flores, las canciones y el arte. Una chica Francesa sumamente hermosa con rasgos envidiables. Eren deicidio interrumpir sus pensamientos antes de que se hicieran ideas equivocadas.

—Tengo novio, pero está enojado conmigo. — eso último lo dijo bajoneado, mirando melancólicamente su copa de vino en mano. Louise no disimuló para nada su sorpresa y decepción, mientras que Marie solo se sorprendió. Después de todo, Eren era demasiado bueno para ser real.

Levi pensaba, mientras tanto, que no sabían lo que se ahorraban al no relacionarse más profundamente con ese pervertido y desfachado extranjero sinvergüenza. Y pues claro que estaba enojado con él. Si comía fideos como un bruto. Pero que era suyo, estúpidas.

Levi se levantó para ir a servirse comida al Buffet, ya que su madre había invitado a ello. Eren lo miró y siguió sus movimientos, quería aprovechar y estar el mayor tiempo posible con él. Los comensales fueron a las mesas y se empezaron a servir. Levi miró dos fuentes, una con pollo al verdeo y otro con Carre de Cerdo agridulzado con ciruelas. Decidió por una magra pechuga del pollo, la comida agridulce nunca había sido lo suyo.

—Vaya, Levi ¿Pollo? Esa es comida de mujeres. — se burló Louise, en un claro inglés para que el extranjero lo entendiera. Y Eren, que estaba detrás de su amor, sentía que podría estamparle un sopapo en la cara si no paraba de querer tirar a menos a su hombre. Levi se quedó quieto por un segundo, con la pinza del pollo al verdeo en la mano, y luego retomó sus movimientos, dejándola en su lugar y tomando una porción de papas Noisette y de una ensalada—. ¿No es cierto, Eren? —pinchó de nuevo, al no obtener respuesta.

El moreno solo la miró de reojo, con el rostro serio, y se sirvió un muslo de pollo al verdeo que desprendía un aroma increíble. También tomó una variedad de papas Noisette, papas al horno y papas fritas.

Se quedó quieto cuando vio un tenedor devolver algunas papas a las fuentes, y después una porción de ensalada se apareció en su plato.

—Vives comiendo comida chatarra y ahora te quieres atiborrar con patatas. Come ensalada, nunca lo haces y te va a hacer bien. — le dijo con suavidad su amor, mirándolo a los ojos. Luego, siguió su recorrido, dejando al Alemán con un hermoso calorcito en su pecho. Era lindo saber que alguien se preocupaba por él.

Levi terminó antes que él de servirse sus cosas y se fue a sentar. Eren se sirvió algo de Vitel Tone extra antes de volver a su lugar al lado de Levi. A Louise se le caía la cara de la vergüenza, demostrándolo con un furioso bordó.

—Y Eren… — comenzó Philip, enviándole miradas a Levi. El extranjero sonrió, ya se había dado cuenta—. ¿Por qué tu novio se enojó contigo, eh?

Eren suspiró melancólicamente, mirando su copa con profundidad. Una risita suave nació de Marie. Levi solo le acuchilló con la mirada.

—Se enojó conmigo porque no como fideos con cuchara. —suspiró.

Marie se atoró con un pedazo de comida y comenzó a toser de la risa, mientras que Philip casi escupe lo que estaba bebiendo y estalló en carcajadas. Louise se quedó en silencio.

Ella también se había dado cuenta de quién era su novio.

—¿Ven? Es algo tonto ¿Verdad? — se quejó, llevándose una mano al corazón—. ¡Mi novio prácticamente me reemplazó por unos fideos! ¡Y me echó de su casa!

—Oh, pobre hombre. — Philip palmeó su espalda, divertido. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Kuschel apareció detrás de las muchachas, pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de Marie.

—¿Cómo va la noche, chicos? —preguntó, alegre. Sus ojos se posaron en el plato del extranjero—. Eren, no comas tantas papas, te va a hacer mal. — sus brazo se estiró y pescó una papa Noisette del plato.

—Heeey. — se quejó, ofendido. Otro dedo se inmiscuyó en su plato. Levi le robó otra Noisette, lanzándola a su boca—. ¡Hey! ¡No la Noisette, por lo menos!

—Está bien. — aceptó. Tomó una patata al horno y la mordió, sonriéndole con sorna al Alemán.

Los Ackerman eran crueles. Muy crueles.

-x-

Luego de la cena y el postre –que habían sido unas deliciosas tartas de manzanas hechas por Kuschel—, Philip, ya algo borracho, fue a buscar alguna señorita para bailar. Sus intentos infructuosos derivaron a Marie, que aceptó con gusto ir a bailar con el alegre hombre. Se veían lindos. Louise fue a charlar con sus amigas a la espera de que alguien las sacara a bailar, y así toda la mesa que ocupaban se había ido vaciando de gente, todos en el centro del salón, que había sido despejado para bailar.

Excepto por Eren y Levi. Movió un poco el vino en su copa, dándole el último sorbo.

—Hubiera preferido cerveza. — comentó a su compañero. Levi solo lo miró y suspiró, sirviéndose algo más—. Amor.

—¿Hm? — respondió al llamado, incluso con el apelativo amoroso. Le dio un sorbo a su vino.

—¿Me perdonas si yo te perdono? — preguntó, como si fuera un chiquillo. Levi lo miró, analizando su rostro. Los ojos verdes de Eren se chocaron con los suyos, y en ellos se veía una muda súplica de que aceptara su propuesta para reconciliarte. Levi suspiró y se arrimó al cuerpo de su novio. Qué más da, unos fideos, una cuchara o una sudadera blanca no valían el estar peleados. Dejó la copa en la mesa y se apoyó en él, con su oreja escuchando cómo el ritmo cardíaco del extranjero se elevaba.

—Perdón. — le susurró, besándole la mejilla. Levi lo miró, con esos ojitos grises llenos de enigmas. Como nubarrones con pequeñas gotas de agua.

—Te… te compré algo. — le dijo su amor. Eren no lo presionó para que se disculpara con palabras explícitas. Había aprendido, a tropezones y gritos, el lenguaje que tenía Levi para expresar sentimientos—. Espera aquí un minuto.

Volvió con una bolsa de DC. Se la extendió y sentó a su lado de nuevo, ansioso porque viera lo que contenía. Eren lo miró, con esa sonrisa molesta de estúpido galán, y abrió la bolsa, que no contenía ningún moño pomposo o nota de amor. Revolvió adentro y sacó una sudadera Bordó. Sus ojos se iluminaron, y una enorme sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro. Rió cuando notó que no era la que había visto, era una con una tela mejor y costuras más firmes.

Los ojitos de Levi brillaban. Ya no tenían esa mirada de suficiencia y superioridad. Era como la de un niño a la expectativa de un resultado.

—¿Te gusta? — le preguntó. Eren le sonrió, besando su mejilla como respuesta—. Oh, y algo más.

Le dio otra bolsa, más pequeña.

—Levi, si me das tantos regalos… — comenzó. No le gustaba recibir cosas, prefería mil veces darlas. No era bueno aceptando regalos.

—Ábrelo, estúpido, y después me dices. — rodó los ojos. Eren abrió la bolsa y una enorme sonrisa se plasmó en su cara cuando vio que había unos Pantalones Balí allí adentro. Unos azules con negro—. Te quedan bien. Los balí, digo.

—Ven aquí y dame un beso. — demandó, acercándose más. Levi lo esquivó, con una sonrisita juguetona adornando sus labios—. Ven aquí, no huyas, rufián. Primero robas mi corazón y ahora tratas de escaparte sin hacerte cargo ¿Qué haré contigo, eh?

—¿Quieres bailar? — lo evadió con la pregunta, mirándolo a los ojos. Pero Eren no iba a desistir, y siguió con su actitud juguetona. Un vals llenaba el salón.

—No sé bailar, vas a tener que besarme. — insistió.

—No puede ser que no sepas bailar. — amonestó. Está bien, sabía que Eren era un idiota inculto, un extranjero pervertido y desgarbado que podía caer muerto en cualquier lugar y cualquier momento debido a su mala suerte y el gran sabor de su piel para las serpientes, pero sabía que vivió en Alemania con sus padres mucho tiempo. Debía de haber aprendido a bailar ¿Cierto?

—No sé bailar. — dijo con una risita, como si no fuera importante.

—Vamos a bailar, yo te guiaré. — Levi se paró, tomando la mano del extranjero. Aunque este se negara, lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile.

Quizás si, recibirían miradas al ser dos hombres.

Pero sinceramente, Levi se pasaba eso por los huevos. Él quería bailar con su novio, y si quería bailar con su novio, lo haría.

—¿Tú vas a guiarme? ¿Serás mi príncipe encantador y yo tu princesa? — preguntó. De todas maneras, estaba nervioso. No es que nunca hubiera bailado, pero la última vez había sido hace mucho tiempo y había hecho algo —que no recordaba qué—, que la gente se había reído de él. Era muy pequeño, no sabía exactamente qué, pero le había quedado grabada una aversión a bailar música de salón.

Pero con Levi estaba bien.

Porque confiaba en Levi, en que lo iba a guiar y en que iba a poder bailar tranquilamente con el amor de su vida.

Levi puso una mano en su cintura y él pasó por debajo de la axila para apoyar en su hombro la otra. Sus otras manos se entrelazaron y Eren se tomó el gusto de mimar el dorso de la mano de Levi con su pulgar. La escena era de lo más cómica. Levi trataba de guiarlo satisfactoriamente aunque Eren le sacara una cabeza de altura. Obviamente, ambos estaban tratando de contener sus risas ante la hilarante situación. Sobre todo para Levi, el cual tenía que soportar el lado comentalista de Eren, que no paraba de decir idioteces.

Explotó en una carcajada cuando, encima, afinó su voz de una manera ridícula para hacer la de una "princesa"

—¿Puedes callarte por diez segundos? —preguntó, para poder recuperar el aire. Eren cumplió, apoyando sumisamente su mejilla en la sien de Levi —porque más abajo no alcanzaba, tendría que encorvarse—, y se dejó llevar en esos segundos por la música y el leve movimiento que Levi hacía al guiarlo.

Y la gente no podía parar de comentar y reír ante la cómica pareja. Realmente, esos dos se habían robado la noche, y las pocas personas que comentaban su contra eran rápidamente silenciadas por los que admiraban que se pusieran a bailar con lo difícil que era su situación. Kuschel, incluso, derramó una solitaria lágrima que limpió rápidamente. Era bueno que no usara mucho maquillaje que se corriera.

Ella lo sabía. Sabía que ese extranjero iba a ser bueno para Levi. Y Quizás no estaba de acuerdo en muchas cosas, pero era cierto que la felicidad se desprendía de cada poro de su hijo. Su amado hijo.

Eren y Levi detuvieron su danza cuando ambos necesitaron recuperar aire por reírse tanto. Kuschel se les acercó y los felicitó, haciendo que más carcajadas estallaran.

—Vaya, Eren. Fue interesante verte ser guiado por Levi como si fueras una damisela. — rió ella.

— _¡Oh, él es mi amado Príncipe y yo su princesa!_ —dijo con voz aguda y extraña, llevándose una mano al corazón. Levi estalló de nuevo en carcajadas, no pudiendo creer lo desfachado que era ese extranjero idiota, y la facilidad con la que se aireaba del ambiente pesado de la fiesta formal—. Solo falta que me inclines como en las películas ¿Eh?

—Oh, puedo inclinarte perfectamente. — le dijo con suficiencia, pasándose los dedos por los cabellos para tirarlos hacia atrás.

Eren entrecerró los ojos.

—Soy demasiado pesado como para que puedas hacerlo. — desafió. Pero antes de que dijera algo más, Levi lo tomó de la cintura, de la mano, y lo inclinó hasta que estuvo casi paralelo al suelo. Eren, sorprendido, se quedó mirando los ojitos de su amor, fijos en él. La gente se rió por la escena, pero rápidamente se recompuso de la sorpresa—. ¿Me das un besito, galán?

Le guiñó un ojo y lanzó un beso volador.

Y Levi cumplió su deseo, dejando un pequeño piquito en sus labios.

—Mierda, pesas. — los brazos de Levi estaban temblando y su cara se deformó en una mueca de esfuerzo. Eren pegó una risotada y el francés lo incorporó, luego agitando sus extremidades para que se desentumecieran—. No lo volveré a hacer otra vez.

Levi estaba bebiendo una copa de Champagne, cuando lo escuchó.

Su padre estaba hablando en francés con unos amigos de toda la vida que siempre iban a visitarlos todos los años. La mujer de la pareja, Madame Margot, era su madrina. Pero no era que le molestara que esas personas hablaran, al contrario. Pasaba que su padre había dicho algo que le crispó los nervios.

" _Si, y Levi heredará el hotel el año que viene, o quizás el siguiente. Por ahora debe aprender a manejar el negocio. Nunca estudió nada así que no le quedará otra que hacerse cargo de esto, como yo me hice cargo cuando mi padre me lo pidió"_

Levi se acercó, apretando los dientes, y en un claro inglés —para que Madame Margot y su esposo no entendieran—, dijo:

—¿Puedes dejar de andar diciéndole a todo el mundo mentiras?

Su padre lo miró. Sus ojos chocaron y una guerra se inició. Kuschel se acercó, alarmada, al escuchar eso y sentir la tensión entre su marido e hijo.

—¿Mentiras?

—Sí, mentiras. Yo no heredaré este hotel, y te lo he dicho cientos de veces. No está en mis planes, yo quiero hacer otra cosa.

El señor Ackerman, llamado Aaron, era un hombre muy serio y por demás taciturno. Pero si había algo que odiaba, era que le desobedecieran, y sobre todo, que negaran las decisiones que ya había hecho. Su hijo le estaba haciendo pasar un papelón, negando en frente de todos que iba a heredar el hotel cuando ya se lo había contado a la mayoría de la gente con la que había socializado.

—¿Otra cosa? ¿Esperar inútilmente a que te caiga un baúl de dinero del cielo para poder ir a una universidad cara que no podemos mantener en Paris es "otra cosa"? ¿Trabajar con tu madre para luego ir a por un miserable sueldo en una tienda de fotografía es "otra cosa"? Dime, Levi ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que no tienes futuro y que debes heredar el hotel?

Eren se paralizó, no pudiendo creer que salieran palabras tan crueles dirigidas a su hijo por parte de ese hombre. Kuschel se quedó en silencio, no teniendo la valentía suficiente como para desafiar a su esposo y salir a defender a su amado retoño. Un silencio sepulcral inundó el ambiente.

—Yo propuse varias cosas que podría hacer, ir a una carrera en Toulouse, podría poner mi propio negocio aquí si me dabas un pequeño capital que luego te devolvería ¡Te propuse muchas cosas! — explotó en furia—. ¡Pero no! ¡No solo no me dejaste seguir mi sueño e ir a Paris, sino que estás empeñado en hacerme heredar un hotel que no quiero! ¡No quiero tu trabajo, no quiero tu dinero, no quiero tu esfuerzo! ¡Lo único que has hecho estos últimos seis años es negarme todas las oportunidades para así poder encajarme un negocio familiar que yo nunca pedí!

Una cachetada le cruzó el rostro.

Levi se dio la media vuelta, y se fue. Eren inmediatamente lo siguió, llamándolo despacio para que volviera.

-x-

Eren lo encontró sentado al borde del canal du Midi, agarrando sus rodillas y mirando un pato solitario surcar las aguas. Su cabeza se hundió y luego limpió sus plumas. El extranjero se sentó a su lado, en silencio, y no faltó demasiado para que Levi apoyara su cabeza en su hombro.

Lo abrazó.

—Sabes que tu padre te ama ¿Cierto? — preguntó con suavidad, no queriendo forzar a que el francés respondiera. Levi asintió, en silencio. Pescó una lagrimita que salía de su ojo y la angustia se apoderó de su pecho.

—Lo amo, pero cuando dice esas cosas siempre me hace pensar que tiene razón. — dijo con la voz acongojada, un sollozo atorado en su garganta—. Que podría haber hecho algo grande con mi vida pero por estar esperando a que las cosas sucedan solas nunca consigo nada.

Eren suspiró, mirándolo.

—Levi, eres una persona maravillosa. Yo no creo que hayas desperdiciado estos años, al contrario. Quizás no hiciste algo grande, pero eres una persona responsable que tiene un empleo estable y un techo debajo del cual dormir. Trabajas con tu madre, la ayudas todas las mañanas, la visitas y la mimas ¿Cuántas personas dejan de ver a sus padres voluntariamente, los ignoran y les rompen el corazón? — le preguntó. Levi lo miró, con sus hermosos ojitos grises—. Y además, tienes mucho talento para escribir, que era lo que querías estudiar. Quizás no lo estudiaste formalmente, pero si que eres bueno en eso ¿Te conté que el Artículo que escribiste tiene más de tres mil votaciones a favor, y solo un par de días? Yo con suerte llegaba a las mil quinientas con toda la furia en mis artículos más viejos.

—Estás mintiendo. — susurró.

—Pero por supuesto que estoy diciendo la verdad. Oye, Levi ¡Mírame! — exigió cuando el francés empezó a esquivar su mirada—. Eres hermoso, y tienes un talento que me pasó por encima. Escribes con amor y dedicación, que es de las cosas más importantes. — acarició su mejilla, aunque podía ver que no lo estaba convenciendo. Levi seguía sin creerle—. ¿Te imaginas el dúo que seríamos? Con mis fotografías y tus artículos… ¿Te lo imaginas, Levi? Porque yo me he quitado el sueño pensando en todas las cosas que podríamos ser si me dieras una oportunidad, si te dieras una oportunidad… Viajar por el mundo conmigo, combinar tu talento con el mío y…

—Eren, basta.

Su voz firme y fría le detuvo.

—Pero, Levi…

—¡Basta! — Levi quitó los brazos de Eren de su alrededor, y se alejó—. Deja de decir eso, deja de insistir. Deja decir todas esas cosas como si fuera lo más fácil de mundo dejar mi maldita vida a irme a viajar a cualquier lugar contigo ¡Porque no lo es!

—¡Si lo es! — contestó—. ¡Solo que tu complicas las cosas, siempre!

—¡Pero por supuesto que no lo es! — su voz salió muchísimo más fuerte de lo normal, asustando a Eren por un momento—. ¡Me estás pidiendo que deje todo y me lance al vacío? ¿¡Que acaso no entiendes lo difícil que es!? ¡Tengo familia, tengo amigos, tengo una vida estable!

"Estable" se burló de sus propias palabras. Últimamente todo se estaba yendo en picada.

—Yo quiero estar contigo, compartir contigo, pasarme la vida contigo. — dijo Eren, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿¡Y por qué mierda YO tengo que ir a viajar contigo!? — explotó—. ¿¡Por qué soy yo el que tiene que sacrificar!? ¿Por qué no eres tú el que se queda en Carcassonne?

—¡No puedes pedirme que deje de viajar por el mundo! — dijo, ofendido. Viajar ahora era su vida, era su bálsamo y con ello aprendía cosas nuevas todo el tiempo.

Levi lo miró.

—No puedes pedirme que deje mi vida. — fue lo que le respondió el francés, con una súbita calma que no aguardaba nada bueno—. Podrías quedarte a vivir en Carcassonne, quizás podríamos alquilar algún lugar juntos y de seguro conseguirías un empleo de manera rapidísima.

—¡No me voy a quedar en Carcassonne! — respondió—. Es un lindo pueblo y todo, si, pero ya me estoy cansando. Yo solo me quedo por ti, porque me hice una promesa y te la hice a ti. No podría soportar quedarme a vivir aquí, incluso ya estoy sintiendo ansiedad por viajar de nuevo a otro lugar. No me puedo quedar quieto.

Levi lo miró, con dolor en los ojos y apretando los dientes. Se paró y comenzó a caminar, ignorando los llamados de Eren. Le dolía, le dolía como mil demonios. ¿Por qué era tan egoísta? Le exigía que dejara Carcassonne y su vida, diciéndole que se atreviera, que lo hiciera por él ¡Pero él ni siquiera consideraba la opción de quedarse en Carcassonne a vivir con él! No decía definitivamente, pero quizás asentarse ¿Verdad?

Si después de todo, se basaba en la convicción de que estuvieran juntos. Si tanto quería que se quedaran juntos para siempre, podría quedarse ¿Verdad?

Pero no, era un idiota egoísta. Caminó por las calles con furia, no pasó mucho hasta que estuvo en frente del hotel. Eren no había ido con la camioneta, había caminado como él. Entró, hecho una furia.

¿Con que no quería quedarse más en Carcassonne, eh?

Ignorando los llamados de los presentes, tomó las llaves del servicio y subió las escaleras saltándose los escalones de dos en dos. Llegó al pasillo y fue a la habitación treinta y seis. Abrió, y allí encontró todo. La valija, sus dos mochilas y el estuche de la cámara. Había un par de sus cosas regadas por el lugar. Las metió todas en la valija color negro y la cerró con furia, poco importándole nada. Sin delicadeza, bajó los bultos al descanso de la escalera.

Y en ese momento, Eren entró y lo vio: Vio como Levi tiraba con furia su valija y mochilas al Lobby.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó más pasmado que enojado. Levi estaba desquiciado, tiró su última mochila, y cuando Eren se acercó al primer escalón para tratar de detenerlo, le aventó el estuche de la cámara.

A propósito, para que no cayera al suelo. No se atrevería a romper el artefacto tan preciado para Eren.

—¡Levi, por favor! — quiso intervenir Kuschel, pero fue infructuoso. Cuando Levi terminó de lanzar las cosas al Lobby, fue cuando Eren quiso subir hasta el pequeño descanso donde se hallaba, a tan solo cinco escalones.

—Levi… — comenzó, pero no lo alcanzó.

Un fuerte empujón en su pecho y el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies, junto a un grito lleno de furia.

—¡Vete!

Eren cayó de espaldas al suelo, la gente estaba pasmada desde sus lugares viendo la escena. Se quejó, adolorido. El último escalón había golpeado fuertemente su espalda, lanzándole múltiples punzadas de dolor por toda la espina dorsal.

—¿No quieres estar más en Carcassonne? ¿Te cansaste del lugar, pero solo te quedas por mi? — preguntó el francés—. Pues ya no tienes más razones para quedarte, porque no te quiero aquí. No quiero que te vuelvas a aparecer por en frente mío en la vida.

Levi esperó que Eren reaccionara. Que le gritara, que le recriminara. Quizás, mínimamente, que le implorara, que le llamara dulcemente y que quisiera arreglar las cosas. Pero bien sabía, que quizás, ahora todo estaba demasiado roto.

Lo había roto.

Y nunca se esperó que Eren, al levantar la cabeza, estuviera llorando.

Se impactó, porque no fue solo una lágrima, o quizás un pequeño conjunto mientras le miraba con odio. No, fue un torrente. Potentes sollozos salieron de su garganta, estrujándole el corazón. Eren se limpió el rostro con la manga del traje, como un niño pequeño, y comenzó a levantarse. No le fue fácil, la espalda le punzaba, pero sus lágrimas no eran por eso.

Se dio la vuelta, y sacó sus llaves de la camioneta del bolsillo de la mochila. Levi se quedó parado en el descanso de la escalera. Un frío súbito le hizo cruzarse de brazos para tratar de contener el calor, pero no había manera. El frío venía desde adentro.

El alemán se llevó las dos mochilas al hombro y tomó la manija de la valija. Kuschel hizo un amago de querer detenerlo, pero no se animó a entrometerse en la situación. Eren, con el poco orgullo y dignidad que le quedaban, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del hotel.

Una voz detrás lo detuvo.

—¿No me habías dicho que me ibas a conquistar? ¿Qué me ibas a llevar contigo por el mundo, costara lo que costara?

Levi no sabía expresarse bien en palabras. Eso era un imploro para que se quedara. Para que no lo abandonara.

Eren se dio la vuelta, y con una sonrisa rota bañada en lágrimas, le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros:

—Me rindo.

Algo dentro de Levi se quebró. Quiso gritarle que se quedara, quiso que sus pies se movieran para detenerlo. Quiso hacer demasiadas cosas, pero no se podía mover.

Levi contuvo su llanto y sollozos, encogiéndose en el descanso de la escalera mientras el extranjero se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta de cristal, donde del otro lado reposaba su camioneta.

—Ah, y Levi. — su voz sonaba algo ahogada por el llanto, pero de todas maneras fue firme—. Te amo.

Levi se apoyó en la pared y se deslizó hasta sentarse. Eren se quedó unos segundos esperando una respuesta que no llegó, y salió por la puerta. Sintiendo la mirada del amor de su vida atrás, que observó cómo la camioneta arrancaba y se marchaba con una dolorosa rapidez.

Como si reaccionara lento, como si se hubiera trabado, Levi dijo, en compañía de los mudos expectantes, atravesado por un sollozo.

—Yo también te amo… — susurró, primero. Después se paró, como si Eren estuviera ahí y pudiera escucharlo—. ¡Yo también te amo!

Pero Eren no estaba.

Eren se había rendido a enamorarlo.

* * *

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

Bueno, hermosuras, este es el Anteúltimo Capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos veremos en la próxima actualización.

Dejen Review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


	20. ¿Nos vamos?

**¡Buenos días, mis amadas lectoras!**

 **Nos encontramos esta vez en el último capítulo de esta historia, que espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirla. Les puedo jurar que las lágrimas se me salen en este momento, y es que este fanfic me gustó mucho de escribir. Además de que se volvió algo en lo que pensaba todos los días.**

 **Por favor, busquen la canción "Counting Stars" de One Republic para escuchar en este capítulo. Es una canción que me ha inspirado muchísimo durante todo el fanfic. Junto con Closer y All we Are, de Chainsmokes. Es gracioso que el fic no está basado en la primera, sino que la descubrí cuando iba por la mitad aproximadamente, pero pega de una manera que da miedo.**

 **Poema de la hermosa Gala Jaeger dedicado a nuestro querido Eren:**

" _Pinches nalgas rikas! yo si le meto mano, y profundo, durante todo el viaje alrededor del mundo!_ _ **"**_

 **Sin mucho más que decir, me parece que les voy a dejar leer. Espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

La vida de Levi se había ido en picada.

Ese mes su jefe debería haberle aumentado el sueldo, como todos los años, por su trabajo y antigüedad en el negocio. Pero no. Ni un solo céntimo de diferencia había recibido en su cheque mensual, y aunque había mandado una carta a quejarse, y un e-mail al hombre, nunca le había respondido.

Además, el alquiler del departamento había aumentado. Desde los diecinueve años que compartía ese espacio con Hanji, pagándolo a medias cada mes, y poniendo de su parte a la hora de las despensas y de pagar las facturas. Pero había habido un aumento en el precio del piso, y aunque para Hanji no supondría problema —ella trabajaba en el banco de la ciudad y tenía un salario bastante cuantioso—, para él la suma se le había vuelvo vertiginosa. Ella no dudaría en proponerle que pagaría la mayoría, pero Levi no quería ser una sanguijuela.

Se sentía patético.

Tan patético.

Tenía dos empleos con una paga miserable y aún así no podía pagar un departamento decente, entre toda la necesidad de alquiler que existía en ese condenado pueblo. Tampoco podía exigirle a su madre que le subiera el sueldo, ni siquiera les había dicho del aumento en su departamento, todo para no ser una decepción. Para que no se dieran cuenta que, como siempre, el dinero le faltaba. Y aunque no era tan estúpido como para acumular deudas en una tarjeta de crédito, ya había recortado en muchas cosas.

Luego de eso, seguía la misma presión de siempre.

Su madre ya no insistía tanto, ella le había dicho cientos de veces que lo amaba como era, y que seguramente podría cumplir lo que tanto había soñado… en algún momento. Que apoyaría siempre que escribiera un libro y que estaría ansiosa por leer sus obras. Pero aunque Levi siempre había querido dejar a rienda suelta su imaginación, nunca encontraba el tiempo para hacerlo. Sumado a eso la sensación de inferioridad que se le era inculcada por prácticamente todo el maldito mundo, nunca lo había hecho.

Nunca había hecho lo que más le gustaba: Escribir.

Por supuesto que tenía pequeñas historias desarrolladas en sus viejos cuadernos de secundaria, pero releyéndolas no eran mucho más que basura sin terminar, sin pies ni cabeza.

Basura.

Su padre seguía con la misma posición: Que debía heredar el hotel, que tenía que hacer algo de su vida, que así no lograría nada. Que no caería ningún baúl lleno de dinero del cielo para poder ir a estudiar a Paris. Y dentro suyo Levi pensaba ¿Y que importaba ir a Paris?

¿Qué importaba seguir la carrera de Literatura?

Después de todo, ya tenía veinticinco. Ya era viejo para ese tipo de estudios, pero todavía era demasiado joven como para heredar un clásico hotel Francés y estancarse en ese pueblo del demonio para lo que quedaba de sus días.

Y todos los demás le repetían lo mismo. Estar encerrado en ese lugar y que todos lo conocieran era un infierno, sobre todo cuando era un _fracaso_. Él tan solo era el hijo de los Ackerman. Todos sus compañeros habían progresado y logrado cosas. Hanji, siguiendo su carrera soñada, entró al banco. Isabel estaba estudiando Artes en Toulouse y se esforzaba mucho. Farlan había abierto su modesto restaurante y le iba de maravilla, aunque todavía no había encontrado el amor. Petra y Auro se habían casado y tenido un adorable hijo. Mike había abierto su propia bodega de vinos: _Zacharius_ y hacía unos Cabernet Sauvignone deliciosos, queridos en todo el pueblo. La contraparte era Nanaba, una muchacha muy emprendedora con raíces Alemanas que había puesto su propia estación de Cerveza Artesanal: _Steinhaus_ , en honor a la pequeña casa hecha de piedra caliza dónde se había criado su padre, el cual había dado el alma para que pudieran progresar y se había arriesgado el pellejo al mudarse a Francia en busca de una vida nueva.

¿Y él?

Cada vez que le preguntaban eso, en su interior se lo repetía para él mismo ¿Y él? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había logrado?

Nada.

Tan solo era el hijo de los Ackerman. Nadie decía "Ah, Levi Ackerman, el que tal cosa" como decían "Ah, Mike Zacharius, el de la bodega de vino" No. Solo era "Ah, Levi Ackerman. El hijo de Kuschel y Aaron ¿Qué habrá sido de ese chico? Nunca hizo nada"

Nada.

Y ¿El colmo de su vida?

Que había echado a perder lo único bueno que le había sucedido. Lo único lindo que iluminaba sus días se había escurrido entre sus dedos porque él mismo los había separado.

Y ahora se arrepentía. Oh, se arrepentía tanto.

La noche anterior, había echado a Eren del hotel, de Carcassonne y de su vida.

Eren. El extranjero idiota y despreocupado. Eren, el Alemán mitad Brasilero que tenía una sonrisa que le encendía por dentro y volvía lava su sangre. Eren, el que le había apoyado en sus momentos difíciles y había salido corriendo a buscarlo cuando ni su madre lo hizo. Eren, el que le había hecho el amor, se había inmiscuido en sus entrañas y con el cual se habían derretido juntos.

Eren, el hombre que lo amaba. El que le lanzó sus valijas y mochilas al Lobby, al que tiró por las escaleras, al cual no le respondió ese último "Te amo" que se le quedó atorado en la garganta, que había gritado tarde. Al cual no se había atrevido a perseguir por cobarde, por no quedar como idiota en frente de toda esa multitud de gente.

Era patético. Su vida era patética y lo único que hacía mientras todo se desmoronaba en frente de sus ojos era quedarse sentado como un idiota, esperando a que todo se solucionara en vez de moverse.

En vez de buscar a el amor de su vida.

Porque ya no tenía dudas. Simplemente se habían esfumado cuando habían bailado tan íntimamente en ese salón. Quizás no fue una escena de películas, donde ambos estaban en silencio y escuchaban la música romántica de fondo mirándose los labios constantemente, esperando a que alguno diera el siguiente paso para atreverse a besar al contrario en frente de todo ese público. No había sido así, para nada. Se habían doblado de la risa y no podía dar tres pasos sin que Eren lo pisara por lo torpe de sus movimientos, pero había sido perfecto. Había sido suyo. Su momento.

Pero ahora lo había arruinado todo, como el mejor imbécil del mundo.

Y ahora, no le quedaba nada.

Y Levi se puso a pensar, como aquella vez hace unos días cuando Eren se había marchado por primera vez con la promesa de volver, que era un imbécil. Que no sabía qué era lo que tenía hasta que lo perdía, evidentemente, y que no sabía valorar nada de lo que conseguía o lo que hacía el contrario. Y no podía evitar pensar en el "hubiera" en el ¿Qué hubiera pasado si, de verdad, hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Eren? ¿Si se hubiera atrevido a saltar a la pileta y subirse a esa camioneta? ¿Si hubiera gritado ese "Te amo" en el lobby una última vez, por lo menos?

Hubiera, hubiera… que palabra más horrible, insulsa e inútil. Solo servía para hacernos pensar qué hubiera pasado si hubiéramos tomado una decisión distinta, como si se pudiera volver en el tiempo. Odiaba esa palabra. Solo servía para hacernos sentir mal.

Suspiró, mirando por su ventana. Eran las seis de la mañana y tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible, producto de su pobre sueño de una hora y las lágrimas silenciosas que había derramado casi toda la madrugada, por ese hubiera que ahora le era como una estaca en el corazón y alma. Se levantó y se fue a duchar, lavando su cabello con una lentitud peligrosa. Salió, desganado, y se dirigió a su habitación. Otra lágrima surcó su mejilla cuando vio la cama vacía.

Eren todos esos días había insistido en "ahorrarse noches de hotel" y había dormido con él, sin importar que fuera una pequeña cama simple en la que apenas cabían. Eren no era ostentoso. Era una persona que sabía ser feliz solo con tener lo necesario, de pocos caprichos y pocos problemas. Que no le importaba si estaban en la cama doble más ostentosa y llena de almohadones o una bolsa de dormir.

Pero ahora no estaba. Así que no tuvo que tener un ojo en la espalda para vigilar al extranjero que, en su desnudez, seguramente lo acecharía para lograr hacerle el amor una vez más antes de que se fuera a trabajar. Y él no se opondría, aunque le dijera "No" entremezclado entre los gemidos. Se puso sus bóxer, y cuando revolvió en su armario, encontró un par de pantalones balí que Eren había lavado en su departamento, y él había guardado para darle luego.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero lo dejó allí. Tomó sus jeans negros y se puso una camisa a cuadros azul. Se calzó un par de zapatillas negras y se puso su campera. Una bufanda verde menta y un par de guantes. Tomó su mochila y salió. Un viento frío le azotó, haciendo mirar hacia arriba. Conociendo Carcassonne desde su nacimiento, ya sabía que iba a llover ese día. Podría olfatearlo en el aroma a tierra húmeda que traía la correntada desde el oeste.

-x-

Eren estacionó la camioneta en la vereda de enfrente al hotel y bajó, dirigiéndose a la entrada. Un sabor amargo lo recorrió cuando se acercó. Entró a la recepción y descubrió el mesón vacío. Tragó, no quería ir a la cafetería. Si Levi llegaba a estar ahí no podría contener sus lágrimas.

Lo amaba tanto, tanto…

Pero tenía que cancelar su reservación en el hotel, todavía le quedaba una semana más de estadía… y si se pensaba ir esa tarde, debía cancelar a la mañana para así poder hacer las compras necesarias y no morir de inanición en el viaje. Entró a la cafetería, Kuschel estaba ordenando algunas mesas que habían quedado en lugares diferentes a lo común por la fiesta de la noche anterior. Carraspeó, haciendo que la mujer se diera vuelta. Ella se acercó como un rayo.

—¡Eren! Dios, lo siento tanto… por favor…

—Kuschel. — interrumpió, con dulzura—. Vengo a cancelar mi reservación de la semana siguiente, parto hoy hacia Berlín.

Ella lo observó y bajó la mirada. No era una mujer tonta, sabía muy bien que ella no podría convencerlo de nada. Caminó hacia la mesada de la recepción y se posó en la computadora. Justo en ese momento, el señor Ackerman apareció detrás de la puerta del servicio.

—Kuschel, cariño, deja que me encargo yo… — pidió con una inusual dulzura que Eren nunca había escuchado en esa voz. Parecía afligido y arrepentido. A Eren no le sorprendió, por la manera en la que había tratado a Levi, Kuschel después debió ponerse como una furia. Y, efectivamente, la mujer se dio la vuelta y lo ignoró. Le había aplicado la ley del hielo por herir de esa manera a su retoño.

Eren suspiró, mirando su brazo con el planisferio ¿Qué pondría en Francia, luego de eso? No sabía ¿Quizás dejarlo vacío? ¿No contornearlo?

¿Hacer como si nunca hubiera estado ahí?

Levi, si estuviera escuchando, le recriminaría que dejara de huir de sus problemas y que las cosas no se borran fácilmente, pero sencillamente, ahora no estaba. Le había dicho claramente que no lo quería volver a ver, así que no había remedio ¿Verdad?

Su pecho se contrajo y pescó una lágrima antes de que cayera, limpiándosela con la manga de su abrigo.

En ese momento, Levi entró al Lobby del hotel. Se paralizó al divisar al extranjero parado en frente de la mesada, y se agradeció de que no lo viera al instante. Su corazón latió y su mente comenzó a formular miles de maneras de iniciar una conversación para que pudieran charlar tranquilos y arreglar las cosas. Para que se pudiera disculpar como era debido por su comportamiento… aunque no lo perdonara, quería sacarse ese peso de encima. Quería que Eren supiera el gran arrepentimiento que se llevaba cargado a los hombros.

—¿Levi? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Levi hubiera deseado que esa fuera la voz del extranjero, pero fue su padre el que habló. El tono de reproche no le gustó para nada. Eren se dio vuelta lentamente, y lo descubrió con el brazo estirado a punto de tironear de su camiseta. Planeaba llamar su atención y pedirle tranquilamente que charlaran.

Eren lo miró a los ojos. Verde y Gris se encontraron, una vez más, esta vez con un contorno rojo producto del mutuo llanto. Y a ambos se le partió el corazón al ver así al contrario.

Levi se espabiló un segundo y le respondió a su padre.

—Vine para trabajar. — a Eren se le partió el alma al escucharlo hablar con una voz tan apagada y subyugada, tan opuesto a lo imponente que solía ser Levi. Estaba asustado, intimidado.

—¿Trabajar? — casi escupió con bronca—. ¿Después del escándalo que hiciste ayer vienes a trabajar aquí? Hazme un favor y no me hagas reír, ya demasiado has hecho.

Levi pareció sumamente herido con esas palabras. Eren no dijo nada.

—Vengo a trabajar a la cafetería con mamá. — murmuró, dispuesto a desaparecer tras las puertas francesas que guiaban al salón. Quería huir de la situación, quería huir de la mirada juzgadora de su padre. Quería desaparecer, si era posible.

—No, jovencito. Ya no trabajarás más aquí. Si tanto te molesta hacerte cargo del negocio, entonces no vas a trabajar en ningún rubro. — antes de que pudiera cruzar, Aaron tomó del brazo a Levi y lo alejó de la puerta. Kuschel, alertada por la conversación, salió del salón a defender a su hijo.

—¡Aaron, basta! — gritó. Pero su padre no daba el brazo a torcer. Eren quiso defenderlo, también, pero meterse en esa riña familiar no estaba en sus planes.

Además, se retó a si mismo. Levi no lo quería ver más ¿Verdad? Aunque estuviera a punto de tomar su camiseta cuando se dio vuelta, aunque sus ojos estuvieran cristalizados en lágrimas.

¿Verdad?

—Ten. — su padre abrió con fuerza la caja registradora y sacó los euros correspondientes a un día de trabajo—. Para que no andes lloriqueando luego con que no tienes dinero porque no trabajaste aquí. — se lo aventó incluso con violencia a su propio hijo, que atrapó los billetes más por reflejo que por quererlos. Ofendido y humillado, Levi se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada.

—Levi, cariño. — llamó su madre, al borde de las lágrimas. Él se dio la vuelta y le dedicó una sonrisa. Acarició su cabello y colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja de la mujer.

—Lo lamento, madre. Hoy no podré ayudarte.

Y con eso, se marchó.

-x-

Levi llegó a su departamento y estalló en lágrimas, apoyándose contra la puerta y deslizándose lentamente hasta quedar en el suelo. Agarró sus rodillas y hundió su rostro entre ellas, agradeciendo que Hanji no estuviera allí. Los sollozos se apoderaron de su garganta, y no se pudo sentir más inútil. Su mismo padre lo había echado del trabajo, aventándole unos euros en compensación. No podría ayudar a madre haciendo de camarero, y lo peor: No había podido hablar con Eren.

Podría culpar a su padre, que le interrumpió. Pero la verdad era que se había acobardado, y eso era lo que más asco le daba de si mismo. A punto de tironear la camiseta, frenó, pensando ¿Y si Eren no quería hablar con él? Por el temor a ser rechazado y que le doliera más el corazón desaprovechó quizás la única oportunidad que tenía de arreglar las cosas. Porque lo había escuchado. Eren estaba cancelando su reserva.

Se quedó allí, hecho una bolita temblorosa casi ahogándose con su propio mar de lágrimas hasta que le dio hambre. Consideró enormemente el ignorar el llamado de su cuerpo, pero un retorcijón fuerte le indicó que no habría tregua. Fue a la nevera y no encontró nada más que unas cuantas latas de cerveza, que a decir verdad, se le antojaban bastante. Ignorando el que nunca se debe beber alcohol con el estómago vacío, abrió una lata y le dio un gran sorbo, luego dejándola en la mesada. Rebuscando en las gavetas, lo único que encontró fue un paquete de fideos y un empaque de salsa de tomate.

Amargamente, preparó unos fideos con salsa.

Los comió con cuchara, como tenía que ser. Y acompañándolos con su tercera lata de cerveza. Agradecía ser bastante resistente al alcohol. Ese día le tocaba turno tarde, por suerte, y no tuvo que ir con la comida atragantada en la garganta. Se recostó un rato en el sillón, pero de todas maneras, no podía evitar recordar todos los momentos compartidos con Eren en ese espacio. Las veces que se habían tirado a ver películas, las otras que simplemente se mataban a besos, las muchas que le había hecho el amor…

Se dirigió al freezer y sacó el tarro de helado de chocolate que Hanji siempre guardaba para cuando quería ver sus películas románticas. Lo abrió y buscó una cuchara para comerlo. No podía parar, y con cada cucharada salía una lágrima de su ojo. Se miró a si mismo en el espejo que adornaba la sala de estar.

Patético. Como su vida. Como su existencia.

Suspiró, viendo la hora, y decidió que ya era tiempo para prepararse e ir a trabajar. Armó su mochila, con la camisa blanca que tenía el logo del lugar, y se puso sus zapatillas de nuevo. Suspiró, mirándose en el espejo una vez más. Peinó sus cabellos precariamente antes de levantarse, tratando de autoconsolarse con vacíos "Todo va a estar bien"

Salió de su casa y cerró con llave, caminando lentamente. Al llegar al negocio, se puso inmediatamente de mal humor al notar el auto del jefe estacionado afuera. Así que se le había ocurrido por una vez ir a ver cómo iban las cosas ¿Eh? Abusador de mierda. Le debía de aumentar el sueldo, hijo de puta.

Abrió la puerta de la tienda y se encontró con la escena del jefe felicitando a Isabel por la prolijidad del espacio. Levi frunció el ceño, él siempre ordenaba las cosas. Está bien, lo hacía con ayuda de ella, pero el que pasaba un trapo con productos de limpieza para que no hubiera una capa de mugre en las superficies era él.

—Buenos días. — saludó cordialmente, encaminándose para dejar su bolso en su casillero. Luego de cambiarse le sacaría el tema al jefe. No podía quedarse con el suelo de hace un año, era inaceptable.

—Ackerman, quería hablar contigo. — Levi suspiró. Está bien, si él era el que sacaba el tema no tenía problema—. La razón por la cual no te respondía antes es porque me veo en la necesidad de recortar personal.

Frenó.

Su piel se heló e Isabel contuvo la respiración. Y de repente, tuvo de nuevo esas insoportables ganas de llorar. De dejar salir sus lágrimas y sus frustraciones, de gritar. Gritar hasta que la garganta se le desgarrara y se quedara sin cuerdas vocales.

Se giró, Isabel lo miraba a los ojos desde detrás, con una expresión confusa impresa en su cara. Si tuviera que "recortar personal" desde un principio la hubiera querido despedir a ella, por el simple hecho de que él tenía mucha más antigüedad.

Simplemente se lo quería sacar de encima. No le gustaba que le reclamara que le suba el sueldo ¿Eh?

—Lamento decirte que ya no voy a requerir de tus servicios. Puedes retirarte, en algunos días recibirás tu sueldo y la remuneración correspondiente. — dijo de mala gana.

Levi tembló, tomando su mochila. Agradeció en voz baja, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¡Eso es injusto, no puede despedirlo! — Isabel, obviamente, saltó en su defensa. Ella no soportaba las injusticias, y era igual o más impulsiva que Eren en ese aspecto—. ¡Si despide a Levi, yo renuncio!

Salió de ese lugar, no queriendo escuchar las discusiones. Comenzó a caminar, casi tambaleándose, hacia su departamento.

¿Acaso su día podía ir peor?

Sintió unas imperiosas ganas de llorar, pero no lo creía correcto en medio de la calle. Así que se contuvo. Tragó sus gritos y secó sus lágrimas, aunque le ardieran los ojos y le quemara la garganta. Un pequeño rato después, escuchó unos pasos apurados e Isabel apareció a su lado. La miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo en la frente.

—¿En serio renunciaste? — preguntó, pasmado. Ella sonrió, como si no pasara nada.

—Vamos, se ha quedado sin empleados y ese hombre no sabe cuidar ni su propio culo. En cualquier momento nos llama de nuevo desesperado para que trabajemos con él nuevamente. Aunque no entiendo por qué te despidió, con la antigüedad que tienes le debe costar un ojo ¿Cierto? — preguntó, extrañada.

—Le estuve reclamando que me tendría que haber subido el sueldo el mes pasado. — suspiró. El vértigo recorría su cuerpo como involuntarios escalofríos.

No tenía empleo.

No tenía sueldo.

Tenía que pagar el alquiler que había aumentado.

Y todo se le estaba desmoronando encima de la cabeza como una endeble casa de naipes, que él mismo había construido. Porque sabía que su padre en cualquier momento no lo querría más allí, porque sabía que no podría trabajar para siempre en esa tienda con un jefe de ese estilo, y porque sabía que las cosas estaban aumentando de precio. Pero él se había negado a verlo.

—Nos vemos, Iz. Le prometí a Hanji que le prepararía la cena esta noche, así que debo pasar a hacer las compras y luego volver al departamento. — se despidió. Y en cuanto ella se alejó, comenzó a correr. Pero en algo no había mentido, Hanji estaba en casa. Y aunque era su mejor amiga y confidente, no quería verla.

Se metió en un callejón a pensar. Se sentía patético. Miró su celular, las ganas de llamar a su madre y llorar como un niño pequeño se apoderaron de él, pero no podía permitírselo. No podía permitirse que ellos se enteraran que lo habían despedido, que estaba sin empleo y corto de dinero.

Una lágrima traicionera se deslizó por su mejilla. En ese momento, Eren debía de estar cargando nafta o algo por el estilo para estar saliendo, si no es que ya lo había hecho. Miró al cielo, con algunos tonos violetas. En el invierno oscurecía temprano.

Comenzó a caminar desganado, hasta que llegó al Canal du Midi. Siguió caminando por la vera del canal hasta llegar a su puente favorito, ese que casi no era transitado desde que se había construido la ruta. Y se puso a pensar que el día anterior a la noche había conversado con Eren por última vez en ese mismo lugar.

Sus ojos se aguaron y derramó una lágrima ¿Por qué ese idiota no entendía que no era fácil?

Había vivido en Carcassonne veinticinco años, toda su vida, y había nacido en Toulouse. Tenía memorias de correr al lado del Canal du Midi y lanzarle piedras a los patos para verlos volar. De los árboles anaranjados desmayando sus hojas sobre el agua, siempre tranquila, haciéndolas flotar lejos. Recordaba que con sus amigos siempre iban a jugar a las calles de la ciudad medieval cuando les dejaban, cuando todo era tranquilo.

Recordaba que con su primera novia habían tallado una L y una A en una de las piedras de las murallas, que seguía allí. Al igual que una L y una R de su primer novio. En varias piedritas de la muralla había iniciales talladas de las parejas que querían perpetuar su relación. Para muchos era algo sumamente romántico, aunque estuvieran separados, podían tener un buen recuerdo de la persona con la que tallaron. Para Levi era un historial de sus múltiples fracasos amorosos.

Por eso no había querido arriesgarse a tallar una E y una L. Sería demasiado doloroso luego pasar por en frente y recordar a ese extranjero desgarbado que le había robado el corazón. Y que tanto clamaba amarlo con intensidad.

Carcassonne había sido su cuna. Las hojas que se enredaban en su cabello siempre eran de los mismos árboles. El murmullo que le calmaba siempre había sido del mismo canal. Sus escuela seguía intacta, tal cual era cuando él la cursaba. Todos los días desde que tenía memoria pasaba por en frente de la Catedral de Saint Nazaire.

Las calles seguían iguales. Los Adoquines simplemente acumulaban años y se degradaban con los múltiples pasos. Seguían allí los mismos que lo habían visto caminar por primera vez.

Si se iba con Eren ¿Qué pensaría la gente?

El hijo único de los Ackerman… el que nunca logró nada, el que lo último honorable que hizo fue graduarse de la secundaria como todos lo han hecho. La gente siempre lo miraba, todos sabían que trabajaba con su madre y luego iba a la tienda de fotografía. Un empleo que debería ser para chicos de secundaria que querían ganarse algo de dinero o universitarios que quieren un extra además de lo que le brindan sus padres, él lo tenía de empleo fijo para poder pagar su mitad del departamento. Y después lo que ganaba ayudando a su madre todos los días lo usaba para las demás cosas.

Y no paraba de sentirse una decepción.

Los Ackerman eran muy conocidos en Carcassonne, su familia era de allí desde hace generaciones de parte de su padre ¿Qué diría la gente si su único hijo se iba con un mamarracho de desconocido a "recorrer el mundo"? Las lenguas hablarían y seguro dirían que al mes volvería con su padre con la cola entre las patas. Y él mismo dudaba de ello. ¿Qué decía que la relación con Eren iba a funcionar?

Cerró los ojos y derramó una lágrima. Estaba tratando de auto convencerse.

Quizás las relaciones no eran infinitas, porque todo tiene un tope. Pero se estaba dando cuenta que se empeñaba en tratar de desvalorizar su relación. En tacharla y decir "no va a durar" como le pasó tantas otras veces. Pero esa era distinta.

Porque esta vez, realmente lo amaba.

Quizás todavía les faltaba aprender a convivir, pero estaba seguro que si los dos aflojaban un poco podrían estar muchísimo tiempo juntos. Porque contrario a lo que las viejas de la fiesta anterior se empeñaban en murmurar, un amor como el suyo si iba a durar.

Estaba seguro.

Sonrió, ya sonaba como Eren. Romántico empedernido con un toque de pervertido.

Su mueca se volvió un rictus amargo al pensar de nuevo en el extranjero. Ese que se había rendido de enamorarlo.

Levi derramó algunas lágrimas y sus manos viajaron a su cabello, tironeándolo. Los sollozos invadieron su garganta y allí se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido él.

¿Por qué enamorarlo se había vuelto un _reto_?

¿Por qué no había podido confiar más en ese extranjero y entregarse absolutamente a sus brazos? ¿A esos brazos morenos y musculosos que siempre lo apretaban deliciosamente con un amor infinito?

Pensaba eso, pero a su vez las dudas lo asaltaban y todo se volvía una maraña en su cabeza.

Llegó a una conclusión. No podía ver el futuro. Ese era un defecto que su madre le había marcado desde que tenía memoria. Siempre trataba de averiguar y predecir lo que iba a pasar, comiéndose la cabeza antes de tiempo, cuando en realidad no podía saber nada.

Debería ser más libre de sí mismo.

Los pensamientos se chocaban en su cabeza, se contradecían y todas eran válidas. Le estaba generando una migraña que solo le hacía soltar más lágrimas.

Pero no importaba cuando se partiera la cabeza pensando que hubiera pasado si hubiera salido corriendo a buscar a Eren. Él se había ido, y ya no tenía la oportunidad.

Y lloró.

Lloró por ser un imbécil. Lloró por no haber ido a buscarlo. Lloró por no darle una oportunidad para que le explicara sus razones. Lloró por no permitirse el dejarse amar completamente. Lloró por estar constantemente a la defensiva y no aprovechar lo que tenía en el momento. Lloró por ser un cobarde, por no atreverse, por no querer decepcionar a sus padres y por tampoco querer que las personas de ese endemoniado pueblo comentaran su nombre de nuevo. Ya estaba harto, estaba harto de que siempre le preguntaran si había hecho algo nuevo cuando no había cambiado siquiera las cortinas de su cuarto.

Con las lágrimas en los ojos, Levi comenzó a sentir que el sueño se apoderaba de él. El frío no fue impedimento para que sus párpados se cerraran completamente. Quizás estaría bien, morirse de hipotermia ahí y dejar de tener que encargarse de su miserable vida. No tener que cargar con las culpas nunca más.

Sonrió. Que idiota era, ahora estaba tratando de darse lástima a sí mismo con pensamientos suicidas que sabía nunca iba a cumplir.

Despertó unos minutos después de su letargo. No es que hubiera dormido, había entrado en un estado donde estaba completamente ausente y al borde del sueño. El frío le había estado entumeciendo los dedos, y no se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a lloviznar, quedando empapado. La razón de su despertar fue el súbito calor que sintió, producto de algo en sus hombros. Giró un poco la cabeza y se encontró con una campera puesta allí. Su corazón latió cuando unas manos morenas lo acomodaron mejor en sus hombros detrás.

Segundos después, Eren se sentó pesadamente a su lado, mirando hacia el Canal du Midi. Un pato —quizás el mismo del día anterior—, surcaba las aguas, pero huyó espantado al sentir la fría lluvia sobre su plumaje. Volvió a esconder su rostro, y se odió a si mismo aún más fuerte. Hace unos minutos pensaba amargamente todo lo que le hubiera gustado decirle al extranjero, pero ahora que lo tenía al lado sus labios estaban sellados.

Tomó los bordes del abrigo y se acurrucó contra el calor. El calor de Eren.

El silencio reinaba. El leve repiqueteo de las ínfimas gotitas de lluvia contra el agua del Canal du Midi era lo único que los acompañaba. El graznido del pato fue lo único que interrumpió la música de la naturaleza.

Frunció su ceño y tomó aire. Su boca se abrió, como un pez fuera del agua tratando de absorber la valentía suficiente y exhalar el orgullo para poder disculparse con Eren. Con el extranjero desgarbado y pervertido. Con el amor de su vida.

Lo miró furtivamente. Su rostro moreno, empapado por la ahora lluvia. Sus ojos aguamarina mirando al vacío. Sus labios gruesos en un rictus imperturbable. Su quijada, oh, su divina quijada marcada y masculina. Su nariz recta, sus facciones angulosas. Sus cejas tupidas. Su cabello chocolate desordenado y ahora un poco más corto, había ido a una peluquería. Su nuez de Adán, que subía y bajaba sugestivamente cada vez que tragaba.

Todo en Eren era hermoso, una oda a al atractivo sexual masculino. Levi cada vez que lo veía no podía evitar que el corazón le pegara un salto dentro de su pecho. Pensar en todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, en las veces que le había robado besos y murmurado "te amo".

Eren era un hombre hermoso, imperfecto, pervertido, romántico, impulsivo, iracundo y encantador. Era su hombre.

Inspiró valentía y exhaló orgullo, tomando el aire necesario para por fin hablar.

—Lo siento. — fue casi un murmullo, pero eso sacó un montón de lágrimas que comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas con violencia. Hundió su rostro entre sus piernas, tratando de que no se notaran—. ¿Te… te sigue doliendo la espalda?

Silencio. Levantó un poco su rostro y se encontró con Eren mirándolo de reojo.

—Si te disculpas por lo de tirarme, no te preocupes. — masculló, luego fijando su vista de nuevo en el río—. Solo fue el golpe del momento, no sucedió nada.

Levi tragó, nervioso.

—No era por eso que me disculpaba. — dijo, bajito. Eren no reaccionó, así que supuso que no lo había oído—. No era por eso que me disculpaba. — esa vez, habló más alto.

—Ya te había oído. — le contestó. Levi calló. Así que simplemente lo había ignorado.

—Si estás fingiendo tu enojo de nuevo te juro que no es divertido. — recordó la vez que por haberlo llamado desconocido Eren lo evitó y lo ignoró por casi todo un día, y que al final, lo había perdonado pero seguía haciéndose el difícil y se había estado conteniendo de abrazarlo.

—No lo estoy fingiendo, pero tampoco lo estoy sintiendo. No estoy enojado, aunque no estoy fingiendo estar triste.

Silencio. Levi tragó.

—Lo sien…

—Deja de darme disculpas tan vacías, ni siquiera sabes de qué te estás disculpando. — espetó, con enfado.

—Si sé de qué me estoy disculpando, idiota. — también se enfadó, pero las siguientes palabras volvieron a salir en ese tono triste y decepcionado de si mismo—. Por tirarte de las escaleras, por tirar tus valijas y mochilas al Lobby, por echarte primero de mi casa y luego del hotel. Por haberme descargado todo el día contigo. — su voz en ese punto se quebró—. Por ser un idiota. Por no querer aceptar que me había enamorado de ti. Por no detener que te fueras hace unos meses. Por no tener nada que ofrecerte cuando tu me das todo lo que tienes…

Eren se irguió un poco y se acercó unos centímetros, poco importándole que se mojara sus pantalones.

—Ven aquí. — murmuró, como si no estuviera del todo convencido. Levi no lo dudó dos veces, ya no lo hacía más desde que se había encontrado con su corazón y este le había sopapeado diciéndole imbécil. Primero sollozó en el hombro del extranjero, pero luego este lo abrazó y se permitió refugiarse en su pecho, como siempre, cálido. El colmillo del mono le hacía presión en la mejilla—. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Dónde está mi hermoso Levi, fuerte y tenaz que no se deja torcer el brazo?

Levi sollozó una vez más. Eren le hablaba con un tono conciliador y lo abrazaba, acariciándole la espalda. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que eso era lástima, que no era el amor con el que lo trataba antes. Ese que destilaba por cada poro y lo intoxicaba.

—Ayer en la fiesta. — comenzó—. No sabes cuantas veces oí a la gente comentar sobre mi, algunos preguntaban que había hecho, que no sabían nada más de mi. No lo hacían con mala intención, pero después estaban los otros que les respondían que no había hecho nada, que solo trabajaba para mi madre en la cafetería como mozo y apenas podía comer. Luego con arrogancia venían y me decían que me veía bien y me preguntaban si había hecho algo ¿Sabes lo horrible que es tener que darles la razón?

Eren lo apretó, besando su mejilla húmeda por las lágrimas.

—Tuve que decirles que no, que seguía trabajando con mamá y que estaba en la tienda de fotografía. No quería comentarles que ahora estaba en pareja contigo porque, en ese momento estábamos peleados. — rió por la idiotez, unos fideos—. Y no quería que… — su voz se quebró y fue invadida por sollozos—. No quería que te tomaran te punto y te empezaran a cuestionar cosas por ser el novio del hijo de los Ackerman.

—Levi. — susurró. Eren había empezado a llorar silenciosamente. Y es que como le había entregado su corazón a Levi podía sentir su dolor. El pecho se le oprimía y el estómago le dio un vuelco—. Deja de llamarte a ti mismo "hijo de los Ackerman"

—Es lo único que soy…

—No, no lo eres. — su voz se tornó firme—. Eres Levi Ackerman, un joven hermoso y responsable que trabaja duramente para poder cumplir su sueño. No importan los medios ni lo que tardes, siempre has tenido un objetivo que quieres cumplir, y esas personas lo único que hacen es cuestionar tus acciones para lograr lo que quieres. No andas tirado en la calle ni pidiéndole dinero a tus padres como una sanguijuela, trabajas para ellos y te ganas un sueldo. En vez de tener que contratar a un mozo extraño, contratan a su propio hijo de confianza y que saben que siempre va a cumplir. Y encima tienes otro trabajo más del cual te encargas con toda responsabilidad, el cual te da un sueldo suficiente para no tener que andar rogando nada.

—Pues ahora no sé que voy a hacer. — sollozó—. Eren… me despidieron.

Y Levi se quebró.

Eren lo apretó con fuerza, no pudiendo creer sus palabras. Lo miró, y no dijo nada. Tan solo lo abrazó de nuevo dispuesto a contenerlo, dejando que sus lágrimas empaparan su camiseta. Y recordó aquella vez dónde él también se había quebrado al hablarle de la muerte de sus padres, donde había manifestado todos sus miedos y frustraciones, toda su ira contenida y toda su tristeza. En su momento los brazos de Levi en aquella cama habían sido un bálsamo para las quemaduras, y al mirarlo le había parecido un ángel. Fuerte, resistente, sumamente hermoso y que lo miraba con esos ojitos grises llenos de amor y tristeza traspasada.

Y ahora, él debía ser lo mismo.

El viento sopló fuertemente, la lluvia los había empapado pero había cesado. Por ahora, grandes nubarrones grises cubrían el cielo, aunque poco a poco se iban disipando y dejando ver unos parches llenos de estrellas. Era una noche sin luna.

—Llegué a trabajar y estaba mi jefe, que me comunicó que debía recortar personal… solo somos dos malditas personas allí adentro, y… y me despidió. — de nuevo, lloró un poco. Levi estaba tan vulnerable—. Y mi padre me echó de la cafetería. Y ahora no sé qué hacer, no tengo nada. El alquiler del departamento aumentó y no quiero que Hanji se quede con toda la carga. Podré pagar este mes con lo que me debe mi exjefe de la tienda, pero luego no tendré nada.

Con bronca, llevó su mano al bolsillo de sus jeans. Se separó unos momentos de los brazos de su novio para sacar los billetes le que había aventado su padre.

Los miró con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza.

—Dame eso. — pidió, con suavidad. Levi se los dio, no los quería ni tocar. Eren metió la mano en la campera que le había puesto a Levi y sacó un encendedor.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntó, alarmado—. Esos son unos treinta Euros, no los quiero pero se los puedo devolver.

—Levi. — prendió el encendedor, y antes de que el francés lo pudiera evitar, encendió un billete de diez euros. Lo sostuvo entre ellos, mirando el curioso fuego azul consumirlo rápidamente. Cuando estuvo casi en sus dedos, lo lanzó al Canal du Midi para que se apagara el último triángulo—. Es solo papel.

—Eren ¿Qué mierda? Acabas de incen…

—Es solo papel. — dijo esta vez, más firme—. El dinero es solo un invento, es papel disfrazado que nos hace pelearnos. Demasiadas veces te he visto contando dinero, y luego suspirando como si no fuera suficiente, porque nunca es suficiente. Siempre se necesita algo más y siempre las cosas son más caras, siempre uno piensa "me alcanza para pagar esto, pero me hubiera gustado comprar también esto" y al final no sirve de nada.

Lo miró. Levi estaba pensando sus palabras, lo veía en esos ojos pizpiretos y analíticos.

—Eren. — preguntó, con seriedad —. ¿Has probado marihuana?

Eren casi escupe por la súbita pregunta tan fuera de lugar.

—No estoy drogado, Levi. — dijo, casi ofendido. Vio a su amor sonreir y rodar los ojos, aunque sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas.

Y Eren decidió que haría cualquier cosa por poder hacer sonreír a Levi así para toda la vida.

—No dije si estabas drogado, te pregunté si alguna vez la probaste.

—Pues sí, obviamente que la he probado. — sonrió—. No me digas que un francesito dulce y educado como tú probó algo tan feo como eso.

—Primero, no me vuelvas a decir dulce. — una risita gorgojeó detrás de toda esa tristeza—. Y si, cuando era adolescente ¿Tienes?

—Que mierda, Levi ¿Por qué voy a tener marihuana? — Levi echó una carcajada y Eren lo siguió—. ¿Qué crees que soy, un narcotraficante? ¿Es porque viajo mucho? ¿Piensas que ando fumando marihuana dentro de mi camioneta como todo un hippie?

—Yo solo preguntaba. — rió. Era increíble como Eren podía disipar toda su tristeza—. Siempre quise fumar con un billete. Solo que cuando era adolescente siempre estaba corto de dinero y prefería invertir el billete en comprar más hierba que en usarlo para fumarla.

—¿Fumabas cuando eras adolescente? —recién cayó en el hecho—. ¡Levi!

—¿Qué? — ladró—. ¿Me vas a regañar? Con mi madre tuve suficiente. Además, también la probaste, no eres mejor.

—¿Eras algo así como un rebelde sin causa que desobedecía a sus padres todos los días? — rió un poco, imaginándose cómo sería Levi. Era tan bonito, con unos ojos tan brillantes y unas pestañas tan largas, que era difícil verlo como un gamberro pateando tachos de basura porque si. Más allá de que fuera masculino y tuviera sus hombros anchos, un vestigio de barba afeitada todos los días y una mandíbula marcada…

Bueno, si lo pensaba, tenía esa imagen de Chico malo que seguramente había hecho suspirar a más de una chica.

—Si, bueno, lo era pero también fingía un poco. — rió, acurrucándose con la campera—. Era un rebelde sin causa, si. Me gustaba delinearme los ojos, un poco. Era algo… eh… "emo". Pero nunca me gustó destruir propiedad pública, me parece estúpido. Así que nunca rompí cosas o grafitee paredes… aunque decía que lo hacía. Me gustaba expresar mi disgusto con la sociedad mediante la escritura.

—Y déjame adivinar, escuchabas My Chemical Romance.

—Por supuesto que escuchaba My Chemical Romance. — bufó, divertido—. Tenía todas sus canciones en un MP3.

—Así que escribías desde que eras un adolescente resentido con la sociedad, rebelde sin causa pero educado que no arruinaba la propiedad pública por estar pasando por la pubertad. — rió un poco, Levi a su lado se vio algo avergonzado y atinó a cubrirse un poco más con el abrigo. Sus ropas estaban empapadas.

—Me gustaba escribir desde pequeño. — dijo, con suavidad—. Cualquier cosa, desde fantasía hasta informes de investigación, era algo que disfrutaba. Describir cosas y sensaciones, a veces traspasar las mías a lo que escribía. La mayoría de las cosas que hacía en esa época son malas, y creo que no queda rastro de ninguna.

—Sin embargo, escribes de maravilla. — le comentó—. ¿Viste que ayer te dije que tenía más de tres mil votos positivos? Eso fue hace unos tres días, hoy entré de nuevo y tenía más de cuatro mil doscientos. Eso es, en serio, una animalada.

Levi rió, algo cohibido. Nunca tenía tiempo para escribir, pero la verdad es que antes de que llegara Eren se tragaba los libros. Le encantaban las enciclopedias y podía pasarse horas leyendo artículos sobre ciencia. Y aunque no escribía hace años, a la hora de hacer aquel artículo recordó todas las cosas que leía. El cómo las redactaban y el poder que tenían las palabras de enredar y enamorar.

—¿Sabes? Ahora no recuerdo exactamente, pero cada mil votos te dan unos bastantes dólares. Yo generalmente subsistía de mis Fotografías y también de los trabajos que realizaba en las localidades, pocas veces recurría al dinero que tenía disponible en mi cuenta, pero ¿Tu? Si tú te dedicaras a esto podrías ir y venir a China cuando quisieras y… — dejó de hablar, cortando su emoción—. Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer.

—Eren.

Levi habló, pero algo había cambiado en su voz. Tenía un temblor inusual, uno delator de su ansiedad por atreverse a decir unas simples palabras que cambiarían todo

—Te… te doy una oportunidad… — inspiró hondo—. Te doy una oportunidad para que trates de convencerme.

Eren lo miró, con sus ojos bien abiertos y los mechones de cabello marrón goteando.

Y Levi le sostuvo la mirada con decisión, aunque por dentro temblaba. Porque ya lo sabía.

Eren siempre lo convencía.

—Sin gritos, sin reclamos, te dejaré hablar.

Eren solo se quedó como idiota con sus ojos —hermosos ojos—, como platos, como no pudiendo creer lo que sucedía. Segundos pasaron hasta que se espabiló, e inspiró hondo como si hubiera estado bajo el agua. Tomó sus manos con fervor y el brillo que tanto conocía y amaba apareció de nuevo en esos ojos aguamarina.

—¿Me la das? — preguntó, casi en un murmuro. Cuando Levi le iba a responder que no perdiera el tiempo, comenzó—. ¿Si quieras debes preguntar el _por qué_ debemos viajar juntos? Levi, amor mío…

Levi rodó los ojos, divertido. Ya había recuperado su tono empalagoso.

—Primer punto, te amo. — Levi suspiró, desviando su mirada. Eren tomó sus mejillas y las apretó, haciendo que sus labios quedaran extraños—. ¿Me escuchaste? Te amo. Y ya hablamos seriamente que no es algo superficial. Realmente, Levi… me has atrapado. Yo quería pasar por Francia tomando vino y comiendo pan pero no me tropecé con la piedra del amor, me tiraste una pedrada en la cabeza y me dejaste inconsciente. Te robaste mis pensamientos, me secuestraste en tus ojos y me ataste a tu alma. Y ahora ya no puedo estar sin ti. — aflojó el agarre y se dedicó a acariciar su mejilla con esa devoción que tanto entumecía a su amor—. Quizás por estar pensando en tus ojitos en medio de la selva me muerda una serpiente y me muera si no vienes conmigo y me cuidas ¿Qué será de mí?

El viento sopló suavemente, ahora ya no llovía más. El cielo estaba despejándose y las estrellas brillaban con orgullo formando constelaciones.

—Levi, si vienes conmigo. — inspiró, la sola idea le estremecía de pies a cabeza al extranjero. Tener a Levi a su lado en los asientos de avión le emocionaba a niveles inexplicables—. Podrás hacer lo que más te gusta. Dios santo, cada vez que hablas de escribir mencionas que te encanta pero que nunca lo haces, que no tienes tiempo… y en una tarde escribiendo, haciendo lo que más te gusta, ganaste, porque te los daré a ti, casi quinientos dólares. *

Levi casi se atraganta.

—Y eso que lo escribiste con mis palabras, cosas que yo sentí pero que tú solo tenías que transcribir, y salió una maravilla como esa. Unas descripciones que ponen la piel de gallina y te harían querer ir hasta Uganda siendo gay. Levi, si fueras tú el que viviera eso. — tomó sus manos, acercándose y uniendo sus frentes. El francés contuvo su respiración—. Si fueras tú el que hubiera visto todos esos atardeceres, sentido todas esas olas y escuchado todas esas lluvias… Levi, puedo imaginarme todas las maravillas que crearías con tus manos.

Sus ojitos grises resplandecieron encantadoramente, y Eren podía jurar que se había vuelto a enamorar de ese hombre.

—Levi. — musitó, inundado en amor—. ¿Qué es lo que te retiene aquí? — antes de que pudiera abrir sus labios, colocó su dedo sobre ellos. Y aunque tantas ganas tenía de sellarlos con los propios, debía seguir "convenciéndolo".

Aunque bien sabía desde un principio, que su amor había cedido.

—Antes te retenía tu empleo, y lo comprendo. — acarició su rostro—. Querías ayudar a tu madre, pero ¿Ahora? Ahora te han echado, aunque a mi también me duela. Y lo único que te retiene aquí es el temor a decepcionar a otras personas. — Levi tragó, desviando la mirada. Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla—. Levi, te estás quedando por gente que lo único que quiere es verte fracasar.

Levi suspiró, conectando sus ojos.

—Dime ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo para ti mismo? ¿Algo que no fuera pensando en lo que los demás iban a creer después de que lo realizaras? ¿En si los ibas a decepcionar o no? — las mejillas de Levi rápidamente se llenaron de lágrimas—. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de martirizarte? Que ellos piensen lo que quieran, son todas personas con la mente embotada en el dinero y que tanto tienes. Cuando te mostré mis fotografías por primera vez, Levi, me enamoré del brillo que inundó tus ojos. Un brillo de curiosidad y expectación que he visto repetirse demasiadas veces.

Levi lo miró a los ojos.

—No entiendes a lo que me refiero ¿Cierto? — sonrió—. Me refiero a que dentro tuyo, tienes un alma libre. Deseas liberarte, lo veo en tus ojos. El brillo de la curiosidad, del deseo de querer salir de aquí. De ver cosas hermosas, maravillosas. Yo te he contado algunas, Levi, pero no sabes la cantidad inimaginable de cosas que hay por el mundo y que todavía ni conocemos ¿Y tú, te quieres quedar aquí?

—¿Sabes? Siempre pensé… siempre pensé que cada vez que me decían que no podría hacer algo. — miró el cielo, con sus estrellas brillando. Extendió su mano hacia ellas, como si las pudiera rozar con las yemas de sus dedos—. Que cada vez que me tiran abajo, me dan más ganas de volar.

Los ojos de Eren brillaron. Se confirmaron sus sospechas.

—Levi, si vienes conmigo vas a ver qué se puede vivir de una manera distinta. — sonrió, extendiendo su mano junto a la de su amor hacia las estrellas. Y ellas parecían tan cercanas, al alcance de sus ojos, cuando estaban a millones de años luz—. Vas a ver que se puede vivir sin preocuparse por el dinero, que no hay que contar billetes todo el día. Que hay miles de cosas invaluables al alcance, que uno mismo puede crear. Y vas a poder demostrarle a todas estas personas que te pasas por los huevos sus vidas tristes rodeadas de la necesidad de un papel pintado.

—Papel pintado que uno necesita para vivir ¿Eh? — rió melancólicamente por la idea—. Un montón de veces me pasaba contando minuciosamente los billetes para saber exactamente que cantidad de dinero tenía, y volvía a contar para saber si había más y me había pasado algo.

—Conmigo, Levi. — tomó su mano en el aire y la llevó a su corazón, Lo miró a los ojos y acercó sus rostros, podía sentí la respiración de su amor chocar suavemente con la suya. Le parecía tan hermoso, lo estaba hipnotizando con esas pestañas negras batiéndose con suavidad sobre su mirada grisácea—. Vas a ver que eso no es necesario. Que andar contando dólares todo el tiempo es tonto. Contemos estrellas. — sonrió, rozando sus labios con los de su amor—. Son miles de miles, y no importa cuántas veces vuelvas a contar, siempre van a ser infinitas. Nunca van a faltar.

Y lo besó

Y sus labios nunca le supieron tan especiales. Dulces, salados por las lágrimas, llenos de sentimientos y de anhelo por besarlos. Y es que le estaban tentando de hace rato, y podía jurar que era el mejor bálsamo a todos sus dolores. Con ternura se separó, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad. Levi abrió sus ojos son serenidad, y Eren se volvió a enamorar de él con ver ese brillo tan especial y lleno de amor en ellos.

—Me matas de amor, Levi. — le susurró, acariciando su mejilla—. Pero no importa. Todo lo que me mata me hace sentir más vivo. Así que por favor, por favor, ven conmigo. — Apretó sus manos, mirándolo a los ojos en busca de una respuesta.

Levi inspiró de manera temblorosa.

—Dos condiciones, Eren.

El moreno contuvo la respiración, sintiendo su corazón detenerse para luego latir con una fuerza descomunal.

—La primera. — su voz era temblorosa, y esto se extendía hacia sus manos. Eren la apretó, temblando también—. Volveremos a Carcassonne después de cada viaje para ver a mis padres y que mi madre no se vuelva loca de preocupación.

—Si. — dijo con rapidez, asintiendo con emoción.

—Y la segunda. — tomó al extranjero de la nuca y lo acercó a sus labios, mirándolo a los ojos. Su corazón latió al ver toda la emoción contenida en los Iris verdes de Eren—. Más te vale amarme, porque ahora no te vas a liberar de mí fácilmente.

Eren lo abrazó y se echó a llorar de la emoción. Una sonrisa nació en su cara y no pudo evitar apretarlo contra si, murmurándole "te amo"

—Levi. — susurró, besando sus labios—. Quiero que vayas a tu casa, tomes un solo bolso y pongas algunas prendas de ropa, por favor, que tus jeans negros vengan contigo. Y la camiseta de "Obey de Kitty" porque es genial. — rió un poco, y Levi lo siguió—. Mañana a las Seis de la mañana en punto estaré en tu puerta. Iremos a Toulouse y luego subiremos a Paris. De ahí a Berlín. Y de ahí, ya te dije que tengo dos pasajes a China. — besó sus labios con emoción, pero Levi lo detuvo.

—Eren, pasaste el detalle de que no tengo pasaporte. — rió un poco al ver la sorpresa en la cara, y luego puteó en alemán—. Puedo solicitarlo y lo recibiré en aproximadamente un mes. Pero lo de Berlín… Berlín me gusta. — se acercó y acarició la mejilla del extranjero—. Podemos improvisar.

Eren sonrió. Una gran sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro y sus ojos brillaron.

—Ya estás captando la idea.

Eren se levantó y Levi miró hacia las estrellas. Toda su vida siempre había visto las mismas constelaciones, las mismas formas que cambiaban con el pasar del año. En ese momento Escorpio estaba en lo alto del cielo, con su corazón rojo.

Miró la hora, eran las nueve de la noche. Las horas se habían pasado con una rapidez pasmosa. Miró a su costado y Eren estaba de espaldas, encaminándose hacia arriba. Seguramente la camioneta no estaría estacionada muy lejos.

El recuerdo de la noche anterior lo azotó, y esta vez no se tardó.

—Eren. — llamó, y el extranjero allí se percató de que su amor seguía sentado al borde del canal. Este se levantó con rapidez y avanzó un paso—. Yo también te amo.

-x-

Levi casi no pudo dormir esa noche.

Había cuestionado con Hanji si valía la pena irse con Eren, y a ella solo le faltaba pegarle una cachetada para terminar de convencerlo de que debía dejar todo lo que le hacía mal atrás y atreverse a viajar con ese extranjero desgarbado que lo amaba. Porque ya no había dudas: Lo amaba.

A tal punto, que le contó a todos sus compañeros que siquiera estaba dudando de declinar semejante propuesta.

Y Levi derramó algunas lágrimas al darse cuenta del apoyo incondicional que tenía.

Desde hace días creía que, si se atrevía a viajar con Eren, sus amigos le cuestionarían y lo criticarían. Que comentarían que seguramente le iría mal, no podría convivir con el extranjero, lo botaría y volvería a Carcassonne con la cola entre las patas para acurrucarse en el regazo de su madre. Que luego de eso volvería a su vida monótona de nada y seguiría creyendo que podría ir a la universidad algún día.

Pero no. Hanji junto con Isabel crearon un grupo de Whatsapp agregándolos, y completamente todos le dijeron lo mismo.

"Atrévete"

"Esto sucederá solo una vez en la vida"

"No te hagas de rogar porque te va a salir mal. Eren te ama y tú lo amas a él ¿Qué más importa?"

Así que, con convicción, se levantó.

Tomó un viejo bolso que tenía arrumbado en su armario y se lo colgó al hombro. Adentro fueron dos pares de jeans negros, su camiseta de "Obey de Kitty" con un gatito al frente y una azul eléctrico, una camisa blanca y otra azul marino con estampado de pequeñas anclas. Un buzo, ropa interior. Todo fue lanzado con brusquedad dentro del bolso, y es que se había quedado dormido.

Se acercó a su mesa de luz. Allí tenía una foto con su madre y padre, todos juntos y sonriendo. La tomó con una sonrisa y la guardó, junto con el pequeño Louie de cristal. Sería un recordatorio de su amado gatito.

Su celular sonó desde su bolsillo, y lo tomó Una gran sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro.

Podía jurar que nunca se había sentido tan feliz de que su alarma de las seis sonara.

Bajó a los apurones las escaleras y salió a la calle, conteniendo la respiración. Su corazón latió con fuerza al ver a Eren apoyado sobre su camioneta, esta con el motor encendido y ronroneando suavemente. El extranjero sonrió, de esa manera que Levi tanto se empeñaba en fingir que odiaba pero lo único que hacía era derretirlo por dentro.

Eren sintió una ráfaga de calor sacudirlo desde adentro, las mariposas despertarse y revolotear como locas en su estómago, y los gusanos devorar sus entrañas. Todo eso al ver a su Levi allí, con el bolso, listo para irse con él.

Abrió sus brazos y lo recibió en un abrazo que, para los ojos de extraños, sería conmovedor. Lo alzó en el aire y lo apretó contra sí, en ese momento poco le importaba lo mucho que odiaba Levi que le recordara lo bajito que era —hecho adorable para él—, solo lo miró a los ojos por un segundo y luego lo besó. Lo besó, como si le doliera no haberlo hecho por casi dos días antes de lo de hace unas horas. Sus labios eran droga, eso había decidido.

—Oye, Levi. — murmuró, con los labios del contrario pegados a los suyos. Levi siguió dejándole piquitos aunque hablara—. Si tú eres mi droga, y ahora nos vamos a ir del país ¿Soy un narcotraficante?

—No. — dijo, con una risita atorada—. Eres un idiota.

—Tú me pones idiota.

—No me eches la culpa, eras idiota antes de conocerme. — lo miró a los ojos, y ellos sonrieron antes que sus labios. Con el sol mañanero de las seis unos destellos dorados aparecían detrás de sus iris verdes, dándole un toque místico y hermoso—. Lo idiota, pervertido y desvergonzado te viene de fábrica.

—Oye… — se quejó, con suavidad. Levi envolvió su cuello con sus brazos, haciéndole sentir el delicioso bulto de sus bicep en la nuca y lo miró a los ojos.

—Entonces, Eren. — inspiró, soltando esas palabras—. ¿Nos vamos?

El Extranjero sintió una vibración recorrerle desde la punta de los pies hasta el último pelo de su cabeza, erizando los vellos de sus brazos y haciendo — por qué no—, que su miembro diera un retorcijón. Le había estado preguntando eso todos los días desde que había llegado, y había esperado ansioso un "Seguro, andando". Pero eso era mejor. Levi le había dado vuelta el cuento y ahora era ese Francesito el que parecía ansioso por subirse a la camioneta.

Y antes de que pudiera responderle, alguien los interrumpió.

—¿Levi? — el tono suavecito y bajo de Kuschel le hizo girar la cabeza con miedo. Ella parecía algo así como sorprendida, confundida—. ¿Te vas? ¿A dónde?

Levi se separó del extranjero y miró a su madre. Le sonrió con melancolía, acercándose un paso. Ella entonces pareció comprender al ver el bolso colgado del hombro de su hijo, y la expresión de este junto con Eren. La camioneta encendida, lista para arrancar.

Ella derramó una lágrima, pero no lo detendría.

Jamás, como madre, cortaría las alas de su pichón. Dejaría que volara lejos a dónde quisiera.

—Levi. — se acercó y dejó una caja en sus manos, aún tibia. Era un streusel de manzanas que había preparado para subirle el ánimo de los sucesos pasados en el hotel el día anterior. Y que su padre le pedía disculpas, y estaba dispuesto a hablar con él de la manera correcta—. ¿Qué pasará con tu trabajo en la tienda? ¿Con ir a la universidad?

Levi sonrió.

—Me despidieron, mamá. — apretó las manos de la mujer. Aún persistían las ganas de echarse a llorar en su regazo—. Me despidieron y aumentó el alquiler del departamento. Y no podría pagarlo, tardaría en conseguir otro empleo. Y haciendo esto. — se refirió a su huida—. Podré hacer lo que siempre quise. Ir a la universidad a hacer la carrera de Literatura era solo algo formal, pero con eso podré escribir y vivir de ello.

Kuschel derramó otra lágrima, suspirando. No quería hacer dudar a su hijo.

—Ve. — tomó sus manos con convicción y las apretó—. Todavía eres joven, y no quiero que envejezcas aquí. Nunca lo quise. ¡Ve! Y tú. — dijo señalando a Eren. Este se llevó una mano al corazón dramáticamente—. Si tú. Más te vale cuidarlo bien porque te arranco las bolas. Y coman bien, aquí tienen una tarta. Te quiero, pero no lleves al límite mi paciencia, no quiero que pase un mes sin noticias tuyas. Y Levi— dijo antes de que este se diera vuelta definitivamente—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo. Y a papá. — dijo, tratando de no derramar ninguna lágrima.

El alivio le recorrió de tal manera que había querido llorar. Y es que las personas no le interesaban tanto, pero decepcionar a su madre le rompería el corazón. Que ella pensara que era un fracaso le haría querer echarse a llorar en un rincón, y temía que se enojara, que lo juzgara.

Pero ahora era libre.

Miró al extranjero. Este le sonreía grandemente, con una lágrima adornando su mejilla. Eren le abrió la puerta del acompañante en un gesto caballeroso. Levi sonrió.

—Nos vamos.

Y Eren nunca creyó que sentiría tan felicidad al decir esa frase como una afirmación, y no como una pregunta.

* * *

 _*_ El asterisco es porque no sé exactamente cuanto se gana con esos artículos, así que iré un número al azar. Perdón si notan algún error en el capítulo.

* * *

 _Libro de honor a todas las hermosas personas que me dejaron un review:_

 **Julichan, que apareció en los momentos claves del fic. ESLAEJ. Unleccom. Akane Miyazaki. Alenna Ackerman. Zango-1. The-Dark-Power-of-Darkness. KathKolmer. Dayechelon. Lia Primrose. Shiro Yukisa. Mikraller. EmilK. Lice Phantomhive. Beth Ackerman. Lady of Darkness. . Akire, la hermosa lectora que me felicitó por mi cumpleaños. Ri-Beth. Naancy. Leyanasama. EleniRockbell. Marian Nightroad. Clorena. IceDaddy (CallxDaddy antes ¿no?). CositaArgentina. RemiChananderBong. Tomato-Chan N.S . Lobo de Plata. Blu6Kage. RivaiFem T.A. Cotota, te odio. Tarayae Alqamar. Sakura. Andy.**

 **Charly Land, L. Middford, SrtPony, ChibiGoreItaly, KiaraFanny, IngridAstrid, Ame8910, Voice-L, Gechan, Elizabetha/Astirith, UntouchableBerserk, Kokoa Kirkland. Ustedes merecen una sección especial al deleitarme con sus review en casi todos los capítulos, y acompañarme a lo largo de la historia.**

 **A Raven y André, que aunque nunca me dejaron un review, siempre me demuestran su apoyo y me aguantan mis comentarios de mierda en sus rol. Las quiero mucho.**

 **También, a todas las personas que dejaron sus hermosos review como Guest.**

 **Y a Ola-Chan, la cual fue la razón por la que publiqué esto.**

¡Llegamos a los 183 review! En Diecinueve Capítulos ¿Llegaremos a los Doscientos en el número veinte? Ojalá sucediera, me harían sumamente feliz.

Voy a hacer un Epílogo, así que esto no será completamente lo último que sepan de estos dos. Pero luego de eso, voy a dejarlo por cerrado y preparar un nuevo fanfic para que no se olviden de mi.

Gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de esta historia.

Dejen review o mueran.

Con amor:

Patatapandicornio!


	21. Épilogo

**¡Buenos días, amadas lectoras!**

 **Nos volvemos a encontrar en el último capítulo de esta historia, el Epílogo.**

 **Perdón de haber dicho que el veintidós iba a publicar, en realidad quería decir veintisiete... pero una vez que algo está publicado no se puede modificar ¡Lo siento! La razón por la fecha en específico, es porque hoy, nuevamente, es el cumpleaños de mi querida Ola-Chan. Hace un año, este fanfic fue publicado .**

 **Espero que les guste... ¡Superamos los doscientos diez review! Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, me han hecho muy feliz al dejarme su opinión. Ojalá este epílogo les guste, lo hice con mucho amor pensando en nuestros queridos protagonistas.**

* * *

 **A Ola-Chan: Gracias por ser una amiga tan buena, y por hacerme tomar** **la maravillosa decisión de publicar esto.**

 **Como el resto del fanfic, este último capítulo también está dedicado para vos.**

 **A Charly Land: Gracias, hermosa mía, por haberme dado un apoyo incondicional durante toda la historia.**

 **Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de explicarme las cosas para así poder mejorar. Gracias y mil gracias.**

 **A Anudora: Gracias por haberme ayudado a orientarme en los primeros capítulos de la historia, y por aguantarme .**

 **A Magi Allie, gracias por betearme el capítulo ¡No se que haría sin vos!**

* * *

 **También, al Louie de la vida real.** **Mi amado gatito, que fue mi gran inspiración para la amada mascota de Levi en este fanfic ¡Aunque ya no estés, siempre te voy a recordar con mucho amor!**

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Carioca: Así se les dice a los Brasileros provenientes de Río de Janeiro.

* * *

 **-x- Epílogo** **-x-**

* * *

Levi abrió la puerta como pudo con su pie, tratando que las llaves no se cayeran en el intento. Llevaba una pila de carpetas que esperaba poder dejar lo más pronto posible en la mesa del comedor. Una vez depositadas se estiró placenteramente, gimió de gusto al sentir su espalda crujir. Lo siguiente era quitarse los zapatos, el saco y el cinturón, e ir corriendo a la cama a tirarse de zambullón.

Pero al colgar su abrigo, como siempre, la foto enmarcada al costado del perchero le llamó la atención. Levi sonrió, siempre terminaba cayendo en la misma trampa. Tomó el marco blanco. Dentro había una foto suya con Eren sonriendo a la cámara. Era de cuando habían ido de Safari a África, estaban montando en Elefante alegremente a la luz del atardecer y en plena batalla campal contra los mosquitos.

La dejó en su lugar y miró la de al lado. Allí estaba Eren lanzándose del avión cuando habían hecho paracaidismo. Arriba de esa estaba una foto suya —tomada cuando no se había dado cuenta—, mirando los miles de Globos Aerostáticos de todos colores volar en el festival de Hungría. A la izquierda, una foto de la Piazza di San Marco en pleno Carnaval de Venecia; donde se podía ver una parte del café Florian, cerrado al público, recreando a la gente antigua de Venecia en una actuación espectacular.

Por supuesto, también tenían una foto del fantástico Carnaval de Río de Janeiro, con todas las mujeres bailando Samba como si se les fuera la vida en ello, viéndose de lo más sensuales con atuendos llamativos y coloridos. Pero algo que le había llamado la atención a Levi es que los Cariocas no veían a esas mujeres con intenciones sexuales; obviamente que les parecían muy atractivas y darían lo que fuese porque ellas les lanzaran un beso, pero no se detenían a ver cada cuerpo meneándose al sensual ritmo de la Samba, como cualquier otro hombre lo haría —y de hecho, Levi lo hizo la primera vez—, más bien lo veían como parte del vestuario para esa danza.

Rodó los ojos al recordar que Eren siempre le insistía en que quería que le bailara Samba. Incluso el muy raro se le había lanzado encima a hacer berrinche para que cumpliera una de sus muchas y desubicadas fantasías sexuales; pero Levi no había dado el brazo a torcer. Él no se pondría una tanga para bailar algo tan alegre, teniendo que mover todo su cuerpo. Que en todo caso lo hiciera el estúpido ese, él era el Brasilero Carioca.

Llegó al pequeño mueble recibidor que estaba contra la pared. Era uno largo, alto y delgado para que no interrumpiera con la circulación. Uno de esos típicos muebles que sirven para todo, y al final se llenan de basura que no tiene un lugar en específico. Levi siempre se decía que en el fin de semana ordenaría las cajas que había en el estante de más abajo, pero al final ignoraba el desorden. Los fines de semana —cuando no salían a pasear a algún lado—, eran sagrados, de comer pizza 60-24 y acabarse packs enteros de cerveza mientras miraban películas y series en Netflix, acurrucados románticamente en el sofá.

Miró las tres fotos arriba del famoso mueble. Ese estante estaba dedicado para fotos importantes. En una esquina estaba una foto suya con sus dos padres, a la vera del Canal du Midi. Acarició el rostro de ellos con un dedo, recordando efímeramente sus voces y el aroma de la cocina de su madre en las mañanas. En el medio, había una foto de ellos dos. Eren había sacado esa foto con el Selfie Stick arriba de sus cabezas. Eso junto con su brazo largo daban la fantástica perspectiva de ellos dos vistos desde arriba, en los Kayak, con las sombras de los tiburones nadando a su alrededor.

Una foto fantástica.

Y en la otra esquina, en un hermoso marco de madera tallada, había una foto que habían traído de la casa en Berlín. Lo que habían hecho era ordenarla, quitar todos los elementos extremadamente personales, y alquilarla. Todos los portarretratos, alhajeros con joyas de Carla, estuches con corbatas de Grisha y arsenales de instrumentos médicos habían sido empacados con sumo amor y llevados a donde vivían ahora. Eran tantas las fotos que no podían colgarlas todas — además, habían acordado que ese era su hogar, y que debía portar sus fotografías—, pero eso no quería decir que la hermosa imagen de Eren con sus dos padres no tuviera que estar en esa repisa. La tomó, admirando nuevamente el cuadro tan hermoso y familiar.

Eren le había contado que se habían sacado esa fotografía en su primer día de trabajo en el Hospital. Y eran los tres médicos Yaeger con sus batas y estetoscopios. Los dos padres abrazando a su hijo con sumo amor y orgullo, luciendo las placas.

C. Yaeger, Neurología; G. Yaeger, Cirujano; E. Yaeger, Residente.

Levi siempre se quedaba admirando la imagen. No podía dejar de pensar que cómo Eren no iba a salir tan guapo con una madre tan hermosa como Carla. Ambos eran una copia del contrario, y eso venía desde arriba. Tal como se había imaginado, la abuela Brasilera de Eren era básicamente una vieja anciana con la cara de Eren pegada arriba, como una calcomanía. No sabía qué clase de genes portaban en la sangre, pero es que eran demasiado parecidos. Las generaciones y las mezclas de familia habían deformado algunos rasgos —por ejemplo, Eren había sacado los potentes ojos aguamarina de su padre, como Carla el cabello chocolatoso del suyo—, pero luego de eso, la forma de los ojos, las cejas prominentes; los hoyuelos en sus mejillas, prueba de sus constantes sonrisas… Eren no había robado nada, efectivamente.

Todo lo que en esas dos mujeres era sumamente sensual, atractivo como nada y algo que haría detenerse a los hombres para mirarlas en Eren se manifestaban como rasgos demasiado sexys para su propia salud. Porque todas esas características combinadas con su fuerte quijada marcada, su barba afeitada todos los días y su nuez de Adán eran una oda al atractivo masculino.

Levi se miró en el espejo que adornaba la pared —uno traído de Latinoamérica, con un marco en forma de sol—, y cada vez que lo hacía no podía entender como él había conquistado a semejante ejemplar. Se encogió de hombros, no valía la pena pensar en ello. Dejó la fotografía en su lugar, mirando una última vez la masculina cara del Señor Yaeger. El muy maldito de su pareja había sacado todo lo bueno de sus dos padres.

Miró una fotografía suya sacada desde arriba, mirando desde las pasarelas a La Garganta del Diablo, en las Cataratas del Iguazú. Entre la imponente imagen de los millones de litros de agua desplazándose con una fuerza monstruosa y que estaba sacada desde arriba; era una escena que daba algo de vértigo. Levi casi pudo sentir las gotitas de agua chocar contra sus mejillas, sumido en los recuerdos.

Sonrió al ver la foto boba de Eren, con un pie a cada lado del Ecuador, haciendo un gesto de ganador. Había sido sacada cuando recorrieron toda Latinoamérica, desde el Faro del fin del Mundo hasta Tijuana, como mochileros. Habían empezado desde Ushuaia —con un frío de mierda, maldición—, subiendo por Chile y Argentina. Levi no recordaba cuantas veces había cruzado esa frontera. Recordaba que por accidente habían encontrado una excursión a las cuevas de Mármol en el sur Chileno, y que Eren no podía dejar de sacarle fotos como idiota. Fueron también a subir el Monte Aconcagua, en Argentina, aunque obviamente solo hasta la mitad y luego pegaron la vuelta. Luego cruzaron en Diagonal hasta Buenos Aires, subiendo a Cataratas del Iguazú, luego a Río de Janeiro. Y desde allí, la abuela de Eren les había conseguido un grandioso Jeep en el que anduvieron el resto del viaje.

Cruzaron Paraguay. Bolivia les encandiló con su etnia y las grandes salinas. Llegaron a Perú e hicieron el recorrido Inca; tratando de conseguir aire cuando estuvieron en Machu Pichu. Fueron a Ecuador, donde obviamente no pudo faltar la clásica foto sobre la línea del Ecuador. De allí cruzaron de nuevo a Brasil, subiendo por el Amazonas hasta Venezuela. Recordó que casi se vuelve loco por la cantidad de insufribles mosquitos que había, insectos enormes, ranas coloridas y serpientes sigilosas.

El Amazonas le encantaba y le aterrorizaba en proporciones iguales.

Luego de Venezuela fueron a Colombia, donde Eren ya había estado antes. Se quedaron unos días allí, disfrutando de la playa y el sol candente… bueno, Eren lo disfrutaba. Claro, el muy maldito al estar al sol solo se ponía cada vez más oscuro. Levi gastó todo un bote de Protector solar factor cincuenta —para niños, demonios—, en esa estadía. No podía permitirse el lujo de no usarlo. No si no quería parecer una langosta luego.

Rió al recordar la vez que Eren lo tomó en brazos y lo lanzó al agua. En ese momento estaba que hervía de furia, había tenido ese gran instinto asesino que le susurraba que saltara encima de su garganta y lo matara a golpes. Pero, obviamente, no lo hizo. Eren se tentó de tal manera que, al final, le terminó contagiando la risa a él. En ese momento lo recordaba con un lindo calorcito en el pecho.

Miró una foto suya en el mirador de Florencia y la tomó en manos. Se sentó en la silla del recibidor y la miró con sumo cariño.

Cuando decidió huir con Eren, este no había considerado que él no tenía pasaporte. Fueron por Francia, frenando en Toulouse, quedándose dos noches —muy pasionales, a decir verdad—, en Paris. Luego cruzaron la frontera hacia Alemania y Eren se dedicó a pasearlo por cada pueblito Alemán que se les cruzara en frente; hasta que llegaron a Berlín.

Allí se hospedaron en su casa, la que era de sus padres. Y Levi no pudo evitar sentirse enternecido al ver el lugar donde su pareja había dado los primeros pasos, donde había pronunciado sus primeras palabras. En la pared del pasillo resaltaba más que nada un cuadro en el cual había un dibujo. Eren le había contado que era un dibujo que había hecho en Kínder, de hecho, el primero. Había estado colgado en la nevera por años, dado que a su madre le encantaba. Pero Eren, en un arranque de su adolescencia rebelde, le había gritado que no lo tuviera más allí, que era vergonzoso.

Su Madre, tan vengativa como él, lo sacó de la nevera. Si, para ponerlo en un cuadro en el pasillo. Y es que el dibujo decía, en grande, con errores de ortografía y una letra desastrosa: "Te amo Mami Papi", según Eren. Y Ella lo adoraba. Así que, en contra de sus berreos, el garabato había quedado allí. Eran él y sus dos padres de la mano.

Era una casa grande, con varias habitaciones y tres baños. Demasiado grande para ellos, habían decidido. Así que luego de charlarlo habían empacado las cosas personales y la habían dejado para alquilar a personas que lo necesitaran. Pero en su momento había sido de las primeras paradas de su viaje que todavía no terminaba, testigo de interminables noches donde se habían hecho el amor como pareja de recién casados, donde Eren se había dedicado a besar cada ínfima parte de su cuerpo y dejarle "te amos" susurrados por toda la piel. Donde Levi se había enojado al sentirse, prácticamente, profanando la casa de los padres de Eren. Pero este no había escatimado en empotrarlo en cada superficie plana—o no tanto—, para adentrarse de nuevo en su cuerpo.

En resumidas palabras, prácticamente había entrado en celo y se lo había follado por toda la casa por la emoción de que aceptara viajar con él. Y luego el idiota trataba de arreglarlo diciéndole "te amo" como cachorrito pateado.

En Berlín su pareja había decidido de un día para otro que ya sabía a dónde irían, pero que sería una sorpresa para él. A Levi le encantaba la manera en la que Eren se expresaba, con las manos algo temblorosas, un sonrojo en su rostro y una sonrisa constante. Y dentro suyo un calorcito se instalaba al saber que Eren estaba así de feliz por la emoción de estar con él.

Se subieron de nuevo a la camioneta, con la promesa de que Levi cerraría los ojos en cada cruce de camino, para que no viera la dirección que Eren tomaba.

Habían frenado en la ruta, estacionando detrás de un cartel promocional. Subieron al techo y se dedicaron a ver las infinitas estrellas mientras se entrelazaban las manos. Eren no se aguantó, y aunque Levi realmente quiso patearlo por sus ocurrencias, tampoco se negó a que lo hicieran en el asiento trasero.

Levi se cubrió el rostro, avergonzado. Recordar cómo hacían el amor todo el tiempo le daba pena. Eren era una persona muy carnal, era de expresarse muchísimo más con acciones que con palabras. Y dentro de eso entraba el que _necesitaba_ sentirse en contacto con su persona amada. Le había contado que con su madre siempre se abrazaban, con su padre también. Era su mejor manera de demostrarse afecto, apoyo incondicional y amor. También el sentarse a charlar con su madre todas las tardes, o llevarle un café a su padre. Eren era muy atento con las personas que amaba, procuraba cuidarlas y hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que estuvieran bien. Y bueno, a él le había tocado ser su pareja. Así que ligaba todas las noches de pasión donde Eren se derretía dentro suyo, donde sus labios se encontraban y sus almas se rozaban. Donde se esmeraba en susurrarle que lo amaba, haciendo que todos los pelitos de sus brazos se erizaran.

Al final, la sorpresa había sido Italia. Levi bien podría haber conjeturado, ponerse a pensar qué país elegiría Eren entre los que limitaban con Francia. Pero a decir verdad, estaba cansado de conjeturar y predecir. Se había tirado en confianza hacia Eren y este lo había llevado a una de las experiencias más maravillosas de su vida. Italia había sido el primer lugar al cual habían viajado juntos.

Pasaron por Venecia, Florencia, Cinque Terre, Roma y Sicilia. Sacaron cientos de fotos en cada una, se habían colado en lugares fuera del recorrido turístico —a Levi casi le dio un Paro cardíaco la primera vez, luego se acostumbró a que a todos les importara un huevo—, y se habían sacado fotos a hurtadillas… él luchando para que a Eren no se le ocurriera concretar sus intenciones iniciales.

Volvió a colgar la foto, quedándose mirando al vacío por unos segundos. Sus ojos escanearon rápidamente toda la pared repleta de portarretratos hasta que encontró el que buscaba. Era una foto de él en la muralla China. En otro punto había otra de la ciudad de Xi'an, con los guerreros de Terracota. China había sido el primer lugar lejano al que había ido, como había sido la idea en un principio. Quince días recorrieron las ciudades Chinas, y era un país tan vasto que habían decidido hace poco que deberían ir de nuevo a recorrer lo que les faltaba.

Levi se apoyó contra la pared detrás de él deteniéndose a mirar las decenas de fotografías colgadas en El Muro. Sonrió, cada vez que miraba una postal recordaba el momento en el que se había sacado, generándole sonrisas y buenos recuerdos. Por ejemplo, estaba esa que había sacado con la Go Pro. Eren lo había convencido de que hiciera paracaidismo, pero Levi al momento de saltar estaba aferrado con uñas y dientes al asiento del avión, tal cual un gato. Eren le puso el casco con la Go Pro y le sonrió, diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

La puerta se había abierto, y Eren aún mirándolo a los ojos se dejó caer. Levi estiró su mano para alcanzarlo, pero por razones obvias no lo logró. Miles de sentimientos se habían aglomerado en su pecho, la desesperación, el miedo y las dudas. ¿Y si su paracaídas estaba fallado? ¿Y si el de Eren estaba fallado? ¿Y si sin querer abría el paracaídas saltando del avión y se enredaba en las hélices de este? Miles de escenarios catastróficos habían cruzado sus ojos en unos segundos, pero recordó las palabras de Eren. Que dejara de preocuparse y pensar en lo peor. Y entonces decidió.

Su maldito novio estaba cayendo al vacío, y no lo dejaría solo. Así que cerró los ojos, inspiró hondo y saltó también. No sin antes prender la cámara, claro está. Ese video lo tenían guardado en la computadora, pero habían decidido enmarcar una parte de este. El retrato de Eren cayendo al vacío, a metros de él, con el extenso campo debajo.

Se agachó para desatar las agujetas de sus zapatos negros, dejándolos a un lado. Tomó la pila de libros que tenía y las llevó hasta la mesa del comedor. Tenían un departamento muy cómodo, no tan grande y de perspectiva abierta. La cocina solo estaba separada del comedor por una barra para desayunar, que en las noches de amigos les servía como un conveniente Bar donde Eren preparaba unos tragos de maravilla. Tenían un baño limpio y cómodo, una habitación con una cama doble y ventanal hacia la ciudad, un cuarto que les servía de estudio, y un Living-comedor integrados. Todo limpio y ordenado, tal cual a Levi le gustaba.

Pero la parte que más le gustaba a ambos era el pasillo de la entrada. Al llegar, la puerta daba a un pasillito que terminaba en el living, con el ventanal hacia la ciudad de Portland.

Cuando habían decidido sentar cabeza hace dos años, habían iniciado una puja por qué país elegir. Eren dijo, inmediatamente, Alemania y después Brasil. Y Levi, al mismo tiempo, Francia. Ninguno de los dos quería torcer el brazo, y eran tan patriotas —exageradamente fingido—, que ambos se pusieron en la posición "No-iré-a-un-país-donde-no-sé-el-idioma" y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a aprender el lenguaje del contrario. Era parte de sus usuales jugueteos y pujas.

Así que habían optado por algún país donde hablaran inglés, y luego de charlarlo, se decidieron por Estados Unidos.

Levi caminó lentamente, deshaciéndose de la corbata y el abrigo, y se lanzó a El Sofá. Suspiró, acariciando con ternura la tela. Eso era lo primero que habían comprado juntos. El sofá de la madre de Eren se había arruinado con café y decidieron comprar uno nuevo. Sería suyo, y los recibiría cada vez que volvieran de sus viajes. Y allí estaba, El Sofá. La tela turquesa había sido testigo de muchos de sus encuentros, y muchos de sus besos. Cuando se mudaron de la casa en Alemania, lo llevaron consigo por los lugares donde vivieron en Estados Unidos. Hasta que llegaron a Portland, en Maine, que los cautivó con sus hermosos paisajes. Habían encontrado su lugarcito, su departamentito donde amaban estar y amaban llegar.

Cuando lo compraron, Levi le regaló un pequeño adorno a Eren. Era un cartelito que decía "Home". Lo habían colgado en una viga en frente de la puerta, así al llegar, sabían que estaban en casa.

Levi no pudo evitar mirar su muñeca. Allí donde había la mitad de una casita tatuada. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

"Estar contigo es como estar en casa" le había dicho Eren la vez que se lo propuso. Y así lo convenció, tatuándose ambos la mitad de una casita, que cuando unían sus manos y entrelazaban sus dedos, quedaba completa.

Acostado en El Sofá, se puso a pensar como había sido su vida desde que Eren se había colado a la fuerza en ella. Suspiró, recordando todos los buenos momentos que vivieron como nómadas. A sus treinta y dos años, Levi podía decir que había vivido cosas fantásticas, y que aún así le quedaban muchísimas por ver.

Sonrió. Le dio las gracias a Eren, una vez más, en su mente. Gracias a él se había atrevido. Gracias a él se había enriquecido. Gracias a él había cambiado para bien, no porque le obligara, sino porque le había causado las ganas de volverse mejor persona. Eren le había dado la valentía suficiente para escribir un libro y presentarlo en una editorial. Eren brindó con él cuando se publicó, cuando se vendió el primer ejemplar.

Eren le había invitado a viajar con él y generar miles de recuerdos nuevos, de experiencias hermosas que guardaba en lo más calentito de su alma, le había llenado de amor y, bueno, hecho el amor. Y gracias a eso, también le dio la inspiración para escribir su mayor libro. El libro de sus recuerdos, de sus experiencias, de ellos dos. De cómo habían explorado distintas zonas y cómo les habían fascinado, todo desde su perspectiva.

Estiró su mano perezosamente hasta la mesa, donde alcanzó un ejemplar. Miró de nuevo la tapa, era una foto de ellos dos tomados desde lejos, a contra luz, arriba de la montaña sagrada de Hua Shuan. Habían subido de noche para ver el amanecer, y en frente de ellos se alzaba orgulloso el sol. La fotografía era hermosa, en una escala desde violetas hasta verdes del pasto que pisaban. Y sus manos juntas, solo conectadas por sus tímidos meñiques.

Arriba, en grande y una letra clara, decía "¿Nos Vamos?" como título. Recordó con una risita los días en que Eren todas las santas mañanas le decía eso para convencerlo.

Una vez más, le agradeció mentalmente que no se rindiera.

Abrió el libro, leyendo la última página.

—La frase del final es mi favorita.

Levantó sus ojos al escuchar la voz de su pareja. Eren estaba parado al final del pasillo, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de sentimientos afectivos y una de esas sonrisas que tanto fingía odiar. No lo había escuchado llegar. Dejó su abrigo en el perchero y su bufanda hecha un bollo encima de este. Había apoyado a Eren a volver a ejercer como médico, y ahora trabajaba en uno de los hospitales de la ciudad.

—"Y aunque hemos ya vivido tantas cosas, no puedo dejar de fascinarme al pensar en las maravillas que nos quedan por vivir en el resto del mundo".

Levi sonrió.

— ¿Cómo le fue en su día, doctor Yaeger? —preguntó, juguetón. Eren le sonrió, acercándose y tirándose arriba suyo sin delicadeza. Levi se quejó, pero no tardó en envolver el enorme cuerpo. La respiración de su pareja le hizo cerrar los ojos, relajado. El corazón potente de Eren retumbaba en contra de su pecho, generándole cosquillas en el estómago.

—Muy bien ¿Y a usted, mi amado autor favorito Levi Ackerman?

—Pues mi editor me ha estado hinchando de nuevo las bolas con algunas cosas, pero después de eso nada más. Dentro de poco cobraré de lo que he vendido.

—Muy bien, yo ya he cobrado este mes. Y te he traído un regalo.

Levi sonrió.

Eren siempre se esmeraba en darle misterio a la cosa, pero ya sabía de que se trataba. Su pareja sacó un sobre del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se lo extendió. Levi, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos con una mueca de sospecha, abrió el papel y sacó el contenido. Sus hermosos ojos grises con tonos azulados brillaron de la manera que Eren tanto amaba, de esa que le había conquistado al primer momento de verlo. Que había reaparecido en sus ojitos al ver los hermosos paisajes en Carcassonne. Ese brillo de curiosidad, expectación y fascinación. Ese brillo de alma libre.

— ¿Praga?

—Si, allí será la boda.

Levi frunció su ceño.

— ¿Qué boda?

—La que haremos cuando aceptes este anillo. —Eren sacó del otro bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo, abriéndola con dificultad en frente de sus ojos. Levi levantó una ceja sin decir nada, aunque su corazón bombeara a mil por hora dentro de su pecho—. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Rió para tratar de alivianar un poco sus nervios.

—Llevamos tanto tiempo juntos, compartiendo gastos y cosas, que siento como si estuviéramos casados desde siempre. Incluso actuamos como una pareja de casados.

—Si, bueno, pero quiero hacerlo oficial. Quiero que te vuelvas un Yaeger oficialmente.

Levi frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué yo debo volverme un Yaeger?

—Eh… ¿Porque yo te lo estoy proponiendo? No lo sé.

—No me convertiré en un Yaeger. — dijo con una risita, bajando la tapa de la cajita de terciopelo que reposaba sobre su pecho. Eren lo miró indignado—. No me casaré contigo, aunque acepto el viaje a Praga.

— ¡Levi! — se levantó un poco, dispuesto a quejarse, pero la mirada de su amor lo decía todo: no lo convencería. Eren se dejó caer, abatido, sintiendo el lindo bombeo agitado del corazón de su amante. Realmente había organizado eso como para hacer las cosas formales, pero casarse o no le afectaba muy poco. Bueno, hasta ese momento, donde se dedicaría a hacer berrinche solo para llevar la contra.

—Vamos, seguramente haces esto para tener tu noche de bodas. —el moreno sonrió, en esa mueca tan coqueta que a Levi le ponía en más de un sentido. Una sugestiva mano se deslizó por todo su contorno.

—En parte, si. Pero también quería simplemente que estuviéramos casados, ya sabes, llevar anillos y esas cosas, así cuando viajemos por el mundo la gente sepa que ya tienes un esposo que te ama y te cuida.

—Hm… —fingió que lo pensaba, pero inmediatamente dio su veredicto—. No, no me casaré contigo.

— ¡Leeeeevi! — se quejó, lloriqueando fingidamente mientras se escondía en su pecho. Tomó sus manos y las entrelazó con dramatismo, mientras su pareja solo se dejaba hacer—. ¿Ahora qué haré con los anillos?

—No lo sé. — Tomó la cajita y la abrió, mirando los dos anillos dentro de ella—. Podríamos usarlos ¿No?

Levi tomó un anillo y sin mucha ceremonia lo deslizó por su dedo anular. Al llegar a la base, la joya quedaba suelta. La miró, frunciendo un poco su ceño. Era normal, Eren no había tomado la medida de su dedo.

—Vaya, me queda grande.

—Es porque ese es el mío, tremendo idiota. — se quejó el castaño. Eren en cierta parte estaba emocionado, y en otra, molesto. Él quería hacer de eso un momento romántico, pero Levi actuaba como si no importara. Le quitó el anillo y tomó el otro de la caja. Tomó la mano blanca con delicadeza y deslizó la argolla por su delgado dedo. Sonrió, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Le quedaba perfecto.

— ¿Tienes los dedos más grandes que yo? — Levi tomó el anillo grande, y repitiendo la acción de Eren, tomó su mano y lo deslizó por el dedo anular. Miró a esos ojos aguamarina que tanto le encantaban, y todo el amor que destilaban le hizo cohibirse un poco. Por un momento pensó que era vergonzoso que su corazón retumbara tan fuerte en su pecho, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era solo el suyo. Era también el de Eren.

—Claro que sí. Tengo otra cosa más grande, también.

—No empieces. — advirtió.

Eren se acomodó un poco y apoyó su oído sobre el pectoral izquierdo de Levi. Cerró los ojos, era increíble cómo el latido acompasado del corazón de su pareja le hacía relajarse tanto. Suspiró, sintiendo el cansancio comenzar a colarse en su cuerpo poco a poco. Había tenido una jornada algo exhaustiva.

Se dejó hacer cuando la manita blanca de Levi tomó la suya, experimentando entrelazar sus dedos con los anillos. Así se entretuvo un rato, y aunque no lo admitiría, amaba la imagen de la mano de Eren junto a la suya, ahora con las dos argollas brillando. Su mirada se deslizó junto su mano hasta el antebrazo del moreno, allí donde estaba el planisferio. Sonrió al ver el corazoncito dentro del contorno de Francia.

—Ahora tú eres Eren Yaeger de Ackerman, y yo soy Levi Ackerman de Yaeger.

Eren sonrió.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso. Ahora, Levi Ackerman de Yaeger ¿Vas a empezar a armar tus valijas?

— ¿Armar mis valijas? ¿Para cuándo es el viaje a Praga? —preguntó, mirando la hora. Eran las cinco de la tarde.

— ¿Para mañana a las siete?

—Jesucristo, Eren… ¿Qué mierda haré contigo? ¿No pensaste si tendría algo que hacer, o qué?

—Lo que podrías hacer conmigo es, no sé, besarme. O quizás ¿Qué tal si adelantamos nuestra noche de bodas? Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras conmigo. Excepto dejarme, eso no.

Levi sonrió, dejando que Eren se irguiera y acomodara mejor arriba de su cuerpo. No protestó cuando una de esas manos recorrió su contorno, ni tampoco cuando con sigilo abrió sus piernas y se coló entre ellas. El francés llevó sus manos al borde de la camiseta de su pareja, levantándola un poco. Las prendas fueron desapareciendo una por una hasta que tuvo a su… ¿Esposo? Con el torso desnudo frente a él, en iguales condiciones.

—Como si se me fuera a ocurrir dejarte, estúpido extranjero pervertido.

* * *

¡Gracias a todas por haber leído! ¡Y gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de esta historia!

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


End file.
